Monochrome: The dynamic duo
by Cyber Taco
Summary: Two American teens head to the illustrious U.A. high. to learn to be heroes, fight bad guy, get girls and look cool doing it. OC Inserts with action and hijinks ensue. M for language and sexual jokes.
1. Touchdown the arrival

Monochrome

Touchdown the arrival

Under the blue sky a Plane soars over a sea in japan. In a passenger seat a young African American boy with spikey black hair is jamming out on his headphone to some rock song. When the beat drops he banged his head up and looks out the window and sees the city of Tokyo in the distance the boy grins and repeatedly his sleeping friend from under his blanket.

"Kaiden, wake up we're almost at the land where the sun raises man." The boy says excited.

The blanket comes off the boy he yawns and moves his green tip dreads out of his face. "What the hell are you talking about Hyde?

"I'm saying we're almost to japan." Hyde says. "The place where we going to be the biggest badass heroes this country's ever seen."

The other mixed-race teen pulls the blanket back over his head." Well almost is tiring wake me when we time skip to middle school."

"Wait wha..."

Kurokami Middle school a regular middle school by any standard. A month after the school year starts class 3-3 is getting two new American transfer students in true anime fashion.

The teacher walks in the class full of Gakuren wearing students.

"Well class the new students have arrived today be sure to welcome them." The teacher says sending the students into a murmuring fit.

"New student's right."

"I heard they're American."

"American, I hope they're both big breasted blond girls."

The teacher gestured to the door. "Okay boys come in." The door swings open and the two brown skinned boys walk in. Hyde wore his grey gakuren messily and wore a gaudy tiger shirt underneath walked in with bounce in his step and a cocky grin. Kaiden walked behind him wearing his uniform more properly but tugging the collar for being too tight on his neck.

"Okay boys why don't you introduce yourselves." The teacher says with a smile.

"Thanks sensei." Hyde then whispers to his friend "It feels so good say that without being judged." Causing him to laugh into his hand. "The names Hyde Raider the cute, ready for the fight nice guy, lets party." Hyde said loud and pointing to himself with his thumb grinning.

The class was stunned as they didn't know how to respond to that. And the other student slapped his friend in the back of his head and walked forward to introduce himself.

"Names Kaiden Gen, don't mind my friend he's what we call an idiot you'll get used to it" Kaiden says softly and smiles small.

The teacher still a bit weirded out says. "Oookay well there are two seats over there and remember you two no quirks in class."

"Lame sensei, so lame. Fine dude you get the window seat act like a main I'll be behind you so I can sleep." Hyde said walking to his seat.

"No, you're not jackass if I gotta go through this shit you do to too."

And so, a week went by despite Hyde's initial introduction the two got along with people just fine. The duo was walking to school as usual.

"It's good that we're settling in without any problems. Foreign guys like would be outcast but we're faring pretty well here." Kaiden said with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah but I feel like we're forgetting something." Hyde said with his phone in his hand.

The two continued to walk until Kaiden was nearly tripped by someone. This someone being Takeru Masaru, A large middle school student the next class over standing there with his foot out smiling like a goon. Standing behind him was his too lackeys.

"Hey Takeru what the hell you prick." Kaiden said standing up.

"Just stretching, kappa boys. Better be careful." Takeru says walking by smirking.

"What's your problem rock breath?" Hyde said getting in his face.

"Hmph, none of your business." The brown-haired student said.

"What's that mean? Fucking with us, that kind of is our business dipshit." Kaiden says.

"You want do something about it foreigner." Takeru grins with his hands in his pockets.

"You know what..." Hyde said about to activate his quirk but kaiden puts his arm between.

"No, we don't come on Hyde." Kaiden said dragging Hyde with him. Takeru seeing this as them running away laughs at them. "Thought so cowards."

The two get to class and Hyde frowning smacks Kaidens hand off him. "What the hell man I was about to wipe the street with those chumps."

"Yes but if I allowed you it would hurt Japanese-American relations." Kaiden said calmly but that earned him a blank stare.

"Cut the bullshit what's the real reason?" Hyde flatly said.

"If we're going to get into a good hero school we can't get into petty street fights." Kaiden answered.

"Oh that's bullshit dude."

"Um who was it who said he wanted to go to the top hero school in the country and wouldn't settle for anything less?" Kaiden asked rhetorically.

Hyde was about to give his a comeback but couldn't find one. "Ugh fine touché but we don't even know the top Hero school in japan."

"I do." Kaiden said as he sat at his desk.

"You do?" Hyde said slamming his hand on Kaidens desk.

"Yes I looked it up the day we got here. Every time tried to tell you, you were playing your PlayStation trying to kill some guy." Kaiden says annoyed.

"I do remember that guy." Hyde said squinting.

"Hyde you say you want to be a Hero but you don't even know about U.A." Kaiden said with a snicker.

"Shut it!" Hyde snaps.

Kaiden promptly ignored him and was reading his Hero's weekly magazine. But then let out a sigh and explained. "U.A. is the Top Hero School in this country the school also has a scary low acceptance rate so if we want to get in we gotta work hard and not fuck up."

"Yeah that's if you get in." A new yet familiar voice joins the room; it turns out to be Takeru and co in their usual formation.

"You getting into U.A. don't make us laugh you Gaijin losers." Takeru said already pissing off Hyde.

"Oh my god." Hyde sighed out. "Listen we are having a big boy conversation and so why don't you and your stooges go to the bathroom and jerk each other off kay." Hyde said mimicking a certain movement.

"Just letting you too know that getting into U.A. ain't easy at all you two will be up against thousands who have been train there asses off their whole living through pain and trauma and you two think you can stroll in and take it two spot." Takeru said walking up to Hyde.

"Yeah sounds good to me." Hyde shrugged sitting.

"Look Masaru you may not us but you can't act like you know us or our abilities hell you don't even know our quirks." Kaiden stood up having enough.

"I don't have to, you lazy Americans have it easier to become heroes in your country bet you were too dumb to pass the classes there and came here to get a better ride in a hero course but you got another thing coming." Takeru arrogantly said.

Kaiden walk in front of Takeru looking him right in his eyes. "Okay I'm going to say this once. This guy and I have been working hard since we decided to be heroes so if you even think about underestimating us then you're going to regret it."

"Is that a threat!?" Takeru yelled scaring everyone in the class.

"Maseru-kun I believe your class is next door class is about to start." The teacher walked in the class stopping the conflict.

"This isn't over." Takeru said leaving the class with his boys. Hyde flipping them off on the way out and Kaiden going back to his magazine.

After school the American duo are walking back home after a long day of school and a long trip to the arcade. Kaiden didn't want to go but Hyde dragged him because there was a new two player game and he wanted the High score so he can pu on the machine before anyone else could. They got 4th place much to Hyde dismay but got it up there nonetheless. So it's pitch black outside except for the street light eliminating there lonely path.

"God I can't believe we were there for that long. I hope you're satisfied?" Kaiden said slightly annoyed.

Hyde is covered in keychains and holding a stuffed animal responds with. "I'm never satisfied man."

"Let's get back to your place so we can study already."

"Ahh man, do we have to?" Hyde complained.

"Yes idiot, us passing U.A. isn't going to just take brawn there is also a written portion too." Kaiden said.

"Fuck, really. You're lucky that anus Takeru was pushing me today otherwise you would a bigger fight on your hands." Hyde said resigned to his fate.

"That's right beside his trash talk today got me thinking about the entrance exam and what we have to go through on our path to become heroes." Kaiden said looking up at the starry sky.

"Yeah what did you come up with?" Asked Hyde.

Before Kaiden answer the street like above them went flickered out and turned back on.

"Shit is that one broken, weird." Hyde said.

"That's not the only thing about to be broken." The American duo looked forward seeing Takeru and his two goons standing in the street across from them. The Two goons having there quirks active, their hands replaced with a hammer and pincer respectively and Takeru holding a pipe with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What's this about Takeru?" Kaiden asked seriously.

"What does it look like punks?" Takeru Answered with another question.

"Well by the look of the tool quirks and the pipe I say you're finally about a dog house for your mom." Hyde mocked causing Kaiden to break his serious face and smile holding back a laugh.

"Cute. No asshole we're here to show you punks you're not ready to play in U.A. and also show you whose boss." Takeru said pointing his pipe at the boys.

"And you waited till we got out of the public eye, nice." Kaiden said smiling.

"Enough talk! time to slaugher you Americans. Go boys!" Takeru commanded.

"Right!" The two shouted charging at the Black students but they seemed weirdly calm.

"Try not to hurt them. They seem the type to pick a fight but cry victim when they get their asses kicked." Kaiden says to Hyde dropping his stuff.

"Yeah, yeah." Hyde responded doing the same.

When the goons reached the two the one with the hammer hand slammed it downward while the one with the pincers lunged with them open. The Street light above them all flicked off and once it flicks on again the two Americans were gone. The two continued there their attack but were surprised to find out their targets disappeared almost instantly. The goons look around to find where they went until they heard a thud behind them they turn around to see what it was and immediately regret it. Two dark but very sharp tendrils were posed a centimeter from the goon's necks stopping them in their tracks and causing them to shiver nervously. The dark tendrils belong to Kaiden as he stood in front of the two with them being unable to tell where the Darkness begins and Kaiden arm ends. Kaiden stood there with a dark look in his eye with his other hand in his pocket.

"So Regret this yet?" Kaiden turned and looked at Takeru.

Takeru begins to shake as he didn't expect something like that from him. "You piece of shit take this!" Takeru shouts as he uses his quirk 'rock spit' which lets him shot rocks from his mouth. He opens his mouth wider than humanly possible and fires a rock at Kaiden the size of a Basketball at a decent speed but before the rock could reach the Green tipped teen another person lands from the sky and gives the rock a straight punch breaking it instantly. This person is Hyde but his already spikey hair grew bigger, turned blue, and flowed like a constant explosion of energy and the markings under his eyes glowed blue also.

Hyde grinned wide like a manic. "Took it so what else ya got gravel tooth."

Takeru shocked at Hydes transformation couldn't react in time when Hyde suddenly wound up in front of him he swung his pipe forward but Hyde duck under it and grabbed him in a bear hug not finish he then jumped a couple feet from the ground Takeru scream know a fall from this height would hurt even more when they were higher than the surrounding houses.

"So what was your question again? Who was the boss!?" Hyde said rhetorically as they began their decent to the ground. Hyde being brutal shifted their bodies so that they are in the same position Hyde started with but upside down so Takeru's head would splat on the pavement if he followed this move through.

"You are! YOU ARE THE BOSS HYDE!" Takeru screamed with tears in his eyes. The Blue haired boy seeing as he had enough threw a strong kick throwing their momentum enough to get them safely back on the ground feet planted and facing each other like nothing happened.

"And don't you forget it." Hyde said patting Takeru on the shoulder. Kaiden sighed turning his arm back into an arm cause the two goons to fall on their asses. He picked up him and Hyde's stuff.

Hyde looked down and noticed something amusing. Takeru's pants became wet and a hot yellow pool began to form. "Heh see ya at school Piss rock." Hyde said grabbing his stuff and walking with his bro leaving the Scared teen to fall knee first in his own urine.

"Think you overdid it?" Kaiden asked.

"Nah, so before we were rudely interrupted what were you saying about the entrance exams?" Hyde responded.

"Oh it's that we got this." Kaiden said with a smile holding out his fist out.

"Damn straight." Hyde said fist bumping his friend.

And soon after that the months flew by, the two teens trained and studied their hearts out to achieve their dreams. Takeru and his friends never messed with Kaiden and Hyde again and even cleaned up their acts.

Exam day finally came and the two looked up at U.A. high the institute that breeds only the finest heroes and prepared to take their first steps to heroism.


	2. Test day with a smash and bang

**Monochrome**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Test day with a smash and bang**

After months of physical training to the soundtrack of rocky much to Kaidens dismay and many study sessions and a harsh academic exam much to Hyde irritation. The time has finally come. The Two Americans stood in front of U.A. high school numerous students walk by each with varied and odd physical traits but our Boys were too busy looking at the school.

"Is this school in the shape of an H how cool." Hyde says looking at the bullding.

"Yeah this is it man. Let's not mess this up or embarrass ourselves today." Kaiden said walking ahead of his friend.

"Oh, please there are so many students here there are bound to be more embarrassing students here today." Hyde looked to his left and laughed. "Case in point, check out weak knees over there." Hyde said gesturing over to nervous looking middle school boy with dark green hair and freckles wearing a black school uniform.

"Leave him alone, you don't know him so he can be nervous if he can't help it." Kaiden defended the boy.

"Can he help falling face first." Hyde said pointing at the falling teen.

"God damn it."

But before the teen could hit the ground, to the surprise of the two he began floating. They look behind him and see a girl with brown hair, pink cheeks, and a scarf.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked as the freckle faced teen landed on his feet. "It's my quirk. Sorry fohhr stopping you but..." The girl put her hands together and smiles "Well it's a bad omen to trips and fall."

"Ya...uh...um..." The freckled teen tries to say but words fail him as he is blushing so hard steam is rising from his head.

"This sure is nerve wreaking." The girl said not noticing the teen stuttering. "Good luck to both of us." the girl walks away leaving the teen boy standing there speechless. The Teen making the just talked to a girl for the first time face.

"That guy is so boned." Hyde said snickering. "He can't even master walking."

"He could have a great quirk or something." Kaiden Stated. "I mean many people said we weren't going to go far."

"Oh yeah 1000 yen says he doesn't pass." Hyde propositioned.

"Hyde quit being immature." Kaiden said.

"Oh yeah…fine…you're right." Hyde said seeming to get sadder after each word before muttering. "Pussy."

"Okay fine. Such a dick! Let's go." Kaiden said annoyed.

"Alright." Hyde said dragging out the word.

For the practical of the exam the duo were sent to a large auditorium. Each seat was filled with a student all murmuring and chatting in anticipation yet there was little tension in the air as everyone here is a rival for them to overcome.

"Man it's a real who's who of candidates in here." Kaiden said looking around. "It's a bit overwhelming don't you think?"

"Yeah dude. I feel a lotta pressure all of sudden like can we do this? What will happen if we fail? Will we… DUDE LOOK, THAT GUYS HEAD SHAPED LIKE A PEPPER!" Hyde said pointing at said pepperhead. "Wait what was I saying?"

Kaiden smiled at his friend's ignorance at the pressure and it even killed his nervousness. "That you found our seats." Kaiden said pointing at said seats.

"Sweet, way to go me." Hyde said as the two went for the seats.

The two sat down and after some time the light dimmed and behind the U.A. podium stood a shades wearing, hair style spiked up blond man in a biker styled outfit with some kind of boom box around his neck.

"Hey isn't that the voice hero Present Mic?" Kaiden wondered seeing him as familiar.

"Oh yeah his radio show is so hype." Hyde said clinching his fist.

"Welcome to the live performance!" The man began to speak as if he was in an actual concert. "Everybody say "Hey"!"

"HEY!" Hyde shouted with energy as he stood up with fist pumped unfortunately he was the only student to do this as every student just looked at him like he was an idiot. "Oh screw all of you!" He exclaimed as he sat down next to Kaiden who had his head down with his hands over his mouth in order to not laugh out loud.

"Hey." Kaiden said still snickering.

"Fuck off." Hyde responded.

"YEAH!" Present mic shouted loudly like megaphone. "Alright we got some fire today let's get this started!" Present Mic pointed toward the students "I'm here to give you all the guidelines for your practical!"

"God, can he be any louder?" Kaiden said covering an ear.

"WHAT!" Hyde said holding a hand to his ear.

"Now listen up kiddos!" Present Mic shouted. "We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten minute practice run at our replica city district! Take whatever you want! If you take a look the handouts, you'll see a letter next to your serial number marking your designated area! You have thirty minutes after the presentation to meet at your designated area ya dig!" The Hero explained.

Hyde and Kaiden both look at their handout with different letters for the designated area on them. "Looks like they separate people from same schools to rule out people working together, us included." Kaiden concluded from the paper.

"Guess they didn't think of if people here have friends that go to different schools." Hyde sat back on his seat.

"Is there anyone here you know?" Kaiden asked.

"Got me there." Hyde responded pointing to the ceiling.

"We'll be sprinkling a large number of "Villians" over the battlefield." Present Mic pointed at the screen behind him as it showed images of three villians in a weird style that looked like an old video game.

"Who's up for Mario?" Hyde rhetorically asked.

"Mario? Bitch get that Pac-man life." Kaiden committed.

Present Mic continued "And they'll appear in three different varieties! Using each of your individual quirks, try to dispatch as many as you can! Your goal, dear listeners, is to rack up the high score! And don't even think about attacking any other competitors or any other nasty anti-hero stuff."

"Excuse me!" student shouted with his hand raised. This student was pretty tall, wore glasses and had black primed hair. "May I ask a question? On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be an embarrassment on such a top-tier school academy such as U.A.! The reason we are seated today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

"Guess the glasses match the personality eh." Hyde said to Kaiden.

"Moreover!" The glasses boy turned and faced the American boys. "You two have been acting like children since you walked in! Making fun of others, cheering like fools, and talking through the whole presentation! If you two are here to joke around then I suggest that you leave!"

Kaiden took exception to this and stood up also. "Hey just because we're not uptight salarymen like you doesn't mean we here for anything less than to pass the exam! Plus aren't you interrupting the presentation like us so shut it!" Kaiden exclaimed.

Following his friend Hyde also stood up and flipped the proper student off. "Yeah sit down but careful not to push the stick your ass up to your brain!"

"Why I never…" The student said in shock.

"Felt the touch of a woman! Shocker." Hyde finished for him while rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay!" Present mic shouted stopping the argument. "Thanks for the segue, much appreciated examinee 7111! The fourth type of villain is worth zero points! It's best if you just avoid these!"

"Thank you very much!" The boy shouted, giving a bow. "I apologize for being rude!"

"Well that's enough from me! Before we move on the main event, I'll leave you with a recitation of our school motto!" Present Mic struck an epic pose. "PLUS ULTRA!"

The lights came back on and the teen chattering came back. Everyone was both excited and nervous for this test.

"Huh do think the 0-zero pointer is gonna be a problem?" Kaiden asked Hyde.

"Nope." Hyde responded flatly as he stood up and walked away.

"Okay then." Kaiden shrugged

As all the students changed to exercise clothing stood outside the school and began filling the buses to their examination areas. Hyde and Kaiden stood in front of the buses. Hyde dressed light wearing a blue sleeveless top and white shorts his athletic build for the world to see and he wanted them to see. Kaiden dressed more conservative wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and green sweatpants.

"Well guess this is it, Time to see if we pass or fail." Kaiden said nervously.

"You if you pass or fail, I know I'm passing." Hyde said optimistically.

"God would it kill you to feel nervous?" Kaiden asked while slouching.

"Sorry but I prefer to only look forward to success never failure." Hyde stated.

"Geez." Kaiden sighed and looked slightly confused when Hyde put his fist out.

"And I look forward to seeing us both in U.A." Hyde grinned.

Kaiden grinned in kind a fist bump his friend. "Just don't fail you bag of douche."

"Gotcha shit tip."

Minutes later group B, the group Kaiden was assigned to arrive at the battleground. Having gotten off the bus Kaiden looked at the large area full of buildings. He among the rest of the students was either prepping talking. Kaiden also looked at his competition and realized that some even had some equipment with them.

"Man everyone looks ready." Kaiden said to himself.

"Hey check it out it's the kid that almost bit it out front earlier." One examinee said.

"Yeah he looked he was about to wet himself." Another pointed. Kaiden look to see who it they were talking about and saw the green haired boy wearing a light blue track suit. He was being lectured by the glasses boy wearing a blue spandex suit. Kaiden feeling bad that everyone was writing him off before the exam had even begun he walked toward the two.

"Hey salary man why don't you lay off the guy." Kaiden said cutting the glasses boy off.

"What, oh it's you." The boy said to Kaiden. "Of course you would stand up for him as he is like your ruffian friend."

"Listen we might've gotten off on the wrong foot so let's drop it. Plus my friend is not a ruff… he's kin… he's sma… He's not a bad guy." Kayden said finally finding the right word. "And you my name is Kayden Gen. Don't be so nervous all you've got to do is try your best."

The boy tensed down a bit "Uh yeah thanks, I'm Izuku Midoriya." Greeted Midoriya

All of a sudden the big doors of the city open and all the students hear a familiar loud voice. "Hey, Hey do heroes need a signal to defeat villains GO, GO, GO."

Not wanting to be left behind and not forgetting about the green haired boy he was talking about Kaiden dashed out into the city.

" _Got to find all the villains I can before time runs out but I don't see any…"_ Kaiden thought but was interrupted as a two pointer burst from a building behind him. "Well I guess even robots can have good timing." Kaiden said as he turned his right arm into three black tendrils. "Let's rock!" Kaiden shouted charging at the villain. He whipped his arm tendrils at the two pointer and slashed its head odd destroying it.

"That was easy." Kaiden spoke too soon as soon a one and three pointer soon show up. He engages the villains by stabbing his tendrils into the building he lifts himself up over them and drops down on them slashing the one pointers head taking it out. Soon after he twist the dark tendrils around themselves and thrusting forward stabbing the three pointer.

"Okay that's six points down, god knows how many to go." Kaiden said repeating his action earlier by stabbing his darkness into buildings and moving himself forward. "Hope Hyde is doing alright."

Elsewhere in Battlefield B, a blond spiked haired teen with a constant angry look on his face rush down the street as he eyed a three point villain. The Teens hands spark with mini explosions as he got closer to the machine.

"Robot sandwich slam!" But before he could defeat it Hyde came crashing down on the Villain slamming it with another two point villain. "Alright!" Hyde said triumphantly as he has his quirk activated since his Hair had turned blue and flowing.

"Hey!" Hyde heard an angry voice directed at him. "That villain was mine you bastard!" The angry teen shouted at him.

"Sorry I didn't see your name on it." Hyde said in a taunting tone.

"What was that you blue haired freak!" The angry teen roared.

"Hey weren't you the helpless kid that was caught by the sludge villain?" Hyde yelled back.

"You wanna die!? The angry hands began to spark again.

"Oh what are you going to do hit me? Go for it bitch boy see what happens." Hyde taunted with a shit eating grin and giving the "bring it on" gesture.

"Guh just stay outta my way!" The angry teen started walking away when he saw another three pointer coming by as he took a stance a blue streak whizzed by his bye"

"EI HA!" Hyde shouted as he drop kicked the Villain the other teen making a face as if he could kill a man. "Sorry slowpoke guessed you missed it again." Hyde then jumped away without hearing a big explosion behind him. After gaining some distance Hyde turned his quirk off and begins panting. " _Damn 5 minutes in and I'm almost at 'Burn out'. Guess I still need more training. I should wait a minute and go hard on the last two. Hate to admit it but I'll dodge the villains. Oh well I don't how many I took out but I should have a good number."_ As Hyde thought this many other test takers begun running away opposite of where Hyde is walking.

"Huh." Hyde turned to see where they are running too but soon turned back when he heard a loud thump.

Back with Kaiden he had finished taking down another on pointer and decided to rest for a sec but soon the young hero prospects began running away.

"Run, it's the zero pointer." One of them says.

Kaiden was confused by this. "Come on guys I know it's worth nothing but it can't be that bad." Kaiden said and soon regretted it as he turned and saw a huge dust cloud looking up he sees a gigantic robot that stood higher than the all the buildings in the fake city.

"HOLY SHIT!" Both Kaiden and Hyde screamed simultaneously even in different areas. Isn't friendship grand.

"AAAAHHH!" Speaking of Hyde he is currently running like hell from the zero pointer that was barreling down on him. "What the hell is wrong with this school, seriously anyone that takes that thing down should be accepted automatically!" Hyde yelled thankful the Megazord sized machine was slow but apparently he went to the Prometheus school of dodging.

"Two minutes left!" Present Mic said over the intercom.

"Screw you." Hyde yelled.

"Help, Help me please." A girl with light brown hair in a bob cut with bangs so big they cover her eyes weakly said. Hyde looked to he and her foot was caught under fallen villain. Hyde scrunched his face his in hesitance but made his choice as he dashed toward her and tried to help her foot out of the robot.

"Thank you." Said the girl.

"less talk. More wiggle." Hyde said trying to pry her foot out he succeeded but a bit to late as the robot was almost about to crush them. "Fuck it!" Hyde shouts as he reactive his quirk igniting his hair and marking in blue and jumps to a building right next to the giant villain and hoping right behind it.

"You did it!" The Brown haired girl said in relief.

"Not quite." Hyde said worried as the brown haired girl looked up and sees his hair is white as ghost and they were now free falling. "You wouldn't happen to have a Quirk to get us out of this would you? I no longer have strength."

The two were soon wrapped up by multiple vines and put back on the ground they turned to see a pretty girl that looked like a certain deity with green vine like hair.

"Heh, Thanks jesus." Hyde said half joking.

"Don't worry yourself savior you did a great thing giving your life for others." The vine girl said in a preying pose.

"Great, another weirdo." Hyde thought out loud.

"Um thank…" the Brown haired girl tried to say but was cut off.

"Times up!" Present Mic announced.

"Wait the test is over but didn't get enough points." Hyde looked up at the sky "God dammit!"

Going back a few minutes, we get back with Kaiden who was using his tendrils to cling to the side of a building avoiding the Zero pointer.

"God damn obstacle my ass, that things a terror." Kaiden said. "I don't know anyone that can take that down.

All of a sudden something launched itself toward the giant machine. It was the Midoriya who was flying at the zero pointer with great speed. The teen reeled back and threw a punch at the Gigantic villain and knocking it back with great force.

"Whoa! See that what I'm talking about!" Kaiden said excited. "He must have some kind of strength quirk. But uh why is he falling like that… and his arm is bent like that. Oh shit." Kaiden realized what was happening and dashed to him.

"Shit I'm not gonna make it…" But he didn't have to as just before the green haired boy hit the ground he was slapped across the face by the pink cheek girl from earlier. Midoriya once again floating, softening his landing. "Whoa, good going." Kaiden complimented walking behind and patting her back and regretted it as she threw up.

"Gah." Kaiden reacted avoiding it. He turned to inspect Izuku and noticed him crawling on the ground.

"There is still time I have to get one point!" Midoriya cried as he tried to inch himself closer. Unbeknownst to them a big piece of the robot was falling about to hit the injured teen.

"Watch out!" Kaiden said cutting the piece in two with his arm tendrils.

"Times up!" Present Mic announced. This caused kaiden to turn his arm back to normal. He looked to Midoriya to see him passed out with tears in his eyes.

"Good work out there." The students gathered to see a little old lady with a visor and cane walk up to everyone.

"Who's the old lady?" Kaiden wondered.

"That mademoiselle…" Began a blond flashy looking teen. "…She is the backbone of H.A."

"So your own quirk did this to you." The old woman said.

"Yeah grandma. We gotta get this guy to a hospital." Kaiden said worried about the green haired boy.

"Ho, ho. No need young man." She then proceeded to extend her lips and kiss the broken boy, which shocked Kaiden

"What the hell!" Kaiden shouted but even more to his surprise his arms and legs began to set back into place and even look healed. "His wounds are…"

"Her quirk is a super healing factor. It's because of her that U.A. can hold such wild exams. The youthful heroine Recovery girl." The flashy student finished.

"This one should be fine. Also…" Recovery Girl pointing her cane at Kaiden. "Don't call me grandma I'm still a young woman you know."

"Yeah, sorry." Kaiden apologized with weirded out look on his face.

Back at U.A. the students where leaving the school and heading home so were more disappointed in their performance others were falsely confident. Kaiden was waiting outside the building waiting for his friend.

"Sup dude." Hyde greeted to his friend.

"There you are what took you." Kaiden said as the two began their walk home.

"Sorry I was looking for two girls but I lost them." Hyde apologized. "So how was your exam?"

"It was insane. Did you see the zero pointer?" Kaiden asked.

Hyde froze slightly as he remembered the giant machine. "Yes and for the rest my life in my nightmares."

"That green haired guy you wrote off took it out." Kaiden said recalling.

"Bullshit." Hyde exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm serious." Kaiden defended.

"Dude you can lose the bet in April cut the shit till then."

One week later the boys were sitting in Kaidens aunt Rinko apartment's living room playing Playstation. The woman had agreed to put up the boys for their stay in japan and she loved having them. Rinko was an attractive middle aged woman with Black hair wearing a sweater.

"Hey boy's the U.A. letters are here." She said as after those words left her mouth the letters were taken from her hand.

"Dude this is it you ready?" Kaiden asked.

"Born ready." Hyde said as the two of them open the letters and a hologram of All might appeared.

"I am here!" Hologram All Might the number one hero said said. "A strong student from America were I trained for years I'm impressed."

"All Might trained in America?" Hyde questioned.

"That explains so much." Kaiden said flatly.

"Now here are your results." Holo-might said as the score of both boys showed up. Hyde with 46 villain points and 29 rescue point and Kaiden with 38 villain points and 30 rescue points. "Congratulations. You passed good luck young hero." The hologram cut out. Hyde and kaiden look at each other.

"Yes!" The two Americans High five, Knowing they cleared the first trial.

Kaiden gen

Age: 15

Eyes: Solid black like all black eyes.

Personality: Snarky and a "too cool to care" personality on the outside but generally responsible and caring person.

Height: 5'8

Quirk: Darkness manipulation- It allows him to turn his arm into formless dark tendrils that can lift great weight, extend and pierce. But the longer he uses this darkness the more It consumes his mind till he is a uncontrollable monster.

Hyde Raider

Age: 15

Eyes blue

Personality: Rude and self-confident but with a sense of justice to due whats right when it matters if It doesn't you are screwed.

Height 5'10

Quirk: Energy manipulation- Can harness energy within him to strengthen his body this is reflected from his hair and his body marking glowing blue. But the energy isn't infinite and if he uses to much he will enter a burn out mode until it replenishes.


	3. Quirk apprehension test! The first day

**Monochrome**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Quirk apprehension test! The first day or the last day?**

When we last left our heroes.

"Hyde, gather the magic for the spirit bomb!"

"I'm trying Kayden but the hand signs to gather chakra will take some time cover me!"

"Alright, **Bankai!"**

Oops, wrong dimension. In the world you came here for the two American born heroes to be having just passed the entrance exams for U.A. The top hero school in the country. After a tearful middle school graduation and an unimportant duel to the death on the roof their first day at U.A. had arrived.

Kaiden had awoken first, excited at what the day had in store. He had gone to Hyde's room to see his buddy's still fast asleep even sleep talking at that. "Mmm…so good…so moist…so soft…can't get enough."

This caused Kayden to grimace not wanting to know what he's thinking of but he soon found out. "Mmm poundcake."

Kaiden having enough of this decided to give his friend a rude awakening "Get up, you idiot." Kaiden said kicking Hyde.

"Huh, no my fork!" Hyde snapped awake.

"Why were you dreaming of cake?" Kaiden laughed.

"I dream of cake when I'm excited ok." Hyde said while stretching.

"Fine c'mon let's get ready." Kaiden walking out the room.

So after that little exchanged, the duo got dressed in there U.A. high school uniform. But of course they wore their uniforms differently, just like middle school while Kaiden wore his neat and appropriate not wanting to seem messy. Hyde on the other hand wore his slightly more rebel zebra, by that I mean his tie was loosened and his shirt untucked. He would do more but Kaiden stopped him.

"Alright, are you boys ready?" Rinko asked with a smile.

Kaiden was putting on his shoes. "I don't know. Hyde,Shirt?"

"Check. Shoes?"

"Check. Hair?"

"Stylin. Phone?"

"Not dying. Heroes to the core."

"And we're out the door!" With that the dark skinned teens run out the door. Aunt Rinko looked at their backs and smiled. "Those boys are so weird."

After a train ride and walk the two finally made to U.A. High. They gaze at the large doors with 1,2, and 3 on them. "I wonder which one do we go through?" Hyde asked.

"Quit joking around and come one." Kaiden said dragging Hyde through the 1.

As the two made their way through the very large hallway Hyde let out a sigh of relief.  
"Jeez 44 students entered U.A with 22 in each class. Thank god we're in the same class again this year. It would not be as fun when I have to completely prank class B."

Kaiden face palmed at this. "You don't have to prank people at this school dude besides I hear U.A. is pretty strict and we enough attention on us due to being from a different country. So try not to be a complete idiot."

"No promises. Though I wonder kind of girls are gonna be in our class? All hotties I bet." Hyde said with a goofy smile.

"Probably ones with enough sense to ignore you." Kaiden mutters.

"What was that?" Hyde quickly asked.

"I said I see our classroom." Kaiden said changing the subject as he saw the sign that says 1-A but also saw something else. "Wait isn't that…" Kaiden looked closer and saw the freckle faced teen from the exam. So Kaiden called out to him. "Hey!"

The teen turned to see Kaiden and smiled. "Oh Gen-san. You passed too."

"Yeah I can't believe it. You're in class 1-A also that's awesome." Kaiden said.

"Holy fuck that's ass big door! We would have trouble getting through this thing!" Hyde shouted look up at the door.

"Oh right, dude." Kaiden elbowed Hyde lightly to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"This is Izuku Midoriya. You remember him from the entrance exam don't you." Kaiden pointing at Midoriya.

"Oh yeah that almost bust his ass before the test." Hyde chuckled.

"O-Oh yeah that happened, right." Midoriya shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"And this is Hyde Raider. My best Friend and someone who owes me 1000 yen." Kaiden introduced while holding his hand in front of Hyde.

"Che, God damn it." Hyde cursed.

"Nice to meet you and sorry for whatever that was raider-san." Midoriya bowed.

Kaiden smirked looking at his money before putting it in his pocket. "Don't worry about him. Also can you not use our last names I know it's a culture thing here but in America it's a bit too formal for us especially with a peer." Kaiden asked.

"Um I'll try." Midoriya said.

"Okay then but everytime you say our last names instead of our first I'll give you a wet willie." Hyde said with some kind of menace causing Midoriya to cover his eyes in fear.

"What are you eight?" Kaiden asked.

"Oh right I almost forgot we should get inside the classroom." Midoriya snapped out of it and reached for the door but stopped before opening it.

"What's up broccoli bite?" Hyde asked.

"I was just hoping that Kacchan and that boy with the glasses aren't in this class." Midoriya said shaking slightly.

"Oh yeah I remember glasses guy but I don't know this Kacchan guy." Kaiden said.

"Sounds like a douche to me." Hyde put his hand on the door. "Besides what are the odds of both of them being in class."

As Hyde opened the door all three of them saw the glasses wearing lad in question berating a spikey haired blond guy with his feet on the desk and an arrogant look on his face. "Remove your feet at once!" The glasses teen argued while making weird chopping motions. "Don't you find it disrespectful to those who sat before you or the ones who crafted such desks?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't. What middle school are you from you background character?" The blond jeered.

Midoriya made a sullen face as he saw the students he didn't want to see. "That's Katsuki Bakugo or Kacchan."

"Oh, way to tempt fate Hyde." Kayden sarcastically praised causing Hyde to have comedic sweat drop.

The glasses boy stopped arguing to recompose himself. "Let's start over. I am Iida Tenya, I graduated from Soumi Private academy."

"Soumi? Oh a damn elite. I'm gonna have fun crushing a prim loser like you." Bakugo clicked his tongue.

"Crush me? And you wish to become a hero? Iida said surprised.

Hyde also noticed something. "Aww dude look that's guy who got caught by the sludge villain."

"What!" Bakugo reacted to that.

It was then Iida notice the three standing the doorway Midoriya specifically and began walking over. "Hello, I am Iida Tenya from Soumi private academy." He introduced with his hand stretched out.

"I overheard… ah I'm Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you." Midoriya introduced also shaking his hand.

"Midoriya… You managed to perceive the true nature of the test." Iida grimaced "I hate to admit this but you are the better candidate."

"Ah no…" Midoriya tried to explane.

"As for you two…" Iida turned his attention to Kaiden and Hyde. "I am Iida Tenya. While I'm rather concerned about your behaviors you also knew about the true nature right." Iida said to Kaiden.

"Umm I'm Kaiden Gen and not really I just thought it was dangerous." Kaiden said.

"Of course, such as a hero candidate but…" Iida turned to Hyde. "You seem more foul mouthed but if you passed you share some hero tendencies so I'll try to forget our first meeting as long as you grew from it too."

"Damn straight I did, names Hyde Raider." Hyde Introduced.

"Wha…"

"Ignore it, I'm Kaiden Gen also please call us by our first names." Kaiden also introduced.

"I-I see I shall try!" Iida said making more chopping gestures.

"Hey, I recognize that hair!" A voice behind them made itself known causing Midoriya to jump. Kaiden recognized it also as he turned around and saw the brown haired girl from the entrance exams that saved Midoriya from splattering all over the pavement. "You're that plain looking boy." She said with a beaming smile.

"Wow, harsh girl." Hyde smirked.

"You passed just like Present Mic said!" She exclaimed excited. "You're awesome! You blow away that robot in one Punch like BOOM!" She exclaimed cutely Mimicking said punch. Midoriya's face turned red as he tries not to look at her putting his arms up in some weird defence.

"You too. Jesus did everyone we talk to at the exam pass?" Kaiden wondered.

"Oh yeah and you're the guy with the weird eyes, who cut the metal piece in two? She casually said.

"PFFFT, Weird eyes." Hyde squeezed out trying to not bust out laughing.

"Uh yeah that's me, I'm Kaiden by the way." Kaiden said brushing it off its not the first time someone has commented about his eyes so he's more or less used to it. Though Hyde laughing about it still annoys him slightly.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka. Nice to meet you." Uraraka smiled warmly. She went back to "Terrorizing" Midoriya. "I'm so nervous. We have entrance ceremony's and guidance sessions. I wonder what the teachers are like."

Just then they all hear a voice beneath them. "If you're here for friend shopping then get out." The voice said. This caused everyone to turn and see what that was but all they saw was some disheveled looking guy with messing looking black hair sucking on a juice pack wrapped in a sleeping bag like a bagworm.

"Huh didn't know U.A. had a homeless shelter?" Hyde erroneously wondered.

"This is the Department of Heroics." The man unzipped himself and stood from his sleeping dressed in a black costume with bandages around neck obscuring his mouth. "It took you lot 4 seconds to quiet down." The man continued. "It seems your all lacking common sense that's not gonna cut it. I'm your homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa. Pleasure."

The rest of the class was silently trying to grasp the situation at hand. A shaggy man calling himself there teacher and they don't recognize the pro hero either.

"This guy's a pro…" Midoriya muttered.

"My question is how long was he laying there?" Hyde tilted his head.

"I know. Did he slink his way there like a worm?" Kaiden also questioned.

"I don't know let me ask." Hyde raised his hand. "Hey sensei did you…"

"Shut it." Aizawa interrupted while rummaging in his sleeping bag.

"Well that's not getting answered."

"Now everyone… **Strip** …" Aizawa said.

"Ummm…" Kaiden hesitantly leaned back.

"And change into your gym uniforms." Aizawa finished while holding out a blue and while U.A. gym uniform. "Then get the P.E. grounds

"Less creepy." Kaiden responded.

Later on the P.E grounds.

Alright everyone," Aizawa began in his monotone voice ",today we will be having a quirk apprehension test."

"Quirk apprehension!?" Kaiden shouted.

"But what about the entrance ceremony and Guidance session!? Uraraka asked.

"No point in dealing with those wastes of time." Aizawa casually brushed off Uraraka's question killing the standard procedure. He then pointed to the field in front of them. "Soft ball throwing. The standing long jump. 50 meter dash. Grip strength. Pull ups. Endurance running. Seated toe touching. Side to side jumping. You all did these test in middle school without the use of quirks."

"Yeah I remember me and Hyde could use our quirks doing the test in America. Imagine our shock when we were told we couldn't." Kaiden said to Midoriya.

"Really?" Midoriya said.

"Yeah it really sucked. Still stomped though." Hyde confidently said causing Kaiden to roll his eyes.

"Exactly the ministry of education still has their heads up their asses and not showing how much potential a student has going all out." Aizawa looked back. "Bakugo, what was record soft ball toss in middle school?" Aizawa asked the scowling teen.

"67 Meters."

"Beat it." Hyde whispered to Uraraka.

"Try using your quirk this time anything's fine as long as you don't leave the circle." Aizawa said tossing a high tech looking ball.

"You got it!" Bakugo growled smiling. He reeled back and swung his arm forward "DIE!" He shouted as the ball literally blasted out of his hand flying so far they can't see it anymore. The whole was cover in dust at awe at the toss.

"Die?" wondered a kid with sharp teeth and red horn like hair.

"Before anything we must know your limits, it's the first rational step in your hero training." Aizawa lazily said while holding up the measuring device with the device reading 705.2.

This filled the class with energy as they were excited about the test ahead. "This is awesome!" Said a pink skinned girl his horns but this seemed to rub Aizawa the wrong way.

"Fun you say…" Aizawa said with his usual lax tone but with a hint of anger and malice. "Did you think you would spend the next three year having fun? Playing around and having a good time what about being heroes."

"I mean a yeah a little." Hyde shrugged drawing Aizawa attention.

"Hyde, now is not the time!" Kaiden loudly whispered to him.

"I agree Raider-san you shouldn't talk bac-AAAHHH!"Midoriya tried to reinforce Kaidens words but made the mistake of using Hyde's last name earning him spit cover finger to the ear.

"I mean sure we wanna be heroes but I don't see why we can't laugh and learn at the same time. Sorry teach but I gotta laugh when I see fit." The Black spikey hair teen stated pointing to himself, while Kaiden face palmed.

"I see you've got guts, kid. So as a new rule the student who is ranked last in total points will be deemed "hopeless" and will be expelled." Aizawa said sending sowing the seed of worry through the student. They tried to protest but this fell on deaf ears. "You all know this school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well we teachers have that too and that freedom lets us dispose of students as we see fit. Welcome to the hero department!" Aizawa walked away to set up some equipment for the test.

This left the students to think and mentally prepare themselves for the test. Ranked last and you're out that means the atmosphere was a bit heavy.

Midoriya himself was really stressing for some odd reason and muttering to himself. "Eight test? I hadn't thought of this and I can't fully control it yet." Midoriya started biting his thumb. "No I should calm down. Gen-san helped me before maybe he can give me some more advice."

Midoriya looked to his new foreign friend but he was a little busy at the moment. Kaiden was currently holding Hyde in a headlock with one arm and using the other to pull the marked boys lips like he was trying to pull them off. "You've got THE BIGGEST MOUTH!" Kaiden angrly shouted.

Hyde managed to pull himself out of the hold. "Take it easy man!"

"No, now thanks to you one of us might be expelled!" Kaiden said his head comically becoming bigger that Hyde.

"Keep cool and think Kaiden. With my quirk I can conquer any physical challenge and you can think of ways of using your quirk to not end up bottom of the barrel." Hyde explained. "So we should be fine."

"I'm not thinking of that jackass. We don't the quirks of the others." Kaiden said scratching the back of his head.

"I think that's the point of the test?"

"Hrrk-grrrk!" Kaiden jerked furiously trying to find his words.

Midoriya watching these antics let out a deep sigh. "Haaa… I wish was as confident as you two."

The two turn their attention to Sighing teen. "What are nervous for? You took down a giant zero pointer in one shot." Kaiden asked.

"Yeah I still don't believe that at all." Hyde skeptically said.

"But I can't control it very well." Midoriya looked down saddened.

Kaiden put his hand on Midoriya shoulder to reassure him. "Well, we may only know each other a short while but you seem to be the type to do their best. I'm sure we can all get through this."

After that Midoriya regained his confidence a smiled bright. "Right!"

"Good for you mister anti-social making friends already." Hyde teased.

"Shut it. Maybe you'd make more friends if you weren't an ass." Kaiden crossed his arms.

"True. How about this, why don't start trying to build class relations during the test?" Hyde suggested.

"Why?"

"Well we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves in class so might as well do it now."

"Ugg fine, let's be social."

And so the first test is the 50 Meter dash. The first runners are Kaiden and a blond haired student with a large tail.

"Go." Aizawa ordered.

As he did Kaiden immediately activated his quirk, turning his right arm into three dark tendrils and slapped the ground with them and using the strength of the dark arms to propel himself forward. The student did something very similar by slapping his tail to the ground and launching himself forward. The two students where push themselves forward and where neck and neck but Kaiden managed to pull ahead at the last second crossing the finish line with a time of 4.43 with the tail student coming in at 4.45.

"That was a close one." The tailed student said to Kaiden.

"If you had two more tails you would have had me there." Kaiden complemented.

"Yeah, oh yeah my name is Mashirao Ojiro, nice to meet you Kaiden." Ojiro introduced.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Kaiden asked.

"Well you and your friend where talking and I sort of heard it."

"Oh good to kno…" Kaiden then paused and made a realization. "Great now everyone thinks we're weirdo's out the bat."

"It's fine. Look, your friends up." Ojiro reassured pointing at Hyde who was standing at the starting line with the red haired student.

"Yo, horn dude, good luck." Hyde stretched getting ready.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima not horn dude. Now let's have a manly showdown!" Kirishima shouted pumping his fist.

"Did you say MANLY!" Hyde struck a JoJo pose (Take your pick.) "You're on!"

Aizawa let out a yawn. "Go."

Hyde went into his burst mode and made one long jump that took his more than halfway through the track and made a second to complete the track at 3.53 seconds. "Eff yeah!" Hyde cheered.

"Woah, man you're quirk is awesome!" huffed an excited Kirishima.

"Yeah it was a good match." Hyde commended not being a smartass for once and extended a hand for a handshake

"Yeah let's do it again." Kirishima reciprocated by shaking his hand.

"His score was like 6.25. It was not even close." Kaiden trying to grasp what this weird display was.

"Hey, get off the course and make way for the next group." Aizawa breaking it up.

The next test is grip strength. The students gathered in a gym room and use measuring devices to gauge their strength simple right.

"Let's go full power, EI YAAAA!" Hyde screamed triggering burst mode once more to get a grip strength of 5.25 kg

"Whoa awesome!" He heard a voice shout causing Hyde to give a prideful smirk until he heard… " 5.40 kg! Are you a gorilla or an octopus?" Hyde turned to see three students. The first was the tallest and had white hair that went over his eye's a bit and a mask covering his mouth. He also had six arms, with three wrapped the grip machine adding pressure. The second was a student with black hair, a mouth that seemed to be in a constant smile and strange looking elbows. The third, who was the shortest, was a student who had strange purple balls coming out of his head.

"Whoa, seriously!" Hyde shouted walking over, looking at the masked student. "Jeez Asuraman* called and issued a cease and desist."

Then one of the students arms turn into a mouth. "Thanks I guess. It's part of my Quirk." The mouth said.

"GAH, Xenomorph*!" Hyde reacted shockingly.

"No. Mezo Shoji."

"Haha, you guys are hilarious. Oh yeah I'm Hanta Sero." Sero introduced.

"HaHa, thanks smiles." Hyde said

"You could do some pretty erotic things with those arms." The smaller student said with a… slightly deranged look in his eye.

"I know. He could probably…" Hyde leaned in and whispered something in his ear. The ball headed students eyes went wide.

"Now that's R-rated. I'm Minoru Mineta." The pint sized hero in training.

"Nice to meet you. My comrade in arms." Hyde extended an arm surrounding the two perv's in a dark aura.

"Oh god, there are two of them." Kaiden lamented seeing the birth of a dark alliance.

"What are they doing?" asked a girl right next them. The girl had black hair tied in a large spikey ponytail. She had serious eyes and very pronounced physical features. "They should be taking this test seriously." She said using some kind gripping thing put pressure on the measuring device to give it a very high score.

"Is that fair?" Kaiden asked pointing at the gripping mechanism.

"I can create things with my quirk. So it's well within the rules." The Pony tailed girl stated.

"That's so cool. Think you could make Nero's coat from devil may cry?" Kaiden wondered with a smile.

"I don't think I know what that is." She responded.

"You poor thing." Kaiden sympathetically said. "I'm Kaiden."

"Um, Momo Yaoyorozu. A pleasure." Yaoyorozu smiled.

Third test is the standing long jump. Hyde had just finished an impressive score on said test. "Alright I know I topped this test." Hyde confidently stated.

"Hyde you've gotten pretty high scores in all tests so far." Kaiden

"Yeah but I want the top score on at least one." Hyde complained.

"hmm, I think it's time for the record to be occupied by moi." A student with blond hair and a weird sparkly aura around him spoke getting the boys attention. "Now get ready for Yuga Aoyama's grand display!" Aoyama shouts as he puts his hands behind his head jumped slightly and a laser beam shoots out of his stomach. This impressed Kaiden and Hyde for a second before Aoyama landed back first on the sand, not even breaking Hyde's score.

"Well villains, beware for the mighty dick laser dick is here." Hyde joked with a straight face.

"May evil rust, when I thrust." Kaiden doing the same. He then turned to see who was next and recognized the next student up. The male student had red and blue hair and a nasty burn scar over his left eye. "Hey. Check it out that's Shoto Todoroki. Huh didn't notice him in class.

"How do you know that?" Hyde asked.

"Well his dad is the hero Endeavor. He was mentioned in an article in the Weekly Hero article "Family of the hero" Good read."

"Doubt it." Hyde said flatly.

Soon Todoroki jumped and soon Ice formed at his feet and propelled him forward enough to beat Hyde's record causing to drop to his knees in sadness.

"Oh get over it." Kaiden told his friend as he walked toward the icy student. "Hey Todoroki. Good work, I'm a big fan of your dad's. I'm…" Kaiden extended an arm but Todoroki just turned around and started walking.

"Sure nice to meet you. We have more tests to go through." Todoroki said brushing off Kaiden leaving him standing there.

"Wow man. Guess he gave you…" Hyde started to say.

"Hyde, don't say it."

"…The cold shoulder!" Hyde said with a shit eating grin.

"Haaaaa…" kaiden sighed

The fourth test is side to side jumping.

"Aw man I'm totally not good with these." A blond haired male student with a lightning bolt in his hair said.

"Well I know of an American method to improve side jumps." Kaiden interjected.

"Really!" The lightning hair student asked.

"Yep, all you got to do is yodel while doing it." Kaiden explained.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, uhhh…"

"Denki Kaminari." Kaminari then stood at the area ready to step. "I got this!" As he began he started yodeling. "YodelAyEEEOooo, YodelAyEEEOooo, YodelAyEEEOooo!" Kaminari yodeled at the top of his lungs but got him an average score. "Hey I got a normal score!" Yelled Kaminari.

"Jackass!" laughed Kaiden and some other female student. This girl had black hair with a sound wave going through it and really long earlobes with aux heads on them.

"HaHaHa, good one! He looked like an idiot!" The girl laughed.

"I told you I could get him to do it Jiro!" Kaiden laugh out while talking with Kyoka Jiro.

"You both suck!"

And on to the fifth test. Ball throwing with Hyde up first.

Hyde stood in the circle ready to throw the ball but took his time. "A hush falls over the crowd as…" Hyde narrated while holding a stance.

"Oh my god. Just throw it you ham!" Kaiden yelled from the sidelines.

"A hush falls over the crowd!" Hyde emphatically repeated. "As Hyde Raider from Pennsylvania lines up the throw." Hyde then activates burst mode and strikes a baseball pitchers throw. "His form looks good and…" Hyde then let loose and tossed the ball as hard as he could sending the ball flying. Earning him a score 453.5.

"Nice throw but was that narration entirely necessary?" Kaiden asked.

"What can I say? I'm an entertainer." Hyde answered with a grin.

"Well you didn't beat Bakugo's score." Kaiden rubbed in.

"Don't remind me." Hyde grimaced.

Up next was Uraraka who touched the ball and lightly tossed it and the ball kept going….and going… and going, until eventually it stopped thinking. Aizawa held up the recording device and I read infinity.

"INFINITY!" The whole class said at once.

"How long will it stay up there?" Hyde wondered.

"Until I release it." Uraraka said with a smile.

"Are you gonna?"

"I dunno." Uraraka shrugged.

Ignoring them, Kaiden elbowed Midoriya. "Hey man I think you're up next."

Midoriya jumped slightly. "Really w-what makes you say that?"

"You're the only person who hasn't thrown yet." Kaiden stated like it's a matter of fact.

"Oh right, Just trying to find a better way of throwing the ball. I'll give it my best." Midoriya walked to the circle holding the ball in his hand nervously.

"You know Kaiden, ever since this test began Midoriya been getting very basic scores. Are you sure he's the one who took the zero pointer?" Hyde asked.

"Of course he took it out with a BOOM!" Uraraka threw a fake punch to simulate Midoriya's.

"Yeah, what she said." Kaiden backed her up.

"Really the only boom I've heard all day is from is loud mouth over there." Hyde pointed his thumb at Bakugo.

"What!" The explosive teen snapped.

"Trust me man, I saw it with my own eyes. Midoriya's got great power in him." Kaiden boasted as Midoriya reeled back and got ready to throw the ball with intensity… and it goes little to nowhere.

"Great power huh?" Hyde sarcastically grins.

"Hehe, hey Midoriya, you could at least take me to dinner first before you fuck me!" Kaiden comically shouts.

"I tried to use my quirk but I couldn't use it." Midoriya looking at his hand.

"I erased your quirk." Said a lazy belonging to their teacher Aizawa who had the multiple clothes around his neck floating like he was controlling them revealing a pair of goggles and hair like Hyde's except not blue. "I saw what you did at the entrance exam. That ridiculous and irrational stunt, that somehow got you in."

"He "Erased" my quirk and those goggles. That's…" Midoriya drew his conclusion.

"Eraserhead." Kaiden said also figuring it out.

"Who?"

"The Erasure hero, Eraserhead. He can negate someone quirks just by looking at them." Kaiden explained.

"How come I never heard of him?" Kaminari asked.

"I think a pesky reporter tracked him down once and he said "I don't like people in my business so piss off." Or something like that." Kaiden paraphrased.

"You were to use your quirk and become incapacitated again. Then what someone would in and help you again." Aizawa chastised.

"Again?" Midoriya tried to understand what that meant but couldn't figure it out.

"At the exam after you saved Uraraka, a piece of the robot was going to crush you but Gen intervened and helped you out." Aizawa pointed a thumb toward Kaiden who made an awkward smile. "What would you do if he wasn't there to save you?"

"I-I…" Midoriya couldn't find a proper response.

"If you can't be a hero if you can't even save one person, what are you if you can only save one person? Now hurry up and take your throw." Aizawa stopping whatever strange effect he had going on there and walked back to where he was before.

"Seems he received some special instruction." Iida thought out loud.

"Special instruction? He just chewed him out. Even I felt a burn on that rant." Hyde said rubbing his head.

"It doesn't matter, that loser is done for." Bakugo stated writing Midoriya off.

Izuku stood there lost in his thoughts trying to find an answer to his problem. Meanwhile Kaiden was having a similar crisis just trying to find the words to help out his new friend but only this came to mind…

"Midoryia!" Kaiden called out to him.

"Huh?"

"Heroes find a way!" Was all kaiden said but it was enough to get Midoriya thoughts moving in the right direction as he gained a look of determination.

"That advice was the same as our old teacher." Hyde reminded.

"He seems like he needs it." Kaiden responded.

Midoriya with a look of determination reeled his arm back and began throwing while muttering things like "not yet." Until the moment only him finger was left touching the ball "Now!" He shouted filling his index finger with power and flinging the ball with so much force earning him a score of 701.1 "See I can still move. I can continue!" Midoriya clinched his broken finger in his fist.

"He waited until the last second to throw it to minimalize the damage to himself." Kaiden said awe stuck then turning to Hyde. "So how's that for great power?"

"Brooooo!" Hyde said wide eyed.

"Now that's a hero like record!" Uraraka said excited and a little relived.

"But his finger seems swollen." Observed Iida.

"I know right looks he stubbed his finger on a basketball." Kaiden said.

"Shhh, aw dude don't make me think of that." Hyde said grabbing his finger.

When all of a sudden Bakugo jumped at Midoriya with hands a blazing. "What the fuck was that Deku? You better explain right now!"

"Ahhhh!" Midoriya screamed in fear.

"Not so fast Pineapple head." Kaiden said beginning to turn his arm into darkness but before he had a chance to do anything, white cloths wrapped around Bakugo quickly, stopping his movements.

"A capture tool made of carbon fibers and a special alloy." The cloth came from Aizawa who was explaining its material. "Now quit using your quirk. I got dry eye damn it!" Aizawa said annoyed.

"Hehe so his kryptonite is dust bunnies." Hyde joked.

"Quit screwing around and prepare for the next event." Aizawa said removing the cloth.

"Is your finger okay?" Uraraka asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Midoriya said putting on a strong front.

"Well, let's at least put a splint on it." Kaiden said trying to help.

"Thanks Kaiden. For everything." Midoriya said to Kaiden.

"No prob. You just owe me one." Kaiden patting midoriya on the back.

After all that the sixth event is seated toe touching.

"Hehe behold the Raider stretch." Hyde said doing his toe touches. To his credit he is highly flexible something the pink skinned girl from earlier noticed.

"Wow you're highly flexible." See told you.

"Thanks, for my style of combat I gotta keep loose." Hyde said sitting up.

"Are you flexible enough to do this?" She said while doing break dance moves.

"Girl, I'm American we invented those move. See!" Hyde boasted doing the same move.

The Aizawa seeing the dancing teen wrapped them up in his capture cloth. "Dance on your own time not mine."

"Yes sir." The dance dancing duo said meekly.

"Oh by the way, my name is Mina Ashido." Ashido introduced happily.

"Good to know, Danshido."

"Hey, that's funny!" Ashido laughed full of energy.

Over on the other side, Kaiden was watching Hyde's antics with the pink girl. "Impressed they're still chipper after being tangled."

"Guess everyone needs ways to remain happy given the circumstances, ribbit." Kaiden turned around to see who said that and it happened to be a girl with long green hair, wide eyes, and a very frog like appearance. She was sitting next to Kaiden getting ready to do touches.

"I guess so seeing expulsions on the line." Kaiden agreed getting ready to do his toe touches.

"Well, all we can do is using our quirks to our advantage." The frog girl said while bending forward as far as she could and getting a pretty good result… she then opened her mouth and extended her tongue getting an impossibly high measure of 1973 cm.

"Whoa mind if I try that?" Kaiden asked impressed.

"Sure, If you can." She said with her tounge out.

Kaiden sat down and did his toe touches but turned his arm into his dark tendrils and reached forward to get a score of 1795 cm. "Thanks."

"No problem Kaiden-chan. Also my name is Tsuyu Asui but my friends call me Tsu.

"Am I your friend?" Kaiden asked.

"Yes." Tsu answered blankly.

"Well let's get along Tsu." Kaiden smile. "Also if your tougue was on the floor does that mean you tasted it?"

"Yeah, tastes like lemon pledge."

The seventh event Pull-ups Kaiden was using his quirk to pull him up and down on the bar and making a good result. He looked to his left to see a student whose head looked like a black birds with intense eyes. The bird looked to be struggling. "Hey man, if you can't keep going there is no shame in stopping." Kaiden said trying to help.

The bird scoffed "Hmph, fool I may be out of strength but my darkness has more power to assist me. Come, Dark Shadow." He said letting go of the bar but almost as soon as he did a hand of darkness popped up and grabbed the bar. The hand belonged to a dark shadowy being coming out of the student.

" **Right!** " The shadow being said doing pull ups with the student hanging there.

"Now you see the power of Fumikage Tokoyami and his emissary of darkness. As someone who also uses it you should be impresses." Tokoyami confidently states.

"Neat." Was all Kaiden said about it.

"Y-yeah." Tokoyami said disappointed at how unimpressed he was.

Over with Hyde who was using burst mode to shredding success in pull ups. He soon heard the familiar munching sound of someone eating. He turned to see a large and muscular student with black hair and big trout lip eating candy with one hand and doing pull up with the other.

"Hey dude, what's your name." Hyde asked getting the candy students attention.

"uhh Rikido Sato." Sato introduced caught a bit off guard.

"Well Sato can I have some of that candy?" Hyde drooled looking at the candy.

"No way I need it to use my quirk." Sato moved his hand away from Hyde.

"Your quirk is candy?" Hyde tilted his head in confusion.

"No I get stronger from eating candy." Sato explained.

"So do I, it's called a sugar rush. Now give me some!" Hyde yelled reaching for it with a one hand causing Sato to go back to covering his sweets.

And the last test endurance running. Kaiden didn't bother going all out for this one and given Hyde can't use his quirk for too long he decided not to. So the two were simply running at a even pace.

"Hey, Kaiden check it out. Who let a ghost on the track?" Hyde wondered pointing at a running pair of cloths.

"Hey, I'm not a ghost I'm Toru Hagakure your classmate!" Toru yelled at the boy's.

"Sorry didn't this see you there." Kaiden smirked.

"It's fine, I'm used to it by now but just got I have my second, here I go!" Toru said full of energy. She ran for a few feet and then started jogging slowly. "I'm so exhausted my face is red."

"How can we tell?" Hyde asked blank faced. "I think that's everyone in class."

"Not that guy Kaiden pointed to a student behind them with an uneven head that looked like a mountain.

"Alright, hang on." Hyde slowed his pace to match the rock head who was currently smiling with a bird on his shoulder. "Hey man, nice bird."

The student began to panic and started to make hand signs.

"Okay what's your name bro?" Hyde asked.

The student went in his pocket and pulled out his Id with the name Koji Koda on it.

"Well what's up Koda, hey what kind of bird is that?" Hyde reached forward to touch it when the bird started picking at his Hyde.

"Gahh! Wood pecker!" Hyde screamed as he ran away passing Kaiden.

And with that the quirk assessment test was done. Everyone was standing in front of Aizawa.

"Moving on with the result." Aizawa started with everyone in class tensed up. "I'd explain the scoring process but it will matter after today so I'm just gonna skip it."

Most of the students were tense, the atmosphere so thick you can cut it with a knife. As they all know the one who comes in last gets kicked out. That someone will have to leave their dreams of heroism at the door. "Oh yeah I lied about expelling the lowest score." Or so they thought.

"Whaaaaaaat!" Everyone shouted except...

"DA FUCK!" The two Americans in the group.

"It was just a logical rose to get you all to do your best." Aizawa said with the trollest smirk he can make.

"Of course it was a lie." Yaoyorozu said with a exasperated look on her face. "Didn't take much to figure it out."

"I mean, he sounded serious!" Kaiden defended.

"Anyway here are your results." Aizawa hitting a button and showing the placements of the students. Hyde took second place while Kaiden took sixth. "Midoriya, go have recovery girl fix you up. Tomorrows trials aren't going to get any easier. Class dismissed." Aizawa handed a piece of paper to Midoriya.

"Aw man second place that's dook." Hyde complained. While he's not one to be super sore after a loss he still doesn't like it.

"What are you bitching the about the fact you came in second or you coming in second to a girl." Kaiden teased.

"Hey I'm perfectly secure, sixth." Hyde traded back.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Although I knew we were safe…" Hyde turned his attention to Midoriya who was almost crying from joy that he didn't get kicked out. "You passed by the skin of your ass there bud." Hyde patting Midoriya on the back repeatedly.

"Yeah good thing it was a ruse. Ow!" Midoriya winced from the pain of his finger.

"Yeah you should get to recovery girl like now." Kaiden ordered.

And so just like that the first day of U.A came to a close. Hyde and Kaiden where walking out the school gates.

"See man the test was ruse. So there was no need to flip your lid." Hyde said with his hands behind his head.

"Still does not justify what you did." Kaiden reprimanded. He then notices Iida and Midoriya in the distance. "Hey Midoriya!" Kaiden called out to him.

"Oh hey Ge- EH!" Midoriya began until he saw Hyde with a devilish look on his face and outstretched about to come in contact with his finger. "Uh Kaiden, Hyde."

"Sup man, how's the finger treating you after the Gilf magic?" Hyde asked.

"Gilf?" Midoriya tilted his head in confusion until he realized he was talking about recovery girl "It's doing fine. Though her treatment drains my strength."

"I must say Aizawa-sensei sure had me fooled. It goes to show that for a school like U.A one must not only physically sharp but mentally as well." Iida said thinking seriously.

"Yeah I thought he was going to be a lazy hardass, turns out he's a just a lazy troll." Kaiden concluded.

"Is it weird that I like it that way?" Hyde added.

"Hey!" A familiar voice entered to conversation. It turned out to be Uraraka running over to catch up with the group. "You guy's headed to the station? Wait up!"

"Ah, you're the infinity girl." Iida remembered.

"

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco and you're Iida tenya, Kaiden Gen, Hyde Raider, and Midoriya …um…" Uraraka tried to remember the name of the green haired boy but was failing then she remembered. "… Deku! Right!"

"Pfft!" Both Hyde and Kaiden spat out trying not to laugh.

"Deku?" Midoriya repeated confused.

"That's what that Bakugo guy called you during the test." Uraraka said.

"Well, my name is Izuku "Deku" Is just Kacchans way of bullying me." Midoriya explained.

"That doesn't seem sportsmen like." Iida said frowning.

"Well given that guy personality it doesn't surprise me." Kaiden said scratching his head.

"I know right. Did you hear him after you threw the ball? He sounded like he was going to pop a vain." Hyde laughed.

"But you know," Uraraka added in. "I like the name "Deku" it gives a never give up vibe ya know?" Uraraka smiled.

"I like it too short and to the point." Kaiden added in.

"Now that I think you do remind me of Deku Link for legend of Zelda Majora's mask." Hyde curiously looks at Midoriya.

"Come on guy's." Midoriya said trying to come up with a defense… and failed.

"And besides it sounds kind of cute." Uraraka said sweetly.

"Call me Deku!" Midoriya accepted with a funny red face.

"That was quick." Kaiden said surprised.

"Never under estimate the power of a woman." Hyde stated.

"But man that test was harsh." Urarakas sighed out. "I didn't even know about Eraserhead until you said something Kaiden."

"Leave it to you to find obscure hero stuff." Hyde jabbed.

"Hey it was next to an Article about Gang Orca and I just remembered." Kaiden said.

"Hey I think I remember that one, that was the magazine with All Might saving that school bus of kids!" Midoriya said excited.

"Yeah that and Endeavor!" Kaiden equally excited as his all black eyes began to shine.

"That was a real good one. How about the one when…" Midoriya said as he and Kaiden dived into a round of hero talk.

"Oh god, there are two of them." Hyde lamented seeing the birth of a nerdy alliance. But smiled when he say Kaiden having fun. "It's going to be a good three years."

 **And that's chapter 3. Really wanted to get the class intro out the way that's why it's so long. Also me and my Co-writer have decided on the pairing but won't saw yet. Speaking of My Co-writer he is also uploading this story on wattpad in case anyone sees it on there and thinks someone stole it.**

 **Next time Battle trial the real fun begins.**


	4. Suit up! Battle trial

**Monochome**

 **Suit up! Battle trials!**

A new day to learn the ways of the hero came for the students of U.A. As student began coming to the school not wanting to be late. This gets us to our American born boys. Kaiden and Hyde enter their classroom of 1-A which is filled with most of their classmates, with Hyde already making a bored expression.

"You know it's weird, when it's the first day of a school year you feel excited to learn and be at school but then the second day comes and you remember its school and you wanna leave." Hyde said taking his seat.

"How can you say that when it's U.A? The best hero school in the country." Kaiden asked in disbelief.

"Hey, kickass hero school or not, its still school." Hyde leaned back on his chair.

Then Bakugo who overheard the conversation added his own thoughts from his own seat. "Then maybe you two gaijin idiots should drop out and go back to America. Save you the trouble of getting crushed by me."

"Oh, morning Bakugo." Kaiden said dryly. "We would but then no one would be here to call you a bitch. Bitch boy."

"What did you say to me, you dark eyed freak!?" Bakugo snapped.

"I believe it was fuck off you walking hemorrhoid. Right?" Hyde chimed in calmly.

"Yeah, I think that was point." Kaiden nodded in confirmation.

Then Midoriya happened to walk in to class at that moment with a smile on his face. "Good morning."

"I'll kill you!" Bakugo roared getting into a stance.

"AHH, what!" screamed Midoriya.

Hyde being the more confrontational of the two stood from his seat. "I'd like to see you try bitch boy!"

"Oh, Morning Deku." Kaiden said ignore the now arguing hot heads.

"Kaiden, whats going on?" Midoriya asked.

"Nothing much, just pissing off Bakugo." Kaiden answered.

"Why?"

"Why not."

Back to the arguing students of Bakugo and Hyde. Kirishima finally stepped in to stop it.

"Come on guys cut it out. You don't want to get in trouble with the teachers by fighting in the classroom."

"Fine, I'll kick his ass out the window and take it out there!" Hyde Shouted raising a leg.

"Try it you line faced bastard!" Bakugo shouted back.

The classroom door opened to reveal Aizawa the homeroom teacher and pro hero Eraserhead to walk in the classroom. "Alright everyone, be quiet and take you seats." Aizawa said in a lazy yet somehow intimidating voice.

"I'll let you off easy today." Bakugo said. To be honest he wasn't afraid of Aizawa but he did think it through and getting into it here won't help.

"That's what I said to your mom." Hyde shared a similar sentiment but not before throwing one last jab.

But that last insult was more than enough to Kaiden into a laughing fit. "Hahaha, damn it that's so immature but still funny."

"I said quiet we're about to begin homeroom." Aizawa said getting to start class.

And just like that the rest of the day went as a usual school day would. With the first half of the day just being general studies with math, history, and English the works. Hyde was right that just because this is a super school doesn't mean it's not school.

But after lunch we enter the final stretch of the day.

"I HAVE ARRIVED…"

And the appearance of the most famous hero of japan. As Izuku and the entire class look to the door of classroom to see a strong and prominent figure open the door of the classroom.

"THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL PERSON!" yes it was the hero among heroes All might himself. The man lived up to his name with a large and strong body, blond hair with two bangs that stand over his head. His outfit was different then what's usually seen on TV as it's his retro costume. His entrance sent all the students chattering as they saw the pro who way walking to the podium while striking poses.

"Oh, my grass! Dude it's All Might!" Kaiden nearly jumped from his seat with excitement.

"I know right! I take back what I said earlier about school being boring!" Hyde fist pumped.

"The foundation of heroics! In this class we will be building up your fundamental hero skills through various trials!" All Might said striking another pose and pulling out a card out of nowhere that says "BATTLE" on it. "So, we'll be getting right into it with the trial of battle."

"Oh yeah go time. Who wants to catch these hands!?" Hyde ecstatically said putting his hand in a fighting form.

"Now, now. If one wants to fight like a hero, one must look the part." All might said pressing a button on his remote control. "So, you'll need these." With those words cases that were numbered 1 through 22 slowly came out the walls.

"Oh yeah!" Sero cheered. "Our Battle uniforms!"

"Get ready and meet me at ground beta!"

"Hyde, there are words I wanted to say to you for years and now I think it's appropriate." Kaiden said with a smile on his face.

"Whats that?"

"Suit up."

Over at ground beta, an area that looks similar to the entrance exams but in contrast the exams location looking like a large city. This training ground looks more like a smaller town. All Might stood in his usual triumphant form and waited for his students to finish gearing up. His wait was over when he heard the footsteps of his class.

"Listen well little embryos! They saw cloths make the pros! And you ladies and gentleman are official heroes in training!" All Might roared as he saw his student come out wearing their hero costumes "And you all look so cool!"

"Your telling me teach, Asui look how super cool I look!" Hyde flexed in his costume. Which due to Hyde's design makes it easy. The costume consists of a white tank top with yellow lines similar to the ones on his body but make in the abstract shape of an arrow pointing up. On his arms he white and blue arm sleeves with more lines that go up to his elbows to show his biceps, which go with his blue fingerless gloves. For his lower half he wears loose white pants supported with a blue utility belt to carry god knows what. And for his legs he has white and blue boots that double as shin guards. To tie everything together he wore a vastly thinner version of boxing headgear with a star in the center.

"Ribbit, you look nice." Asui said dryly not really looking at him. "And call me Tsu."

"Yes, earned the Tsu." Hyde celebrated.

"I think you look really cool Hyde." Ashido added in.

"Thanks, Ashido yours looks…" Hyde looked at Ashido's costume and it was flashy with colors that normally shouldn't mix. "…Unique." Hyde said wanting to be nice.

"Aww thanks." She jumped energetically

"But seriously I'm surprised you didn't come out first." Kaminari said joining the conversion. "I mean I turn for one second and you fully dressed before we all change out of our uniforms."

"Yeah that's one of Hyde weirdest skills. To change super-fast." Kaiden walked through in his costume. Kaiden uniform was a dark green open hoodie with Black fingerless gloves and armored shoulder pads with a face mask similar to shojis. His pants where flexable black jeans and black combat boots was his foot wear. "I still don't know how he does it."

"And you Kaiden look very mysterious!" Ashido pointed out.

"Like a criminal you see in a movie." Hyde added.

"Shut up Hyde, you astro stripper!" Kaiden snapped.

"Hey, is it my fault I'm showing off these 24 and a half inch pythons?!" Hyde said in his Hulk Hogan voice.

"Ugg whatever what do you think Deku…Deku?" Kaiden looked around to find his green haired friend.

"I'm coming!" Izuku shouted in the hallway when he came out his wore a green one piece with a black mouth piece and long floppy ear like pieces.

"Dude, you look a green rabbit." Kaiden smirked.

"Hey Deku! I love your costume. Not too flashy." Uraraka walked over in her costume. A skin-tight pink and black body suit with a pink helmet. The mere sight of her sent Izuku into a panic. "Yeah I think I should have been more specific with my order. This body suit is skin tight." Uraraka said rubbing the back of her heard.

"Looks like our rabbits in heat." Kaiden joked.

"I love this school." Mineta said giving a thumbs up.

"Among others." Kaiden said looking at him.

After that round of messing around everyone gathered around All Might who was snickering at Midoriya for some reason.

"Sensei, this is the same city from out entrance exam. Does this mean we will be doing city scape battles again?" Iida asked wearing a costume that made him look like Incursio from Akame ga kill.

"Not quite! We're going two steps ahead! While most of the time you see fights villains with outdoors on TV! But statistically speaking you are more likely to find villains indoors. Like backroom deals, home invasion, and underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals will hide in the shadows. So, for this trial you will be split into two teams of good guys and bad guys and fight 2 on 2." All might explain.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Asui wondered.

"Come on Tsu, what's so advanced about beating each other senseless?" Kaiden responded.

"Besides the best training comes with experience. But remember you aren't fighting against robot you'll be fighting against real human." All Might chimed in.

"How will victory be determined?"

"How much can we hurt the opponent?"

"Will we have to worry about getting expelled?"

"How will teams be divided?"

"Doesn't this cape look fabulous?"

"What was the name of the bad guy form cowboy bebop? It's driving me nuts."

The students asked questions one after the other and losing the topic.

"One at a time I can't answer all of you." All Might said struggling to keep up. He then opened up a script and proceeded to read from it.

"The situation is this! The villains have hidden a doomsday device somewhere in the building. The heroes must foil their plans. The Heroes win if they capture the villains or capture the weapon. The villains win if they stop the heroes and keep their payload." All might read out loud.

"Seems like an action movie set up." Midoriya compared the situations.

"Sweet, I'll be played by the Rock." Hyde said. "Kaiden, you'll be played by Kat Williams."

"Like…Hell."

"Time is limited. So, we'll decide teams by drawing lots!" All Might shouted holding out a box.

"That seems a little half assed." Kaiden said dumbfounded.

"Well think about it. Pros often have to form impromptu team up with other heroes I guess this will mirror that." Izuku mused.

"True, I guess." Kaiden said.

"Sound cool. Letting the chips fall as they may." Hyde grinned

"Now let's draw!" All might shouts holdng out the box.

Team A: Midoriya and Uraraka

Team B: Todoroki and shoji

Team C: Yaorozu and mineta

Team D: Bakugo and Hyde

Team E: Ashido and Aoyama

Team F: Koda and Sato

Team G: Kaminari and jiro

Team H: Asui and Kaiden

Team I: Ojiro and Hagakure

Team J: Kirashima and Sero

Team K: Iida and Tokoyami

"Now moving on…" All might says sticking his arms in two boxes.

"Whoa, whoa back it up!" Hyde interrupted. "Why am I on his team!?" Hyde pointed at Bakugo.

"Like hell I'll team with this shit-heel!" Bakugo also protested.

"Now, Now boys. All teams are final!" All might says deflecting there protest.

"Damn it all." Hyde sulked.

"So, uh, where are those chips laying?" Kaiden sarcastically asked. Hyde just turned and gave his a "Done" look.

"Excuse me." Yaorozu spoke up getting all Mights attention. "I just counted and we have eleven teams. What about the team that will be left out?"

"Oh that, if a team that's already gone wishes they can go again at the end." All Might explained. "Now the first two teams will be…" All Might pulled two spheres out of two boxes. "Team A will be the heroes! And Team B will be the villians!"

"And the hits keep coming!" Hyde sulked.

"Seems like fates against you today." Sero crossed his arms.

"Yeah its shit dicking me dude." Hyde sighed.

"Whatever that means?" Kirishima wonders.

"Now the villians will be going in first and in five minutes the heroes will let in!" All Might than turned to Bakugo and Hyde "And I know this won't be easy for you but try to step into your roles as villians!"

"Done!" Hyde growled turning his face to a "eviler" expression.

"Too fast!" Uraraka laughed out loud.

Inside the building Bakugo and Hyde stand inside the cluttered the room with multiple support pillers with the "Doomsday" device.

"I got it!" Hyde getting an epiphany.

"What are talking about, you idiot?" Bakugo asked.

"Our team name shall be Bomb Burst!" Hyde declared.

"What?"

"Even though I'm begrudging teamed with you, we still need a team name if we are going to work together." Hyde explained.

"Are you actually retarded?" Bakugo angrily mocked.

"Hey don't take that tone with me. Especially since I'm giving you top billing." Hyde wiggled his finger.

"Shut up. Just don't get in my way while I squash that nerd Deku." Bakugo growled.

"You are forgetting this is a team game, right?" Hyde asked as he turned and leaned on the weapon. "Alright now even though I believe our quirks are more combat oriented which gives us an advantage. We should still watch ourselves. Especially Midoriya." Hyde explained.

"For what that's its just Deku and pink cheeks. They are nothing to me. Deku doesn't even have a quirk." Bakugo declared turning to Hyde

"Then how do you explain yesterday dipshit." Hyde getting annoyed stopped leaning on the device and walked to Bakugo who went silent.

"I knew Deku for years he never showed an instance of a quirk." Bakugo said getting steadily angrier.

"Well he clearly did 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 Squats and a 10 km run every day!" Hyde threw his arms up sarcastically.

Back with the rest of the class they were all currently in a monitoring room looking at both teams threw multiple screens.

"Man, we can't hear it from here but they seem like they are still arguing." Kaminari noticed watching the two bicker with no sound.

"Hey think your friend will be alright?" Tokoyami asked Kaiden.

"He'll be fine when it comes to combat Hyde's a beast." Kaiden dismissed. "But their teamwork is not so good, so they might not win if they can't work together." Kaiden stated.

"It must be difficult to choose between your friends." Iida worried.

"Well I'll still cheer for Hyde but I still hope Bakugo gets hurts somehow." Kaiden shrugged.

"And Midoriya and Ochaco are having a civil discussion." Tsu looked at the other monitor and sees Uraraka and Midoriya talking with smiles and determination. While looking and Bakugo and Hyde are in a screaming match.

Back at the trial

Speaking of the Bakugo and Hyde they are both still arguing like before.

"…And in the summer, he turned off the A/C!" Hyde finishing some sort of rant.

"Ok smartass if Deku really had a quirk then why didn't he ever show it to me?" Bakugo asked while scowling.

"Hell, if I know. He probably liked seeing you act like a self-important jackass when he could just one shot you himself, even at the cost of his body." Hyde turned around not facing Bakugo who was sheathing in rage right now. Hyde didn't know why Bakugo was angry nor did he have a proper answer to Midoriya strong quirk. So, he threw that little guess out to mess with Bakugo. What could go wrong?

"Okay Team A and Team D! The Indoor trail Begins, NOW!" All might announce over the PA system starting the Battle trial.

"Shit we didn't even come up with a plan. Okay Bakugo we should…" Hyde turned to Bakugo but found the explosive teen gone. "That asshole he left me."

Back with Midoriya and Uraraka, they had successfully entered the building and are making their way through the building cautiously fearing a surprise attack from their opponents.

" _I still can't adjust my strength enough to use it on people without killing them yet_." Midoriya thought to himself while walking through the corridors. " _So, I only have Uraraka gravity quirk and my base strength. Remember… Remember the notes you took on fight in enclosed spaces. Remembe_ r!" Midoriya shouted in his head but stopped in time to see Bakugo pop up from a corner and swung an explosive right at the Hero team.

 **BOOM**!

Acting quickly Midoriya dove out of the way of the attack and grabbed Uraraka with him but caught a graze of the blast to his mask blowing it halfway off.

Back in the monitor room

"A sneak attack! That's so unmanly!" Kirishima said back in the monitor room.

"Maybe but a villain not going to attack straight on. Plus, an ambush is great strategy to get the jump on an opponent and bring them to your pace." Kaiden retorted. While he hated to admit it he would do the same move as Bakugo.

"Exactly! They are in the heat of battle!" All Might added on.

"Also, did you see that dodge!" Ashido excitedly said.

Back at the battle…

"Are you ok?" Midoriya asked Uraraka both still on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." Uraraka responded.

"Dammit Deku, don't dodge me!" Bakugo growled getting into another stance.

"I knew it with me as his opponent his one goal will be… to beat me up." Midoriya deduced correctly.

"I'll just blow you away just short of getting interrupted!" Bakugo swung his right hand again but this time the arm got caught by Midoriya who proceeded to throw Bakugo over his shoulder slamming his childhood bully flat on his back.

"AARG." He choked out.

"Wow look at those moves!" Uraraka said in amazement.

"You always lead with a big right swing. I always take notes on heroes I thought were amazing including you! I'm no long the Deku you thought was useless. I'm the Deku who will be a Hero! Midoriya Proclaimed.

"I have no idea what Midoriya-chan just said but it seemed important." Tsuyu guessed.

"Did he? I'm sorry I'm still laughing at seeing Bakugo get flipped!" Kaiden said chuckling.

"You used to piss yourself at the sight of me… I see now…" Bakugo seethed with anger. "NOW I'M PISSED OFF!"

"You're pissed! How you think I feel?!" Bakugo heard in his ear. It was Hyde speaking to him over the Wireless Transvers in their ears. Bakugo must have turned it on when he fell. "Where the hell did you go one second, you're here the next you're gone! What went to stroke you hate boner!?" Hyde verbally lashed.

"Shut the fuck up and guard the weapon! I'm so fucking pissed right now!" Bakugo shouted back.

"Bitch, did I ask how you felt!? Just hold them back I'll be there soon and we'll beat them together!" Hyde said with footsteps in the backround

"When I say guard, I say fucking guard!" Bakugo shouted blasting himself toward Deku.

"Uraraka go…" MIdoriya tried to say but was interrupted by Bakugo.

"Don't look away!" Bakugo warned continuing his attack.

Uraraka seeing her chance to make a brake for it and ran away from the boys in order to fulfil her objective and secure the explosive…unfortunately there were 2 opponents to deal with.

"Burst lariat!" Hyde appeared out of seemingly nowhere to deliver a lariat to Uraraka's stomach sending her to the ground.

"Uraraka!" Midoriya shouted in concern. "Oh no this is the worst situation!"

"*Cough* *Cough*!" Uraraka coughed up on the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to guard the weapon, lines!?" Bakugo chastised.

"And didn't I tell you we should attack at the same time! Just because you did your idea first doesn't mean mine was invalid!" Hyde snapped back. "And don't worry about the weapon, I've taken care of it."

"I don't care just stay out of my way!" Bakugo shouted. "I'm crushing Deku, right now!" Bakugo shouted hands sparking

"God, I was right about your hate boner." Hyde snarked.

"Shut it!"

Meanwhile Midoriya listened to the two would be teammates argue like cats and dogs and got an idea. "Uraraka run away!" A simple plan but enough. Uraraka after hearing this immediately got up and ran in another direction of Hyde. Hyde noticed this action though and was ready to intercept.

"No, you don't!" Hyde said turning on Burst mode to reach out and grab Uraraka but Midoriya saw the opportunity and dashed toward Hyde. Hyde noticed this too and got in a stance to take Midoriya on.

"Don't ignore me, Deku!"Bakugo roared jumping at Midoriya with his right ready to swing. Midoriya predicting him again took out the capture tape; a capture provided by All Might before the trial and wrapped it around Bakugo's arm to throw him at Hyde. This move succeeds as Bakugo slammed into Hyde putting them both on the floor leaving the green teen to retreat also.

As the villain team quickly got up from the fall neither of them was happy. "God dammit! Deku ran away! I told you to stay out of my fucking way!" Bakugo grab Hyde's shirt yelling in his face.

"Okay one, I got I better things to smell then your breath!" Hyde shouted slapping Bakugo's hand off of him. "Two, you let both of them escape because your hate boner for Deku, you dipshit!"

"Quit calling it that!" Bakugo angrily retorted.

"No, you're right, it's a full on rage erection at this point! Now come on!" Hyde grabbed Bakugo's arm.

"I'm going nowhere with you!" Bakugo yanking his arm free.

"Asshole, they are both still on this floor we should head upstairs and wait for them!" Hyde stated.

"No way I'm destroying Deku all on my own!" Bakugo shouted.

It's at this point were Hyde had enough. "You know fine do what you want." Hyde ran in the direction Uraraka went.

Back in the monitor room

"Man, still no idea what they're saying but sounds intense." Sero said scratching his face.

"They don't show an ounce of teamwork, do they?" Yaorozu concluded.

"Of course not. Their egos are like spinning tops they can't occupy the same space for too long without clashing." Kaiden exclaimed.

"This is still anyone's game!" All Might declared.

Back at the trial

Back in the building Uraraka was resting her hand on a wall while catching her breath. "That was close. I'll have to look for another way up now." She grabbed her mid-section. "Still, Hyde sure knows how to pack a punch."

"Thanks, how a two for one pack!" Hyde said as he lunged at Uraraka from behind. Uraraka just barley getting out of the way in time for Hyde to zoom past her and land on his feet.

"You wouldn't let me past you, would you?" Uraraka asked nervously trying to buy time.

"And have Kaiden give me shit about how I lost my first match I don't think so." Hyde says with a smirk on his lips.

Back in the monitor room

Kaiden's eyes widen as he goes to all might.

"You need to stop the fight now All Might it's about to get bloody" Kaiden says pleading with the blond hero

"Midoriya is fine young Gen he can handle himself with young Bakugo, look at his form!" He says paying attention to the current fight between the hero in training and his bully.

"I'm not talking about Deku and that asshole, I'm talking about Hyde and that look on his face!"

The rest of the class look at Hyde and see the menacing smile on his face as he stares at Uraraka.

"He seems to be taking this villain role seriously." Ashido says looking at him in surprise.

"That's not the look of a villain." Kaiden states confusing the whole class.

"All Might listen that's the face Hyde makes when he's decided to go full power, trust me I've known him all my life, I know when he's holding back and we he's decide to show his true strength."

Kaiden grabs all might by his arm tugging at him. "Let me replace Uraraka on Deku's team, I can handle the attack since I've sparred with him countless of times but with Uraraka I'm worried Hyde is going to do something he regrets."

All Might steps away from the screen and looks at Kaiden with a serious look. "Young Gen all teams are finale, and by you telling me this and wanting to replace young Uraraka tells me that you don't have trust in your friend young Raider or saying that young Uraraka isn't strong enough.

Kaiden takes a slight step back. "Of course, I have faith in Hyde he's my best friend I trust him with my life and I know Uraraka is strong from the entrance exam."

"Then you should trust that young Raider knows what he's doing and that he won't hurt a comrade." All Might states firmly.

"Yes sir." Kaiden sighs and sulks going back to his partner Tsu looks at him worried.

"Is Hyde-chan really that strong?" Kaiden looks at the monitor directly at Hyde. "We sparred over 463 times he won 263 and I won 200 both of us never holding back we'd only stopped when I said stop and those matches would last hours one time it lasted a day and a half".

The class looks at him in surprise even Todoroki. Momo stutters "4-463 times" Kirishima then speaks up. "And they never held back during every battle.

The whole class thinks simultaneously " _Just how strong are these two_!?"

Back with the trial

Uraraka charged at Hyde with her arm stretched. Her plan was simple, touch Hyde with her quirk to immobilize him and go for the weapon but unfortunately Hyde saw through it this time and parries her thrust. She threw two more lefts to tag him but Hyde parries them both. He then grabs her by the wrist to flip and toss her against a wall.

"Grrgh!"

"Nyahaha! Too bad hero, I am well suited to counter your gravity quirk!" Hyde menacingly chuckled getting into his role as a villain.

"Pfft! Stop your villain voice is too funny!" Uraraka spits out laughing.

"Oh, you mean thiiisss voooice!" Hyde said raising his voice to mock a villain.

"Pffft! Hahaha!"

"Now back to the beatdown!" Hyde lunged at Uraraka and took an overhead swing at the Brown-haired girls head. Uraraka put up her arms up in defense to block the punch. "Looks like someone doesn't know what a feint is!" Hyde draws his arm back and gives Uraraka an open palm strike to her stomach knocking her to her knees.

Back at the monitor room

The rest of the stood impressed at Hydes skill in his fight with Uraraka.

"Can't believe how one sided this is turning." Kaminari spoke first.

"Hyde may be an idiot but he's no fool. Uraraka quirk is best used when no one knows it but since the test yesterday or I'd tell him. He knows how check her abilities." Kaiden explained.

Iida interjected "Don't count her out yet she might still turn things around. Right sensei? Sensei?" Iida Tried to get All Mights attention but his mind was elsewhere before he suddenly snapped.

"Young Bakugo, stop this, you'll kill him!" All Might shouted in his ear piece.

Sero looked at the screen All Might was looking. "Oh right, that's also happening."

"What's Bakugo doing with that thingy on his arm?" Hagakure asked curiously as the whole class stared at the screen and saw the explosive teen pulling on a pin from his grenade gauntlet.

"Wait, he's not…" Kirishima said drawing a conclusion.

"Oh shit, Deku!" Kaiden yelled in concern.

 **BOOOOOM!**

A large thunderous explosion made its presence known. A blast so big it even shook the room the class was standing in. they heard the explosion through All mights headset. The rest of the student couldn't make out the scene from the cameras from the amount of smoke.

Being closer to it didn't help either as Hyde found out, as with the floor shaking nearly made him lose his footing. "What the hell is that? Did Bakugo do that?" Hyde said looking in the direction of the explosive force. This was all Uraraka needed as she sprung to action, jumping up and tagging Hyde on the arm, activating her quirk and causing him to float in the air. "Crap, crap, crap in the jungle!" He swore wiggling around while floating.

"See ya." Uraraka waved at him.

"Wait!" Hyde struggled.

Back at the monitor room

"Young Bakugo, that level of force is too dangerous to use even in training. Use that again and ill declare Midoriya team the winner." All Might reprimanded to Bakugo through the earpiece.

"Damn that Bakugo kid is psyco! You should defiantly stop this before someone gets seriously injured!" Kirishima pleaded to All Might.

"No." The symbol said, he knew there was so more to this training that he couldn't bring himself to stop it.

"Seriously! I take back my request to switch with Uraraka! I'd soon switch with Deku at this point!" Kaiden clinched his fist in rage.

Tsuyu then grabbed Kaidens shoulder. "Calm down. This might not last longer anyway."

"Huh?" Kaiden looked at her confused.

"Look." The frog pointed at the screen. Kaiden looked to find Uraraka running up the stairs to the floor where the bomb is located, while looking at a different screen to find Hyde doing the breast stroke in midair to reach a wall.

"Uraraka must have gotten Hyde during the Explosion." Ashido smiled as she surmised.

"Hmph, so in the end his teammate ended up hindering him." Tokoyami scoffed.

Uraraka made it to the next floor expecting to find the weapon but instead found three castles made out of the junk and clutter that once filled the room each one with writing on them from left to right they say "Toad castle" "Snake castle and "Slug castle".

"Where did he find the time to build these castles? Oh well." Uraraka shoved the Toad castle down to find the weapon but it was empty. "Darn, it wasn't there, was there any point to this actually?" Uraraka asked herself.

Then she heard a voice above her. "Well it did distract you didn't it?" She looked up and it was Hyde standing on the ceiling with his arms crossed. Entering burst mode again he jumped from the ceiling with enough force to slam her on her stomach knocking her helmet off. Moving quickly before his lack of gravity lifted him away, he locked his legs around her left leg to form a toehold and used both arms for a face lock. Uraraka struggled as even though he doesn't have any weight doesn't mean the lock hurts any less. She could probably lift him up but he could tighten the hold so she was trapped.

"How?" The Gravity child choked out.

"Well after you zero G'ed me I floated near a wall and hit it in burst mode to knock myself out the window, then i floated to this floor and crawled on through. Thankfully I wasn't off on my power otherwise I'd be screwed." Hyde Explained with a sneer.

Uraraka then pressed her earpiece. "One by the second pillar on the left the other on the right."

"Huh? Who are you talking too? Just sit back and time blow by." Hyde then blew in Uraraka's ear causing her to shudder in slight pleasure

Back at the monitor room

"No way! He still came back from that?" Jiro said surprised.

"I wonder if he's feeling anything from that hold." Mineta drooled earning him a slap form Jiro.

"Even I'm a bit surprised on that one." Kaiden said with a look of confusion.

Kaminari then looked at Midoriya and Bakugo's screen. With Bakugo brutally slamming Midoriya to the ground. Midoriya got up and scurried away. "And Midoriya's not putting up a fight either. Bakugo's a beast; he's too much for him. We were right from the beginning they were out of their weight classes with these two."

"They both have Exceptional use of their quirks and amazing battle senses." Todoroki observed.

"Yeah if they actually worked together, they would undoubtedly be the strongest team." Kirishima believed his words to true watching the villains dominate the heroes.

Back at the trial

Midoriya had his back against the wall facing his childhood friend or bully depending who you ask. With tears in his eyes he spoke. "You really are amazing Kacchan. That's why I really wanna win! I wanna win and surpass you, dumbass!" Midoriya yelled in determination.

"Get that fucking expression off your face you fucking nerd!" Bakugo yelled back.

Back at the monitor room

"geez Bakugo won't it go huh?" Sato wondered as the class watched the Two Boy's rush at eachother.

"This will be the last move." Kaiden predicted looking down.

Back at the trial

The childhood friends ran at each other ready to launch another attack Midoriya finally giving Bakugo what he wants and uses his quirk red lines of power begin to shroud his arm but his target isn't his opponent… it's the ceiling above them. As he swings upward a powerful shockwave slams the roof destroying it but as result, he gets his with Bakugo's explosive right to his body damaging him severely. it was up to Uraraka.

On the floor above, Hyde still has Uraraka in his hold but soon the floor above them is destroyed in a powerful shockwave knocking them upward. This had the added effect of knocking the castle boxes down revealing the weapon under the snake castle.

"Waaaahh! Holy shit in a Walmart! Now what!" Hyde shrieked out. Uraraka frees herself from Hyde's lock and uses her quirk on herself making her float too. The gravity also taking a page out of Hyde's book and jumping off a piece of rubble to float in the weapons distance. "Like hell!" Hyde doing the same jumping at her but…

"Release!" Uraraka commanded while touching her fingers together causing both her and Hyde to fall. Unfortunately for Hyde he screamed and fell only barely managing to catch himself on a side of the giant hole. While Uraraka fell toward the weapon glopping on to it and securing the win "Got it!" Uraraka said as she threw up afterward from using her quirk too much.

"The Hero team wins!" All Might announced.

"Now that was close! A come from behind win!" Kirishima shouted excitedly.

"Yeah but check it. The winning side is both down while the losers are virtually unscathed." Sero commented looking at the screen and he his right. Midoriya is unconscious and Uraraka is puking, while Bakugo is standing shocked and motionless and Hyde out of burst mode is patting Uraraka on the back.

"Really a battle with no winner." Kaiden said somberly. "Still giving Hyde shit tho."

Back at the trial

Uraraka is now finished puking and sitting with the weapon while Hyde is crouching next to her.

"Gaaah! This sucks my first school and I lose." Hyde sulked. "Oh well, good game Uraraka."

"Yeahhhh." Uraraka said weakly still a bit nauseous.

Hyde stood up and looked over the hole that caused his loss. "But still where did big ass hole come from? It must have been Deku." Hyde then proceeded to yell down the hole "Hey Deku, nice move but you won't get me like that next time, rabbit boy!" Hyde smiled as he shouted but didn't get an answer. He looked down closer and noticed past the smoke. Midoriya's beaten body on the ground with Bakugo standing over him, this sent Hyde into a panic activating his burst mode jumping down the hole to cradle Midoriya's mangled body. He checked his pulse and he was still alive but he was badly injured.

"Deku, Midoriya, dude just speak to me! Are you okay? Midoriya!" But he didn't get a response he was unconscious. He set Midoriya down gently and looked to Bakugo with anger in his eyes. He then jumped at Bakugo and punched him in the face but not letting him fall he grabbed his shirt. "You bastard! If this was supposed to be training but you took it too far! Look at him! What do you have to say for yourself you son of a bitch!" Hyde yelled full of emotion. He didn't know Midoriya long but he knew his drive to be hero was genuine and he even got along with Kaiden just fine so why did this happen?

But the perpetrator didn't say anything. Bakugo just looked at his hands looked shocked and stunned not at Hyde's attack or words but something else. His silence angered Hyde further. "Say something you bastard!" Hyde threw another punch but it was blocked by All Might

"That's enough Young Raider!" All Might said getting between them. "The fault lies with me I should have ended this sooner." Hyde clicked his teeth at his words and then looked to Bakugo. "Let's go young Bakugo. And review your performance." All Might patted him on the shoulder. "Take this loss to heart, grow and reflect and come back stronger and move on!" All Might advised as Bakugo still stood silent while medi bots carried Midoriya away.

Back at the monitor room

"Hmm." All Might thought with both hero and villain teams minus Midoriya standing in a line "The best one in this match is Young Raider."

"Sigga say wha?" Hyde leaned back in surprise.

"But weren't the hero team the winners?" Tsu asked putting her finger to her chin.

"I wonder why? Does anyone have the answer!?" All Might asked the class. He instantly got an arm raise by Yaorozu who proceeded to answer his question.

"It's because Hyde adapted to his situation the most. After watching the match, it was clear that Bakugo's actions were driven by a personal grudge with Midoriya, thus eliminated any chance of working with his partner. Also, as stated earlier a long rangered blast was a foolish move in an indoor battle. Midoriya had a similar problem with settling things with Bakugo one-on-one, especially on that last attack which was equally reckless. And Uraraka got distracted halfway through and let her guard down multiple times, even that last gambit was entirely lucky. Hyde on the other hand thought of the best strategies on the fly to fit his situations. Meeting with Bakugo to fight the other team, chasing Uraraka instead of waiting for her to get closer to the device and making decoys just in case, to even adapting to being rendered weightless was brilliant on his part." Yaorozu explained leaving everyone in silence.

"Yes, well Hyde was a bit to playful…but you got it… correct." All Might nervously got out surprised that a student was able to get all of that form one viewing.

"One must know these things in order to be a top hero." Yaorozu stated confidently.

"Oh, please keep talking about I rocked it. You're making me blush." Hyde said with both hands on his cheeks and moving like an embarrassed school school girl.

"You still lost you know." Kaiden reminded him with a smirk.

Hyde put his hands behind his head and turned "That's only because of bitch boy's hang ups! With another partner I would've won." Bakugo didn't react to that all still standing silent.

"Hey I thought you did pretty well, even your villain acting was cool." Ashido reassured.

"Thanks!" Hyde turned his face villainous again cause Ashido and Uraraka to laugh again.

Kaiden sighs and growls "Bakugo needs to get over it, Deku is here to stay whether he likes it or not and I'll gladly beat it into him if he forgets."

Tsuyu looks at Kaiden worryingly. "Kaiden-chan try not to get too worked up before the fight."

"Moving along the next teams will be team B as the heroes vs team I as the villains.

"Hey, your man crush is up next." Hyde elbowed Kaiden to taunt.

"He is not my man crush!" Kaiden rejecting the notion. "W-Why did he say something about me." Although not completely.

The rest of the class watched the screens and watched the villain teams' screens as Hagakure removed her gloves and boots making her completely transparent and walked in stealth.

Iida nodded when he understood "Huh seems gonna try to catch her opponents of guard with her invisibility."

Just then a thought occurred to Hyde as he leaned to his more perverted friend. "Mineta I just realized something."

"Lay it on me."

"If she takes off her gloves and shoes does that mean she's in the buff right now?" Hyde asked with a smirk leaving the two in silence.

"Oh…"

"My…

"God!" The two screamed.

Yaorozu having enough of their antic spoke up. "Please, we are trying to watch the match."

Hyde rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Sorry about that."

"Hey team I making a move." Jiro noticed as she saw Todoroki move toward the door.

The next was two quick for anyone to see. The whole building froze over in ice. The frost even reaching the room where the villians were stuck feet first in the ice. Todoroki walked into the room expecting little opposition without his opponents hurting themselves. He walked past them and touched the weapon ending the trial.

"T-The H-H-Hero team wins!" All Might announced as the room he and the rest of the students were shivering in the Monitor room except Kaiden who was pretty warm in his Hoodie.

"What are guys cold?" Kaiden asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"S-Suck my frosty nuts dude." Hyde shivered out holding himself.

After Todoroki defrosted the Building and the monitor room. All Might pulled the next teams. It was team G as the Heroes vs team H as the villains.

"Would teams G and H please head to the battle arena." Kaiden smiles "All rigtht Tsu lets show them what we're made of!"

Tsu giggles as they walk into the building. "Sure, as long as you don't go overboard like our classmates did last fight."

"No promises." Kaiden says holding a laugh as they make their way to the training area.

As they make it to the top floor were the weapon is located. Kaiden turns to Tsu. "The heroes coming to get us are Kaminari and Jiro, I already have a plan on how to take them down but it might be a bit weird."

"Your quirk allows you to have the attributes and abilities of a frog correct?" Kaiden ask Tsu curiously and she nods.

"Good here's the plan." Kaiden then begins to whisper in Tsu's ear.

Soon an announcement comes through the speakers. "The trial begins now! GO HEROES GO!"

Kaminari and Jiro walk slowly through the building.

Jiro looks around and pokes her earjacks into a wall to listen for enemy movement "So we are dealing with one who has a weird darkness power and one that's basically an amphibian this shouldn't be so bad."

Kaminari smirks staying confident "If any one of them comes at us I'll just shock them!"

"Yeah sure." Jiro shrugging off Kaminari's confidence but her eyes widen when she hears something. "Kaminari look out!"

Just then Kaiden come in swinging around the corner with his dark tendrils gripping said corne. "Yeah cause the last thing I want is electro-shock therapy Pikachu" he said drop kicking Kaminari sending rolling backwards. "Two against one, this seems good." Kaiden smiles

Jiro looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Where's Tsuyu, you don't think you can just fight both of us by yourself, can you?"

Kaiden smiles "She's around somewhere, she could be guarding the weapon or around the corner waiting to attack who knows." Kaiden shrugs saying this and gets into a strange stance.

Back in the Monitor Room

The class sees Kaiden in a stance with his knee up to his waist and his forearm resting above it and his other arm above his head.

Hyde grins and chuckles. "That little bastard."

Iida looks confused and shocked. "What kind of stance is that I've never see it before is it some kind of fighting style?"

Hyde nods keeping the shit eating grin on his face. "It's a special martial art our teacher made and taught us it's called Fist of the Four Seasons, now that I think about it this means Kaiden isn't going to rely on his quirk much during this match."

"That's insane and foolish!" Momo shouts annoyed. "No one can do that and not rely on a quirk to back them up!"

Hyde turns around and faces Momo. "No, it's not, our teacher taught us a very important lesson when we he first started teaching us and that was if a hero just relies on his or her quirk during a battle then they're not strong at all, there's more to fighting then just a quirk."

"Even so fighting two people and just relying on a simple martial art is a bit of a handicap." Todoroki states calmly.

Hyde laughs at his statement. "What exactly do you guys see when you look at me and Kaiden?"

The class is silent for a bit then Kirishima is the first to speak. "Strong warriors."

Then Mineta. "Rated R superstars!" And next Iida "Pranksters and fools."

Hyde nods "Yes, well certainly me not Kaiden he's a donut puncher and all, but there's more to that, I see us as the American versions of Midoriya and Bakugo. The class and even All Might looks at him confused Hyde turns around and watches Kaiden hold his own against Jiro and Kaminari. "What I mean is that we both have similar traits to those two, I'm like grenade boy because we both rely on brute strength and showing how strong we are but I don't let my temper blind me in a fight I'm a bit more whimsical, Kaiden on the other hand is like Deku because they both strategize and plan how they're going to fight, but unlike Deku, Kaiden plans ahead of the fight while Deku plans during it.

"Kaiden's not trying to be cocky he's not that type of person, he just planned ahead and carefully thought of a strategy hence why he's only fighting with Fist of Four Seasons and not his quirk, if he does end up using his quirk during this fight its only because he knows it's going end up being a real battle, all this is, is training, not to mention a fight between two nerds like Deku and Kaiden who plan their fights out is something I would love to see. Hyde says smiling carefully watching the fight.

Back at the trial

Jiro plugs her earjack into her boot sending a wave of sound to envelop Kaiden. The dark eyes teen winces in pain before he kicks the ground with his raised knee to dodge the wave. Kaiden dodges Kaminari who has his hand charged with electricity and countering by delivering a kick to Jiro's stomach and delivering a punch to Kaminari's jaw sending him stumbling back. Kaiden jumps behind them and goes back to his original stance ready to either attack or defend.

"Damn you're tougher than you look." Kaminari says rubbing his jaw. Kaiden nods and smirks "Same to you two didn't think you both wouldn't last this long and speaking of two, Tsu now!" As Kaiden says that Tsu jumps down from the ceiling and kicks Jiro away from the group as Jiro flies backwards Tsu extends her tongue and wraps it around Jiro and swings her body to slam her in a wall knocking her unconscious. Kaminari uses it electricity quirk to shock the floor Kaiden quickly activates his quirk and jumps over Kaminari and kicks his back knocking to the floor and wraps him around two of his tendrils capturing him, he then grabs Tsu with his last one and holds her as they land a few feet away.

All Might's voice comes over the speaker as he saw the Heroes were in no condition to fight anymore. "Villains win!

Kaiden smiles "All right!" he says excited, he then looks down. "Awesome work Tsu." He then notices she's blushing a bit. "Kaiden-chan could you please put me down now." Kaiden examines the situation and realizes he's carrying Tsu bridal style. He blushes faintly "Oh my bad." He lets her down and they walk back to the monitor room as med bots check out Jiro and Kaminari.

They walk into the monitor room the class looks at Kaiden as Hyde just grins. "Where you trying to show off just to look cool?" Hyde asked shaking his head. Kaiden chuckles "No idea what you're talking about cause I'm already a cool guy."

"Yeah, all cool guys blush while carrying a girl." Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off!" Kaiden shoved Hyde but still smiling.

All Might stood and evaluated the teams "Young Gen you preformed the best out of the group. You came up with a solid plan and distracted an opponent who could hear your teammate so she could get in position. I'm even impressed you held off two enemies without your quirk."

"Thanks All Might."Kaiden bashfully rubbed his head. "Also, good job guys." Kaiden said to the rest of the participants.

"Yeah thanks." Kaminari said still nursing his jaw. "But seriously what do I gotta do to learn that weird martial art?"

Kaiden shugged. "Oh, you just have to go through months of hellish and torturous training to learn the basics."

"Ah dude, don't forget the mental scaring." Hyde interrupted.

"I was getting to the mental scaring. How was I gonna forget the mental scaring?" Kaiden turned his head to Hyde.

The whole class was silent again. " _What the hell have these two been through_!?" They all thought in unison.

After that the rest of the trials came in went in similar fashion. Two teams got in fight, one team won, one team lost rinse and repeat with smartass comments along the way curtesy of the American students. After it was all said and done the class met back up where they started with All might giving a closing speech.

"Good work everyone! Aside from Midoriya no one was seriously injured! You all went full force, Good job!" All Might congratulated.

"Yeah nothing says school day then fighting all day." Kaiden dryly said.

"Honest lessons fall under our "Freedom on campus" teaching style. I'll share the good new with young Midoriya if you excuse me. Change your cloths and return to your classroom! I, AWAY!" All might orderS as he ran off in a cloud of dust.

"Man, he sure is busy. All Mights so cool." Mineta said looking at his dust.

"Yeah All Might's is All right!" Hyde smiled hard knowing he gave a very shitty pun.

"Ugghh! Really?" Kaiden slumped in pain.

"It was coming one day."

The two began to walk back to the changing rooms. "Whatever have you noticed that Bakugo hasn't said a thing since your trial?" Kaiden asked in slight concern as he saw Bakugo walk with no amount of energy.

"Yeah. Guess the spoiled brat finally learned what loss is and is sitting in it for a bit. He'll get over it." Hyde figured.

"Yeah, but he still pisses me off." Kaiden said with a slight grin. "Also, Hyde."

"Hmm?"

"All right! Fucking really?"

 **I'll wrap things up here today as I wanted to get the fighty bits out the way. I'll get to some character stuff next chapter. Don't bother looking up Fist of the four seasons I completely made it up. And please fav or review to help this fic get better or tell me what you would like to see. One more thing Pairings are decided but I won't say who.**

 **See ya.**


	5. Calm before the storm

Calm before the storm

Last we left the class, they were taking their hero gear off and meeting back at the classroom excluding Midoriya who was in the nurse's office. With the spandex off, the class heads back to homeroom except for the blonde bomber who is going the opposite of the other students.

"Hey Bakugo, you do know that we're supposed to go to class, right? Where are you going?" Kirishima asked seeing the explosive teen walk off.

"Fuck off, I'm going home." Bakugo said without his usual bite to it.

"But…" Kirishima tried to stop him but was stopped by an arm blocking his path.

"Let him go." Tokoyami said stopping the red horned teen. "His soul aches with failure, so he must go and find his next golden route."

"What?" Kirishima tilted his head in confusion.

Kaiden then joins this conversation. "Hold on, I speak edge." Kaiden then cleared his throat and began "Bakugo is sad that he lost and needs time to think or something like that."

"Hmph correct." Tokoyami said with his arms crossed.

"Sure, but he got to be sad over, half the class lost at some point what's the deal?" Kirishima wondered as they came up to the classroom door.

"Well if I'm right which I usually am…" Kaiden started.

"Woah, be careful not to break your arm jerking yourself off Kaiden." Hyde interrupted out of nowhere. Kaiden tried to hit him but Hyde ducked and went straight to his desk.

"Anyway, Bakugo's just dealing with the fact that he's not the biggest fish in the pond anymore." Kaiden explained having Kirishima nod in agreement.

"Ohh look I'm playing the world's smallest violin." Hyde sat back in his chair while rubbing his fingers together.

Kaiden smirked. "Come on Hyde even you cried the first time I beat you in a sparring match."

"Aww, how cute." Ashido gushed.

"I was 10! Shut up!" Hyde snapped back.

"I should be the one crying. I didn't even do anything in my first trial." Ojiro scratched the side of his face. "Lucky we got the go again otherwise I might not have gotten a good grade."

"What are you talking about everyone did awesome today even you!" Kirishima encouraged.

"Well to fair to you Ojiro, most people in this class wouldn't have fared well against that." Sero pointed a thumb at Todoroki who didn't react to it.

"Yeah and we did see your sweet martial arts moves." Kaiden threw some karate punches.

Hagakure came and patted her teammate on the shoulder "Yeah so chin up!"

"Heh, thanks guys." Ojiro rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Oh yeah speaking of martial…" He turned to Hyde and Kaiden. "What was that martial art you two used again?"

"Kisetsu Shinken or True fist of the seasons a martial art that lets us fight like the seasons of nature. This fighting style has four main stances Summer, Winter, Fall, and Spring." Kaiden explained.

"Oh, that the knee lift thing you were using in the trial! Hyde told us a little bit about it." Ashido jumped in realization.

"Yep the one I used was the relax fall stance an evasive move." Kaiden smiled happily. "The others are…"

"Woah man we can't give out all our secrets just yet." Hyde said lightly hitting Kaiden's chest.

"Aww come on, that was getting interesting." Ashido whined.

"No way, a man's gotta have mystery." Hyde stated placing his hand over his face.

"Great the edge is spreading." Kaiden eye rolled causing the group to laugh.

"Well, we should have a spar to see the rest." Ojiro propositioned.

"Cool man, actually dude what's your number we should totally text and meet for a spar session." Hyde pulled out his phone.

"Uh oh, phones out now you gotta exchange numbers with me too." Sero pulled out his phone also. As did the rest of the class.

"Aw man, me too!" Kirishima added.

"We gotta exchange Guys!" Ashido said.

"Yeah Hyde, then I can let you know of My collection." Mineta gave a creepy smile and Hyde gave one back.

"Great the aura's back. But count me in too, ribbit."

The fun conversation was interrupted by the door opening revealing a less-beaten Midoriya. "Hey guys check it Midoriya's back! Nice Job out there!" Kirishima alerted the class and Midoriya. The class swarmed the green hero quickly after

"Your dodging was awesome!" Ashido complemented.

"Yeah man I didn't see it but you I heard you did really well against Grenade boy." Hyde smiled.

Uraraka came up to Midoriya with worry. "Deku, your wounds aren't healed, yet are they? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the treatment just left me exhausted that's all." Midoriya reassured her

"Even if you say so I still think you should rest, aside from the drawback from your quirk, Bakugo did injure you pretty badly during the spar. I've never seen someone hate certain person so much". Kaiden says softly

Hyde joined in the conversation with a curious look on his face. "Yeah what did you do bang his mom or something" He chuckles slightly.

Kaiden scoffs "Doubt it."

Midoriya turned red and stutter a bit. "W-What no! Kacchan has always seen me as the lowest of the low, just saw me as a freak because I was didn't awaken my quirk back then."

Kaiden shakes a little and his fist clenches. Hyde notices and puts a hand on his shoulder calming him down slowly

Hyde smiles "Dont worry moss head we got your back and if you want, we can train you to help maybe up your confidence a bit."

Kaiden looks at Midoriya with a serious face. "Deku if you agree to this, you're in for literal hell."

"No, no it's fine really I appreciate the offer but I'll have to decline." Deku says rubbing his head nervously. "Wait where is Kacchan?"

"Oh, he went home early." Kaiden pointed at the door. At that moment Midoriya ran out the room as fast as he could.

"Where is he going?" Kaiden asked refuse.

"I dunno the little Deku's room." Hyde shrugged.

"Hey boy's he's outside with Bakugo." Jiro pointed out the window.

The whole class went to the window to see Bakugo walking away solemnly. Midoriya then quickly caught up to him and the two began to a very intense conversation full of emotion and tears surly leading to future development for both...but...

"I can't hear shit!" Hyde exclaimed annoyed with his arm on the window.

"Well that's what happens when you try and listen from the fourth floor and the glass window doesn't help. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ashido wondered.

"It's a fated clash between rivals." Uraraka felt the intensity from there.

"This chick's more shounen than me." Hyde mumbled.

Kaiden sighs and smiles small. "Well guess those two still have a lot of things to work out but he'll come back." Kaiden turns and begins to walk away. "Come on Hyde, we'll be late for dinner"

Hyde grins and puts his fist in the air. "Fuck yeah Chicken Sukiyaki night!

Kaiden laughs slightly and they soon start their way home. As they make their way down the street, they pass Bakugo who is sulking and staying silent. Kaiden does his best to ignore him, but Hyde decides to be a bit more confrontational.

"Hey Grenade Boy we really gotta work on our team work how about tomorrow we come with some team attacks for Bomb Burst!" He says with a shit eating grin.

Bakugo turns away and not wanting to be social. "Stay the hell out of my way you Gaijin morons."

"Hyde, come on." Kaiden say softly they walk for a few more seconds they Kaiden stops suddenly then turns around. He looks straight at Bakugo before speaking.

"Hey Katsuki." Bakugo then stops as the dark eyed teen called him by his first name for once.

"Listen well when I say this, I don't care how long you've known Deku, I don't care that he didn't have a quirk when he was young and he just now awakened it." As he says this Hyde just stays quiet as Bakugo slowly turns around to look at him.

Kaiden takes a deep breath before speaking again. "What I care about is Deku's determination to become a hero we all have our reasons why we joined, But I don't appreciate you looking down on him just because he's a nervous wreck and he's just now using his quirk. "You called him a weakling and a freak because he was a quirkless child, right?"

The air is still and all is quiet, Kaiden then points to his eye. "I know what it's like to be the weakling and the freak of the class, so I'm only going to say this once cut Izuku some slack he's getting strong and you can't deny that, so lay off him a bit because I swear if you repeat what you did today because of a grudge that lasted years..." Kaidens eyes have a little hint of yellow in them. "I will leave you in state worse than Midoriya was today, that's all I had to say have a goodnight".

With that Hyde and Kaiden started to make their way home again

Hyde gets in front of Kaiden and walks backwards as he stares at him. "Bink's Brew Kaiden Bink's Brew."

Kaiden nods and soon starts apologizing "Sorry for going full edge during that talk with him."

Hyde grips his chest "Don't mention it I thought I was gonna bleed out from how much the edge was cutting me."

Kaiden chuckles and punches Hyde's shoulder "Shut up you asshat."

The next morning arrives at U.A. but the Entrance has been swarmed with the most dangerous people these young people will ever deal with...News reporters!

"Excuse me! Can you please tell us something about All might as a teacher?!

"Excuse me! Can you give something about All might?!

"Excuse me! Is the rumor true does All might wear a wig!

The press ravenously questions the class walking in the school with questions about the School. Most especially the newest celebrity Hero teacher All might. Now these vultures want as much information about the symbol of peace turning into the symbol of knowledge to the next generation of heroes. But with any press rush they were unwanted to all the students.

"Aw crap, the press." Kaiden whined.

"I guess there nothing better going on than to bother school kids." Hyde theorized.

"Oh, please they just want All might." Kaiden then stretched as if to get ready. "Now come on we gotta avoid these vultures and not give them what they want. You ready?"

"Always."

Kaiden then dove in a dodged and weaved through the reporters while giving them quick and nothing answers. "Excuse me!" "No thanks!" "Is All might..." "Fine!" "Please can you comment!" "Me no speak Japanese!" Went Kaiden as he got through them and got to the gate. "Wooo... Alright we got through. That wasn't so bad, right Hyde? Hyde...?"

Kaiden looked around but his best friend was not next to him he looked to the crowd and saw Hyde chatting it up with the press with a cocky smile and Sunglasses that came from nowhere.

"So, then I said All might you're all right! Then we all laughed and laughed! To see more, yo follow my Instagram HAHA_Hyde!" Hyde went as the surrounding reporters where eating it up but Hyde's good time was stopped as he was grabbed by the waist by a dark arm by Kaiden and slammed to the ground.

Class A is pretty full students having side conversations while they wait for their teacher the only one absent. Aizawa soon enters the class room holding papers.

"Ok I have the results back from your training." He shuffles through the papers a bit before stopping. "Bakugo your talented so don't sulk a child over your loss ok?"

Bakugo looks away sighing "Yeah, whatever."

"Midoriya." As he says his name Midoriya stiffens a bit. "I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again, work harder and don't give the excuse that you can't control your quirk it's starting to get old, your quirk will be really useful in the future when you get a handle on it so show some urgency and stop breaking your body while training.

"Right!" Midoriya says confidently

"Next up Kaiden, it's impressive that you held your own without a quirk but you can't rely on that martial art forever and next time don't do most of fighting by yourself let someone help you."

Kaiden nods slowly. "Yes sir."

"Finally, Hyde, you did great during your match just don't toy with your opponent too much ok?" "That could lead to your downfall in the future try and take things a bit more seriously."

Hyde sighs "But that's part of my boyish charm."

Aizawa looks at the class "All right let's get down to business this next choice will decide your future."

The whole class tenses up "Another quirk test?!

"You all will be voting for a class president."

"Ah good just normal school stuff." The class sighs in relief.

Kirishima is the first to rise. "Pick me guys! I wanna Be the class rep!"

Mineta Jumps up with his hand raised. "If I'm voted president all girls must show 30 cm of thigh!"

Hyde jumped up also. "Mineta you fool, we must also have manditory Thigh high stocking! For the absolute territory!"

"That's way better!"

Kaminari raises his hand. "I'll take the position!"

"Yeah right like you could lead." Jiro says also raising her hand.

Arguments begin to stir as Hyde elbows Kaiden "Your voting for me, right?"

"You do realize if you were class president this school would be an all-out war zone with you sitting on a thrown of uniforms, right?" Kaiden says blankly starting at him

Hyde looks at him confused. "Yeah, so that's a yes?"

Kaiden shakes his head "Hell no!"

"Come on man, I even have this." Hyde puts on a Nixon mask and gives double peace signs. "I am not a crook." Kaiden just stares at him than slaps the mask off.

"Just because you want doesn't mean you can!" Iida interjected getting everyone's attention. "It is a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of those around you. Only truly worthy will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting on the people!" He says with hand higher than everyone else.

"Kinda taking this a bit too far." Kaiden sardonically says.

"Plus, we haven't known each other long enough to trust everyone." Tsuyu brought up.

"Everyone would just vote for themselves!" Kirishima says.

"Is that alright sensei!" Iida asked curiously

"Do whatever you want just keep it down and make it quick" Aizawa exclaimed lazily

Kaiden gets a quizzical look on his face "Are we really gonna vote for ourselves that seems a bit egotistical"

Hyde grins and looks at Kaiden "Quit being a douche nozzle and vote." Hyde soon begins to vote for himself filling papers left and right.

After a few minutes of voting and arguing the results are soon up on the chalk board

Izuku Midorya- 4 votes

Momo Yaoyorozu- 3 votes

Hyde Raider- 2 vote

Kaiden Gen- 1 vote

Katsuki Bakugo- 1 vote

Tenya Iida- 1 vote

Midoriya looks at the board in shock and confusion "I got four votes?!"

Kaiden smiles "Why are you so surprised you are the most determined of the class, so id figured I'd vote for you"

Bakugo stands in a fit of rage "You actually voted for him you blacked eyed bastard!"

Kaiden glares at him as Hyde grins "If you think anyone would vote for you, your stupider than you look."

"Besides even I got a vote guess someone really wants me to be king of this school who ever it was is super!" As Hyde says this, he gets in a stance leaning to one side bending his knee on the same side while the opposite leg is straight going the opposite direction. He throws his head back and his arms go up over his head and lock his wrist together.

Kaiden sighs and looks around "What I'm trying to figure out is who actually voted for me?" He looks around scanning the classroom noticing Iida shaking in his seat in frustration.

"Zero votes how can this be."

"Well there's a tipping point there." Kaiden looks at his stern classmate. "Also, why didn't vote for yourself?"

Iida looks down solemnly. "I was hoping to win on my merit."

"Well nothing we can do about it now." Kirishima says.

"Yeah, things are fine like this." Ashido nodded in agreement.

Later on, during the lunch period Kaiden and Hyde were in line getting food from cafeteria. Kaiden getting a fish and rice while Hyde got a Gyudon (Beef with rice). The one serving the food was none other than the cook hero "lunch rush" a pro dressed in chef gear and a mask over his face. As they were being served Hyde was having a conversation with hunger hero.

"So, no offence but how are you even useful in the field?" Hyde asked squinting an eye.

Lunch rush took no offence and leaned closer. "You ever get Hungry during a fight."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, sometimes."

"Well there you go. Can't fight on an empty stomach especially during long stakeouts or clean ups." The cook proudly said putting food on Hyde's tray.

Hyde smiled and picked up his meal. "Heh, got me there. But one more thing, what's with the mask."

"Looks cool." Lunch frankly said.

"Welp lets go." Hyde and Kaiden walked out of line with food in hand. They look off and see the large cafeteria full of students many of whom they didn't even know. These students all seemed chipper and chatting among themselves or hanging out like teenagers did.

Kaiden looks around and smiles "huh, looks like lunch is the only time we get to be normal for a change."

Hyde looks at him confused "Since when do you want to be normal, when are we ever normal?"

Kaiden shrugs "Let's just find some seats."

Hyde and Kaiden see Ilda, Midoriya, and Uraraka sitting down and eating lunch they go to and sit next to them.

Hyde puts his hand on Midoriya's shoulder holder a plastic spoon like a microphone and proceeds to talk like one of the press from earlier. "So, Mr. President how does it feel to be the king."

Midoriya stammers a bit "A little worried honestly do you guys really think I can measure up to be class president.

Kaiden sighs and smiles as he sits down. "Besides Ilda and Momo, who else would it be you need to be more confident in yourself?"

Uraraka looks at Ilda "Ilda you have the glasses for it Ilda, you were so determined to be president."

Ilda takes a sip from his drink before responding "I humbly made the choice I felt was correct."

"Ilda are you a rich kid I can tell by the way you talk!" Uraraka said full of pep.

Kaiden ponders a bit before talking "You know that would explain his personality and how formal he is."

Hyde chuckles "Not to mention the constant stick up his ass."

Ilda sighs "I try to hide it but yes mine is a renowned hero family and I am the second son. "Do you guys know the turbo hero Ingenium?"

Kaiden and Midoriya both speak simultaneously "Yeah, he has over 65 sidekicks!

Hyde coughs a bit "Nerds!"

Kaiden glares at Hyde before smiling "I take that as a compliment, it hasn't affected me back in the U.S it's not going to affect me now."

Hyde smiles "Yeah keep telling yourself that it's still not gonna get you laid."

Kaidens face flushes red as he becomes a stutter mess "S-Shut up!" He then looks away and mumbles "It's not like you gotten anything either."

Ilda fixes his glasses. "Anyway, he's my older brother!" he says with pride as Kaidens jaw drops.

Kaiden "Your brother is the fastest hero in japan and has 65 sidekicks please tell me you get me his autograph!"

As Kaiden pressure Ilda, Uraraka and Deku turned to Hyde curious.

Uraraka smiles inquisitively. "You know we still don't know much about you two, you guys seem really strong.

Deku nods. "Not to mention you're the few American students to make it into U.A High

Hyde grins "Want to know about our past huh well it's a bit of a tear jerker. It all started back in kindergarden..."

We then enter a dream sequence on a playground. We see a little Kaiden sitting alone against a tree, his dark eye's seeing sadness as he sees kids his age playing but he had no friends.

"Hey, who wants to play tag?!" One of the kids says.

"Me!"

"I want to play!"

"I love to run and scream!"

Kaiden who saw this as his chance to make friends spoke up "Um can I play too." His voice small and weak.

"No way!"

"Get out of here!"

"You like magic the gathering and we like Yu-Gi-Oh. We can never like you."

Feeling dejected Kaiden turn around to go into the forest and become a hermit but before he could he heard a motorcycle behind him.

"Oh my god it's Hyde!" One of the kids shouts. Little Kaiden turned around to see a crowd of kids surrounding A big Harley motorcycle and on that Motorcycle was Little Hyde. It's also notable that he is still a child so his arms and legs are still short leaving it a mystery on how he rode it. Little Hyde was also wearing a cool leather jacket with a cool white shirt. And cool leather pants and super cool sun glasses. His outfit altogether made him look very... groovy.

"Hey it's Hyde!"

"I think he looked at me!

"HYYYYYDDEEE!"

As little Hyde jumped off his bike kids swarmed him put backed up with a motion of his hand.

"Um Hyde we were gonna play tag do you wanna play too?

Little Hyde smirked. "Tag. What are we baby's? Let's play russian roulette like badasses." Hyde said pulling a revolver out of nowhere.

"Awesome!"

"Hyde's the best!"

Little Hyde then looked over with his super vision and noticed the lonely Kaiden and decided to speak out to him. "Hey kid want to play with us!"

"What?" Kaiden looked shocked at those words.

"But Hyde, He's a loser."

"Silence, no one is a loser we are all equal." Hyde stated with authority.

"Wow he's right!"

"Yeah are equal!"

"We're equal but Hyde the most equal!"

Little Kaiden walks in front of Little Hyde with sparkles in his eyes. "Golly gee Hyde, thanks for accepting me. I promise to be you servant for life!"

"Yeah sure kid. I'll try to slow down for you." Little Hyde laughed.

And that's the totally real story that definitely happened. The end.

"LIKE HELL!" Kaiden shouted as he used his chop sticks to pinch Hyde's nose.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Hyde shouted in pain.

"There is so much wrong with that story I'm surprised I didn't get a brain aneurism listening to it!" Kaiden yells annoyed.

"So, what really happened" Deku ask curiously

"Well he got the beginning right" Kaiden says softly.

As Kaiden starts to talk an alarm goes off catching everyone off guard.

Kaiden jumps "What the hell is that!"

Hyde covers his ears "What!"

A voice comes over the intercom "Security Level 3 has been breached all students please promptly evacuate"

Ilda gets up "What's security level 3!"

A random student yells "This means someone has broken into the school this hasn't happened in years!"

Students start to pile up the hallway trampling over others and pinning them against the walls and windows. The hallway was hectic, none of the students were going anywhere fast but moved didn't want it too. It was like a black Friday sale at a best buy for $50 flat screens. Everyone wanted to be first in this type of panic.

"OW! OW!"

"QUIT PUSHING!"

"HEY YOU'RE ON MY FOOT!"

"WOMAN AND ME FIRST!"

The lunchroom heroes to be weren't having any better luck as they were in the middle of this sea of people.

"Where did this come from?!" Uraraka struggled to speak in this sudden situation.

"A quick response! As expected of U.A.!" Iida complemented the school even in this chaos.

"It's become a panic!" Midoriya grunted.

Hyde shoved a student out of his way. "You would think for a high school we'd learn single file lining, eh Kaiden?! Kaiden?!" Hyde looked around for his Dread head chum and didn't him until he heard his voice.

"I'm up here!" Hyde looked and saw Kaiden with his Dark arms wrapped on a sign so he clung to the wall.

Iida immediately chastised him "Kaiden! Get your shoes off the wall this instant!"

Kaiden shrugs "Sorry Iida, I'm not a fan of big crowds like this!"

Midoriya, even in this mess was still intrigued. "Wow, I didn't think you could stick to walls like thaaAAAAAAaaatTTT..." Izuku cried as he was dragged by the masses.

Uraraka seeing this futily held out her hand to grab him. "Deku!"

Hyde stopped her by grabbing the gravity girls' shoulder. "Leave him, he's dead to us!"

Pressed against the window Iida looks outside to see news reporters and casters "It's just the press!"

The scene soon goes to Aizawa and Present Mic handling the press with little effort. Present Mic looks at Aizawa and whispers "Can't we just beat them and kick them out?"

Aizawa shakes his head and sighs. "There the press we can't, they'll just smear our actions and it will make things worse."

Iida eyes widen with an idea and turns to Uraraka. "Uraraka! Make me float!" with that Uraraka struggled to touch him stretched her arm and touched Iida's hand. "Hyde! Throw me at that wall." Iida pointed at the wall above the entrance.

"Rodger that! One Fast ball, coming up!" Hyde lighting his hair and face markings, grabs Iida by the arm. Hyde didn't have proper footing but he had enough to throw the legacy in the direction he wanted.0

Iida lifted his pants over his calves. "Engine boost! Go!" Iida turning on his engine he flew through over the student body and smacked over on the wall in a bizarre pose. Like he was a living sign. "EVERYONE IT OKAY! IT'S JUST THE PRESS! IT'S FINE!" Iida roared his voice and pose stopping the riot and calmed the students.

Hyde looked around and chuckled "Dude, Iida is so cool."

In class after that mess is sorted out. Midoriya addressed the class.

"So, I've decided to step down and hand the position of class president to Iida. I feel he'll do a much better job."

Iida smiles warmly at Midoriya. "Thank you, Midoriya." Iida shakes the green haired students' hand before turning to the class. "I humbly accept this position!"

"Alright, President emergency sign!" Kirishima congratulated.

"And with that President Deku stepped down from presidency, after the allegations of his sexual deviancy were made public." Hyde monologed still talking into the plastic spoon.

Hydes words embarrassed Midoriya causing him to blush. "Stop that Hyde! I'm not a deviant!"

Kaiden smiles at Hyde "And unlike you he can actually run this school without almost burning it to the ground"

Hyde sighs "You bring in fireworks to make a good entrance one time. It's not my fault the school's mascot got in the way."

Kaiden and a few other students laugh.

Later on, a few teachers and even the principal of U.A are at the back door looking at a busted down door

Aizawa examines the rubble "A reporter couldn't have done this" He says looking at it closely

Principal Nezu soon looks at the rest of the teachers "Someone instigated this, this may have been a declaration of war...

The next morning all seemed peaceful in the city until a scream echoed through the streets a villain is holding children hostage

Villain "Don't even think about doing the hero crap, if you do these two get a nice bone crushing!

Among the heroes standing before this villain are Mount Lady and Kamui Wood both seemed injured as they had a bit of trouble taking down the villain. All seemed lost until a lone figured was seen running towards said villain.

"HAVE NO FEAR FAMILY!" All Might said has he sprinted ready to attack the villain

"MISSOURI... SMASH!" He yelled as he chopped the back of the villain's neck knocking him unconscious and saving the day as always. "Now to get to work" All might say's walking away as fans cheered for him.

Class 1A is sitting in class as Aizawa explains their next assignment.

Aizawa "Today you all will be tested in the trial of rescue, meaning you will need to rescue civilians from a disaster such as a flood or any other disasters.

Kaminari "Isn't that a little difficult this time around

Kaiden looks at Kaminari "That's the whole point a hero needs to adapt to any situation to save the day otherwise what's the point."

Hyde smiles "Easy there, boy scout don't start turning into master, last thing I need is to handle the two of him.

Kaiden sneers at Hyde "What's wrong bitch boy can't handle another mental scarring."

"Says the one the puked after a simple sparring match." Hyde grins

"I never fought before alright!" Kaiden says looking away

Aizawa glares at both of them. "Boy's shut up and listen, this time is entirely up to you if you all want to use your costume some your costumes won't really adapt to the situation there, now get ready the training course is far so we will have to take a bus.

Later all the trainees are making their way to the bus in their battle uniforms Hyde is the first to notice Izuku.

"Bro what are you doing in your gym clothes." Hyde says with a confused look

"My costume got tattered during the battle training." Midoriya says not aware that Bakugo has a straight face and makes his way on the bus

"Yeah remember you saw him and almost lost it, you punched Bakugo twice and he just stood there taking it." Kaiden says looking at them both.

Midoriya looks at Hyde "What happened?"

Before Hyde can answer Ilda shouts from the bus "File up in two lines so everyone can get on the bus."

Kaiden shakes his head. "Even when he's class president he still has that stick up his ass, he really needs to relax."

On the ride to the facility all seemed pretty normal that was until Tsuyu said something that made Deku almost have a breakdown.

"You know Midoriya your quirk reminds me of All Mights" Tsuyu says deadpanned.

Midoriya gets all flustered and sweaty "What do you mean mine isn't like his at all!"

"Ya Know now that I think about it, they do seem to have similar perks but then again you just break your body." Kaiden says softly.

Hyde soon ends Kaidens thoughts "That can't be Deku breaks part if his body All Might doesn't."

"Besides those enhancer quirks are badass I admit I'm a bit jealous mines good for brute strength and pushups but other than that it's not that flashy really." Kirishima says hardening his arm.

"A quirk doesn't really need to be flashy, like you just said all quirks have their own attributes mine is good for stealth and agility while Hyde's is good for endurance and raw power you don't need to feel bad because a quirk can't show off." Kaiden says getting everyone's attention.

Hyde sighs. "I'm really starting to get scared your turning into our teacher what happened to the Kaiden I know that was edgy and anti-social." Hyde says wiping a fake tear pretending to be hurt.

"My quirk is both powerful and flashy. A true marvel." Aoyama said with his head in his hands.

"Yeah but I'd be bad if you got the runs using it too much!" Ashido reminded him which made Aoyama look at her with annoyance.

Kirishima soon speaks up "If you want to talk about flashy you have to at least mention Todoroki and Bakugo, their quirks are flashy and strong."

Tsuyu smiles a bit "But Bakugo is always angry he won't be very popular." Kaiden points at Tsuyu and laughs "You took the words right out my mouth Tsuyu.

Bakugo stands up pissed off "What did you to bitches say I'll be popular too!"

Hyde sneers at Bakugo "You know its attitude like that, that makes me wonder how your even gonna become a hero. You're about as like able as shit in a bag."

Bakugo stands up and slams his hands on the bar of the bus. "What was that you Gaijin freak!"

"I can't believe Kacchan is getting teased U.A. is amazing." Midoriya mutters with his face in his hands.

In the back of the bus Uraraka is busy laughing while Momo is hiding her face.

Momo looks at the students "Never expected this conversation to be so vulgar and carefree."

This catches Kaiden's attention and he smiles towards her "You can't always be a goody two shoes Momo trust me it's fine." He says chuckling

Aizawa looks back at all the students "We are almost there start settling down now."

The students straighten up and stop "Yes sir!"

The class walks into the building to see an amazing set up filled with floods, landslides and fire simulations. The class looks around amazed some even comparing it to U.A main campus.

"This is a practical training area I created, it's to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters and it's called The Ultimate Space for Jams" The hero dressed in a puffy outfit and a bowl on his head.

Kaiden's jaw drops "Holy shit Space hero 13!"

Midoriya soon joins in with the nerdiness "The gentleman hero who helps deal with disaster relief!"

Aizawa soon goes to 13 confused "Thirteen where is All Might he should be here."

Thirteen looks at Aizawa and says quietly so none of the students can hear "He's been out heroin for a while he's taking a break at the school."

Thirteen turns to the students. "Now listen up there are a few things I need to discuss with you. As you all may know my quirk is Black Hole any material that gets stuck in my vortex turns to dust, now this may seem like a powerful quirk but it can be easily used to kill people."

Everyone is silent taking in the realization and he soon continues

"Now all of you have impressive quirks but they can easily go awry, one false move and someone could lose their life, that being said today's course will be focusing on how to use your quirks to save human lives, No one has quirk existed to hurt others." He states confidently

Aizawa soon steps up "Ok first things first..."

He soon stops and turns seeing a small purple portal appear by a fountain it soon grows larger and someone appears coming out of it a more people start to walk out of the portal.

Kirishima looks confused "Is this part of the training?"

Hyde soon speaks "Seems extreme to me."

Aizawa puts his goggles down indicating he's getting serious "Everyone stay where you are and don't move those are real villains!"

The whole class stiffens at Aizawa's statement

"I knew something was up that whole press thing wasn't just for show" Aizawa says staring down at the group

A man with a hand over his face examines the group "Eraser Head and 13 yet no All Might, I wonder if he'll show up when we start killing a bunch of kids."

Kaiden and Hyde looked at each other with seriousness on their faces.

"Time to put our skills to the ultimate test." Kaiden says trying to stay calm

"Let's try not to die okay?" Hyde says confidently. Soon the other students looked at the villains wondering if they will survive.


	6. Bad guy blitz

**Monochrome**

 **Bad Guy Blitz!**

When we last left of Class 1A was at a practical training area created by the sub space hero 13 as they were about to start the training course a small portal opened up and real villains appeared with their motives unknown...

Mineta is the first to speak out of disbelief. "No way, how did real villains enter this area?!"

Hyde steps up cracking his knuckles. "I don't know but I know how there leaving."

Aizawa gets ready for battle but no before giving orders to his partner "No you don't. Everyone stay back, 13 evacuate the premises and try contacting the school!"

Midoriya looks at Aizawa and tries to stop him "Sensei there's no way you can fight them all by yourself, Eraser Head mostly captures villains after erasing their quirks there's way too many to take out."

Aizawa straightens his goggles "A hero has more than one trick up their sleeve, 13 I'm counting on you to protect the children!"

With that Aizawa soon jumps down ready to fight the large group of villains his scarf around his neck starting to loosen.

One of the Villain looks in disbelief. "This dumbass thinks he can take us out he's got another thing coming!"

He soon goes to shoot but nothing happens "What the hell! why isn't it shooting?!" He tries to figure out what's wrong but soon a scarf wraps around him and his buddy bringing them up and knocking them together taking them out.

A large villain calls out the hero "You idiots don't you know that's Eraser Head he can cancel out your quirk!"

Th students watch their teacher dispose of villains one by one all watching amazed never seeing this side of their sensei.

Hyde grins "Fuck yeah show them who's the man!"

Kaiden stares wide eyed "Holy shit they don't stand a chance."

Ilda soon yells getting the classes attention "This is no time for watching and admiring we need to leave now!"

As they begin to leave a black like mist surrounds them "I'm afraid I can't let you do that"

The whole class looks at the mist surprised and silent not moving a muscle.

"Greetings, we are the villain alliance I apologize for the presumption but we took it upon ourselves to enter U.A. academy the base of heroes." The mist begins to breakdown why they're here, "We are here to extinguish the symbol that is our role, but this is my role."

As he begins to further explain he is soon cut off by Kirishima, Bakugo, Hyde and Kaiden. Bakugo and Kirishima attack from the front while Kaiden attacks from behind and Hyde trying to attack from the side all four students seems surprised when their attacks simply go through him.

"How do you like that?! We'll beat you before you can even try!" Kirishima proclaims.

Kaiden whips his dark arms around. "Seriously, you guys can't even beat one sleepy teacher what makes you think you can take All might!"

13 yells at them in shock and anger. "What are you four doing?! get out of here run!"

The Mist man soon comes back to his original form "My, my. How perilous, as expected the elite golden children." His body begins to expand slightly. "But I have no time for brats right now. So, I shall show you to your, heh babysitters."

The mist soon begins to surround and enclose on the whole class "You all will be scattered and tortured and soon slayed." The mist absorbs the students teleporting them to different locations around the training facility.

Kaiden soon lands in water looking around a tongue soon wraps around him and he panics screaming in his mind " _In the words of Hyde, I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going_!" he soon looks up and sees Tsuyu holding an unconscious Mineta he looks around to see if anyone else landed with them he soon sees the green hair of a certain nerd.

"Deku!" Kaiden screams in the water before covering his mouth he turns his arm in dark tendrils and wraps them around Midoriya carrying him above the water with the others. They soon end up on a ship everyone coughing up water.

Kaiden pants as he gets on the deck "Tsuyu, I owe you one, thanks."

Tsuyu gets the rest on board the ship "Don't mention it; we seem to be in a pickle here." She says looking down seeing all the water-based villains watching their every move.

Elsewhere a Purple portal opens up and spites out our Spike haired eccentric on to a wet street corner. "Crap!" Hyde stands up from his sudden entrance and looks around his surroundings and is confused to see a normal urban area with nice looking buildings. This area seems normal enough except for the fierce and constant rain to Hyde's annoyance.

Hyde looks around the streets. "Well it looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore." Suddenly he heard a foot step in a puddle. When he turned to see who it was, he was meet with the sight of a group of villains. This group of baddies all dressed in black with clothing from a sports shop and trying to look intimidating. "Oh my god! Did I miss the Matrix cosplay contest?!" Hyde sarcastically said while taking a step back.

One of the villains where a scarf around his mouth and brandishing a pipe lead the group. "Well school boy, how about we knock that arrogance of you're out of your skull?" The front of the herd took off lifting the pipe over his head. Hyde got into a combat stance and once the villain was in range Hyde launch a strong right hook but it hit air as the villain was bent from what looked like his shins.

"How do like that? My quirk gives me extra knees on legs! Now say goodbye to yours." The villain swung his iron pipe but that misses too as Hyde simply jumps with a neutral look on his face.

"Perhaps you shouldn't tell others your ability." Hyde then activates Burst mode, charging his hair and body with blue power and punch's straight down slamming on the scarf villains' stomach so hard his eyes bulged out of his head. His body hits the ground hard and his eyes go white showing he's lost consciousness.

"That's one." Hyde looks to the hoard that are getting to attack Hyde gets back into a stance and flinches when he heard something get knocked over in the alley behind him. " _More villains?"_ Hyde thought but to joy saw a familiar beak. " _Tokoyami."_ Hyde gets a cocky grin. "Hate to punch and run boys, but I gotta run." Hyde using his burst mode to quickly jump in the alley with the villains giving chase.

"Up here!" Tokoyami from roof of the building he is on shouts getting Hyde's attention. Hyde using Burst mode to jump to the roof using the two buildings his in between to see not only Tokoyami but the silent Koda also.

"Sup guy's how about this weather?"

Back to the flood zone the four heroes in training try to analyze the situation they're in.

Mineta screams in fear. "There's no way those villains can kill All Might it's impossible!"

"They might have already figured out how to do it, why else would they be here?" Tsuyu says looking at Mineta.

Kaiden thinks for a bit then looks at the three of them "She may have a point, I mean why would villains storm this place unless they found a way, he may be the number one hero in Japan but he's certainly not immortal, not to mention they're using us as bait in order to get him here." he states with a stoic expression.

Mineta looks at him and yells "How are you so calm in a time like this!"

Kaiden shrugs. "It's better not be like you and panic otherwise you'll think irrationally."

Midoriya looks at the three with a serious expression on his face "Either way if they do have a plan to kill All Might then our option is to fight."

Mineta looks at Midoriya with almost pleading eyes "Are you out of your mind! These are villains that can possibly kill All Might and you want to fight them?!"

"Hear me out, look at those villains they are clearly fit for underwater battle and they are in the flood zone so that means the villains know a lay out of the training area but one thing still bothers me" As Midoriya says this he looks at Tsuyu. "Tsuyu why would they put you here in the flood zone when underwater combat is your specialty."

Kaiden perks up looking at Midoriya. "Oh my god they don't know our quirks, this is great we have a chance to fight back!"

The four hero's look at each other before discussing their quirks and seeing what they can fight with.

Tsuyu puts a finger under her chin "Well I can jump fairly high and my tongue can stretch out to about 20 meters I can also secret some semi-poisonous mucus from my stomach by the mucus thing is pretty useless so forget about that."

"Well my power is extremely strong but when I use it, I fracture my body and my bones so it's kind of like a glass cannon." Midoriya says while looking at his hands.

Mineta takes a ball from his head and sticks it to the wall of the ship "I can pull these from my head and depending on my health they can stick for a whole day, I can't keep pulling them off or else I'll start to bleed and I'm also the only one immune to the stickiness for me they just bounce right off."

The group looks at Kaiden and he changes his arm to darkness "I can manipulate darkness by turning my arms into tendrils and such they can pierce and stretch to length like Tsuyu's tongue, but I only use one arm for this, if I try and use two arms or use my quirk for an extended amount of time then... He sighs for a second before continuing "Then bad things start to happen."

As Kaiden finishes explaining the ship rocks violently throwing them off balanced. "This is starting to get annoying, let's end this now! A villain yells as the ship splits in half. "Once this ship sinks, they will fall in the water then we will win this battle one hundred percent.

Mineta soon starts to throw his balls randomly at the villains in the water. He soon looks at Midoriya and starts to panic.

"Mineta calm down your quirk is impressive we just need to figure out how to use in this situation." Midoriya says worryingly.

"Deku come here I got a plan!" The two heroes soon start whispering to each other coming up with a strategy to get out of the flood zone. They soon nod and share with the others, they soon get into position.

Midoriya and Kaiden soon jump off the boat "DIE!" Midoriya shouts trying to sound similar to a certain explosive teen. Kaiden is right behind him while activating his quirk using his tendrils to grab ahold of the villains and keep them in place while Midoriya ready's his hand.

"Delaware... SMASH!" Midoriya flicks his finger breaking it in the process, causing a massive blow to hit the villains in the water causing the ground cave in and make a whirlpool.

"Tsuyu! Mineta!" Midoriya yells in as Kaiden grabs him, as Tsuyu jumps Kaiden activates his quirk to wrap darkness around Tsuyu getting them away from the flood zone.

Mineta with a new determination in his teary eyes starts throwing his balls at the water. "WAAAAH! This is all I can do!" The balls sticking to the villains making the villains stick together.

"Quite the roundtrip arrest huh guys, you all did great." Tsuyu says as they get away satisfied with their victory. They soon land in the water walk to dry land.

Tsuyu pulls Mineta. "So, what do we do now, try and find the others?"

Kaiden looks around "I say we try and find the exit and look for help, perhaps some of the students are still near the front entrance."

Tsuyu realizes something ad tries to get the boys attention "Wait isn't Aizawa sensei still at the plaza fighting the group of villains?"

Midoriya nods. "He might be over exerting himself trying to protect us, he may not hold out much longer."

"Deku what are you suggesting, that we jump in and help him if so then I'm in." Kaiden says starting to walk ahead of the group.

"Not exactly I say we watch and wait for an opening then help, if we just jump in, we will get in the way we just wait and try to stay hidden." Midoriya says catching up to Kaiden.

Back in the squall zone, Koda ran through an alley way soon, behind him were two villains chasing him and gaining fast.

"Ha! You're trapped!" A third villain popped up the other side of the alley cornering the animal lover.

The other two villain jump for the kill. "Got you now!" As the say that a large dark hand appears from the right slamming the two foes into the wall.

"What?! Where did he..." Before the other villain could come up with an explanation did got a tap on the shoulder when he turned his head, he was met with a kick to the face knocking him into the wall.

"Can't believe he fell for that one." Hyde smirked turning off his burst mode. He is soon joined by Tokoyami and Koda. "Good job on the distraction man." Hyde said causing Koda to rub the back of his head.

"That's seven, we're witling down their numbers slowly." Tokoyami says giving his team a thumbs up.

"There shouldn't be many left and considering these rejects can't really fight they may start getting more careful or stupid." Hyde said stretching his neck. "We should be getting close to the exit."

"There may more there to stop us from leaving." Tokoyami guessed.

"Well it's better than sitting here." Hyde turns his back to them. "Besides if these guys wanna kill All might with this half-assed group they must have some kind of weapon or quirk that would kill just him. So, we should see what is and depending, just take it out of the equation."

Tokoyami sighed as he felt although Hyde plan was risky, they needed to do more then hit and run. "Alright let's go. Koda?" They turned to Koda who gave a nod of determination.

"Alright, let's go Beast bites!" Hyde grabbed them both and jumped to get to the roof."

"Beast bites?" Tokoyami asked in confusion.

"Our team name." Hyde replies as they reach the roof.

"I figured our name would be the Dark divers." Tokoyami comes back with a name of his own.

"What are we a scream-o band?" Hyde counters.

Once they reached the roof Hyde made another jump this time to get a look of where the exit was. Sure enough he found the exit to the zone and make their way to the exit only to see it blocked by five villains. One of the villains was bigger than the others they met so far and what was more shocking is that he was crocodile wearing a A-shirt and jeans.

Tokoyami peaked from the roof "Looks like I was right the rest of them are here as I thought."

"That guy in front looks tougher than the others, he looks a mid-boss." Hyde adds on.

Koda began to franticly sign to try and get his groups attention "Whats up Koda." Koda then leans in and whispers something in Hyde's ear and the marked teen gained a devilish grin. "Alright boys, I got a plan."

Back with the villains the crocodile stood with the other villains until another villain, one with a weirdly round head started talking.

"Yo, Dairu what's taking the others so long to catch brats?"

Dairu shugs his shoulders. "No idea Kenda but I hope we can kill these brats so I can be the one to kill All might. That fucker ruined my protection ring. Huh? Dairu stops to see Hyde walking across the street in front of them.

And to everyones surprise Hyde started singing. "I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain~ What a glorious day..." Hyde then swings around a nearby light pole. "And I'm happy again~"

The villains look at each other before Three of them charged at Hyde who didn't move with a happy smile on his face. But as the trio of villains drew close enough Dark shadow hands popped from an alley, clasped together and crushed the villains in between.

Tokoyami walks out of the alley. "Was It really necessary to sing."

Hyde shakes his head chuckling "No. No it was not."

Tokoyami stifled a laugh but soon snapped back into action. "Hyde! Look out!"

"Huh, Whoa!" Hyde shouts as he jumps out of the way of a vertical Crocodile bite that snaps the light pole he was just on his half.

Dairu stands up straight and looks at Hyde. "I normally don't eat brats but you're looking mighty tasty."

Hyde still on one knee activates his quirk stares back. "Yeah and I don't wear Alligator but you're look mighty fashionable right now."

This stops Dairu cold. "Alligator..." Hyde can clearly see him getting angrier. "I'm a crocodile dammit!" Dairu charged at him again.

"No, you don't dark shadow!" Shadow arms came from under his cloak for Hyde's defense but was thrown off by a round object being thrown at him causing him to hit the ball and back up on instinct.

"No way kid you're dealing with me! While Big bro deals with your friend." Kenda laughs while swinging his... head around like a wrecking ball with the chain being theoretically his spine since its coming from his neck hole.

Hyde was fearfully jumping out of the way of this rampaging Crocodile while snapping its mouth shut to catch its prey. Hyde jumps over Dairu as he tried to bite him again only barely missing Hyde's "Tender area"

After nearly chomping Hyde Dairu growled. "Since you didn't know much about crocodile's let me tell you that we have one the strong jaws in the world. If you're caught between my teeth, you're dead!"

"Well I guess I won't be caught in them. Simple don't you think." Hyde grins.

Dairu scoffs "Cute but once I'm done with you, I'll kill you bird friend." Dairu says pointing at Tokoyami.

"Just us?" Hyde asked tilting his head.

"Yeah got a problem?" Dairu said getting in another rushing stance.

Hyde just chuckles a bit. "No, just confirming that you scrubs don't know what you're doing."

Without warning Koda jumps on Dairu's back while holding his mouth shut. Dairu flails around trying to get free and open his mouth but Koda's just not letting go.

"Our boy here's an animal expert. He even told us while Crocodile's have good closing strength but can't open your mouth through a rubberband!" Hyde explained while standing back up. "And he also told me..." Hyde then charged in and punched Dairu in the stomach causing Dairu to groin in pain. "Crocs also have soft underbellies!" Hyde gave another devilish grin and reached back before giving Dairu a flurry of punches. "EIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA ARC YA!" Hyde went as he punched at the villain again and again. Having Koda let go Hyde ending it with one last punch sending the Villain flying toward the dark hero.

Tokoyami noticed. "Dark shadow!" Tokoyami commanded and the shadow creature slapped the reptile villain at his ally putting them both down.

"Looks like he's Crocodile-done-deal!" Hyde stated while posing epically.

"What?" Tokoyami asked in confusion. With Koda tilting his head also.

"Come guys, it's a movie reference..." Hyde sighed as he didn't want to explain his joke. "Just help me tie them up."

Back at the central plaza Aizawa was still fighting off the villain with a hand across his face. The hand villain grabs Aizawa's capture tool in response Eraserhead pulls himself to the hand villain and slams his elbow into his chest. Aizawa's eyes widen in shock as not only has the villain caught his blow but the skin around his elbow begins crack.

Villain begins tightening his grip. "There are moments when your hair falls over your eyes, it happens whenever you complete an action and interval is getting shorter and shorter. So, what I'm saying is don't bite off more than you can chew Eraser Head! As he says this Aizawa's elbow begins to fake and fall apart.

The Villain continues. "That quirk of yours isn't unsuited for fighting masses for long periods of time, this is far removed from your typical work your actual specialty is short-length sneak attacks?"

"So, the reason you jumped into battle like this was to give all your students some measure of peace of mind? Your so cool EraserHead but by the way I'm not the favorite here". As he says this a huge black humanoid creature grabs and pins him to the ground.

Elsewhere near the front of the plaza the Mist man is seen warping hero 13 in front of her portal trying to finish him off destroying half his suit.

"Sensei!" Ashido screams as the rest of the students watch it horror

"Ilda get out of here run!" Sato yells at him

Ilda soon comes to his senses and starts to run as he gets close to the door the mist man appears about to swallow Ilda before it can happen Shoji wraps himself around it "Go now!" The mist man catches up Ilda attempting to capture him "I don't think so kid don't get cocky now... VANISH!"

But before he can get to him Tokoyami's dark shadow gets in the way blocking the path "You want him you gotta get through me!" Being distracted by the presence Uraraka runs up and touches a metal part of his body making him float as he gets high in the air Sero uses his tape to fling him away from the group giving Iida a chance and he makes it out of the facility making his way to get help.

Elsewhere in the middle of the plaza the villain introduces his creation.

"Meet Noumu, our artificial human the Anti-Symbol of Peace." He says excitedly

Noumu grabs Aizawa's arm slowly crushing it.

The villain watches before talking to Aizawa. "You can erase quirks a respectable ability but there's nothing in the end, after all when faced with overwhelming might, you might as well be quirkless in this situation".

Aizawa begins to scream in agony as he tries to get up the Noumu slams his head brutality into the pavement.

" _Damn it he's snapping me like a twig, just looking at his body should have been enough to erase his quirk in other words he's not even trying he's damn near All Might's level of power!"_ Aizawa thinks as the Noumu lifts his head, blood pouring from his head and mouth.

In the water hiding Deku, Kaiden, Tsuyu and Mineta all watch staying silent.

Mineta is to first to speak keeping his voice quiet "Midoriya please tell me your having second thoughts, this is too much."

"Shigaraki!" The black mist appears behind him.

Shigaraki turns to his comrade. "Ah Black Mist you've returned I assume 13 is dead?"

"I say he's more incapacitated however one of the students has escaped." Black Mist tells him softly

Shigaraki groans angrily and begins to scratch his neck furiously. "Mist if you can be a proper warp gate then our plan's crumbled, if dozens of pros come here then we obviously can't win its game over for now, we need to go."

Mineta gets happy with tears in his eyes "We're saved!" he yells grabbing onto Tsuyu and grabbing one her breast. Tsuyu immediately blushes and pushes him down into the water trying to drown him.

Kaiden ignoring that, looks at the villains in disbelief and whispers. "They're leaving already All Might's not even here".

Shigaraki stops a bit before speaking a bit. "Actually, before we leave why don't we use this opportunity to take... His pride down a notch?!" As he says this, he launches himself at the four hero's specifically aiming at Tsuyu. Everything seemed to slow down Deku's realization, the hand coming for Tsuyu's face and Kaiden trying to activate his quirk in time to stop him but wasn't fast enough. The hand reach Tsuyu but nothing happened.

Shigaraki turns his head slightly looking back "Looks like you really are a badass EraserHead".

The students see their teacher bruised up bleeding from his mouth, nose and the top of his head his eyes red and eyes strained from saving his student. The Noumu slams his head back down into the ground.

Deku and Kaiden try to attack Shigaraki seeing an opening.

"Don't you touch you son of a bitch!" Kaiden shout turning his tendrils to try and stab Shigaraki in his anger.

Shigaraki utters one word "Noumu!" with that being said Noumu got in the way absorbing both attacks as if they were the giant beast just standing there as if nothing happened. Even Kaidens stab moves didn't pierce its skin, Like trying to tire with a butter knife.

"Both interesting quirks but yours seems more interesting, you said smash as you delivered that punch, does this mean you're a follower of All Might?" he says looking at Deku

Before the Noumu is able to attack the front entrance slams open and a familiar voice echoes through filling everyone with hope

All Might stepping through the door in a puff of smoke and strength. "Have no fear for I have come!"

 **Jeez we are really tearing through this chapter. My co-writer was so excited to do another chapter so i said why not and pushed another one out in two days.**

 **Also before any one looks back to see if Dairu the crocodile and Kenda where actual characters don't worry those where just OC villains i made up for fun.**

 **Next time the USJ arc ends see you there.**

 **TACO OUT!**


	7. All Brawl

**Monochrome**

 **All Brawl!**

When we last left off all seemed lost as the villains attacked the Ultimate Space for Jams training facility, they incapacitated space hero 13 and almost finished off EraserHead that was until the symbol of peace, All Might came to lend a helping hand.

All Might "I had a feeling something was happening and decided to come check on you all, I happen to run into young Ilda on the way here thanks to him I now know what's going on, and I have to say you made me very angry, you frightened my students as they all try to give it their all, students its all right now... FOR I AM HERE! He rips off his tie and rushes plowing through a dozen villains in the blink of an eye and saving EraserHead in the process.

All Might holds EraserHead looking down on him apologetically while examining his injured face and arm "I apologize Aizawa" he then glares at Shigaraki with killer intent before dashing to save Midoriya and the rest.

He sets them all down not taking his eyes off the main villains. "Holy shit!" Kaiden begins to start but Mineta finishes his sentence "He's so fast!" Mineta stutters looking at All Might.

"You four need to head to the entrance and take Aizawa with you now hurry!" All Might states seriously and worried.

Shigaraki looks at the hand and slowly goes to pick it up "It's no good I'm sorry, he managed to hit you while saving his precious students, He's quite fast my eyes couldn't follow him and yet, he wasn't as fast as I expected, could our intel be true after all father...about how All Might is weakening?"

Midoriya looks at All Might with fear "All Might you need to stay back that villain with the exposed brain! when me and Kaiden went to attack him nothing worked it's like he didn't even feel it!"

Kaiden nods. "All Might sir even my quirk couldn't pierce him he has tough skin or something and he manage to hold Aizawa down like he was nothing!"

"Midoriya, Gen calm down it's all right!" He says putting a peace sign up. He then launches himself full speed at the villains bringing his hands up "Carolina..." As he goes to them Shigaraki utters the word Noumu again and the humanoid monster jumps in front of Shigaraki

"SMASH!" All Might swings his hands downward diagonally across the Noumu's body nothing seemed to happen, the Noumu then swings and All Might then ducks and delivers a body shot to Noumu which'd seem to be meaningless.

All Might begins to get frustrated "None of my blows are working against him!"

Shigaraki simply watches the two giants fight "If you want to do any real damage you might want to slowly scoop his guts out, not that he would let you anyway, as for why nothing is working that his shock adsorption ability.

All Might smiles before getting behind him "Thanks for telling me, if that's what it takes then down worry, I'll be a cinch!" As he says this, he delivers a suplex to Noumu slamming him head first into the ground.

Midoriya, Kaiden and the others are carrying Aizawa to the front entrance as they see the explosive move All Might just did.

"All Might really is worlds away from us!" Mineta exclaims excitedly

Tsuyu looks back "Although when it comes to teaching, he's still a beginner."

It soon goes back to All Might but something isn't right he's bleeding from his mouth Noumu seems to be warped through the floor and has his fingers stabbing into All Might's sides.

Shigaraki examines All Might's plan "You were planning to drive him deep into the concrete and seal his movements, but it wouldn't have worked for long as Noumu here is the same power level as you! Black Mist handed us the perfect chance on a silver platter!"

Black Mist soon appears looking directly at All Might "It was Noumu's duty to restrain your dizzying speed, so that I could open a gate while you were in that prone state, it's my duty to eviscerate you now."

Midoriya looks at the scene unfolding "Tsuyu I need you to take Aizawa off my shoulders please and take him to the entrance."

Tsuyu looks at Midoriya confused "Uh sure, but why?"

"Deku what the hell are you planning to do?" Kaiden says worried and confused

He doesn't get an answer as Midoriya begins sprinting towards the fight screaming All Might's name.

"Deku wait, think about this!" Kaiden yells running after the boy.

Just then an explosion attacked the mist. "Out of the Fucking way, nerds!" Katsuki Bakugo slamming his palm against black mist neck guard. Followed by Kirishima grabbing the back of it the duo slamming Black mist to the ground and pinning him making sure he doesn't go anywhere.

To add to this the Noumu body was being frozen over. "I heard about your bastards plan to kill All might." The Ice boy Todoroki says as he walks toward the group.

"What?!" Shigaraki was surprised by the sudden appearance of the three students... make that four.

"Ei Ya!" A fist collided into Shigaraki head before he had a chance to react, sending him flying to the ground. "Finally found where the party was!" Remarked Hyde as he rubbed his knuckles with a grin.

"Nice shot, Hyde!" Kirishima says holding down the mist villain.

"Not a move outta you, damn mist bitch!" Bakugo taunted.

"The symbol of peace won't be as easy to beat as you clown." Todoroki calming throws shade.

"Kacchan...! Everyone...!" Midoriya on the verge of tears as his classmates jump into the Frey.

Kaiden smiles as he sees Hyde. "Where have you been?"

Hyde shrugs. "Oh, you know fighting for my life. You?

"Same." Kaiden responds.

"Excellent!" the American boys say in outdated skater voices.

"Hey idiots, quit dicking around we still have asses to kick!" Bakugo snaps.

All might sees an opportunity to escape due to the Nomus hands being frosty ale Todoroki and brakes free of the monster's grasp. "Thanks, young Todoroki."

Shigaraki slowly makes it to his feet still feeling the pain from Hyde's attack. "Not good You've pinned down... Hrrk, our escape."

Hyde sees the hand villain standing. "For a wormy guy he can take a punch."

"Yeah before you do something dumb. This guy can disintegrate things he touches." Kaiden explains.

"Yeesh, so a high five is out of the question." Hyde winces.

"Your punch wasn't enough, you weakling!" Bakugo says insuring a response from Hyde.

"What was that?! Hyde growled.

Bakugo looks the mist villain. "Not that it matters. This guy can turn his body foggy to warp has a limited range. Plus, he used this misty shit to hide his real body!" Bakugo deduced. "But you said some pretentious shit like "Perilous" when we attacked earlier giving that fact away wasn't smart." Black mist tried to move but the blonde bomber pressed his palm further into him. "Move and I'll blow your ass to kingdom come!

"Would it kill you to not be so fucking aggressive for once, your cocky personality is really starting to piss me off." Kaiden sighs angrily at the blonde teen as he walks toward him.

Shigaraki examines the group rather calmly. "As expected of the kids today. Not only did you beat our level but all of you are at full health."

"Tell that to my finger." Midoriya mumbles to himself.

Hyde gives a pissed off groan. "You're not the only one disappointed. I was sure Bakugo was getting maimed today. Seriously where did you find these guys at... hey Todoroki does japan have home depots?" Hyde asks but Todoroki just ignores him.

"Are you two sure you wanna be heroes." Kirishima says to the spikey haired American.

"Noumu, quit playing and enter your second phase, get it rid of the explosive kid and recover the exit." Shigaraki orders the artificial human who began moving again despite being frozen. As It pushes its way through Black mist portal its Icey side begins to brake and fall apart.

"His body is falling is falling apart... but it can still move?" Midoriya cautiously wondered.

Kaiden looked on in disgust. "But what's the point It won't be as effective missing a side."

All might shove a protective hand in front of the students. "Get back everyone! I thought its quirk was shock absorption!"

To everyone's horror the Noumu's missing side muscle begins to form and grow back. Reforming his missing arm and leg.

Shigaraki looks at the spectators "I never said he had one ability, he can also regenerate his body, Noumu was designed to be a human punching bag with superior capabilities, especially to counter you when you're using one-hundred percent of your strength."

Hyde throws his arms in frustration. "Hacks! I call hacks!"

Shigaraki chuckles a bit. "Wrong server, noob."

Kaiden sees where this is going and tries to put a stop to it. "Bakugo! Blow up the portal guy, hurry!" As he leaps at the Noumu. Kaiden activates his Dark arms and attacks the Noumu with a flurry of Tendril strikes and Kicks. "Take this you freak! Devil Rush!" Kaiden shouts continuing the glorious combo and finishes with a kick the neck... and it does absolutely nothing.

"Oh Shi...!" Kaiden tried to yell but was grabbed face first by the Noumu. But seeing as how the dread head teen wasn't his objective, he just tossed him to the lake behind him.

Hyde looks at Kaiden and yells. "Nice move, shithead!"

Kaiden gets up and shakes a bit getting some water off of him before glaring at Hyde "I didn't see you do anything!"

"Kaiden, over here." Kaiden noticed Tsuyu with Aizawa beaten body. "Its best if you stay out this. help me get Aizawa sensei to the others."

"But..." Kaiden tried to protest, he didn't want to feel worthless but he soon figured helping Aizawa was also a priority and went with Tsuyu.

The Noumu makes a rush toward Bakugo before even he could react the Black beast was in front of him and swing its arm at full power creating a huge shockwave. When the dust settled Bakugo and Kirishima were safely next to Midoriya and Hyde.

"Whoa, nice dodge boys." Hyde says surprised.

"We didn't, shut up..." Bakugo said also surprised at the events.

They all look and see All might standing against a cracked wall with brushed arms up as a guard. "They guy really doesn't hold back does he."

"Anything to save a comrade. Just like the, uh..." Shigaraki points to Midoriya "When the plain one, along with the one with the bad eyes attacked me with everything they had."

"He's not doing this is he?" Hyde asked presuming something.

"And Let me guess, it was in the name of saving others? You know what? that just pisses me off! Heroes and villains both use violence but one is celebrated yet the other is hated!" Shigaraki ranted.

"You are, you're really doing this?" Hyde says in disbelief.

"Symbol of peace? Hah! In the end you're just the biggest government tool for violence! Created to keep us down! Keep the ones who don't fit down! Violence only breeds further violence and I'll show the world by killing you!"

All Might grunts. "Nonsense, Idealistic criminals always have a fire in their eyes. But it's hard to take your words to heart when you're enjoying this.

Shigaraki grins behind his hand mask. "Heh, you got me."

"Its three vs six." Todoroki explains.

"Guess talk times over! Now let's rumble!" Hyde jumps in anticipation.

"The enemies are tough but with the help of All Might we can win this" Kirishima says determined.

"Not to mention Kacchan found the smokes weakness" Midoriya adds on"

All Might puts a hand out before his students "No! You need to escape now!"

"If it weren't for our help the situation could be disastrous." Todoroki states staying calm.

Deku looks at All Might in shock "All Might your bleeding isn't it already time for...

But before he can continue All Might rushes towards the villains "Correct young Midoriya thank you! It's okay but watch the moment when a professional fight seriously!"

"Noumu, Kurozari I will take care of the children complete the level and soon return!" He yells and begins to sprint at the students.

"He's coming!" Kirishima yells and the rest of the students get ready.

"Guess we gotta fight after all!" Hyde yells getting into his stance.

All Might rushes at the Noumu and they both throwing punch after punch at each, at blinding speeds other large gust of wind blowing towards the watchers keeping the two sides at bay as the two brawlers were giving it their all. "I am the symbol of peace!"

"His power is absorption which means there's a limit right? You said he can counter my attacks even when I'm going at one hundred percent so, this means I'm going to have to surpass one hundred percent and crush you!" All Might yells as he delivers blow after blow beginning to push the Noumu back.

All Might begin to punch harder and faster, while this is happening the students come to a decision while watching the battle.

Todoroki looks at the group "As expected we're not going to have a chance to fight."

"I don't get it he's just beating into it!" Hyde shouted against the gust.

Back to the fight All Might and the Noumu were still fighting it out in a storm of punches that like they were fighting with multiple arms. All Might was overwhelming the monstrosity with heavy punches at full power was too much for the even the Noumu. "A true hero will find a way for justice to be served! To Protect others and defeat evil!" The students where awestruck at this epic battle. Even Hyde finally shut up from making smartass comments he was too engrossed in this battle of strength and speed.

"And now a lesson for you. You may have heard these words before but I'll teach them to you once again!" All Might tightened his fist, clinched his butt cheeks, and took a deep breath.

"GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!" All Might as he delivered one last punch sending the seemingly invincible giant flying so high it broke through the ceiling cause a slight tremor in the building. The Noumu flew out the USJ building and soaring on into the distance.

"Getting slower. Before I only needed three punches to beat someone like him. Now I need three hundred." All Might said with blood coming from mouth.

"He beat him so fast, the shock absorption wasn't even a factor." Kirishima says looking at the hole in the ceiling.

"All that power..." Bakugo says in disbelief.

"And that's he's the best." Todoroki says.

"That's the world of pro." Bakugo adds on.

"That's All Might!" Hyde shouts in admiration.

Shigaraki is visibly displeased. "You cheated...! I was told that you were weakened but you beat my Noumu! Hacks! I call Hacks!" Shigaraki started scratching at his neck. Scratching so hard that his skin begain to peel off.

"What's wrong I thought you wanted to clear the game? If you can take me then bring it! All Might glares at the villains egging them on.

"We're only getting in his way. Let's go." Todoroki suggested.

"Yeah let's bounce." Hyde turns to the water "Kaiden finish your swim we're out of here." Hyde got no response.

"We should all get away from the fight, who knows what will happen if we get caught as hostages". Kirishima says still watching the fight. Midoriya looked at All Might with worry like something was horribly wrong.

With the entrance group Kaiden was carefully carrying Aizawa with his Dark arms. "Uraraka can make his body float? he's in bad shape."

"Sure, bring him here." Uraraka replied touching Aizawa and getting him to float in place.

"Jeez this is not the school trip I wanted." Kaiden sighs.

"Let's hope Iida gets back with help quick." Uraraka says.

The villain's side wasn't faring well. They lost their best weapon and the number 1 hero stands before them.

"Damn it if we still had Noumu..." Shigaraki lamented.

"Be calm. The Noumu may not have killed him but it managed to do some damage." Black mist spoke to his allay then turned to the young heroes. "The children are heading back and reinforcements will be here in a matter of moments. If we attack together, we may still be able to kill All Might."

Shigaraki begins to settle down. "You're right, right, right. We can kill the final boss."

The U.A boys started to go in the direction of the entrance.

"Let's see if we can help the others." Todoroki says.

"They should be fine. I sent Tokoyami and Koda there after we escaped the rain zone." Hyde explained. He turned to see Midoriya standing in place muttering something. "Deku, come on you can take notes when we leave." But before they all knew what happened Midoriya was nowhere to be found.

"This is for Noumu!" Shigaraki and Black Mist begin to move at All Might, but before anything can happen Midoriya is seen flying through the air at the villains.

Bakugo and Kirishima look back at where Midoriya was surprised he made it up there.

"He's fast!" Shigaraki says with wide eyes as he sees Midoriya .

"Get away from All Might!" Midoriya yells throwing a punch

Black mist soon teleports Shigaraki's hand to try and disintegrate Midoriya but before it can happen a stray bullet goes into his hand stopping him.

Everyone turns to where the bullet came from "They're here!" All Might states looking towards his comrades. A long row of teachers where present along with the class president.

"President of 1-A! Tenya Iida reporting for duty!" Iida yelled with pride next to the teachers as they went into action clearing up the rest of the villains.

"WOOOO! The Calvary is here!" Hyde cheered.

Over at the entrance Kaiden smiles. "Way to go, president."

Uraraka has a big smile on her face "Iida!"

Shigaraki and Black mist have reached their loss condition. "Guess it's game over. Oh well better luck next time, Kurogiri." Shigaraki ordered as the mist villain then expaned his mist body and enclosed the white-haired villain but their escape wouldn't be easy as they took heavy fire from the gun slinging hero, snipe.

The villains manage to warp out the build but not before Shigaraki gave the symbol of peace a final warming. "I may have failed today symbol of peace." Shigaraki giving All Might a mighty death glare. "Next time we meet, I will kill you!" And with that they vanish into thin air. The crisis was over.

Soon each teacher begins taking down villains and saving the students in the process.

Present Mic looks at the USJ and the villains that were left behind. "Man, they broke in so flashily and they still managed to get away."

Vlad King puts down Principle Nezu "They really hit us where our guard was down."

"That's not the issue our real priority is checking the students, make sure they're unharmed or not seriously injured so please get to it" Nezu says ordering the other pro heroes.

Back at the center plaza the students stare at the pros finally relieved that the fight was over.

"The pros are here I guess this means they only attacked here and not the entire campus." Todoroki says examining the situation.

"Guess they only wanted us dead. Aside from that Noumu thing if these guys allay's attacked the main campus they would've been wiped sooner." Hyde adding his own thought to the mix.

Kirishima begins to run towards Midoriya and the giant smoky body of All might. "Midoriya are you alright!" He says worryingly.

"Kirishima wait!" Midoriya says slowly getting up, suddenly a cement wall abruptly appears blocking them both.

Cementoss looks at Kirishima "Please go to front gate we want to check all the students for injuries. Let your teachers worry about the injured."

Kirishima nods before taking off "Roger that!"

Later outside the plaza while the police where arresting and escorting the villains to the paddy wagons, a detective is counting the number of students. "22 that's all of them, and they all seemed uninjured except for the one with the injured legs."

A phantom glove appeared on Ojiro's shoulder. "I heard you were the only fighting alone! You must have been super fired up!"

"Not really I only survived by hit and run tactics." Ojiro looks around "So where did you guys land?"

"Rain zone with my gang Beast Bites." Hyde says confidently while pointing to Tokoyami and Koda.

Kaiden looks at him confused "That's a shitty name dude, and I landed on a ship with Deku, Tsuyu and Mineta. Let's just say I got my sea legs now."

Aoyama turned to his peers. "Where do you think I was?!" Aoyama asked but was ignored.

"It seemed like we only faced mere thugs." Tokoyami stated.

"Guess they thought I'd be easy if it was just kids." Kirishima punched his own fist, slightly bothered they were underestimated.

"Even so, it was a close call. If it wasn't for Snipe sensei, I might not have made it." Kaminari breathed a sigh of relief.

Hyde then looked a Kaminari with slight intrigue. "Um Kaminari, what is that?" Hyde asked looking at the large some large tarp thing."

"Oh yeah its some insulator Yaoyorozu made during the fight." Kaminari explained.

"You're going to keep that?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yeah it's cool, sides I might practice with it." Kaminari stroked the sheet.

Kaiden stands stunned. "Oh, you can make him a sheet but I can't get my Devil may cry jacket."

"I'm sorry, I didn't play it yet." Yaoyorozu apologized. "That guy with the black hair seemed interesting..."

Kaiden then interrupted. "No, no, no wrong game! Wrong game!"

"Isn't it the same?"

"No!"

Hyde then puts a hand on his Green tipped friends head. "Let's shift this convo before Kaiden burst a nerd vain."

Jiro then started to giggle. "Yeah like Kaminari turning dumb when he over used his quirk."

Hyde curious threw Kaiden's head and approached Kaminari. "Dude, for real? Show me."

"What? No way." Kaminari backs away.

"Come man, please! Pretty please!" Hyde pleads.

"Fine." Kaminari sighs in defeat. He then goes under the sheet and discharges a large amount of electricity, when he comes back out his face looks droopy and funny and is giving two thumbs up. "Yaaaaayyy." He dumbly sputters out.

This goes over well as the class erupted with laughter especially Jiro and Hyde, the latter falling on the floor he laughed so hard. Tsuyu who was chuckling a bit looked to the detective. "By the way how are Aizawa and the others?"

"Oh that well I just got off the phone with the hospital. Aizawa, 13, and All Might received very serious injuries but none are permanent. So, they should be fine." Detective Tsukauchi gave the good news to Tsuyu and Mineta's relief.

"What about Deku?!" Uraraka asked concerned.

"He's being treated in the infirmary." The detective turned and started to walk away. "I must be see to that big monster."

Kaiden puts his hand on Uraraka's shoulder for support. "Don't worry about, this is Deku we're talking broken bones never stopped him before."

"We really gotta start calling him the Bod-break kid at this point." Hyde joked still sitting on the ground.

"Anyone else find it odd that we're goofing around given everything that happened?" Kirishima wondered.

Hyde stopped laughing and looked up at the sky. "Well why not? If we looked at today as a bad thing, we might miss the truly important things."

"Like what?" Ashido wondered leading Hyde into a speech.

"Like we all got to experience a villain attack first hand and came out unscathed not many hero course students in Japan can say that. Plus, we all showed in the face of danger we'd not only fight but have each other's back. Today proved that we all belong In the Hero course and we'll be great heroes in the future." Hyde clinched his fist as he finished his little speech.

"Jeez man that was actually profound." Kaiden said shocked.

"Hey I don't joke all the time. Plus, I'm not saying it wasn't a little scary hell I was almost killed by that alligator." Hyde stated.

"Crocodile!" The students heard in the distance but ignore it.

A cat police officer walked to the students. "Alright students a bus is here to take you all back to school. From there a teacher will make an announcement." The kids began to walk toward the bus when Hyde stopped.

"You know I just thought of something." Hyde says.

"What?" Kaiden asked.

"Whatever happened to that Noumu thing?" Hyde wondered.

Meanwhile miles away, police see the giant brain exposed monster on the ground as they looked at it closer on at it one officer said what everyone there was thinking.

"What the fuck is that?!"


	8. Day off

**Monochrome**

 **Day off.**

It's the day after the villain's fierce assault on the U.A facility the U.S.J. said incident involved the fledgling heroes going up against actual bad guys. Thankfully there were little to no injuries due to the student's teamwork and the number 1 hero All Might. U.A high was now closed for the day due to both the U.A staff and faculty meeting to discuss the attack and further planning and to let the student recover both physically and mentally. That leaves what our two American boys are doing. Well Kaiden was on his PS4 playing Infamous... well trying to as Riko his aunt and the one housing the teens was hugging him tightly and nuzzling her face to his.

"Okay, Riko you're really interrupting my game time. Your worrying too much." Kaiden said trying to pry her off and keep playing at the same time.

"How can I not worry?! You boys could have been killed yesterday. Look, I made a promise to my step-sister that I would keep you both safe." Riko said in a worrying tone.

"But Hyde and I are in the hero course, we should be protecting you." Kaiden paused his game to address his aunt.

"Hero course or not I still have a responsibility to you two." Riko looked at Kaiden stood up proudly. "Remember Kaiden, behind every reckless teen is a badass aunt to protect them."

Kaiden thought for a minute and smiled. "And in front of every crazy aunt is a nephew that loves her."

Riko smiled and ruffled Kaiden's dreadlocks. "That's my Kai-Kai."

"I said to stop calling me that!" Kaiden snapped.

"Oh my god! I almost forgot that great nickname." Hyde walked in the room wearing a blue shirt with a yellow strip going horizontal down the right side and a pair tan jeans.

"Cram it and where are you going anyway?" Kaiden asked.

Hyde grabbed his house keys. "Mineta called me up and asked to hang out in the city."

"And you're going with him. What are you guy going to do buy porn mags and look up skirts under a flight of stairs?" Kaiden smirked.

"Ha-ha. Well anything is better than sitting here all day, I'll be back later." Hyde said going out the door.

"Jeez why's he always in a hurry?" Riko huffed.

"He is a literal ball of energy." Kaiden sighs and goes back to his game

Minutes later Hyde made to a downtown part of Tokyo, a clear sky with many civilians walking by going to shops and talking among themselves a truly peaceful day and quickly found his friend Mineta and even the electric hero Kaminari. Mineta wore a purple long shirt with green cargo pants to fit his small frame and Kaminari had put a red button up shirt with a tiger on the back and black jeans with holes in them for fasion of course.

"Sup guys." Hyde greeted the two.

"Hey, what took you?" Kaminari asked as he fist bumped Hyde.

"Nothing much Kaiden and the aunt still buggen over the villain incident." Hyde responded with a shrug.

Mineta finally spoke up. "Hey let's not talk about that! We have an important mission today." Mineta took a serious tone and looked at the two.

"Which is?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, you never told us what it is we're doing here." Hyde scratched his head.

Minta turned to his classmates and pointed at a group of teenage girls across the street they were on. "To pick up girls!" Mineta declared.

"Huh..." The other two simultaneously react.

What's worse is Mineta continued on. "Yesterday we came super close to death! Scary villains, being separated, and nearly watching our teacher die... But one good thing came from that battle."

"Real experience?" Kaminari guessed.

"No..." Mineta held out his hand and made a groping motion. "I felt Tsu's boobs." Mineta says stoically while Kaminari blushed and Hyde gave a sly smile. "It was only few seconds and I was nearly drowned but it was great none the less."

"You seem actually proud of that." Hyde snarks.

"That's kinda creepy dude..." Kaminari states.

"Oh yeah, well how many boobs have you guys grabbed?" Mineta asked smugly. The two boys were about to say something but couldn't the answer out loud.

Hyde snapped back. "How many boobs have you grabbed with consent?"

"None. The same number of boobs you grabbed." Mineta points to them much to Hyde's irritation.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." Kaminari said in disbelief.

"So, what does you molesting our classmate have to do with picking up chicks?" Hyde asked.

Mineta turned his back to his peers. "I felt a taste and now I want more. If we successfully pick up girls, we can grab boobs all we want!" Mineta finished while drooling.

"And why us?" Hyde asked.

"Because you two are the only ones in our class who shares my views." The stout hero responds.

While the two teens don't share Minetas thoughts on girls exactly they could see what he meant. The three of them were the most interested in the opposite sex among the boys in class. Hyde doesn't exactly hide his sexuality and his quest for flesh and Kaminari, while not as extreme as his classmates has at least tried to pursuit a few of his female classmates but was usually ignored.

"Alright fine, we're in but we can't go too far. Last thing we want is the school finding out." Hyde said.

"Besides hero course or not, as High school boys it's not crazy to look for little romance." Kaminari winked.

Determined on their quest to score the three put their hands together in solidarity. "So how do we do this." Kaminari asked.

Mineta then pointed to three fairly attractive girls talking among themselves. "I've been eyeing them before Hyde got here."

"Alright men, lets rock and roll." Hyde fist pumped.

Kaminari took point and started walking toward them. "I'll introduce us." Kaminari says gaining a thumbs up from the guys. "Hey girls you got a minute?" Kaminari walked in catching the girl's attention. "Me and my friends were wondering if you talk with us a little bit." Kaminari gestured to Hyde and Mineta who were trying to look cool but where failing.

Mineta saunters over to the females who had to look down to see the kid. "So, us cool guys couldn't help noticing you cool girls hanging out. So, I figured we come over and make things hotter."

Hyde then walked over... well walked isn't the word as he did his best impression of a pimp walk but made it look like his legs were fifty pounds each." Yo, yo, yo what my Boy is tryna say is we was chillin and we saw ya'll fly honey across the way and came over to holla at yall for a bit to get to know y'all personal like you smell me!"

An hour later...

"How did we screw that up!" Kaminari exclaimed. The boys were on a park bench slumped over their recent failure.

"I have no Idea what happened. You?" Hyde turned to Mineta.

"No clue."

Kaminari snapped. "You two were the problem! Mineta was coming on two strong and Hyde, I have no idea what you were saying."

"It's not like you were fairing any better. You really tried to break the silence with "I can air guitar a sick riff" Please." Mineta said coming back.

"After you morons screwed it up!" Kaminari shouted again.

"Well no one ever said courting the fairer sex was easy." Hyde calmly thought.

Kaminari sighed. "Well today's a bust now what?" Hyde and Mineta shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey!" The Boys heard in the distance. They all turned to see their classmate Ashido Mina waving at them. The pink skinned girl was wearing a purple top and a jean skirt. Behind her was Jiro in a rocker shirt and green pants and the invisible Hagakure with her pink shirt and shorts combo. The girls soon walked over and joined the boys.

"What are guys doing out." Jiro asked.

Mineta answered. "Picking up g..." Or at least tried to before Kaminari put his hand over his mouth.

"Nothing much, just hanging like bros." Hyde jumped in waving his hand around. "What about you girls?" Hyde asked.

"We wanted to do some shopping so we all came out." Hagakure responded.

Ashido bounced in happiness. "This is awesome! This is the first time we all can hang out! Hey, we should all go somewhere together."

Hyde grinned wide as he saw an opportunity and huddled with his group. "Well, we'll be able to hang out with girls after all."

"What are guys talking about?" Jiro wondering what they were up to.

Boy's broke up the huddle and tried to look innocent. "Nothing! So where should we go?" Kaminari said.

"Ohh there is a roller-skating rink close." Hagakure sugested.

"Awesome, let's go." Hyde said as they began walking to the rink.

Meanwhile back at the apartment we see Kaiden turning off the PS4 he then goes to his room and changes. His outfit consisting of black joggers, a grey shirt with camo collar shirt over it, he grabs his house key then turns back.

"Riko I'll be back in a bit I'm just going shopping." He heads out walking towards the various shops, he sees a clothing store and quickly goes to it.

"I need new outfits, I can't keep wearing dark clothes forever or Hyde won't get off my ass for it, but what seems right for me?" Kaiden contemplates as he looks through various shirts and pants trying to put together outfits and getting more and more frustrated.

"Ugh, this seems hopeless." Kaiden growls before a voice makes him stops.

"You know if you needed help with your fashion choices all you had to do was ask."

Kaiden turns around slowly to see Yaoyorozu with multiple shopping bags in her hands.

"Oh, Hi Momo I didn't think I would see you here, I'd figure you make most of your outfits with your quirk, that's something I would do." Kaiden says with blunt honesty

"W-what no! I mean it's a good idea but think for a second by me shopping and not using my quirk I'm helping this business become more successful!" She says stammering and confidently.

Kaiden looks at her with a deadpan look. "I wouldn't blame ya if you said you liked shopping." He says rubbing the back of his head. "Now what did you say about my fashion choices?"

Momo's eyes light up as a faint blush comes across her cheeks. "I said I can help you find the perfect outfits, now what kind of colors do you wear."

Kaiden looks away "Well mostly dark colors consisting of black, grey and sometimes white as well as dark jeans and joggers, that was the style back in the U.S other than that I don't really know what else some outfits here seem very cool."

Momo studies Kaiden a bit before coming to her conclusion "I suggest you step back from the black and gray, go for a maroon or a navy blue those dark colors would seem great on you."

Kaiden nods and smiles "Thanks, now Hyde can't call me an edge lord anymore, any other suggest I'm welcome to anything."

As he says this Momo's eyes light up and a dark aura washes over her. "Really Kaiden anything?"

"Y-yeah, what's with that look in your eyes?" Kaiden says a little frightened.

The next few hours are pleasure to Momo but pure hell for Kaiden as he is now going in and out of changing rooms being Momo's personally fashion dummy as she takes pictures.

"Do I really have to do this?" Kaiden says with a blush on his face

"You said you were welcomed to anything, besides maybe this will help if you or someone else from our class needs clothes involving my quirk" She says confidently.

A few hours pass in the shop as Kaiden puts on the last outfit Momo has chosen.

"Momo you've picked some good outfits but this one I'm not so sure about." Kaiden says nervously looking at himself in a mirror.

"I'm sure it looks fantastic now come on out I need to see if it's perfect." She says impatiently waiting for her nerdy friend to walk out of the fitting room.

A sigh is heard before Kaiden comes out slowly wearing a formal black suit jacket with orange red trousers with a floral design going around them. Kaiden checks himself out.

"I could've sworn I've seen this somewhere before." He says confused and curious he then looks at Momo. "That the last one right we're done, it's not that I don't like hanging out with you it's just I want to do more with you then just shopping for clothes." Kaiden sighs looking at her.

Momo giggles looking at the dark eyed boy "Don't worry that was the last one lets pay for these and see wat else we can do Kaiden."

Kaiden smiles in relief before going back inside and changing back to his regular outfit.

As they pay and walk out the store Momo looks at him curiously "So I've always wanted to ask what was it like living in the U.S and most importantly how is it living with Hyde." She asks looking at him.

"Well Japan is politer and somewhat cleaner than the U.S, not to mention fewer crimes and nice people like you and rest of the class minus Bakugo of course." Kaiden chuckles then looks at the sky. "As for living with Hyde imagine having an annoying brother you want to strangle almost every day."

"You two are related right?" Momo ask only for Kaiden to shake his head before looking at her.

"Nope not at all, but we've been friends for so long we practically are family, my aunt even sees him as another nephew" Kaiden says with a big smile and chuckles. "To me Hyde is my goofy older brother."

Back to the Hyde, his group had made it to the roller rink the kids were filled with joy see the dimmed room with multiple flashing lights in the building, the place was filled with other people skating around and having fun to some pop music in the background.

"This place is so cool!" Hagakure said in excitement.

"I know right, let's get some skates." Jiro says as the group go their skates.

The group of teens eventually grab their skates even finding some in Mineta's sizes and were skating around the rink. Kaminari was trying to skate but didn't have the balance for skating as such he was laughed at by Jiro. "C'mon I didn't think you'd clutch the wall the wall the entire time." Jiro chuckled.

"Shut up, I just never went skating before." Kaminari responded almost falling again.

Jiro let out another giggle and extended a hand. "Come on its easy." Kaminari grabbing her hand and standing up straight. "It's all about balance and the placement of your feet." The ear jack girl instructed while still holding the electric kids' hand.

"Right I think I'm getting the hang of it." Kaminari said.

"Aww how cute." Hagakure gushed at the two. Making Jiro aware of her situation.

"Gaaaah!" Jiro screamed as she threw Kaminari's hand away causing him to fall as the red-faced teen to skate away.

"I wonder what that was about." Hagakure tilted her head in confusion.

Unbeknownst to her Mineta was coming up behind with a devious plan. He planned to skate as fast as he could and crash his face into the invisible girls' buttocks. The pervert grinned as he picked up speed with a crazed look in his eyes. "Oh no! I'm going too fast to stop!" Mineta said in a false panic. But before his plan could succeed his would be target turned a to the side.

"Huh." Hagakure turned causing Mineta to trip on her skate and falling toward someone with some kind of porcupine quirk inflicting major pain.

As the Pervert laid on the ground defeated and in pain Hyde breezed by on his skates. "Smooth riding short stuff!"

Ashido riding right behind him came right next to him. "Sure, you can focus on him and me or do you give up our little race."

Hyde flashed her a cocky smirk "No way, Pinky. I've the movie roll bounce five times." Hyde picked up speed but Ashido feeling mischievous grabbed Hyde's shirt and pulled him back.

"Hey!" Hyde chuckled still having fun with the race. In fact, to retaliate he grabbed the pink girls arm causing the two to spin in a circle both laughing and hitting a wall. Both breathing heavy while leaning on it.

"So, who won?" Ashido huffed.

"Me, you cheated." Hyde pointed at the horned girl.

"So, did you!"

"Yeah well you first." Hyde chuckled.

"No way!" Ashido sighed. "Jeez now I'm thirsty. Wanna get a drink."

"Yeah I'm sure the others will be fine." Hyde said as the got off the rink and went to a concession stand.

"By the way where is Kaiden, you two are always together?" Ashido asked while standing in line.

"Hey, hey, we're not conjoined twins we separate once in a while." Hyde defended.

"True, I guess. it's just you two are like brothers even if you constantly insult each other." Ashido giggled remembering some of their exchanges.

Hyde nodded. "That's a sign of a close friendship. Kaiden may be a boring nerd but he can handle anything I throw at him so to me, he's my stupid little brother."

They both their drinks and were leaning on the wall outside the skate floor. Ashido took a sip of her drink and let out a refreshed sigh. "Haa, today has been so fun. You know the real reason I got the girls to come out today was to take our mind off the villain attack."

"Yeah, that was a real eye-opening day to the danger of heroism." Hyde showed a worried face as he thought back to the events of yesterday, even when his friend was grabbed by the Noumu he may have mocked him then but deep down he was pretty scared. After that thought he picked his smile back up. "But that's reason to be sad, besides that doesn't coincide with my way of being a hero."

"What's that?" Ashido asked.

Hyde smiled and stood up, holding his drink high. "To be an entertaining hero who a smile on everyone's face, no matter the situation."

"That's a real cool dream Hyde." Ashido smiled warmly at him. "But a lame pose." She giggled.

"What?!"

"Hey guys!" The pink girl called out to her friends and they soon gathered around the two. "Let's take a selfie." Ashido declared pulling her phone out.

Jiro smiled. "Sure."

Hagakure bounced. "Yay!"

Hyde Started to play with his spikey hair. "Whoa, does my hair look okay?"

"Just get in." With that the teens got in the frame and snapped pick. After another hour of fooling around night came and they all went their separate ways and went home.

Hyde opened the door to the apartment and saw Kaiden slumped on the couch with a few shopping bags near him, while wearing a suit and orange pants. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"I went shopping with Yaoyorozu to find some new cloths." Kaiden responded.

"What store pimps-R-us?" Hyde laughed.

"Never take a rich girl shopping dude, I swear she was gonna buy up the entire store." Kaiden says looking at the ceiling.

"Sooo, anything happened?" Hyde asked with a sly smile.

"What do mean?" Kaiden asked.

Hyde jumped on the couch next to him. "I mean did anything develop. Did you hold hands, did you kiss, did talk about harry potter?"

"Dude nothing happened." Kaiden stated flatly.

"Booo..."

"So how was skirt chasing with Mineta?"

"How did you know that's what we were doing?" Hyde wondered.

"With you two it was that or peeking spree and given I didn't see you two on the news..." Kaiden responded.

"Well if you must know..." Hyde pulled out his phone and showed Kaiden his group selfie. "We ran into some of the girls and hung out at the skating rink."

"Huh, cool." Kaiden said disinterested.

"What that's it?!"

"I'm tired okay."

"Oh I see too tired to get your ass kicked in Blazblue?" Hyde turned to Kaiden slowly.

"Grab the controller." Kaiden said taking Hyde's challenge. Hyde jumped up and grabbed the two controllers and began playing.

Aunt Riko was watching the whole thing and smiled to herself. "Ah youth."

 **And that fluff is done. And now we move on the sports festival arc which I can't wait to do. As always please review or PM any ideas and have a good read folks**

 **TACO OUT!**


	9. New Challenger Approaches

**Monochrome**

 **New Challenger Approaches**

It was a new day for U.A high. Hyde and Kaiden where walking to their class.

"Well that was a good day off." Kaiden stretched.

Hyde then put his arm around Kaiden and slumped his body. "No way! I want more time I wasn't lazy enough."

"Get off me." Kaiden said.

"No carry me to class slave. Carry me!" Hyde chuckled as he joked with his friend then stopped when he felt someone watching him. He let go and turned around only seeing a fluttering skirt.

"What's wrong?" Kaiden asked.

Hyde then gained a knowing smile. "Nothing..."

The two reached class 1-A where it was already in full swing with the class talking amongst their peers. It was all normal till a bandaged Aizawa came through the door addressing the class.

"All right everyone quiet down, we need to talk about the annual sports festival." He says looking at the students before one of his students interrupts him.

"Wait, wouldn't this be something villains would want to infiltrate and attack us." Shoji ask his teacher a little worry in his voice.

"Don't worry I heard the police presence will be five times bigger than usual, and since we are going ahead with the festival this means the school is much more confident it could benefit for all of you." Aizawa states expressionless as usual

Mineta gets nervous. "If villains do break into the festival, we can halt it right."

"It's gonna be a massive stadium filled with dozens of pro heroes not to mention heroes in training that wouldn't mind fighting I think we'll be fine." Kaiden says leaning back in his chair.

Aizawa continues his explanation. "The sports festival is one of Japans biggest events, it's even replaced the Olympics."

He then looks at Kaiden and Hyde. "I know back in America they don't really do this sort of thing, so if you two need a more information I'll explain after class."

"A tournament showing a student's abilities and how capable they are fighting against others". Kaiden grins and chuckles "This sounds like fun."

"Don't even try and act cocky, both you Gaijins will be the first taken out, you won't even make it to the semifinals." Bakugo sneers not even looking at them.

"Thirty thousand yen says these two Gaijins make it to the finals and kick your ass to kingdom come ash boy, what do you say Kai-Kai you wanna do it or me." Hyde smiles elbowing his close friend.

"One, I told you not to call me that, second make it fifty and he loses to a nerd like me." Kaiden smiles small before Bakugo slams his hand on the desk and stands up.

"I'll take both of you losers on right now and I won't even break a sweat, you'll be the first one to go because you rely on stupid and cheap fighting moves!" Bakugo yells while making sure that insult hits Kaiden.

"I'm sorry what was that." Kaiden says growling and getting up actually scaring some of the students present he starts getting close before Hyde grabs him.

"Sit down and be quiet or you'll both sit on the sidelines and not participate at all, we don't have time for pathetic little grudges save your energy for the festival." Aizawa says getting ready to trap the boys. "If you keep attitudes like that the pro heroes who will be scouting you won't be interested." Aizawa states warning them.

Kaminari looks at Jiro. "I've been thinking about taking the sidekick tactic for pro hero squads after graduation. what do you think about that?" He says confidently to the rocker girl.

"But you need to think bigger there are loads of heroes who get stuck as sidekicks forever and miss their chance to have big career going solo, then again I wouldn't be surprised if your dumbass did it." Jiro says with no remorse as Kaminari looks at her shocked and offended.

"If you get noticed by a pro hero, you'll have a brighter future of becoming one yourselves, in other words this is an event you can't overlook take it." Aizawa states to the class each either nodding or smiling with determination.

As fourth period ends the students talk with each other about the festival everyone seems to be really pumped about it.

"The tension is souring sky high, if we all stand out during this event it'll be a giant leap forward!" Kirishima yells excitedly

Kaiden smiles at Hyde. "We need to start training as soon as we can I can't wait for this!" He says with an uncharacteristic chuckle

Hyde looks at him and starts playing with his hair. "Yeah training sure. But first I gotta make a hair appointment, manicure, and a tooth whitening."

"Oh, for god's sake, think about it we are going into a sports festival that's gonna hold all the top hero schools in this country, and we are the first American students to enter it and we get see many other students with interesting quirks not to mention pro heroes watching us how can you not take this seriously!" Kaiden says to Hyde gripping his shoulders

"Ok, ok I get it don't get a nerd boner just yet." Hyde laughs as Midoriya walks up to them

"I take it you two are also excited are you guys even nervous at all." Midoriya ask the two boys.

"Not really no." Kaiden says rubbing the back of his head before he can continue speaking someone catches their attention.

"Deku, Hyde, Kaiden, Ilda..."

All four students look over to see Uraraka with a heavily determined face her brows pointing downward as she speaks again.

"Let's crush the sports festival!" She says with the upmost seriousness and determination.

"What the fuck is up with your face?" Hyde ask a little scared.

Uraraka gets up and starts pumping her fist. "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna win!"

Few minutes later the five teens are walking down the steps all thinking about the upcoming event before Midoriya ask's a question that makes them stop in their tracks.

"I forgot to ask you guys why do you want to become heroes." He asks looking at them all

Uraraka rubs the back of her head before looking away "Well... I'm kind of in it for the money."

All four boys look at her dumbfounded before she continues

"Sorry, I know it's sounds lame like I'm not trying to be a pure hero, I mean Ilda especially is doing it for principles and I know Kaiden and Hyde are doing it for selfless reasons too...but it's for my family." Uraraka sates quietly as she shrinks a bit.

"Hey, hey its fine it doesn't make you seem selfish we all have our reason for why we want to become heroes and besides you said it was for your family we all understand it." Kaiden gives a thumbs up to Uraraka smiling.

"It's just my family has a construction company and there's not much work around really that's why I want to be a hero." Uraraka says softly before looking at everyone. "I'm going to be a hero and earn money so I can give my family the easy life they deserve".

Ilda begins to clap and cheer on for the gravity girl, while Deku is stunned at the girl's speech and her true motive, while Kaiden and Hyde smile understanding her situation.

"Enough about me what about you guys, why are your motives I mean you could've stayed in America why come here?" Uraraka says looking at Kaiden and Hyde

"America didn't have many opportunities in all honesty it was our master who suggested we come here, but I want to be a hero who can entertain and bring smiles to those I save no matter the situation or the disaster." Hyde says smiling while putting his fist up.

"Like Hyde said there wasn't much back the U.S, my reasons for being a hero is to prove to the world that I capable of doing it and that I can control my quirk, I want them to see a hero who cares about protecting people and not some freak." Kaiden says crossing his arms with a little seriousness in his voice.

"Well I say you guys made the right choice, wouldn't you agree?" Uraraka says looking at the two boys then Ilda and Midoriya.

Midoriya and Ilda nod, Ilda then looks at the boys curiously

"You both mention this master of yours I assumed he trained you to fight and be strong with your quirks, who is he exactly?" Ilda ask trying to figure out who it could be.

Hyde rubs the back of his head "Well he often visits Japan when he has free time, your telling me you haven't heard rumors of an American hero visiting Japan every once and awhile?"

All three think for a few minutes before shaking their heads.

Kaiden sighs. "Guess he doesn't like the attention typical of him, he's more of underground hero like Aizawa his name is..."

Before he can tell them, a door slams open scaring the five students with the Symbol of Peace looking for a certain student.

"Midoriya, my boy!" All Might yells in his usual tone. "Wanna eat lunch with me?" He says holding up a bento box.

"He sounds like a teenage girl!" Uraraka says laughing trying to hold her mouth.

"Uh, sure I'll see you guys later."Deku says walking with his idol.

"What are we chopped liver?" Hyde asked rhetorically.

"I mean when the number one hero asked to eat with you, you don't say no." Uraraka responded.

"True, I wonder what their relationship is?" Kaiden wondered.

"Oh god you don't think they have the forbidden teacher-student relationship, do you?" Hyde said with a grin causing Uraraka to blush profusely.

"Raider-kun, that is very inappropriate! All might-sensei and Midoriya don't do such illicit thing, especially in school!" Iida chastised doing his usual chopping motion.

"Maybe after school." Hyde pointed out.

"No!" Iida rejected.

"Hyde." Kaiden called out for him to stop.

"What? there's nothing wrong with it." Hyde defended until he heard a girl yelp behind him.

"Ahh!" Yelled out a brown haired with two large breads and glasses she looked like a beautiful maiden with great features. When she was seen by the group, she made eye contact with Hyde then turned around and ran toward the opposite direction with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Who was that?" Uraraka asked.

Kaiden shook his head. "No idea. Why was she watching us and why did she run?" Kaiden drew a blank on this question but Hyde soon chuckled to himself. "Hyde, you know her?

Hyde put his finger and his thumb on his chin and gave a confident smirk. "Somewhat but it's not hard to see what happening here."

After school it was time to head home until...

"What!" Screamed Mineta, Kaminari, and sero.

"Quit lying!" Mineta yelled crying blood.

"There is no way some cute girl has a crush on you." Kaminari added.

Hyde was sitting in his chair with his legs crossed and head rested on his hand look mighty triumphant. "Believe it boys. She has been eyeing me all day."

"How do know she likes you?" Sero asked.

"Our eyes met. Her face became red and that's all there is to it." Hyde explained. "Listen guys don't me mad, there are some guys who have "It" and some people (Mineta) just don't." Hyde stuck his nose up over his angry classmates.

"Yeah right!" Mineta rejected.

"She's playing a trick!" Kaminari yelled.

Kaiden stood by with Midoriya watching this spectacle with his backpack on hand. "Mind if I walk with you guys? I don't wanna deal with this all the way to the station." Kaiden asked as Midoriya nodded.

"What the heck!" Uraraka shouted as the boys looked to see why, they saw a multitude of students standing in front of the door outside.

Mineta looks at the group shocked. "Why are they crowding the exit?"

"They're scoping out the competition." Hyde and Bakugo says simultaneously before looking at each other weirded out.

"You owe me a coke bomb boy!" Hyde snickers.

Kaiden looks at the students and understands the situation instantly "They want to see the group who survived the villain ambush, they're studying us before the battle even starts." he sighs and looks at the group. "Fucking move, we don't have time for your pointless intimidation tactic, Hyde come on."

Kaiden begins walking to the front door before a voice stops him.

"I came to see what Class 1-A was made of I didn't think you all would be so arrogant, is this how all the students are?" The person soon comes out revealing a tall boy with messy indigo hair.

"You know a lot of kids ended up in the General Education Department and other departments because they failed the hero course." He says with a cold stare

"Well sorry buddy but that sounds like their fault not ours." Kaiden says staring at him

He looks at Kaiden, then to the rest of the class before continuing.

"Not to mention based on the results for the sports festival some students if they do well enough can be transferred to the heroics department, scoping out the competition how about I pull the rug out from under the heroic kids while they are on their high horses, consider this a declaration of war." He says with a serious tone while staring at the class

Hyde chuckles a bit and begins to speak his mind "Declaration of war? High horses? Sorry eggplant but you couldn't be more wrong, Bakugo may be cocky." He says pointing his thumb at him "But the rest of us are serious about this, do you honestly think we planned that villain infiltration we were scared shitless some of us almost died." He says staring daggers at the boy

All was still in quiet then a loud voice breaks it a boy with sharp teeth and long gray hair.

"Hey! I'm from class B! I heard you knocked around with villains so I came to here to see if it was true. All I have to say is don't embarrass us during the main even you hear me." The kid yelled at the class.

"Who the hell is that?" Shoji asked.

"I dunno." Kirishima responds.

"Don't ignore me!" The white-haired kid yelled.

This time it was Kaiden's turn to speak up "I'm only gonna say this once" As he said this he gets the attention of everyone "You all ended up in a different department because you failed this course, that's your fault maybe this proves that we took it way more seriously than you so, with that being said take that declaration you were talking about and shove it up your ass." Kaiden says coldly with the class being shocked and Hyde staying silent.

"Hyde, let's go, we got training to do." He says as he starts walking out the class leaving everyone quiet.

"Sure, oh and eggplant one more thing..." Hyde walked up to the purple haired student. Hyde then threw a straight punch at the boy. The tired eyed boy couldn't react in time as the strike was going to hit but stopped short of landing it. The boy was had taken a step back in surprise. "That's how you declare war." Hyde pats his shoulder and walks with Kaiden.

"Too far?" Hyde asked his friend.

"Made them spread out didn't it." Kaiden said. "Although now we got a target on our backs like Bakugo. So, we should start our training with..." Kaiden went on but Hyde wasn't listening as he saw Present Mic and got a grin on his face.

"Yeah, juice got." Hyde ignored the green tipped boy and walked to the teacher. "Go on I got something to take care of." Kaiden shrugged and walked toward the exit.

The next few days pass both boys giving it their all with training. Today was a particular day for the two as they say on the couch waiting for two classmates to show up.

"Boy's you are training today right, I don't need to you skipping out on this already last thing I need is you two getting flabby." Riko says flatly looking at the two

"Yeah we're just waiting for our two friends to show up, they were interested in what master taught us they want to try out his fighting style." Kaiden says reading a manga.

Riko looks at them curious. "Oh really, who are they and why are they stupid enough to go through what you two did?"

"Deku and Ojiro, two of our classmates who actually rely on fighting for their quirk, Ojiro has a tail he uses as a main weapon but if he keeps being obvious with it, it won't get him that far, as for Deku his quirk breaks his body whenever he uses it so it wouldn't hurt to teach him a few things." Hyde says playing his switch.

"They should be here in a few minutes hopefully they don't collapse in the middle of training." Kaiden says not looking up from his book.

Riko sighs with a smile on her faces and nods. "Don't go overboard with them ok?" Kaiden waves his hand.

"Yeah, yeah no promises." He says focused on the book he soon here's his aunts stern voice

"Kaiden Gen! I'm serious if you boys go overboard and they get hurt you both will feel my wrath and I promise not even All Might will be able to save you." She says with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Kaiden looks up at her and pales "Ok, ok!, We promise we won't overdo it we'll just teach them the basics even though that's hellish torture too." He says muttering the last part.

"What was that?" Riko says with a raised eyebrow with a cold stare that could send a chill down any villain's spine.

'N-nothing we will go easy on them nothing extreme I swear!" He says nervously as there a knock on the door.

Kaiden gets up to answer the door and see's their two classmates waiting.

"Hey, you guys ready for some training?" He says with a smile on his face

"Yeah can't wait to see what you'll both teach us." Midoriya says excitedly.

Ojiro nods. "I finally get to learn that fighting style you guys use, hopefully it will help with the tournament."

Kaiden smiles. "It will help improve your endurance and strength, we're actually going somewhere else to train, it's a big open field so don't worry about others interrupting us."

They both nod eager to get started Kaiden turns to Hyde who is still playing his switch he sighs a little before calling to him.

"You can finish Smash Ultimate later now come on." Kaiden says waiting impatiently for his friend.

"Yeah, Yeah just a minute I'm maining Incineroar." He says not looking up from his match to focused on winning.

Kaiden looks at Deku and Ojrio and mouths "Watch this." He soon calls out loudly

"Aunt Riko! Hyde is trying to skip training!" He says with a smug smile on his face as Hyde's face goes to something of pure terror

"Like hell he is!" They all soon hear marching as Riko comes in fuming.

"Well, would you look at the time, we better get going if we want to teach our pupils something, bye Riko!" Hyde says bolting out the door running for his life.

Kaiden laughs at Hyde's reaction "Priceless, it's funnier every time." He smiles and starts leading his two classmates to the open field. To warm up they all decided it was best to jog there.

"You suck you know that." Hyde grumbled while carry large bag.

"Suck it up. we got training to do." Kaiden said.

Ojiro finally spoke up. "So, when you initially brought your fighting style up you said their where four parts? Like fall is relax or something."

"Oh, that well Hyde do you wanna explain it or should I?" Kaiden asked his friend but was too busy calling someone on his phone.

"I don't know give him the song "I need five" he's a big guy." Hyde said talking to his contact on the phone.

"Yeah, he's useless so let me explain." Kaiden sighed turning to his classmates. "The Fist of Four Seasons follow four main principals. Summer, a hot and fierce attack. Fall, a relaxing flow, winter, a sturdy ice, and spring, a refreshing crash." Kaiden explained.

Midoriya stopped taking notes and put his pencil to his cheek. "Wait how Is a crash refreshing?"

"Well you see..." Kaiden was about to respond.

"And what do you mean sturdy ice?" Ojiro inquired also.

"I mean...well..." Kaiden struggled to come up with. "Listen I didn't come up with this stuff!" Kaiden retorts. "To put it simply Summer is striking, Fall is evasion and redirection, winter is defense and submission, and Spring is throws." Kaiden explained.

"I see." Midoriya says trying to digest this new information.

"So, why Is this martial art not public?" Ojiro asks.

"Master says it's due to it only being taught to one student only. The only reason both me and Hyde can do it is due to him getting drunk and teaching us then realizing it was too late." Kaiden remembered his teacher guzzling beer and teaching them the basics.

"Hey do you think you can show us how the style works in a motion?" Midoriya asked.

"Sure can. Hyde come on let's spar." Kaiden turned to his friend again who is still talking on the phone.

"Hahaha. Yeah, yeah, he can totally get that one. Oh man I can't wait." Hyde chuckled.

"Hyde!" Kaiden shouts to get his attention.

"What!" Hyde snapped.

"Come on, we're gonna spar." Kaiden says.

"Ugg fine." Hyde goes back on his phone. "I'll call you back later." Hyde hung up the phone.

"Alright let's go." Hyde said getting into his fighting stance. This stance has him put his right hand closest to him while having his left forearm raised in front. His legs were also in a strong form as his right leg is slightly behind him. With his left planted firmly.

"Ok man, you going to tell me who your talking to? you've been calling and getting called since the sports fest was announced?" Kaiden asked while getting in his stance from before.

"In due time, Kai-kai." Hyde said in a Zen like tone.

"And now I'm glad I get to punch you." Kaiden said before he and Hyde both go quiet.

Midoriya and Ojiro stand and watch as both Hyde and Kaiden close their eyes and breathe slowly, they both exhales.

Ojiro leans over to Midoriya and whispers "Forgot to mention while you and Uraraka were battling against Hyde and Bakugo, Kaiden mentioned that him and Hyde have sparred over 463 times and during their sparring matches they would never hold back not even a little they would go all out". Midoriya eyes widen as he begins muttering to himself and taking notes.

Both students ignore him and continue to breathe slowly, No one notices a lone crow sitting on a branch near them it caws and both students open their eyes quickly before sprinting at each other.

Midoriya and Ojiro watch in amazement as what follows next is various and fluent strikes and blocks and dodges. As they watch the match Midoriya can see the look in both Hyde and Kaiden's eyes, sure both have said they are close friends but right now they see each other as rivals maybe even enemies.

As the fight continued Midoriya and Ojiro winced as they can see blows landing and causes some damage bruises starting to from and some blood being spilled even. Kaiden goes for a punch only for Hyde to duck and sweep his leg. As Kaiden falls he quickly stands on one hand and tries to deliver a kick to Hyde's stomach but Hyde put both arms up and widens his legs to take the hit. " _Winter form: iceberg"_ Hyde thought.

As he does this Kaiden's eyes widen " _Shit_ , _gotta move quick or he's gonna try to grapple me!"_ Kaiden thought as he put his other hand on the ground for some slight balance and swung his legs away from Hyde then he planted his legs on the ground and jumped backwards. Hyde however did not give up his pursuit as he plants his foot down and throws not only his fist but his elbow at his opponent.

" _Summer form: Scorch!"_ Hyde internally shouted.

Kaiden saw it coming and placed a palm on Hyde's fist and redirected the attack downward. " _Fall form: Brown leaf!"_ Taking advantage of the moment he grabbed Hyde wrist and proceeded to flip his Spiked haired rival. "Spring _form: Warm."_

Hyde however saw this coming a lifted his legs and slammed them on the ground leaving his in a leaned position. Hyde proceeded to throw a punch even this position, hitting Kaiden in the face causing him to let go. Hyde repositioned himself and dashed at a Kaiden, but was met by two left jabs to the head. With his opponent dazed Kaiden launched a kick to the neck. Unfortunately, Hyde grabbed Kaiden's leg and jumped into wrapping his legs around Kaiden's leg while also twisting his ankle. This move left both fighters on the ground with Hyde pulling a submission.

"That's 264 to 200, Kai-kai." Hyde chuckled tightening his hold.

"Damn it, thought I had it and stop calling me that" Kaiden sighs he soon looks at Deku and Ojiro. "So, what do you guys think?"

Both students stare at their friends in amazement and disbelief.

"I... wow guys the strength and stances." Ojiro says softly trying to replay what he saw.

Midoriya finishes his notes then looks at them. "Kaiden your balance and agility during the match was incredible and Hyde your strength was far more powerful then I imagined, not to mention the quick thinking you had when Kaiden went for the kick, I wouldn't be surprised if you two won the festival." Midoriya states amazed while going over his notes again.

Hyde lets go of Kaiden "You don't need to take notes you know." Kaiden says going his green haired friend and taking the notebook and looking at it. "Well at least you written down what each season means."

Kaiden goes back to Hyde. "What do you think we should teach them first?" He says curiously looking at him.

"Well we should split up you can teach Ojiro and I'll give Deku the **Basics."** Hyde said with his evil grin.

"Sure..." Kaiden gave Hyde a weary look. So, the two took their partners and began showing then the ropes. Kaiden was with Ojiro practicing the Spring form.

"That's right, grab the wrist and twist it. You know you told us you also did martial arts maybe we can train at your dojo sometime." Kaiden said.

"Yeah sure, plus to be a hero you're gonna need more in your arsenal." Ojiro explain.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" They turned their head to see where that scream came from and it was from Midoriya. The green haired lad was leaning back over a spike that was inches away from touching his spine. Above him was Hyde holding a punching mitt.

"Come for Summer form you gotta punch in any direction at full power!" Hyde yelled like a drill sergeant.

"Hyde, I thought we said the basics?" Kaiden asked his friend.

"This is basics, remember." Hyde responded.

Kaiden stood there and thought for a moment until something came to him. "Yeah, you're right continue."

"EI!" Both Midoriya and Ojiro reacted.

A few hours go by and everyone is resting after an intense work out. Hyde ran off to get drinks, so that leaves Kaiden, Ojiro, and Midoriya.

"So how do you guys feel?" Kaiden ask with a small smile

Midoriya breathes heavily. "Exhausted and worn out."

"I feel like my body is melting, like everything's on fire." Ojiro says wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey we only taught you Summer and Spring, you don't want to go through Winter he would take us to the coldest point and have us in nothing but basketball shorts and have us defended ourselves against wild animals to mention for Fall he would chuck knives at us for dodging." Kaiden states remember how much hell it was.

"I say we're good with just the two." Deku stutters nervously

Ojiro looks at Kaiden with a deadpanned look "Who the hell is your teacher, and why isn't he in prison?"

Kaiden chuckles and then he goes to full on laughter "If he was in prison, he wouldn't be locked up with inmates the inmates would be locked up with him!"

Hyde comes back sporting four energy drinks and tosses them at his buddies. "Besides, our parents signed waiver forms so we could do jack anyway."

Kaiden takes a sip then looks at Deku and Ojiro "Rest up for now because in 30 minutes we are gonna work on our quirks, Deku I suggest you work with Hyde on yours, both of your quirks are a little similar and maybe Hyde can help with you controlling yours."

Hyde nods and smiles. "Sounds good to me, last thing we need is you broken during the tournament."

"As for you Ojiro we will train together I got a plan that will help both of us." Kaiden says seriously.

All four boys nod and soon start their training with Hyde testing Midoriya's quirk and seeing what affect it has while Kaiden tries to strengthen his quirk and test Ojiro's reflexes.

"Ok so the plan here is I'm gonna try and control my quirk by sneaking on you and attacking you quietly and stealthy, you will try to defend yourself and be aware of your surroundings, this will benefit both of us." Kaiden says looking at his blonde friend.

"For you this will help with your reaction time and how quick you can attack with your martial arts and tail and possibly make your tail even faster, for me it would be controlling my quirk and coming up with new attacks for my darkness sound like a plan?" Kaiden ask curiously hoping that this training exercise would work.

Ojiro thinks a bit looking at the sky "I suppose so but will it really wo..." as he looks back Kaiden is gone nowhere to be seen "I guess we're staring now." Ojiro says loudly getting in fighting stance and looking around.

Meanwhile with Hyde and Midoriya a few yards away. Midoriya is explaining how he manages to control is quirk with Hyde having a confused look on his face.

"An egg exploding in a microwave? Did you have the munchies while this was happening?" Hyde says curiously and still confused.

"No but whenever I think of it a small portion of my body has suffered damaged instead of large part like during the Entrance Exam before I could try and control it one of my arms and my leg got twisted and broken, now whenever I picture the egg is been my fingers so it's starting to improve really." Midoriya says explaining the damaged he goes through when using his quirk.

"Dude have you ever actually put an egg in a microwave? The egg will break and then you'll have big ass mess, which in your case is not far from what happens. Here's what I do, I focus all that energy into my muscles that way it evens out with the rest of my body." He says to Midoriya as he takes a few steps back.

"Let's try that, here this is a perfect spot." Hyde said walking Midoriya to a tree. "Try controlling your quirk on this Hyde says patting the tree and smiling.

Midoriya nods and gets in a stance he breathes and begins to throw a punch and just before it hits Hyde grabs his arm suddenly.

"Why did you stop me I was about to hit it?" Midoriya looks at Hyde and actually sees seriousness on his face.

Hyde sighs before letting go of his arm "Oh Great Deku tree, you weren't listening to me were you still imagining the egg in the microwave?"

Deku shakes his head "No I did what you said and try and let the energy flow through my muscles it would've made a dent in the tree."

"You would've broken your hand again, yes you let the energy flow through your muscles but you're still putting it all into a specific area, you tried pitting it to all the muscles in your hand, Deku when I said spread it to your muscles, I meant through all the muscles in your entire body that's what I mean when I said even it out now try again." Hyde says forcefully as he got out of the way.

Deku breathes slowly and tries to focus as green electricity soon surrounds him "Not _just one point but to my entire body!"_ He soon throws a punch that connects with three as a huge gust of wind flies by them when Midoriya winces in pain and removes his hand to see a good size dent impacted in the tree.

Hyde soon grabs his hand and brings it up so both of them can see it. "Nothing broken or deformed only bruising it looks like moss head is improving, holy shit that rhymed!" Hyde says as his eyes widen noticing his rhyming skills. "Ok let's keep going" Hyde says confidently as Midoriya nods and smiles.

Meanwhile a few yards away Ojiro is focusing and listening for anything unusual. He hears the leaves in the tree rustle he turns swings his tail as Kaiden is able to block it. Kaiden smiles as darkness pins him to the ground and Kaiden kicks him across the field.

Kaiden walks up to Ojiro shaking his hand in pain. "That tail feels like brick wall damn, but you're getting faster." He then wincing as he grabs a part of his head.

"Hey, you ok?" Ojiro asked in a concern tone.

Kaiden soon let's go of his head and nods lying "Yeah, just a little headache didn't get enough sleep last night I guess." He chuckles and helps Ojiro up.

"I say that's enough for today, last thing I need is you and Deku collapsing." Kaiden says as they both look and see the sun setting. "Come on let's go and make sure Hyde didn't kill Deku." Kaiden smiles and walks over to them.

"Hey we're wrapping up for the day how is everything?" Kaiden ask the two he then sees the tree. "Who did that?"

Hyde ruffles Deku's hair "He did without breaking anything only slight bruising like a banana."

Kaiden's eyes widen "W-wait seriously you didn't break anything!" Midoriya then shows his hand nothing looked bent or out of place only slightly purple.

"Holy shit this is great, now your quirk won't be much of a glass cannon anymore!" Kaiden says with a big smile on his face.

"Thank Hyde he gave me great advice on self-control." Deku says smiling at the spiky haired teen.

Kaiden looks at Hyde surprised and smiles "Wow, you actually taught him I'm proud of you." As Kaiden says this Hyde heels over and covers his mouth.

"Oh god, don't say that! It makes me want to puke!" Hyde says his eyes wide with terror

A tick forms on Kayden's temple "Fine then be an asshole then!" Midoriya and Ojiro chuckle a bit.

"We should get going glad you guys liked the training we gave you today, we can't wait to see how strong you guys are when the festival starts." Kaiden says with a smug grin.

"Hyde looks at Midoriya. "Use what I taught you during the festival or else its back to the basics got it?" Hyde says with an evil smirk as Midoriya shivers a bit.

With that the two groups go their separate ways taking their training to heart and waiting for the day to come. Days pass and the day of the festival is finally the area is filled with massive crowds, news feeds and food stands everyone waiting for the annual event to start. In the locker room class 1- A is getting prepared to show what their made of.

"Is everyone prepared we are set to enter soon?!" Ilda yells trying to get everyone's attention

Shoji sighs in disappointment. "I was really hoping to wear my costume for this."

"It's disallowed so they can even the playing field, it would be confusing if everyone was wearing their costumes." Ojiro states explaining it to Shoji.

Todoroki calmly walks to Midoriya. "Midoriya I need to talk to you." He states in his usual stoic voice.

Midoriya perks up and looks at him a little nervously. "What is it Todoroki?"

He looks at Midoriya and with the most seriousness in his voice he states his goal "I'm going to beat you."

This gets everyone's attention. Kaminari is the first to address this.

"Another declaration of war from the strongest kid in the class huh?" Kaminari states looking at both of them.

"What I didn't say anything." Hyde said earning him an elbow from Kaiden.

"Hey, hey what's with this all of a sudden don't just jump on him before..." Kirshima tries to get Todoroki to stop before he can continue.

"I'm not here to make friends but whatever it's a tournament showing all Pro heroes who's the best." Todoroki again states calmly.

Kaiden sighs before standing up "You just had to be me to it didn't you?" he rubs the back of his head "He has a point you know and I have my own goals for this specifically with you two."

Kaiden looks at Hyde and Bakugo before stating his mission "For you I finally get to take you down a peg, I've been wanting to kick your ass for a while now ever since the battle trials and now it's finally happening." He says glaring at Bakugo he then looks at Hyde "As for you, you know damn well master's watching this, so we might as well put on a show for him to see which one of his students is stronger."

Hyde grins. "Don't cry when it's 265 to 200 Kaiden, and we both know we won't hold back even when blood is being spilled once we get out there, you're my rival nothing more." Hyde states as both him and Kaiden have a massive grin on both their faces. "Plus It's time to show that entertainment and victory go hand in hand."

Midoriya felt a bit overwhelmed with all the pressure suddenly thrust upon him but he soon finds his pride and speaks. "I know that you're all stronger than me. It's safe to say you're favorited to win. But everyones been working hard even the students in general education so I won't lag behind either." Midoriya looks at his classmates with determination. "I'll be going all out and give it all my might too."

They all soon walk out to the arena massive crowds cheering for the freshman students, pro heroes observing them in the stands the festival is now under way.

 **All right the stage is set and now for some fun. Not much more to say this chapter but again feel free to review to help improve the story or message me your thought.**

 **TACO OUT!**


	10. Royal Rumble

**Monochrome**

 **Royal Rumble**

"The U.A sports festival where little heroes in training aim for each other's throats and the top place of number one! Now I know what your all waiting for, the group of students that survived a villain ambush a few weeks prior, the department of heroics freshman class!" Present Mic yells and the freshman class of 1-A walks out.

Each student has their own reactions to the massive crowd with some being nervous and some shrugging it off.

"Wow didn't think they would be praising us this much, I'm starting to get nervous what about guys." Kirishima states looking around at the crowd of fans.

Bakugo smiles while looking ahead. "No way in hell I'm nervous your just getting stage fright."

"I can't afford to get nervous, I need to put on a show for my fans out there." Hyde says smiling and pointing finger guns at a couple of people in the stands.

Kaiden looks around in amazement and then notices something weird. "Huh, I didn't think they would need massive speakers and spotlights for us." He then looks at Hyde "What do you think there gonna use that for?"

"I say we don't worry about that might be a cool way to introduce us into the arena." Hyde says with a giant smile on his face.

As they keep walking towards the center Present Mic soon announces something else. "Now announcing class B, C, D and E from the department of General Education!" As he says this four more groups of students soon come out some look bored out of their mind including a familiar looking student with purple hair.

"Wow he put no effort in introducing them at all, he's making it seem like we're more important." Kaiden states flatly looking at the Class B.

Hyde smiles. "Well we did survive a villain ambush with little injuries so what does that say about us."

"Alright, alright now everyone please calm down and play fair." Midnight says getting everyone's attention mostly the male students.

Kaiden's eyes widen as his face becomes red. "Is she allowed to wear that this is gonna be on T.V" Kaiden says trying to avoid staring at her curves even though he was failing horribly.

Hyde smiles. "I'm not complaining at all, I fucking love this school!" Hyde says staring to his heart's content.

Midnight gets everyone to quiet down "Now player representative come on up here... Katsuki Bakugo of class 1-A!"

Everyone looks surprised as Bakugo walks up to the stand.

"Wait Kacchan is our representative!" Midoriya says rather surprised.

Sero looks at Midoriya. "Well he did get first place in the entrance exam."

"It makes sense that they would use the person who got the best score to represent class 1-A." Kaiden says softly agreeing with Sero.

"So, what if he did doesn't mean he's gonna win this." Hyde states confidently slamming his fist together with a smile.

Bakugo goes up to the microphone and breathes softly. "I just wanna say..."

"I'm gonna be number one." he states nonchalantly as he says this, he runs his thumb across his neck.

All the students go into a frenzy some yelling and threatening the ash blonde teen.

"Boo! That was the worst promo I've ever seen!" Hyde hissed at his classmate.

"That cocky attitude is seriously pissing me off." Kaiden growls and then sighs slowly.

"Save that tension for the festival, then you can take him out and after that your gonna lose to me." Hyde smiles and punches Kaiden lightly in the shoulder.

Midnight smiles and shouts. "Ok, now onto the first event, the preliminaries our first event will be an obstacle race!"

"Pretty simple really a race between all eleven class, the course is nearly four km ring around this stadium students are allowed to do anything as long as they stay on course!" Midnight explains to the classes and the audience watching.

As the students get ready a girl around average height brown hair and glasses, with an odd brush like index finger walks up to Hyde and Kaiden she taps both their shoulders.

"H-Hi Hyde, Kaiden it's n-nice to finally m-meet you my name is Fuji." She stutters and blushes a lot looking at the two.

Kaiden notices her first "Oh hi um have we met before?" He asks looking at her confused.

Hyde smiles "Nope, but she knows me move aside brother." As he says this, he pushes Kaiden away and grins at the girl. "So, babe, I noticed you checking me out from afar."

Fuji blushes and gets embarrassed. "Y-You saw me! I'm so ashamed." Fuji says putting her hands on her cheek.

Hyde looks to right and sees Mineta and Kaminari viewing the scene and looking frustrating. "Don't be ashamed madam. They say love can bloom on the battlefield."

"Oh yes I really hope that love can develop fully." Fuji fidgeted.

Hyde smiles slyly as he looked at his pervy buddy frustration grow. It was time to bring this home. "You know a great step is if I come in first a special someone gives me a kiss." Hyde winks at her.

Fuji's eyes turn into hearts as she clasps her hands and her body is filled with excitement. "Oh yes I'm sure he would like that!"

"Damn right he wou.. Wait what? He?" Hyde turns to her confused.

"Yes, I can image you taking Kaiden in your arms in celebration and giving him a big..." Fuji breathed heavily thinking about what might happen.

"WHAT?!" Hyde shouts out.

"I mean HydexKaiden has been my favorite ship since coming to U.A." Fuji gushes while holding a very well-done drawing of Hyde and Kaiden doing "stuff" naked with Hyde on top and Kaiden catching.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hyde screamed as his eyes bulged out of his head.

Behind him Mineta and Kaminari were laughing their heads off. "Man, you were right Hyde when you have "It" you have it!" Mineta laughed smugly.

"Don't worry we'll still be friends." Kaminari chuckled almost crying tears.

"Shut up! You bastards!" Hyde yells at them.

"Why am I on the bottom?" Kaiden calmly asks.

"That's your problem with this!" Hyde retorts to him.

Kaiden chuckles at Hyde but turns his attention to Fuji. "Good as that drawing is me and Hyde aren't like that, we're just childhood friends."

"So, friends can fuck!" Fuji said with hearts still in her eyes.

Kaiden looks at her with a sweat drop. " _Great, she's that type of girl_." Kaiden thought.

With that out the way all the students began pilling at the starting line. Everyone is tense as this not only kicks off the race but the Sports festival as a whole.

"Ready...Start!" Midnight yells and students begin running and crowding the entrance.

"Not doing this again." Kaiden mutters as he jumps and clings to the wall swinging ahead of everyone.

Hyde grins and jumps up and starts running across the crowd jumping on the complaining heads of his schoolmats. "Sorry goombahs gotta win this!" As the two get to the end of the tunnel they look to see the ground frozen.

"Looks like we jumped just in time Todoroki trapped everyone, if that's how he wants to play then fine." Kaiden smirks and begins jumping and swinging using his dark arms catching up with Hyde close behind.

Todoroki looks at the two. "Looks like I wasn't fast enough."

"Gotta try harder than that." Kaiden says simply

Hyde grins. "Hey Frozone look behind you."

All three look behind Kaiden and Hyde smirk as Todoroki sighs a little, they all see a pissed off Bakugo blasting towards them, Kirishima sprinting and Yaoyorozu using a pole to push herself forward.

"I swear is anyone here ninja runs I'll never let you live it down!" Hyde shouts behind him.

Everyone is trying their best during this race giving it their all to get first place. Mineta bouncing on his balls to catch up tries to catch up. "I'm not buying your stupid bluff Todoroki, now watch my killer move grape..." Mineta yells and as he tries to perform his killer a robot arm and comes smacks him away rolling.

"Mineta!" Deku yells shocked. While Kaiden and Hyde laugh they then see the robots from the entrance exam.

"Holy shit!" They yell in shock at the same time isn't friendship grand?

"And now for the first obstacle the robo inferno!" present Mic announces and all the students see the giant robots.

"The zero pointers from the entrance exam, the students in the heroics department had to fight these, there's too many them!" A student yells shocked out of his mind.

Todoroki looks at the robots. "They use these all the time in general huh?"

A sigh can be heard as Yaoyorozu glares at them. "Where do they get the funding for all of this?"

Kaiden gives an uncharacteristic creepy chuckle "Less bitching more killing, I'll tear them scrap from scrap!"

"Uh, is Kaiden alright?" Kaminari asked slightly worried.

Hyde didn't bother looking at him and was too focused on the big robots. "Yeah he's fine. I'm in the middle of something!"

Todoroki was having none of this as with one motion of his hand he incased the closest robot with ice opening a path between them. "Should have something bigger. My shitty old man is watching."

"He stopped them and made an opening! Let's go!" A student says as they follow along.

Hyde rushed after Todoroki. "You fucked up, Todoroki!"

Kirishima was not far behind. "This our chance!"

"I wouldn't, if I were you..." Todoroki stoically says as the frozen robots began to tilt slightly. "... They're frozen that way, so they'd come crashing down." Todoroki explained running the robots as they fell to the ground causing a huge dust cloud.

"OHH not only has Todoroki gotten past the robots, he also separated himself from the pack! Kinda unfair if you ask me!" Present mic announced.

Tenya shouted for his classmates that were closest to the falling metal. "Kirishima-kun! Raider-kun!"

"You called!?" Hyde said as he landed next to him in burst mode.

"You're okay!" Kaiden sighed in relief.

"Yeah barley! Can't say the same for Kirishima." Hyde said looking at the fallen machine as the other look on with horror.

"There were other people under there! Are they dead!" One student said fearfully.

"Can people die in the sports festival!?" Another student wondered. There fears were thankfully non-warranted as Kirishima popped up from below the giant automaton.

"I'M ALIVE!" The hardened student screams as he breaks out. "Damn you, Todoroki! What if it was anyone else but me?"

"Guess he either didn't care or figured we'd be fine." Kaiden thinks with his hand on his chin.

Then another student popped up not far from Kirishima but looked to be covered in steel. "Are all of class A obnoxious idiots! What if it was someone other than me?!" The two hard students look at each other for a second.

Hyde cracked a smile relieved the two didn't die but found it amusing that they shared a similar Quirk. "Hey Kirishima, look like we found your quirk clone." Hyde joked.

"Damn it, now I stand out less!" Kirishima ran with tears in his eyes.

Kaiden tapped Hyde's shoulder. "That's funny and all but what about these things!" Kaiden gestured to the zero pointers.

One of which was hit by a cannon ball that came from Yaoyorozu quirk made cannon. "There Is still an opening go through!" She says firing again.

Hyde looks at her and sneers. "Guess it's true, bitches love cannons!"

"Is now the time for references?" Kaiden asked.

"When is it not?" Hyde asked back.

Before that riveting conversation could continue Bakugo rushed passed them. "Move! Dickheads!" He shouted at them as he passed. The explosive user then proceeded to blast himself to the top of one of the giant robots with Sero and Tokoyami in tow.

"Right we should get going to! They take the high road..." Kaiden said turning on his Dark arms and giving one the Hyde.

Hyde grabs the Tendril while still in burst mode "... Then we take the low Road."

"Kyaa!" Fuji gushes at the two-holding hands.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Hyde shouts at her. The blue haired beast then jumps high in the air while pulling Kaiden along with him and lands on the side of one of the zero pointers and holds himself up with his other arm. He then swings Kaiden to the side of the other robot, The green dread boy lands and swings Hyde to the ground toward one of the Smaller robots, where he punches the machine and destroys it. "EI YA!" Hyde then swings Kaiden at two more robots with Kaiden kicking both of them down.

"It looks our foreign fighters aren't staying behind as the two make a fantastic double!" Present mic announced.

Kaiden stood up from a crouch position. "All right, let's goOW" Kaiden yelled as his dark arm was pulled by Hyde and thrown behind him. "What the hell?!"

Hyde gave him a shrug and a wink. "Sorry bro. We may work together but someone has to come in first." Hyde said turning off burst mode to run forward.

Kaiden smirked. "Not today!" Kaiden said running after him.

Aizawa watches his fellow students give it their all in the race while battling the smaller robots. "they all had hard battles until now. Each of their experiences their source of encouragement for this."

The students of class A continue then stop as they look at the next obstacle.

"Oh, what the hell is this?!" Hyde says as they see a pillar of rocks separated far with wire's stretching across them.

"If you fall, you're out of the course try your best!" Present Mic announces.

Hyde peers over the edge of the cliff. "Pretty sure if you fall from here, you'll be more then out." He then sees Todoroki sliding over the ropes with his ice grins. "Well time for a platformer!" Hyde jumps from pillar to pillar skipping the wire middleman. keeping his balance on the edge of one of the pillars, he hears a sudden whoosh as Kaiden uses dark arms to grapple himself across the pillars he looks at Hyde and grins giving him the finger.

"Oh, you are such a dick!" Hyde goes after him jumping quickly.

As this happens Tsuyu is slowing making her away cross while a student from the support department sets up her gadgets.

"Now then it's time for my babies to last in the limelight behold support companies of Japan the Wire Aarow and Hover soles!" Hatsume soon looks at Ashido and Uraraka "To keep things far with the department of heroics, we are allowed costumes and items that we made ourselves, its allowed so that means that this is our chance to shove off the engineering we conceived and developed to appeal to the corporations!" She yells and hook shoots off from around her waist she jumps off and lands on the side of the pillar "This is my super cute baby!"

Ashido and Uraraka soon run. "Damn the equality, we can't lose here!" Ashido yells running after her. But she almost trips over a Fuji who was kneeling. "Oh Sorry!"

Fuji looked at the ground and signed in relief. "It's fine you didn't step on it." The girls look down to see what she is talking about and were impressed by a large drawing of a bird with a handsome face. "Ok now live!" She commanded as the bird began to come up from the ground.

Uraraka looked at the giant falcon with awe. "Woah what kind of quirk is that?"

"Hehe My quirk lets me make drawings real. Now if you excuse me..." She looked to see Bakugo take off after the dynamic duo. She smiles as her bird begins to flap its wings and soars over the pits.

As all of contestants start making their way past the second and soon make it to the third obstacle.

"Now for the hidden final obstacle...the mine field!" Present Mic yells as the Todoroki, Kaiden and Hyde get to the field. All the students see in front of them is a straight shot with many strange holes filled in.

"This is it, ha piece of cake not much of a challenge." As Hyde goes to walk Kaiden stops him putting his arm up.

Kaiden gets a serious look "I have a bad feeling about this." He says looking and studying the field.

Hyde moves his hand and chuckles. "You get a bad feeling about everything if you want to come in last place then by all means stay here but I'm going to win this thing..." As he steps forward a mine goes off triggering a huge explosion sending him flying back as Hyde screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kaiden yells. "This doesn't occur in nature they put this here on purpose!"

"Our mines aren't as deadly but the blow up big and flashy as any so watch out!" Present mic announced energetically.

"This makes it so whoever is in first place has a disadvantage. This is just one big show." Todoroki surmised as he carefully treads across the mines.

"They actually put fucking mines in the race!" Hyde screams as he catches himself. "Didn't think I have to use this so early but gotta get through this fast!" Hyde activates burst mode and begins long jumping to catch up.

Kaiden watches and clings onto Hyde with dark arms and jumps off trying to fling himself ahead, multiple explosions occur as Bakugo fly's himself up to the three heroes in training "You're not winning so easily you bastards!" He yells as he catches up swinging his explosive hand at them to brake them up.

Hyde dodges and grabs his arm to pull him in for a kick to the head. "Well thanks for joining us Becky!" Hyde snarks feeling air on his kick.

Todoroki tries to leave the fighting and pull ahead but is stopped when a dark tendril grabs his arm. "Son of the number two hero or not, you're not getting away with the win easily!" Kaiden jabbed.

Todoroki didn't like those words however. "Don't bring that bastard up." Todoroki coldly as he began freezing the tendril.

"Gah crap!" Kaiden yelled as he pulled It away.

All four teens are fighting for first place all neck and neck with each one trying to get anytype of advantage over the others. when something catches them off guard, a huge explosion bigger than ever goes off and they all see something and look up, the four teens begin talking and finishing each other's sentences.

First Todoroki "No way!" then Hyde "Is that?" then Bakugo "That fucking nerd!" then finally Kaiden "You smart son of a bitch Deku!"

"A giant blast from behind whether it was accidental or intentional Izuku Midoriya is in hot pursuit." Present mic announced. The boy's see Midoriya flying on a metal plate from the zero pointer he flies ahead all four teens begin sprinting to the goal line Midoriya than slams the plate down triggering another explosion and launching him towards the finish line.

"And first place goes to Izuku Midoriya of class A!" Present Mic yells. Other students begin to cross the finish line second place going to Todoroki, third place going to Bakugo, Hyde coming gin fourth and Kaiden coming in fifth.

Kaiden pants then goes to his nerdy friend "What the hell kind of move was that!" He yells a Midoriya only for him to cover his face a bit

"I just got lucky that's all." He says chuckling nervously

Hyde looks at him. "I call major bullshit, you planned that!"

While the they were busy celebrating their placement, the other students were busy they were being watched by a group of students in the seats above them.

"Well that Midoriya boy's stock is about the rise up."

"Now hold on he's still unknown. We don't even know his quirk. I mean how can you market someone so plain."

"You gotta point there chickydog. Plus, it's only the first round of this little howdown." This strange talking student then makes the finger camera at Hyde and Kaiden. "Besides I'm looking at a real golden goose." These where management student looking for the future paycheck but more on that later.

The race soon finishes up as the rest of the students began crossing the finish line such as Iida.

"Curses eighth place how can this be?" Iida grits his teeth.

"I don't know fastest kid in class, how did you?" Hyde smugly mocked.

Kaiden shakes his head at his friends' actions. He soon sees Yaoyorozu cross the finish line with her uniform open showing her top. Kaiden was about to congratulate her on finishing but saw her look distraught. He soon figured out why when he saw Mineta clinging to her back.

"I'm a genius!" Mineta exclaimed.

"You're the worst." Yaoyorozu gasped out.

Hyde laughed seeing this. "Mineta, you look like baby gorilla! Check it Kaiden!" Hyde elbowed his friend but Kaiden simply walked over to them.

"Mineta, can you please let go of her... **NOW**!" Kaiden ordered with a strange bit of deepness at the end. Mineta soon climbed off and backed away.

"Uh thanks." The pony tailed girl gave a slight bow.

"I-its fine but can you cover up a bit?" Kaiden blushed and looked at Yaoyorozu exposed flesh.

"When did the prince of darkness turn white knight?" Mineta asked pulling on Hyde pant leg.

"No clue." Hyde thought to himself.

Hyde soon felt a fiery aura next to him. It was fuji who was burning up at the sight of two teens talking. "How dare she get in the way of pure romance!"

"I could say the same to you." Hyde sighs.

"It looks like everyone from the hero courses made it?" Tsuyu said looking at the students who made it.

"Well that's to be expected although..." Hyde trailed off looking at the lavender haired boy and a pink haired girl with googles. "Looks like a few others made it too."

Midnight soon comes on the speaker. "The 46 students at the top have earned the right to advance to the next round, now it's time for the next event the suspense is killing you right!"

Midnight smiles with pure joy as the roulette stops. "The next round will be a Human Calvary battle!" As she says it a few students get a confused look on their face.

"You all can form a four-person team and form a horse back configuration the rules are the same steal enemy teams headbands while protecting your own but there's a twist to this everyone will receive points based on their last performance so if you placed 42nd your worth five points, if you placed 41st you get 10 points and so on..."

"Isn't this a big game of chicken fighting." Hyde waved an arm.

"So, we will be gathering points again sounds simple." Sato states.

"Plus, the way the points are going it looks like we'll keep our individual points and combine them so the team to win is how you build a team." Kaiden explained

"But first place is worth ten million points! "Midnight exclaims and everyone begins to look at Midoriya staring daggers at the boy who placed first in the obstacle race.

Hyde smiles and cracks his knuckles "Well...well...well looks like the tables have turned." He says smiling.

Kaiden grins "This is gonna be fun, good luck Deku cause you sure as hell are going to need it."

Midoriya with a look of dread uttered these words. "I'm fucked."

 **josei Fuji**

 **Quirk: Living ink-Whatever she draws with a special ink she salivates will come to reality. She can only use so much before becoming dehydrated and the drawings have a weak constitution.**

 **Personality- Fuji grew up a beautiful girl. All the guys wanted her and the girls envied her but she is only interested in pure love in any form such as between the same sex... especially guys. gags aside she is a shy girl that likes to draw in her spare time. her reasons for being a hero is to protect love everywhere.**

 **That is one of two Class b oc's we have created and going forward i may give her and class B a filler chapter for whatever reason i feel like.**

 **anyway thanks for reading and ill hope you read again.**

 **TACO OUT!**


	11. Survivor series

**Monochrome**

 **Survivor Series**

When we last left off Class A just survived the sports festival's brutal obstacle course. Now its next round consists of a human cavalry battle consist of a team trying to steal headbands from rival teams. This bizarre battle is now underway!

"This match will last 15 minutes and the team's points are determined by its members the rider will be wearing a headband displaying the total number of points, until the match is over, you'll all will compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have, any headbands you grab must be worn around the riders neck or higher but be careful the more headbands you have the harder it will be to manage, but most importantly even if your headband gets taken and if your horse formation breaks it's not over till it's over!" Midnight explains to the students who nod understand the rules.

Kaiden puts a finger to his chin figuring it out. "So that means 10 to 12 teams packing this arena alone."

Hyde grins punching his fist. "Hell yeah now we're talking, and us capturing headbands just makes me think of Afro Samurai!"

Quirks are allowed to make this a brutal battle but don't go attacking another team maliciously will result in your team getting a red card and being disqualified from the game, you have fifteen minutes to form your teams!" Midnight exclaims with a sadistic grin.

With that students began to split up and form teams, Kaiden and Hyde look at each other.

"Too obvious we need to make things interesting." Hyde chuckles waving his hand.

"Just don't be too upset when I beat your ass!" Kaiden laughs as Fuji blushes and covers his face resulting in the two teens glaring at her.

"NOT LIKE THAT FUJI!" They scream at her the two foreign teens soon look for partners.

"There's gotta be somebody who's willing to team up." Kaiden says softly looking around. ""Hmm maybe Todoroki..." he gets a little frustrated until a voice close to his ear catches his attention.

"I'll gladly team up with you shadow boy." Kaiden jumps and turns to see a girl his age with spiky silver hair and sky-blue eyes.

"Uh Hi the names Kaiden." He says sticking out his hand, she chuckles and sneers at him.

"Oh, I know who you are but shadow boy sounds so much cuter, my name is Kumo Kayama, I'm from class B and speaking of cute you and your friend are certainly catching my attention, first gaijin boys to make into class A and seeing you during that obstacle course really has me feeling a little hot." She says with a sultry grin and gets close to the dreadlocked boy as Mineta and Kaminari were watching and getting jealous.

"I um uh...your personality seems really familiar." Kaiden stutters and turns a red.

"Well my aunt is the rated R hero." Kaiden's eyes widen as he looks at Midnight who winks at him as he pales. "How about we team up and maybe later you meet me somewhere a little private and show me what else those tendrils of yours can do." She whispers getting close to his face.

Kaiden backs away trying to come up with an excuse before he can say anything a fellow classmate calls his name.

"Kaiden, can you come over here? I need to talk to you." Midoriya says waving his hand.

"Oh, thank god." Kaiden mutters before looking at Kumo. "You seem really nice but I need to help my friend, why don't you go for my buddy Hyde he would love someone like you, I'll see you around!" Kaiden says running to Midoriya.

Meanwhile elsewhere Hyde is going around trying to figure out who he can team up with

"Let's see Shoji? Nah to big, what about Bakugo? No, he would be too busy having a hate boner for Deku, Maybe Ashido that acid quirk could come in handy." As Hyde continues to think out loud someone taps his shoulder, as he turns, he sees a certain lavender hair boy.

"You know for someone who showed me the right way of declaring war you sure took your time embarrassing your class by coming into fourth place, is that really the best you could do?" Shinso says calmly and stares at him.

"Really eggplant cause I didn't see you cross the finish line first..." As he tries to finish his sentence Hyde's pupils dilate and slightly lose their color. _"What the hell is going on!"_

Shinso smiles. "You will be on my team and help us win right?" Hyde nods and soon follows him to the other members of Ojiro and another chubby student. " _Why am I following him, my body is moving on its own, it's like the only thing I can focus on is his orders what kind of quirk is this?!"_

"Basically, Hastume has gadgets that can make us evade other teams, Uraraka can make us float incase our backs are against the wall and you can use your darkness for defense." Midoriya exclaims with a determine look towards Kaiden

"It's smart but Deku remember what I said about my quirk." Kaiden says to him worryingly as Uraraka looks at him confused. "What do you mean Kaiden is something wrong? Uraraka ask confused with Kaiden's statement. "This match is 15 minutes and I can't use my quirk for that long, the most I can use my quirk is 10 minutes anything past that and I'll lose control of my darkness and the last thing I need is you guys getting in harm's way." Kaiden looks at Midoriya with a serious look.

"I'm not saying I won't use my quirk but Deku I need you to be smart about this and only use me when you really need it, and only use me for a few minutes nothing longer, we don't need to steal headbands because your worth 10 million and we have no reason to attack, so I say we use me when we really need it, is that ok?" Kaiden ask as Midoriya nods.

"Only use your quirk for a few minutes and use it when we really need to defend, I understand." Midoriya states as Kaiden smiles and picks him up as they begin to form the horse formation.

Midnight begins the countdown. "Three!" Bakugo, Todoroki and the other groups stare at Deku and the rest of the group. "Two!" Kaiden breathes slowly and sees Hyde and smiles but Hyde does not react at all. "One!" Midoriya gets a serious look ready to tell everyone their part in this "Start!"

Everyone begins running towards Team Midoriya. "This is a fight for the ten million and everyone knows it!" Tetsutetsu screams as they make their way to the group.

"Alright Deku, what's the game plan!?" Kaiden says not taking his eyes off the incoming groups.

"You said it yourself we play evasive and keep away from the others, move now!" Midoriya commands as they go to move, their footing gets stuck in the ground.

"What the hell!" Kaiden looks around then looks up to see an albino student with beige color hair. "We're sinking! Deku please tell me you got something up your sleeve." Kaiden states trying to find a way out

"Hatsume, Uraraka look away for a second!" As Midoriya says this he activates a jetpack that was strapped to his back and they all soon fly up getting away from the competition as they get fly towards the other end of the arena Jiro begins to attack using her Earphone Jacks.

Midoriya eyes widen. "Kaiden right side get ready!"

Kaiden smirks and activates his dark arms "No problem boss!" The piercers on Kaiden's darkness smacks away Jiro's earphone jacks away from the headband.

"Amazing I never thought your quirk was good for defended attacks!" Midoriya says amazed as Kaiden has a confident smirk.

"You'd be surprised my quirk can even block bullets!" Kaiden says as Uraraka soon gets the group's attention

"We're about to land." Uraraka says as she releases her quirk making them land, as they make it to the ground Hatsume couldn't help but ask. "So how do you like my babies, cute aren't they, that's how I made them!" She says her voice full of excitement and pride.

"Your babies are making us completely mobile, they're great Hatsume!" Midoriya exclaims in amazement as Uraraka looks away with a stern face and mutters "Yeah because I made you all float."

Kaiden chuckles. "Uraraka is that a hint of jealousy I sense in your voice?" Kaiden states with a smart smirk as Uraraka looks away blushing.

"It's been barley two minutes but the battlefield is already chaotic with students scrambling around the ten million is not the only one out there, there are also plenty of other high rankers!" Present Mic announces

"We need to get moving get ready to fly again" As Midoriya says this they hear footprints and see a familiar classmate running at them.

"What's Shoji doing by himself this is a team battle!" Uraraka says then tries to move only to feel something squish under her he looks down and sees purple balls.

"That's Mineta's but I don't see him anywhere." Midoriya states in a worried voice looking around.

Just then the side of Shoji open up revealing the perverted teen hiding on his big teammates back.

"I'm in here Midoriya." Mineta says with a creepy smile. "Is that even legal!" Uraraka yells worried only for Midnight to quickly answer "Sure is!" Kaiden looks closely and his eyes widen.

"Deku duck!" Kaiden yells as a tongue shoots out trying to grab the headband worth ten million points, Midoriya activates the gadgets again only for the boot on Uraraka to get destroyed.

"No one of my babies fell apart!" Hatsume looks at her invention disappointed.

"I'm sorry but its ok we got away from them!" Midoriya states looking away.

"Don't say that just yet we got trouble!" Kaiden yells getting the green haired nerds' attention. Midoriya looks to see two enemies flying at them.

"Getting full of yourself, huh you bastard!" Bakugo flies at them and right next to him is Hyde using his quirk to jump fairly high.

"Uraraka on my mark lean back so I'm up top!" Kaiden says with a smile. "What! that's insane, what are you trying to do?" She asked confused while looking where to land. "I trust you Kaiden!" Midoriya states watching him. As they get closer Kaiden gets ready.

"Now do it!" Kaiden yells and Uraraka leans back pulling Midoriya towards her as Kaiden ends up on top head to head with Bakugo and Hyde.

"Quit being cocky, you damn nerd!" Bakugo yells lighting his hands and Hyde goes to deliver an energy filled punch. Kaiden activates his quirk turning his left arm into darkness to stop Bakugo's explosion. As this happens Hyde's punch comes into contact with Kaiden's forearm leaving a massive bruise leaving Kaiden to try not to yell.

"It's not cockiness its strategy!" Kaiden smiles through the pain but then notices Hyde's eyes were lifeless, like he was a shell of who he was. "Hyde, you ok buddy?" Hyde doesn't respond making Kaiden worry more but Midoriya calls out getting Kaiden back into his senses.

"Kaiden, what's going on?!" Midoriya ask looking up not being able to see what's happening.

"Don't worry I got it handled." Kaiden says and grabs Hyde's arm slams both him and Bakugo into each other before throwing them down. Bakugo growls as Tokoyami catches him bring him back but Hyde doesn't react at all to the sudden impact and lands back to his group with Shinso.

"Good you're still under. Don't waste your time on the ten million points aim for the smaller points and make our way up the ladder." Shinso says as Hyde nods and their group goes to work. Shinso hears someone coming behind him.

"How dare you make those lovers fight!" The voice says Shinso turns around and sees Fuji with her team of Blond horned girl in from, a green haired on top on the side and a pitch-black student.

"Perfect timing, Hyde... take their headbands." Shinso ordered as Hyde rocketed from the formation and slammed into the blond girl with his shoulder. Hyde's weight and the speed of his charge weakened everyone's hold and the team began to fall.

"Get lost you class A brat!" The green haired student announced as his forearm grew into a blade-like appendage and swung it at our zombie.

"Jump!" Shinso ordered and Hyde followed jumping above the attack and taking the headband. The sudden shift and shock of the headband being taken cause the team to fall. Hyde landed back with Shinso and gave him the head band. "Your more useful than I thought. Didn't think you would get the headband too."

" _Damn my great reflexes! They were not made for you, now let me out!"_ Hyde screamed in his own head unable to speak.

They all soon land back in normal position, just as another announcement comes up. "The match is halfway over, who knows what will happen!" Present Mic states and Midoriya looks at his group.

"Deku, can I ask for a favor?" Kaiden asked still looking at Hyde. Midoriya looks at his companion confused.

"What is it do you have a plan?" Kaiden shakes his head.

"Somethings wrong with Hyde, he doesn't seem like himself, I'm just asking that we go in and get a closer look." Midoriya thinks before nodding slowly "Just a close look ok, let's go!"

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the arena a headband gets snagged off and Bakugo looks behind him to see a teen from class B with a smug smile. "Give that back, I'll freaking kill you!" He yells watching his points get snatched away dropping further from first.

"How the hell did he get us!?" Ashido yells surprised that someone got that close to them. "This was the perfect opportunity to observe your quirks and battle tendencies besides stealing from you was easy, you're also that kid from the sludge villain accident, right?" He says with a smile.

A tick form's around Bakugo's head "Kirishima!" He growls as a killer intent forms in his eyes "Change of plans we're going for this cocky bastard first!" Bakugo begins to thrust his hand towards while lighting his quirk only for the student to touch his hand and fire the explosion back at him.

"What the hell he has your quirk?" Kirishima yells and Bakugo gives it another go only for the student now known as Monoma to block the explosion with Kirishima's hardening quirk.

Bakugo sighs and glares at the kid "He's a copycat."

Monoma smiles smugly. "Well any idiot could figure that out." As he shows off a student flies by barley grabbing the headband only for Monoma to touch his arm and uses the quirk to quickly back away. The student turns out to be Hyde as he looks at Monoma emotionless and returns to Shinso who is close by all three groups are staring at each other waiting for the next move.

"Ah yes one half of the foreigners from class A, I have to admit you have an impressive quirk, we have a foreigner in our class as well but I can tell she has way more potential unlike you." The blonde boy smiles waiting for a reaction only to get nothing as he just stays silent. "Nothing to say, guess I was just right and finally shut you up." He says only for something to smack Hyde in the head making him stumble.

"Quit being a dumbass and wake up, what the hell is going on with you!" The three groups look to see Midoriya's team and specifically Kaiden using his tendril to smack his friend. Hyde stumbles a bit then stops as his eye color returns to normal he looks at Kaiden and gives him the finger with a smile. Ooooooooooooooooooooooh...YEAH!" Hyde smiles as he jets over to Monoma with his team in tow like a bat out of hell.

"After this is over, me and you are having a little talk, it would be stupid to quit this show now especially when I want to wipe that smirk of that bitch boys face!" He says looking at Monoma, then proceeds to jump towards him, Monoma extends his hand and Hyde swiftly dodges and kicks him in the face taking a headband in the process "Nice try sir douchebag, not falling for that trick." He makes it back to Shinso who puts the headband around his neck. As they get the headband a lone girl goes after them, she jumps and swings at Shinso with a punch only for Hyde to block it. He further inspects and see's that the girl's arm is reddish brownish and It feels rough like the arena floor. He looks up and sees the girl has spikey silver hair and blue eyes and ger team consisting of their captain Tetsutetsu.

"Your catching my eye just like how shadow boy is, why do you two have to be so cute?!" The girl jumps back and touches the ground her arm turns into the material the arena floor is made out of. "The names Kumo, I'm guessing your Hyde, the one shadow boy told me about he mentioned on how much you would love to meet me." Hyde looks at her arm. "What are you a conduit, what kind of quirk is that?" Hyde says staring. She giggles and smiles "My quirk allows me to tun parts of my body into the material I touch, I asked Kaiden if he could show me what else his tendrils can do, but now looking at you, I want to know how rough you can be with me." She says with a sultry smile and winks at him.

Kaiden smirks and laughs. "She's a wild card have fun with her man!"

Shinso clicks his teeth in frustration. "We have to beat them here in order to advance, ready!" He looks to Hyde who is giving him a blank expression. "I'm not using my quirk this time. Since you wanted to bring this fight up-close like an an idiot we may have no choice but to work together."

Hyde glares straight ahead. "I'm still pissed at you but we still gotta win. Let's do this!"

Team Midoriya quickly make their way back dodging groups intending to steal the points from Midoriya's head. They land away from the crowd ready for anybody to come after them.

"Just a little more we can do this!" He states confidently the whole group smiles and soon hear the footsteps and look ahead. Midoriya sighs and gets a serious look "This may have gotten a bit harder." He says softly while Kaiden smiles and sees Todoroki along with Ilda, Kaminari and Yaoyorozu.

"What do you mean harder, this just got more fun." Kaiden states with a grin getting ready for the opponents move.

"Ilda forward!" Todoroki commands and they begin moving. "Yaoyorozu prepare the defense and the insulator, Kaminari stay alert!"

As the teams start coming for them Kaminari begins to activate his quirk, shooting electricity out from his body as this happens Kaiden breathes. "Please don't lose control" Kaiden activates his quirk and covers his three teammates in darkness as he gets shocked along with the rest of the groups, he grits his teeth in pain.

As the light goes away Todoroki freezing the ground trapping groups in their place. "He waited until they were stopped by Kaminari's shock before freezing them in place, I wouldn't expect any less, he must have recalled how many competitors dodge his ice during the obstacle course." Aizawa states recognizing Todoroki's plan.

Midoriya looks back. "The jetpack is on the fritz!" He says worried looking at the device.

Kaiden looks ahead. "I'll try and create a distraction" he says looking around.

Uraraka looks at him worried. "You've done enough already how long have you been using your quirk?" She asked worried that Kaiden will go overboard.

"Doesn't matter!" Kaiden yells out of character scaring Uraraka a bit and attacks only for Yaoyorozu to create a shield causing the attack to be blocked but Kaiden making a scratch in it. They both look at each other Yaoyorozu with a smug smile while Kaiden has an annoyed pissed off look.

Present Mic soon announces the time left in the Calvary Battle "Only a minute left and Todoroki has created his own arena and is planning on snatching the ten-million-point headband!"

"Just keep dodging we can win this." Midoriya says not taking his eyes off Todoroki's group.

Suddenly Ilda says something that gets everyone's attention. "Everyone what I'm about to do will render me useless then it's up to you guys to grab the headband now please get ready...Over torque Recipro Burst!" Ilda shouts and in the blink of an eye the fly by and grab the headband much to the shock of Midoriya and the rest.

"No way." Kaiden states in shock looking behind him.

Todoroki looks at Ilda "What was that just now?" He asks looking at the speedster teen.

"I basically elevated my torque and R.P.M to an explosive degree but it temporarily stalls my engines for the time being, like I said earlier Midoriya I'm challenging you." Ilda states with a smirk while Midoriya looks back wide eyed.

Midoriya looks at Todoroki's group and commands his team "Charge them and take back the headband!" Uraraka shakes her head "We can't Kaiden is the only one able to attack and he's overusing his quirk we don't know what will happen if he tries to attack again!"

Kaiden growls. "Stop worrying about me it's fine, we're getting that headband back no matter what!" He yells shocking the group a little and begins running towards their opponents.

As this happens both Todoroki and Midoriya activate their quirks, Todoroki activating his ice and Deku activating his strength quirk. Both teams get ready for what's about to happen.

As the two teams get ready for the climatic end, another battle is going on between class A and B over points. "Get back here you copycat bastard!" Bakugo flies himself towards Monoma.

"Tsuburaba guard now!" Monoma commands and a solid wall appears in thin air and stops the boy as the explosion happens. As they try and escape Bakugo activates his quirk to catch up and blasts right through the air shield and manages to grab two headbands from Monoma.

"With that team Bakugo goes to third place! With twenty seconds left this is still anyone's game!" Present Mic announces and students start going ballistic.

Elsewhere Team Shinso and Team Tetsutetsu where still locked in a fierce deadlock. "Let's wrap up like condom!" Hyde said throwing an energy filled kick at Kumo who blocks it with a hand of steel she got from her captain.

"Come on don't try to end things so quick, lets enjoy ourselves." Kumo licks her lips throwing a punch which Hyde dodges.

Hyde's team leader wasn't fairing any better as Tetsutestu was too much for the general course student. "Damn back up!" Shinso ordered the other brainwashed teammates as the retreat taking Hyde with them.

"Come on man, do you even how to fight?" Hyde asked.

"I'm not a hero course student, so you wouldn't understand." Shinso breaths heavy.

"That is no excuse to suck hand-to-hand." Hyde stomps his feet.

"Shut up and get close Its time to end this." Shinso commanded as Hyde got close again. "Hey perv girl, what would we do in a closed room?"

"Well if you must know big boy first, we'd..." Kumo was about to say but she soon went quiet similar to Hyde.

"Fall." Shinso simply ordered as Kumo began to fall bringing Tetsutetsu closer to Hyde.

"Hey Kumo, what the hell are you doing!?" The steel student exclaims as he tries to keep balance.

"Now grab the headband!" Shinso ordered but Hyde had other plans.

Hyde got his devilish smile as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Tetsutetsu's steel head. "Why don't you get it since you're the rider. Here I'll deliver it right to you! FRANKIN STAINER!" Hyde announced his move and tilted himself back to put Tetsutetsu headband right in front of Shinso who took the opportunity to take the headband mid-flip. After that Tetsutestu's head hit the ground hard thankfully his head was Steel so no real harm came from it.

"Was that necessary?" Shinso asked putting on the headband.

"For the coolness factor, yes." Hyde replied.

Back with our Class A rivals two teams get close and Midoriya manages to snag a headband. "I got the headband!" He yells and looks down to see that its only worth seventy points. "You got the wrong one it was a trick." Hatsume yells.

"We switched them just in case your too naïve Midoriya." Yaoyorozu explains as Midoriya looks at the scoreboard. "We can't move on with just seventy points, Kaiden get ready!" He yells but Kaiden smirks a little. "I'm already on it!" They begin to run at the group again as the time depletes.

But this time Bakugo comes flying in trying to figure which headband to steal, as he looks around Kaminari activates his quirk again this time shirt circuiting himself. That doesn't stop them and as Midoriya is about to reach the headband a horn goes off "Time Up! Present Mic yells announcing the end of the round.

"Now let's see which top four teams are advancing to the finals, in first place team Todoroki!" Present Mic yells as Todoroki sighs softly "Damn." he says looking down. "In second place team Bakugo!" Bakugo looks at the ground and screams in frustration. "In third place team Shinso?!" He yells confused as Shinso wears the headbands and Hyde smiles "Told that blonde douche not to underestimate me!" He says with a chuckle.

As this happens Midoriya looks down depressed. "Damn it, I'm sorry guys it was my stupid call to keep charging that made us loose." He sighs but Uraraka gets is attention "Uh Deku look behind you." As she says this his eyes widen and he turns and sees Kaiden holding a headband worth 615 points.

"Gotta say that attack was the perfect distraction for me to grab this." He says with a huge smile on his face. "Fourth place is team Midoriya all four teams will be going to the final event!" As Present Mic says this Midoriya falls to the ground and cries of pure happiness.

Kaiden sighs and smiles. "Dude, stop crying over everything." Kaiden says trying to calm him down as Uraraka smiles "We will proceed to the final event after a one-hour break!" Present Mic says and he soon leaves the microphone.

Tsuyu goes up to Mina. "Congrats on the win Ashido."

Ashido sighs looking away. "Bakugo only picked me as a counter strategy for Todoroki I doubt this says anything about me." She sighs disappointed as Hyde goes up to her.

"I say you did great really showed others there's more to you then just your quirk." He smiles and gives her a thumbs up as she smiles and giggles.

"Iida that was no fair hiding that secret move from us!" Uraraka says imitating it.

Ilda pushes up his glasses "It wasn't a matter of fair, I just went beyond the prescribed usage."

"Hey Kaiden are you ok, sorry we made you go overboard." Uraraka says getting Hyde's attention.

"Wait you went overboard?" He asked worryingly only for Kaiden to dismiss it calmly and nonchalantly.

"It's fine I just used it for more than ten minutes, my anger may have risen but I feel fine I swear." Kaiden smiles.

Uraraka puts a finger to her chin. "It was amazing but man you were scary, maybe even more scary than Bakugo!" She says and this makes Kaiden laugh.

"Really guess that makes me the top dog now." He says chuckling then looks at Hyde. "Speaking of scary what the hell happened to you?" He asked as Hyde gets a confused look.

"I don't know it's like all I heard was eggplant ordering me around." Hyde explains only for Kaiden to explain what happened during the round. "You flew at us and threw a punch when I looked at you, your eyes lost its color and there was no emotion just a blank expression on your face, I had to hit you hard to snap you out of it."

Hyde sighs still trying to understand what happened. "I say we play it safe and stay away from him until I can figure out his quirk." They both nod but then Hyde grins. "Guess what I still beat your ass in this first I come in fourth place before you in the obstacle race and now I beat you in third place in this."

Kaiden grins. "Don't get too cocky there's still one more round and I promise I will kick your ass in that." He says as they fist bump as they smile Mineta runs up and tackles Kaiden gripping his collar.

"Kaiden! who the hell was that girl that was into you?!" He yells with tears in his eyes only for Kaiden to look at him confused and shocked. "Who the hell are you talking about?" He says looking at him then Kaminari. Kaminari looks at him "Spikey silver hair blue eyes, ring any bells?"

Kaiden's eyes widen. "Oh Kumo she's a student in class B, she's the niece of Midnight." As he says this Mineta shakes him harder "Midnight has a niece?!" Kaiden gets weirded out and pushes him off "Yeah she does, she tried to be partners with me before the battle started, you can try and find her if you want." Mineta then speeds off trying to see if the niece is even more rated R than her Aunt.

"Where's the Deku scrub I wanted know how he got that sweet jetpack!" Hyde ask looking around. "Hmm maybe went off for a breather to relax for a bit, let's get some lunch dude I'm starving."

"You go on ahead I'll go look for him." Kaiden said walking away.

Class A minus Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugo, and Kaiden head to the cafeteria to get some lunch in the mist of getting food Mineta spots some cheerleaders and an eerie plan comes to his head. he talks to Kaiden and Kaminari and all three soon have a devilish plan ahead.

Mineta approaches the girls first. "Hey, they said all girls need to do the cheerleader battle." Mineta said pointing to the other cheerleaders.

"This is the first I've heard of it." Yaoyorozu says hesitantly.

"You're free to believe us or not..." Kaminari drifts off the sentence.

"But I wouldn't want to disobey Aizawa sensei." Hyde looked away from them.

"You're right I see I could make some uniforms." The pony tailed girl thought out loud as the boys all smiled.

With Kaiden he was wandering around the stadium to find his green haired friend. "Geez they made this place a bit two big. I might be lost." Kaiden said looking around until he sees Bakugo leaning on a wall. "Hey Bakugo..." Kaiden was going to ask for directions but Bakugo put up a finger to quiet him. Bakugo is never quiet so he looks around the corner to see Todoroki and Midoriya. It was then that Kaiden heard everything about Todoroki's life. From the circumstances of his birth, his horrible fathers rough training and his mother's fear of him leading to his scar. Kaiden was speechless at the hot-cold teens harsh life and disillusioned at the fact that one of the hero's he respected was such a horrible person.

"I will become number one using my mother's quirk instead of that bastards!" Todoroki declared.

Midoriya was just as overwhelmed by Todoroki's past but found his conviction. "I've been receiving help my whole time here. I want to be strong like All might and be number one. It may not be a good reason like yours but I'll be letting down the people who helped me so far. So, I will take your declaration and echo it." Midoriya Clinched his fist in determination. "I will beat you!"

As the break ends students begin to walk into the arena. "This is still a sports festival so for those not competing in the finals can play some fun game." Midnight announced to the kids.

Hyde stretched his arms in the air. "Alright who wants to do the bread eating race." He then sees Kaiden walk on the field but he looked like he had something on his mind. "Yo, where have you been?"

"Hey man, I just heard some pretty heavy stuff like get this..." Kaiden was interrupted by Hyde.

"Shut up, man look at this!" Hyde pointed in a direction which Kaiden looks and the rest of the student and the world sees.

All classes of U.A see most of the class A females in cheerleader uniforms. The girls all look straight faced and distraught at the fact that they were tricked.

"What are you girls doing?" Kaiden asked confused smiling a little.

Yaoyorozu sighs annoyed "Mineta, Hyde and Kaminari tricked us by saying that all girls had to be a part of the cheer squad when lunch was over."

Jiro growls and blushes "They're idiots!"

Kaiden looks at Hyde with an annoyed look. "What seemed like a good idea." Hyde says throwing his hands up before Kaiden lectures him.

"Hyde come on you can't take advantage of them like that, Master taught us to respect woman you know that, they're not sex objects they're people." He says seriously and Hyde looks down as most of the girls smile at Kaiden for defending them as they look away Kaiden goes to Hyde and whisper. "My man give it up top!" They both high five when no one is looking. After the minigames where through the final battle was approaching.

"Now for the final event a tournament between the sixteen members of the four winning teams, a series of one on one battles!" Present Mic yells making all the student participate wonder who they're going to battle against.

* * *

 **Kumo Kayama**

 **Quirk: Matter absorption- Can turn her body into matter she touches.**

 **Personality- She is quite the freak like her aunt but want to defend justice all the same because dudes dig righteous chicks. She can be a bit forward like and likes competition.**

 **There is the Second Class B OC, that should even out the sexual exploitation a bit but again i may think more on her character and give Class B a chapter of there own to flesh her out a bit to give her more of a character different from Midnight.**

 **Also i had to mess with the teams from the original a bit to get the final round to make sense. as such sero and Aoyama aren't in the finals because lets face it they were only there to job hard and nothing came from it.**

 **Next time the finals get under way.**

 **TACO OUT!**


	12. No mercy

**Monochrome**

 **No Mercy**

The final event is here a series of one on one battles against each other! Who will face who the final battle and claim the victory for the U.A festival? Time to find out.

"A tournament huh, I finally get to compete in in the ring I see every year on T.V" Kirishima says excited. Ashido puts a pom-pom up to her chin "Was there a tournament last year?

Sero smiles and explains. "They always change the format but it's always some head-to-head competition.

Midnight holds a small box and looks at the students "The matches will be settled by drawing lots, once that's settled, we will move on to the festivities and then the tournament itself, if the 16 of you guys want to participate in the fun, we understand but it would be wise if some of you would take a breather and build up your strength, now how about we begin with the first-place team." Midnight begins but a raised hand a soft voice stops her.

"Um... excuse me miss but I like to drop out the festival." Everyone looks to see Ojiro and shocked faces beging to emerge.

Kaiden goes to Ojiro "I thought you wanted to test the Fist of Four Seasons, what a happened?" He asks looking at him.

"Come on man I was hoping to fight, wanted to see how much of a hit that tail had." Hyde whines and sighs.

The Calvary Battle, I have no memory of it, only what happened during the end and I think it's because of his quirk." He looks over at Shino who turns away with Midoriya, Hyde and Kaiden having mixed reactions, Midoriya had a curious and confused look on his face while Kaiden and Hyde had an annoyed and angry face at the kid.

"Ojiro I fell for his quirk too. But I fully intend to compete." Hyde pleaded.

"Yeah, but you snapped out of it midway. I know how great this opportunity is and I know how stupid it sounds for me to be dropping this but, everyone got this far because of their strengths and then there's me standing here with no idea on how I made it, I just can't." He says shaking a little.

"Ojiro your thinking about it too hard." Hagakure tried to convince him.

Ojiro put his hand to his face. "I'm talking about my pride here. It's just not right. And why are you girls in cheerleading outfit?" Ojiro struggled to say. No one else could convince him anymore as his resolve was too strong.

Another student came forward also. "I can't remember anything either! I want to withdraw too!" The other student named Shoda Nirengeki announced to the teacher.

"These guys... So manly!" Kirishima nearly cried seeing this display of resolve.

"Now this is an interesting development!" Present mic announced.

How will Midnight decide!?" Aizawa asked getting a bit into it

The coordinator Midnight looks at the students with cold eyes. "How green and Naïve..." But she smiles and swings her whip. "That turns me on! Ojiro and Shoda withdraw!" Midnight announces accepting the teens withdrawal.

"Ojiro..." Hyde goes to him and puts his hand on Ojiro's shoulder. "I may not fully understand your reasoning but I'll accept it. I swear when I come in first place..." Hyde lightly punches the tailed teens chest. "I'll let you have first shot." Ojiro smiles at Hyde and nods in confirmation.

Midnight continues her announcement. "So, to replace those two will be two members of team Kendo."

The orange girl discussed this with her team and makes her choice. "Thanks, but we didn't do much either. Team Tetsutetsu did way more so they should go to the finals.

"You guys!" Tetsutetu cried as only two members of team where only allowed, they went with the team captain and a girl with green hair as the finalist.

"With Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki, that bring the competitor count to 16!" Midnight confirmed.

"Well looks like class B will have its time to shine yet! Too bad class A!" Monoma laughed like a madman.

"He seems deranged." Kaiden sweat dropped.

"The worst part is I can't beat him up anymore." Hyde sighed.

On the big screen the 16 tournament brackets were empty. "Now the matches have been decided by chance the first match is... Midoriya vs Shinso!" Midnight announced.

"Fuck!" Hyde screamed.

Midoriya then jumped in surprise. "What!"

"I wanted to kick his ass, but you get him first that is so not fair!" Hyde complained.

Speak of the devil, Shinso appeared next to Midoriya. "So, you're Midoriya huh."

The green haired teen was about to answer him but he was stopped by the large tail covering his mouth. "Midoriya don't answer him."

"The next match is Todoroki vs Kaminari!"

"Geez I get the strongest kid first huh." Kaminari shrugs.

"Good luck." Jiro laughs at him a little.

"Thanks, Jiro and nice outfit." Kaminari chuckles causing Jiro to pout.

"Next, Shiozaki vs Hyde!"

"Rock on!" Hyde Flashed the devil horns.

"May the lord help me be victorious." Shiozaki prayed.

"Why does that seem familiar?" Hyde wondered.

"Next up will be Iida vs Hatsume!"

"Time for my cute babies to shine." Hatsume smiled with her goggles on.

"I hope we have a fair match!" Iida shouts.

"After that is B block and starting that will be Ashido vs Uraraka!"

"I won't go easy on you girl!" Ashido pointed at the Brown-haired girl.

"Yeah, bring it!" Uraraka declared all fired up.

"After that is Yaoyorozu vs Tokoyami!"

"Let's have a good match." Yaoyorozu respectfully said.

"Hmmf." Tokoyami closed his eyes.

"Then its Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima!"

"Oh, come on him again!" Tetsutetsu cried.

"That's my line!" Kirishima shot back.

Hyde perked up, suddenly a thought came to him. "Wait a second does that mean the last match would be..."

"And finally, Bakugo vs Kaiden!"

"Finally, a chance to put your bitch-ass in your place bitch boy." Kaiden smirked.

"Shut up you dark eyed freak." Bakugo spat back.

" **Now let's set tournament aside and have some thrill a minute games! Everyone can participate if they choose to!"** Present mic announced to the students.

"Yo, you playing in the games?" Kaiden asked Hyde while everyone was busy playing.

"I would but I gotta make some last-minute preparation." Hyde dismissed as he walked to the back. Hyde then sees Ojiro and Midoriya walking to the back also. " _Guess Ojiro can tell him about that Shinso kid."_ Hyde shrugged.

And with that the brake went by smoothly with the other students preparing for the finals by psyching themselves up or relaxing. Soon the finals began as the hero Cementoss finished making the ring. All the students except Midoriya were in the stands.

"So, the first match is Deku vs that general student." Kaiden said as he ate some popcorn.

"He can probably beat him easily don't you think." Uraraka said slightly worried.

"If he's not stupid about it. I hope you told Deku about Shinso's quirk?" Hyde sipped his soda.

Ojiro nodded his head. "I made sure he knew."

"Then he should be fine." Hyde leaned back.

"Oh, before we start the first match, we like to say that are doing something different when announcing the student's this idea came from a class A student hope you like it." Present Mic says a bit excited.

"Something different like what?" Ashido says looking at the arena as Hyde stifles a laugh

Kaiden looks at the arena and sees the big speakers and a giant screen he then looks at Hyde "What did you do this time?" He says sighing waiting for the worst.

Hyde chuckles in anticipation "Just wait you're really gonna love it man!"

As Izuku Minidoriya comes out the screen lights up showing him during the entrance exam and the battle trial. A hip-hop beat starts as the music starts playing. " **BRRRRRRR RABADO!Your time is up, my time is now! ~" WWE** **-The Time Is Now-John Cena.**

" **The first match, making a weird face despite his excellent performance is Izuku Midoriya of the hero course!"** Present Mic introduced the student over the blaring music

Class A looks at the event happening confused and a little shocked, Kaiden looks at Hyde with wide eyes. "You fucking didn't!" He starts laughing and hits Hyde in his shoulder.

Class A looks at the two confused. "What is going on and what is this song." Uraraka ask trying to get answers.

Hyde looks at the class "Before we came here me and Kaiden would watch wrestling more specifically WWE, and my genius idea was to add a little spice to the festival, basically everyone who's competing in the final matches has their own theme song from a wrestler we watched!" Hyde says with a grin.

"We have our own theme songs that's awesome!" Ashido says with sparkles in her eyes.

Back in the arena Deku stands on the other side looking confused at the big screen he then shifts his focus to Hyde and Kaiden who look at him and wave their hands in front of their faces mouthing something.

"How did you know who would make to the finals, ribbit?" Tsuyu questioned.

Hyde let out a tired groan. "I didn't. I basically choose one for everyone in both class A and B."

"Wait so during the training week when you were on the phone you were planning this, who were you talking to?" Kaiden ask confused but still looking at the arena.

Hyde chuckles. "Who do you think? Present Mic, he's the only one who can make all this happen, just wait there's a few more surprises coming." He says with a smile as the music ends and the next song soon begins.

The screen lights up this time showing Shinso during the entrance exam and he soon comes out with music blasting. " **I hear voices in my head, they come to me they understand they talk to me!"** **WWE- Voices Randy Orton**. Shinso comes out not caring about the song playing through the massive speakers. He soon walks up to his side of the arena and Present Mic soon announces the first of many fights.

 **Versus well, this guy hasn't done anything to stand out yet its Hitoshi Shinso from general studies!"** Present Mic announces

Aizawa soon joins in. **"The rules are simple win by knocking your opponent out of the ring, immobilizing them or getting them to say "I give up"** he states calmly as usual.

" **And make sure you bring the pain! We have Recovery girl on standby and fight dirty if you must there are no meaning of ethics here, and of course going for the kill is a no-no you'll be disqualified because a true hero's fist flies only when in the pursuit of a villain!"** Present Mic yells waiting for the match to begin.

Shinso looks at Midoriya and glares. "Get it Izuku Midoriya this battle will test your strength of will. If you think you have any kind of vision for the future there's no sense in worrying about how you get there, like that stupid monkey babbling about his pride." He says with enough venom and hate to make Midoriya's face change.

" **Now let's get this battle started, ready... start!"** Present mic yells

Shinso sighs then starts again. "Seriously what kind of dumbass throws away a chance like this?" As he says this Midoriya sprints at him "What did you say?!" as he gets close, he suddenly stops his eyes losing color and pupils dilating. "This is my win." Shinso says softly meanwhile in the stands everyone stares in shock.

"God damn it Deku! Ojiro I thought you warned him!" Hyde says growing angry that Midoriya fell for the same trick him and Ojiro did.

Ojiro puts his hands behind his head worried. "I did warn him I told him everything about his quirk!"

"You two gonna stop alluding and tell us what just happened?" Yaoyorozu asked getting annoyed with their dancing around the subject.

Kaiden grits his teeth. "Come on man don't lose already."

" **Mere seconds into the match and Midoriya is frozen in place, looking confounded and not even twitching!"** Present Mic soon looks over at Aizawa as he shuffles through papers "What's that?"

" **Like I said that entrance exam was completely irrational these are simple specs I got them because we knew this would be a quirk versus quirk battle, Shinso failed the practical exam so he got dropped from the hero course and ended up in general studies even so that's all he could've hoped for, his quirk is powerful but it didn't help him out in the exam"** Aizawa explains holding the papers with info on Midoriya and Shinso.

Back into the arena Shinso is still watching Deku as he is completely helpless "Must be nice having everything handed to you Midoriya, now how about you turn around and walk out of the ring" He says softly as Midoriya turns around and begins walking away.

Kaiden's eyes widen. "What is he doing he's gonna walk out of bounds!"

"Damn it this the same that happened to me and Ojiro! Once you're in his control there is no way out!" Hyde slammed his hand against his knee.

Midoriya gets close to the edge as Shinso explains something to him "You probably wouldn't think so but this quirk of mine is like a dream." As Midoriya begins to take another step his quirk activates and an explosion happens making him stop and catch his breath.

"Alright Deku tree, now kick that smug bastards' ass!" Hyde says with a huge smile.

Kaiden sighs in relief and chuckles. "Damn kid had me worried for a minute."

Shinso glares and growls. "What did you do you shouldn't have control!" Midoriya stays silent and stares at his opponent "I'm jealous though moving that finger must mean you're the real deal, thanks to my quirk's nature I couldn't enter the golden gates you wouldn't know anything about that because your naturally blessed, you people who are born with your awesome quirks get to follow your dreams!" He shouts as Midoriya rushes him pushing him to the edge.

"Say something damn it!" Shinso says striking Deku across the face giving him a bloody nose in the process. "Your trying to push me out that's not gonna happen, I'll give you that honor instead!" He goes to grab him only for Midoriya to grab his arm and flip him over his shoulder and out of bounds. The rest of the class looks surprised especially an ash blonde teen.

"Shinso is out of bounds Midoriya moves to the second round!" Midnight announces as the crowd cheers.

"YES!" Kaiden yells as Hyde cheers.

"Way to go man!" Hyde says with a smile.

"Hey Bakugo isn't that the shoulder toss he did to you before?" Kaminari smiles only for Bakugo to become irritated "Shut up dunce face" He says looking at Midoriya.

Midoriya bows to Shinso respectfully as Present Mic comes to the microphone **"We're off to an eventful start, put your hands together to our fierce competitors.**

As Shinso goes to the back he hears some of the other students in the general course.

"You're awesome shinso!" "Yeah you gave that hero course student a tough time." Way to rep general studies!" even the pro's in the stands were giving him praise. Shinso smiled as he went to the back.

"So, who's next again?" Kaiden says looking at the pro heroes watching. Hyde smiles "Up next would be Pikachu versus your man crush." Hyde chuckles as Kaiden grows a tick. "He's not my man crush!"

The screen soon lights up as a guitar riff starts with the music playing as Todoroki soon comes out. " **Look into my eyes! What do you see, The Cult of personality~!** **WWE- Cult of Personality CM Punk"** Todoroki with a seemingly angry look walks to hi side of the arena.

" **Coming out now is the best of the best the strongest of the strong Shoto Todoroki!"** Present Mic announces

"Seems like ice boy is pissed wonder how the fight will go now?" Hyde says nudging Kaiden as he looks at him. Kaiden goes back to when he heard about Todoroki's life and sighs knowing it couldn't be helped. They all then hear small muttering and turn around to see Deku writing notes, Kaiden walks over and looks at the notebook seeing Deku writing analysis on Todoroki and Kaminari.

"Hey, Deku technically Kaminari can break through the ice if he dispenses a powerful charge, then again Todoroki can try and numb him if he does, then again..." Kaiden trails off and they both begin muttering to each other.

Students stare at the two nerds as they come up with theories and possible answers for the upcoming fight, until a scream snapped them out.

"SHUT UP!" Hyde and Bakugo scream simultaneously quieting them down.

Back at the arena the screen shows Kaminari during the entrance exam and long guitar riff happens along with a rock beat. **WWE- Retaliation Dean Ambrose.** "Making his way to the arena the sparking killing boy, Denki Kaminari!" Kaminari reaches his side and smiles at Todoroki who doesn't respond.

" **Ready go!"**

"I don't feel like losing so let's get this started!" Kaminari yells shocking the floor and aiming at Todoroki. As the electricity begins to shock him Todoroki looks at Kaminari wide eyed "Sorry about this!"

Meanwhile at the stands Class A is watching the fight closely all seemed well until Hyde sipped his drink then frowned. "Damn it my drinks gone warm." He says then a huge shadow appears as Iceberg the size of the whole arena goes over them. "Oh sweet." Hyde uses his quirk to break a small piece of ice and puts it in his drink.

"Holy shit! Don't you think he went a bit overboard!" Kaiden says looking at the whole thing as Hyde shakes his head.

"Nah I mean he was pissed earlier." Hyde says taking a sip.

"Kaminari can you move?" Midnight ask only getting a dumb face from the blonde student "Yaaay!" Kaminari says with a stupid smile. "I'm going to take that as a no, Kaminari is immobilized! Todoroki advances!" She announces swinging her whip.

Todoroki approaches Kaminari and begins to melt the ice as the crowd begins to announce good try "Sorry about that I was a little annoyed." He says going back to calm.

Jiro snickered from the stands. "He made an idiot of himself in front of everyone!"

"Jeez Poor guy, didn't even do much." Kirishima said feeling bad for his instant defeat.

"Well he made it this far." Hagakure

Kaiden sighs. "Well so much for that fight, whose match is next?"

Hyde gets a massive grin on his face. "That would be me the handsome face of class A, watch and learn little Kaiden and try not to get jealous." He says beginning to walk off.

"Good luck!" Ashido waved.

"Wait what your entrance song?" Kaiden says looking at his friend walk off. Hyde waves as he leaves "You'll see just watch!"

After a few minutes of clearing the giant block of ice from the arena the next match was about to begin.

"All right people! Sorry for the wait the but now with that ice block out the way, let's move on with the final's and welcome our new competitors!" Present Mic shouted over the loud speakers.

The first competitor came out with green lights and the big screen shows video of the competitor from the entrance exam, battle trails, and her progress through the sports festival. The arena is filled peppy music to user her in **"let's light it up~".** **WWE-Light it up-AJ lee.** The beautiful green haired girl walked to the right while keeping a straight face. The crowd gave her a Luke warm welcome. "Even beautiful flowers have thorns. The assassin of class B's Hero Course! Ibara Shiozaki!" Present Mic introduced the vine girl. "Now for our next combatant..."

"Excuse me..." Shiozaki interupted by holding her hand up.

" **Eh!"** Present Mic wasn't expecting that.

"I'm not sure why you called me an assassin? I'm competing in the festival to bring victory not death." Shiozaki explained.

" **I-I'm sorry?!"**

"I am attending U.A to bring salvation to other not for anything selfish. It's my humble quest to bring peace across this world." Shiozaki put her hands together to pray.

"Okay, okay I get it I'm sorry!" Present Mic apologized.

Kaminari sits down from his match. "Man, she's cute!"

Sero smiles at this. "You bounce back fast huh?"

"Man, how come Hyde gets the cute one and I get stuck in ice?" Kaminari asked.

Midoriya looked in his notes. "Honestly Hyde may have a tough fight ahead of him."

Kaiden looked at him in concern. "What do you mean?

The loud hero sighed but got his grin back when he knew who was coming next. "Now for the next competitor..."

The music starts as the guitar riff come in. The entrance to the field was covered in smoke from the smoke machine "someone" put there and as the riff came to an end the lyrics hit " **One of kind! Hey! Hey! Hey!~** **WWE-One of a kind-Rob van dam.** Hyde explodes from the smoke covered with a leather jacket over his sports uniform. Along with it are big sun glasses and the biggest grin on his face and his fist in the air."

" **The states couldn't handle this star but let's see if we can! Class A's Blue bruiser himself HYDE RAIDER!"** Present Mic really felt that intro as did the crowd as they were giving Hyde a myriad of applause for his showy entrance. Hyde wanted more so he clapped his hands in synch with the music to welcome the crowd to join along. They did now the arena is filled with noise of hundred clapping their hands for this teenager.

" **So, he's behind this remind me to talk to him later."** Aizawa said through his bandages.

Back with class A they couldn't help but get into it also. "Man, Hyde really knows how to turn a crowd." Uraraka smiles clapping along.

"He may be an insensitive idiot but it's hard to say he's unlikable." Kaiden smiled at his friend.

"Go Hyde!" Mineta cheered for one of his few class friends. "Tear her cloths off with a super move!" Mineta shouted earning him a painful licking from Tsuyu.

"Cheer normally, Ribbit." Tsuyu said calmly.

Hyde finally entered the ring and tossed his attire to the side while still waving to the public. He finally turns to his opponent. "Yo! I remember now you saved me during the entrance exams."

Shiozaki looks down. "Please, let us have a fair match."

" **So let the match begin!"** Present Mic announced as the fight started with Hyde in his normal form running toward his opponent.

"Let's start off slow and see what you got okay!" Hyde said continuing his charge. Shiozaki doesn't respond instead she merely enters a preying pose and her long vine like hair started to move like it had a will of its own! The Hairs move toward Hyde who sees this and instantly activates Burst mode and jumps back from the vines.

"What the hell is that!" Hyde lands and stands by to observe Shiozaki.

" **looks like Hyde's gonna have a hard time getting to Shiozaki due to her quirk vine. Which lets her extend, grab, and attack with the vines on her head!"** Present Mic explained.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Hyde yells sarcastically.

Kaiden leans forward in his seat. "Crap, that's not good."

"Why?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Hyde's quirk is all about strength and close combat but Shiozaki vines are similar to Kamui woods. Her strength is binding and restraint so if he gets caught it's over. It's not possible to attack while dodging, you'd probably just have to tear through them. No, ah then that leaves you open to be bound. I see, I see..." Midoriya does his special mumbling while writing note still looking at the match.

"That's why." Kaiden points his thumb at the green haired nerd.

"Too bad class A!" The class looks and sees Monoma peering over the border between the classes with a smug look on his face. "Shiozaki is one our classes strongest! It seems your American fool won't stand a chance!" Monoma gloats until the orange haired girl, Kendo chops his neck.

"Sorry." She apologized. The class looked at this display and just looks back at the ring.

Hyde looks at his opponent but trying to think of a move. " _Damn long range is never fun to fight against plus she's gonna try to catch me in those vines."_ Hyde thought while walking to the side. " _For now, I should look for an opening and rush her, just gotta be...huh."_ Hyde stopped as he noticed her vines slammed in the ground, a few seconds later Hyde noticed the arena flour begin to split. He Jumps to the side as vines erupting from the ground that chase the energy haired student.

"Screw it! Fast and loose it is!" Hyde shouts as he rushes Shiozaki. In retaliation she sends more vines his way but what she didn't see coming was Hyde jumping around in a zig zag pattern dodging the vines.

"Whoa, look at those moves!" Kaminari exclaims looking at the match.

" **Hyde's playing it closes but he's jumping faster than Shiozaki can follow."** Aizawa explained.

Hyde dodges the vines and closes in on Shiozaki and reels back for a punch. "Don't worry, I won't aim for the face!"

Shiozaki however didn't lose any confidence as she turns around and puts up a wall of vines to protect herself. "You fought bravely but I must stop this." As Hyde fist connected with the spikey wall causing his fist to bleed, nothing too deep but it's drawn none the less.

"Urg!" Hyde groins in pain grabbing his hand. To make matters worse the vines he dodged were coming back to catch him. Thinking quickly, he jumps over the wall and lands on the other side.

Kaiden's leg bounces as he watches the fight. "Come on buddy I know you got some sort of plan on you." He says a little worried.

" **Oooh first blood has been drawn!"** Present Mic shouted as Hyde's hand bleed.

Shiozaki looked toward her opponents' hand. "If you are injured then there is no shame in surrender."

"If I did then the show would end to soon." Hyde winks at the girl. " _I say that but I have no idea what to do next! Distance isn't my thing and if I get close the vines will block!"_ As Hyde was busy thinking about his next move the religious girl sent her next volley of vines and caught Hyde by surprise as the vines made their way to him. Hyde managed to jump to the right and dodge all but one that wrapped its self around his leg and tripped him causing him to land face first. As he got up he noticed the vine on his leg pulling him slightly.

"Crap! It's got him!" Mineta freaked out.

Kaiden still worried looked intensely at Hyde. "I still believe he can pull through."

"You fought valiantly child of god now this is the end. Once my vine is bound around you there is no way out." Shiozaki stated.

"No way in hell am I losing to a dead media platform!" Hyde protested but he couldn't for long as he tried to jump back to get away from Shiozaki but the vine on his leg pulled him back. She then sends more vines to capture him but Hyde as with reflex he instead jumps away to the side to escape. Unfortunately for Ibara, burst mode is stronger than her vines so she couldn't pull him anywhere for the vines to grab him.

As he kept jumping, he thought to himself. " _Damn these things. If I'm bound by them It's over and I can't lose yet, I have to keep fighting! If only I can use these vines for my sake..._ " As Hyde thought this, he noticed something he had jumped in a circle he figured this out because the vine on his legs point of origin Shiozaki's hair looped around her body. "That's it!" Hyde Exclaimed as he picked up his speed and jumped around in a circle again and again.

" **Welp, Hyde is just jumping around now what could he be planning?!"** Present Mic asked.

Midoriya watched Hyde not only jump around but he also Dodge the incoming vines. "What is Hyde doing?" Midoriya asked Kaiden.

"No idea he's gotta have some..." Then it hits him as Kaiden just smiles. "God damn it. Really the oldest trick in the book." The class looked at Kaiden and were confused.

Shiozaki was getting annoyed at Hyde constant running. "I've had enough you shall now face judgement!" Shiozake tried to take a step but nearly tripped over something. "W-What!?"

The powered-up teen smiled. "Too late!" Hyde grabbed the vine on his leg and pulled with all his might, tightening the vine around Shiozaki's body even tying down her hair.

"Yes! Look at that bondage! I knew you were my hero Hyde!" Mineta drooled from his seat.

" **Looks like Hyde wasn't jumping around for the fun of it! He was coiling the vine around Shiozaki!"** Present Mic explained.

Shiozaki couldn't move, her hair could still move but it was extremely limited and was struggling to free herself. "Not done yet!" Hyde shouted as he put his energy to his legs and made one last jump to close the distance and reeled back his arm.

"Burst Lariat!" Hyde's arm slammed in Shiozaki's body as they both flew in midair toward the ring's boundary, not too far from the ground. As burst boy's foot hit the ground, he makes a second jump. "Second step!" He jumps and throws Shiozaki past the white line.

"Shiozaki is out of bounds Hyde Raider moves on to the second round!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheered.

Hyde does a jumping split to celebrate his win. "Hell, yeah baby!" He goes to Shiozaki who finally got free from her binding's afterword.

"Hey that was good fight you actually had me for a second." Hyde praised as he held out his hand.

"Thank you, you are very kind." Shiozaki reciprocated the handshake.

" **Aww if that's not sportsmanship, I don't know what is folks!** " Present Mic stated at the students.

Kaiden sighed in his seat. "Is he going to scare me like that all tournament?"

"He even shook her hand afterward that's so manly." Kirishima clinched his fist.

After the match Hyde was going back to his seat when he saw Shinso slamming his forearm into the wall. "Damn I was so close." Shinso let out a pained whimper.

"That you were, eggplant." Hyde says standing behind him.

"So are you here to rub in your win." Shinso says standing wiping his eyes.

"Nah you made me think about something. You need more than a kickass or flashy quirk to be a hero. You also need resolve and eggplant you have that." Hyde gave him a warm smile.

"Hm guess you're not a completely self-absorbed." Shinso smiled at Hyde. "And stop calling me eggplant, my name is Shinso."

"Yeah, yeah details. Get stronger so next time we can go at it and I won't one-shot you." Hyde walked by him with his hands in his pockets.

"I take back what I said." Shinso shook his head.

As Hyde went back to the stands "So how did you enjoy my show, did it leave you all speechless." He says with a smile.

Midoriya goes to Hyde "Never thought you could trick a distant fighter considering how your always up-close." He says softly as he looks at his notes again.

Kaiden chuckles "Don't praise him that much, man was it me or did it seem like you were getting desperate." He says smiling

Hyde smiles small. "You go up against a child of god with vine hair and you tell me. "Kaiden smiles and looks at the arena "Up next is our class president I'm curious so see how throws down." Hyde thinks before sitting down. "Well with his quirk I say it's mostly kicks like Sanji."

Uraraka looks at the boys confused until she turns to Deku and whispers "Who is Sanji?" Deku shrugs as Kaiden and Hyde look at her wide eyed "Your kidding, right?" They both say shocked.

As they begin to argue a violin breaks them out of it. They look to see Ilda walking down to the arena. The violin melody increases and begins playing to a beat. **WWE- The rising sun- Shinsuke Nakamura.** He stands at end. **Next fighter is a polite man and the president of Class A hero course Tenya Iida!"** Present Mic says introducing the engine boy.

"Who is Ilda fighting against?" Kaiden says looking at Ilda in the ring as he patiently waits Midoriya looks up. "Hatsume she helped us during the Calvary battle." Kaiden looks at Deku "Wait the girl with all the gadgets, I'm not sure if that's an even fight." He says with a confused look.

"Hey you heard the rules when Deku was fighting anything goes as long as you don't go in for the kill". Hyde says waiting for the girl to come out.

The screen lights up and shows Hatsume during the entrance exam as a techno like song starts playing. **WWE- Spiteful- Alexa Bliss.** Hatsume walks to her side with a big smile on her face. " **And his opponent covered in head to toe in support items is Mei Hatsume of the support course"** Present Mic announces as everyone looks at the pink hair girl

"Wait, what the hell is he wearing?!" Kaiden says taking a closer look seeing Ilda hooked up in varius support items.

"He has a speed quirk he doesn't need support items." Hyde says looking at his class president.

"Iida, you have to put in a special request for that kind of equipment beforehand." Midnight says to Ilda as he looks at her and soon explains.

"I'm sorry I forgot, I didn't think it would be a problem seeing as Aoyama wears that belt for his quirk, you see I was motivated by my opponents' sense of sportsmanship, in order to make the fight fair she gave me these items to use. "Iida says looking at Midnight.

Midnight gushes and smiles. "So naïve!"

Aizawa sighs. **"If both parties are fine with this, I'll allow it."**

" **Ready fight!"**

Hatsume chuckles as the fight starts with Iida spiriting full speed at her. "Awesome speed Ilda!" She yells into a microphone confusing everyone. "Your legs feel lighter than usual right, that's because my custom leg parts keep up with the users speed!" She announces to everyone. As Ilda goes to attack he trips over what seems to be a beam.

Hatsume chuckles as she dodges and sees the support company "But dodging isn't a problem with my hydraulic attachment bars!" Suddenly Ilda turns around to face the pink haired saleswoman "What is she doing, she's not taking this seriously" Ilda says annoyed as Hatsume claps and chuckles "Nice maneuvering Ilda my auto balancer makes those sorts of movements possible!" She says announcing another one of her inventions.

"Is she promoting her products to the crowd of spectators, I don't even think she's here to fight" Hyde says watching this so called "fight" happen. Kaiden watches and shrugs. "I'm more interested on how she can use the loud speakers, I wonder if she'll let me use it."

"Well she is in the support department and her main purpose is to come up with items that can help heroes in the field, but damn poor Ilda." Kaiden sighs watching Ilda continue to struggle.

After what seemed like forever Hatsume simply walked out of bounds. "I believe they've seen all my babies, nice job Ilda. Ilda glares at her and yells "You tricked me!"

Midnight swings her whip. "Hatsume is out of the ring, Ilda moves on to the second round!"

"Poor Iida. He got used and tossed away." Uraraka nodded in understanding.

"Mother told me about stuff like that." Aoyama poses.

" **Well that's the first half the final! With the first four contestants moving on to the next round who will be the next to continue find out next!"** Present Mic announced.

"Who is he talking to?" Hyde wondered to which Kaiden shrugged.

* * *

 **And the final's are underway.**

 **About the WWE themes i thought the entrances at the sports festival was kinda stale especially considering they are supposed to parade around like hams. So, me and my co-writer decided the themes, although they aren't very consistent as they are themes that either fit the character, the wrestler it originally came from fit the character, or we just thought it was funny.**

 **Also if any manga readers see this. we swear we planned this way before chapter 210 to 214 at the time of me writing this, were released.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and i hope you look forward for more.**

 **Taco out!**


	13. Backlash

**Monochrome**

 **Backlash**

After Ilda's "match" it was time for the first fight of the B block!

Kaiden, Hyde and Midoriya were comforting Ilda as he hung his head in shame. "Dude it's not that bad at least you won." Kaiden says smiling a little.

"She still toyed with me and used me to promote her gadgets." Ilda says still looking at the ground.

"Hey on the bright side you could say you defeated your opponent without touching them." Hyde smiles and Kaiden agrees. As they keep talking a clapping beat snaps them away and towards the arena. **WWE – Obsession – Mickie James.** The screen shows Urararka entrance exam video and she walks to the arena with a smile on her face. " **In the arena is my personal pick Ochaco Uraraka from the hero course!"** Present Mic announces.

Kaiden puts a fist to his chin. "This will be a tough one but my moneys on Uraraka, her quirk can be tricky but all she has to do is land a right hit and Ashido will literally go flying."

Hyde shakes his head. "Ashido has this in the bag, there's no way Uraraka can get close without getting melted alive."

As they talk Mineta gets in the middle "It doesn't matter who wins, what matters is that maybe Ashido's quirk will melt away Uraraka's clothing." Mineta and Hyde snicker and high five as Kaiden slaps both of their heads.

"Calm it down perverts." He says at the arena entrance goes dark and pop beat goes off in the darkness the class sees an outline of the pink skin student. **"And I'm on a mission, I'm amazing, I'm amazing bring it to the floor!"** **WWE- Amazing- Naomi.** A beat then drops turning the song techno and it causes Ashido to dance for a little at the entrance. She then runs to the arena excited and stops when she gets to Uraraka.

" **And her opponent the alien of class A Mina Ashido"** Present Mic says presenting the girl. Uraraka smiles "I'm not going down so easily". She says getting ready. "Neither am I get ready to lose." Ashido says with the same smile. As the match starts Ashido immediately activates her quirk and begins to skate around Uraraka throwing acid balls at her.

"Smart move Uraraka needs to get close and personal for her quirk to work so Ashido spacing out and throwing acid is perfect." Hyde says with a sneer, only for Kaiden to interrupt.

"Don't get too excited Uraraka can dodge fairly well, not to mention she can make herself float like when she faught you during the battle trials don't underestimate her." Kaiden says softly as they continue to watch the fight.

Uraraka dodges most of the acid and runs closing in on Ashido. Ashido manages to backs away and sweeps her leg making her fall as Uraraka falls she touches Ashido's her stomach and makes her float. Kaiden smiles. "Now all she needs to do is make her go out of bounds." He says towards Hyde who frowns a little. Uraraka then touches her feet and jumps towards Ashido and delivers a roundhouse to her stomach making her go even higher. She then flies towards Ashido and goes around her and touches her hands together. "Release!" Uraraka yells and as Ashido begins to fall Uraraka grabs her arm. She then spins and proceeds to throw her towards the ground. Ashido slams into the arena floor and bounces outside the line.

"Ashido is out of bounds, Uraraka advances to the next round!" Midnight says as Uraraka smiles and cheers.

"Holy shit, who knew gravity girl had such a combo!" Kaiden says with wide eyes, Hyde sighs.

"Damn it!" Hyde grits his teeth as Kaiden looks at him. "You know you've been really supportive of Ashido, something to want to tell me?"

Hyde looks at him confused. "The hell does that mean, I was cheering for her cause Ashido is more of a wild card then Uraraka."

Kaiden smiles and shakes his head. "Sure, buddy whatever you say." Kaiden chuckles. Uraraka and Ashido comes back and as she sits Midoriya begins to ask questions a mile a minute. "You used your quirk to your advantage and delivered a finish blow to Ashido but how did you manage to get in close?!" He asked looking through his notes again.

Uraraka smiled at the green haired boy. "I watching a martial arts movie last and the special effects were awesome and then I realized I'm a living special effect." Uraraka mimiced so kung fu.

"Aww I wanted to win!" Ashido whinned.

"You did your best, ribbit." Tsuyu reassured her.

"Yeah, plus that acid slide thing you did was bitchin, so I'm the pro's noticed that." Hyde complemented her as Ashido smiled.

As Deku tries to get answers Kaiden and Hyde get into their own discussion. "For the next match I gotta bet on Yaoyorozu." Kaiden says as Hyde looks at him with a "you got to be kidding me" face.

"What no way bro, Tokoyami has an amazing quirk for attack." Hyde says trying to prove his point.

"That may be so but Momo is the smartest girl in the class, she has strategy figure out." Kaiden says softly.

Hyde sighs softly "Even so brains don't mean much out on the field Kaiden." As they begin to argue a lone bell goes off the entrance goes dark as Tokoyami slowly walks up. **WWE- Rest in Peace- Undertaker.**

" **Coming into the arena is the dark samurai of class A Fumikage Tokoyami!"** Present Mic says feeling this entrance. Tokoyami stays silent as he stands on the opposite end his arms folded with a plain look on his face.

"Got to say you couldn't have picked a better entrance for him." Kaiden says smiling while Hyde laughs. "For edge lord it was too easy who else would match him, just wait till you see Yaoyorozu's" He smiles and as the lights come back a female laughter is heard as a beat begins. " **I don't care what yall say"** **WWE- Time to Rock and Roll- Trish Stratus.**

" **His opponent is All-purpose creation also from the hero course Momo Yaoyorozu!"** Present Mic announces the spikey haired girl. **"Now Start!"** Present Mic yells and the sudden start shocks Yaoyorozu as Tokoyami summons dark shadow.

As dark shadow quickly approaches her, Yaoyorozu creates a shield as dark shadow attacks her pushing her back a bit, this attack repeats a few more times knocking her further away. "She just standing there taking the hits, doesn't she see that the blocking is beginning to be her downfall." Kaiden says watching how one sided this fight is.

Hyde looks at the fight unfolding. "She seems to be worried about what Tokoyami will do and not what she can do." Tokoyami keeps attacking until Momo is farther away, he then stops and Momo looks up. " _He stopped attacking, knows my chance!"_ As she thinks this, she begins to create a pole only for Midnight to call on her. "Yaoyorozu, out of bounds!" She calls and Yaoyorozu's eyes widen and she looks down seeing her foot over the line.

"W-what no, I didn't even do anything." She mutters looking down upset with her match ending so quickly.

"What happened? I blinked and I missed it." Hyde said being a butt.

"I see, Yaoyorozu was quick to react but slow when seeing a chance to counterattack." Kaiden realized.

Hyde says looking at Kaiden. "I told you brains aren't everything." Kaiden shrugs and Momo comes up and sits in her seat and looks down not saying anything.

"Hey you ok?" Kaiden ask her cause her to look up. "No, I'm not my match ended in a matter of seconds what kind of hero can't even last a minute in a fight, I can't do anything." She says her voice cracking a little.

Kaiden smiles "So what if you lost, this only means you can improve and I think I know how." He says as Momo looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asks look at the dark eyed boy. "How about after this I'll train you, we'll sharpen your reaction time and strategy attacks that way you can hold your own for a little longer." Kaiden says punching his fist with a smile.

"You want to train me, I appreciate the offer Kaiden but I'm no match when it comes to you guys, my quirk requires me to think of items that can help me gain an upper hand on someone, I can't just immediately attack with it like you guys." Momo says a little disappointed.

"Just one day and we'll see what happens after that I'll let you decide besides that what friends are for, we help and look out for each other, so what do you say I train you for one day to help you improve." Kaiden says chuckling a little. Momo looks at him and smiles small and nods Hyde smiles and mutters "Always have to be sympathetic huh buddy." He says as nobody hears him.

"Yeah, besides the next should be good one." Hyde said pointing at the ring.

The music turns thuggish as the Red horned Kirishima walks to the ring **WWE-Somebody gonna get it-Mark Henry.** Kirishima getting into the spirit it raised his arms. **"A passionate, manly fighter made of rock! Class A's Eijiro Kirishima!"**

The next fighter comes out to music similar to Kirishima, it was a hip-hop beat and rap lyrics. **WWE-The Wall-Mark Henry.** "YEAHHHH!" The white-haired teen yelled as he walked to the ring. **"A passionate, manly fighter made of Steel! Class B's Tetsutestu Tetsutetsu!"**

Kirishima clinched his fist with sadness. "Our Intro's are both way too similar."

Hyde looked at the announcement booth in confusion. "You know, for a someone who does announcements that was a bad stutter."

Monoma peered his head over the wall again. "That wasn't a stutter you class A ignoramuses that's his full name and he's going to knock your class A buddy off his..."

Hyde interrupted chuckling. "Wait, back up his full name in Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! Pfft HAHAHAHA!" Hyde laughed out loud. He laughed so hard he fell to the ground. "Oh my god! I can't breathe!"

"Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both have similar quirks, so I think this could end up being a contest of skill and cunning." Midoriya mumbled to himself as he wrote down notes.

" **Begin!"** That signaled the two teens to harden themselves with their quirks and rush at each other and begin to punch each other in the head.

"Or you know make it a contest to see who has the sturdier head." Kaiden said simplifying the fight.

Kirishima reeled back a stuck Tetsutetsu in the cheek sending him stumbling only to plant his foot to the ground. "That all you got! I heard you were strong!" Tetsutetsu comes back with a strong right of his own knocking Kirishima back as he quickly regained his footing.

"That's funny I heard the same about you!" Kirishima goes in for another punch.

Jirou sighed. "Ugh this is so dumb. Who would find this entertaining?"

"Come on Kirishima!" Hyde cheered like a drunk football dad.

"Go get him! Show him what your made of!" Uraraka cheered like a drunk soccer mom.

Kaiden got up and began walking away. "If this if Is all there is to this match, I'm going to the waiting room to warm up and plan."

"Okay, also look into locker five I left you special items to help you." Hyde said turning to his friend.

"Thanks, also for future reference what song did I get?" Kaiden asked.

"You know." Hyde smirked at him and Kaiden gave one back as he proceeded to walk to the waiting room. "Dammit Kirishima! Work the body, you dumb fuck!"

The fight of manliness continues for minutes on end. Each teen hammering the others skull with full swings. Kirishima lands straight punch to Tetsutetsu but the steel teen retaliates with a cross punch which Kirishima unsuccessfully blocks. "Cross counter dammit! Cross counter!" Hyde yells at Kirishima. Hyde not being the only one getting rowdy as the crowd soon begin cheering for both the fighters giving it their all. The hardened fighters at this point are just trading simultaneous blows with each other with each other but nether giving an inch. Both fighters are battered and bruised, with both their quirks pushed to their limit.

"Kirishima knock him out now! He's on his last legs!" Hyde shouted while putting Mineta in a head lock.

"One last punch!" Uraraka yelled punching at Shoji who just made an extra arm to block it with hand.

"Beat that class A clown!" Monoma shouted with a look of depravity in his eyes.

The too fighters run at each other one last time and land simultaneous punches again but this time the two competitors are knocked down for the count as neither moves an inch.

" **This battle of identical quirks is at an end but who is the victor?!"**

Midnight looked at both the teens and made her decision. "It's a draw, they are both down!"

"Aww, now how is this decided?" Hyde wondered.

"After they both wake up, we'll decide who moves on with a simple game until then we will move on to the next match!" Midnight announced as the crowd was still hype over the fight.

Kaiden goes to locker number five and opens it see the special materials Hyde was talking about he gets a massive grin on his face. "That bastard knows me way to well." As he puts the items on class A back at the stands tries to determine who will win.

"You can't be serious Bakugo will win he's the most ferocious in the class, his quirk will be gone by Bakugo's explosion." Kaminari says looking at Hyde. Hyde looks at him with a deadpanned facial expression "I think you short circuited yourself again, Kaiden's quirk is different to bird boys, Kaiden's quirk is based on time not light." Hyde says defending his friend.

Midoriya joins in the conversation. "Kaachan's quirk can do damage but then again Kaiden can easily dodge based on how he uses his quirk to maneuver around. "Yeah not to mention Kaiden seems a bit scarier than Bakugo when using his quirk. "Just trust me when you see Kaiden get serious in action you'll be surprised." Hyde says with a confident smirk. As he finishes a guitar riff snaps their attention to the arena showing Bakugo's performance.

" **I walk for miles inside this pit of danger!"** **WWE- I walk alone- Batista.** Bakugo walks to the arena and hears the music he then looks up at Hyde who grins and flips him off. "Idiot" He mutters under his breath.

" **The final match of the first round, in the arena is the explosive personality of class A with the face only a mother could love, Katsuki Bakugo!"** Present Mic says as Bakugo doesn't move. Hyde chuckles and squirms with excitement.

"Hyde, you ok?" Uraraka ask confused and worried, he nods. "Yeah I'm just really excited for Kaiden's entrance I know he's gonna go all out for it." Just then a bass rift goes off this time showing Kaiden during the exam. **WWE- Loaded- Jeff Hardy.** Kaiden steps up to the arena entrance to the beat, wearing black and white arm bands and he shines in the dark with neon paint on him. As the full song comes on Kaiden puts his hands in finger guns and begins to throw them while thrusting his pelvis and headbanging.

"What is he doing, and wear did he get that glow from?" Jiro says confused, Hyde puts away the paint. "He's headbanging your telling me you wouldn't with that much hair. Ilda joins in "Where did he get those things around his arms from, I don't think he's allowed to wear that." Momo looks away blushing. "No idea how he got those." She says softly.

" **Now making his way to the arena one half of our foreign fighters the prince of darkness Kaiden Gen!"** Present Mic says feeling Kaiden's entrance. **"We need to talk to Hyde after this."** Aizawa says sighing.

Kaiden gets to the arena with a smile staring at Bakugo who has an emotionless expression. **"Start!"** Present Mic yells and as this happens Kaiden's smile turns into a serious face. "Guess who getting their ass kicked!" Kaiden yells then fully sprints towards Bakugo turning his left arm to tendrils as he swings Bakugo starts up his quirk ready to aim an explosion at him.

Before the explosion can happen Kaiden turns his arm back to normal, he grabs Bakugo's arm aims it down and uses his right arm to deliver a punch to Bakugo's stomach as it connects, he aims it down and slams him into the ground. Bakugo's eyes widen as he feels the sudden pain.

"Fuck yeah, Kaiden!" Hyde yells putting his hands up. "He actually landed a hit on Kaachan!" Deku says wide eyed. "Don't underestimate him." Hyde smiles. Bakugo looks to see his opponent with a smug smile. "Don't get cocky you dark eyed bastard!" He yells aiming another explosion as Kaiden jumps up using his dark arms. Bakugo uses his quirk to fly himself in the air towards Kaiden and deliver a roundhouse kick only for Kaiden to block it. "Wanted to do this for a long time." Kaiden says as he grabs Bakugo's leg with his dark arms and throws him down.

As he lands Kaiden goes to deliver a punch only for an explosion to propel him backwards. He lands covered in smoke and a scowl on his face. In the smoke Kaiden couldn't see in front which wasn't good as Bakugo Jumps out of the smoke and Swings his arm at Kaiden. "DIE!" Bakugo shouted as Kaiden tried to block but it proved fruitless to the explosion knocking the dark eyed teen back.

Back in the stands Hyde can hear the muttering that's coming from Deku is scribbling notes. "Kaiden's quirk is agility along with piercing and slashing, it's gonna be hard to get in close because of Kaachans quirk, he can try and dodge all he can but Kachan is ruthless when it comes to fighting." Hyde gives off a worried sigh "Just keep watching Deku." He says softly.

The fights get more heated as Kaiden flips and delivers a heel kick to Bakugo's head only for Bakugo to block and aim another explosion this time right in Kaiden's face pushing him back. As Kaiden lands he growls. "Starting to get sick and tired of those explosions!" As he gets more frustrated and attacks again this time landed a kick to Bakugo's face but only moves him a few feet. Bakugo in retaliation the blonde teen grabs Kaiden's leg and using his other hand to discharge some smaller explosions and throwing Kaiden in an explosive burst. Kaiden is sent flying and nearly falls out the ring but he used his tendrils to dig into the ring and stops himself.

Kaiden sighs in frustration as he manages to dodge another explosion then a deep voice speaks to him in his head _"Your still weak, weaker then_ _ **Him**_ _..."_ Kaiden's eyes widen as he backs up to get some distance between them "No I'm not! I've trained for this." Kaiden says clutching his head a bit " _You still need me, your pathetic."_ Kaiden shook his head."I don't need your help, I'll finish this myself." As Kaiden says this he turns both of his arms to darkness.

Hyde sees this and his eyes widen "Shit red flag!" He says gripping the bars. "What do you mean maybe he has a plan you said he strategizes like Midoriya." Ashido says watching Kaiden start slashing at Bakugo. "Is it me or does he seem a bit more vicious." Mineta states as Hyde grips the bars tighter. "He hasn't done this in years and has never been able to control both arms, damn it Kaiden stop!". Hyde says out of character as class A starts seeing how serious this is.

Back at the fight Kaiden slashes mindlessly as Bakugo dodges only getting a few scratches "About damn time you started taking someone like me seriously, but its already over." Bakugo sets off a large explosion making Kaiden fly out of the ring. "Your no match for me, shadow bastard." He says softly as he looks at Kaiden lay outside the ring.

"Kaiden Gen is out of bounds Bakugo advances to the next round!" She announces only for a scream gain her attention. "NO!" Everyone looks to see Kaiden get up "It's not over till I say it's over!" He runs at Bakugo only for Hyde to come in and kick him in the face and put him in a hold. "The match is over Kaiden get a hold of yourself!" Hyde says doing his best to hold his friend back. "Get off!" Kaiden says looking up where Bakugo, the pros and the rest of Class A and B see his face only something's not right. Kaiden's pitch black eyes have yellow in them and his teeth seem to have grown sharp like fangs.

Bakugo sees this and looks at Hyde. "Let him go I can take him." He says confidently only for Hyde to shake his head. "As much as I would love to prove you wrong, I'm not doing that, that pretty little face of yours would get caved in." He says grunting trying to keep a hold "Come on man listen to me, do you want Riko to see her nephew like this!" Hyde yells only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Kaiden screams as multiple tendrils come out of his body and smack Hyde off and away. Kaiden sees the chance and goes in for the kill fully sprinting on all fours like a feral animal. "No!" Hyde screams getting up and running after him.

As he gets close Cementoss creates a barrier around Kaiden blocking him off from the two students. The arena can hear slashes and screams as Kaiden tries to break the barrier to get to his target Midnight jumps in activating her quirk knocking him out. As the barrier disappears class A sees Kaiden unconscious with Hyde walking to him. Hyde walks up and looks at his unconscious friend and kneels down he sighs sadly "Someday man I promise, for now just rest." He then looks at Bakugo and with the most seriousness in his voice he says something "Not one god damn word." He then follows the medical bots carrying Kaiden.

Aizawa replays what happened in his head before talking to Present Mic **"That was new!"** Present Mic puts his hands over the microphones blocking them from the crowd " **That was his quirk wasn't it, he may be a danger to the rest of the students."** Aizawa shakes his head disagreeing " **Let's not address this now wait till after and we will question him, for now we continue with the festival."** He states calmly.

Back in medical bay Hyde looks at Recovery Girl as she inspects Kaiden before she speaks. "Most injuries are bruises and small degree burns but he should be all-right, whatever happened to him with is quirk seems to be going down, as this happened before?" She asked looking at the spiked hair teen.

"Only years ago, during training but if what master said was right, he should return to normal in a few minutes." He says looking at Kaiden. Recovery Girl looks at Hyde and smiles "Go back up with your friends I'll send him up when he wakes up. Hyde smiles and bows respectfully. "Yes ma'am Thank you so much." He says and walks back to the stands and as soon as class A sees him questions start flying at him.

Deku first. "Is he ok, what happened with his quirk?

Then Uraraka. "Is that what he meant by what would happen if he loses control?"

Momo asked next. "Is he going to turn back to normal?"

Ilda with the next question. "Will he be a danger to the school?"

"Hyde-san what was that?" Tsuyu ask tugging at his arm.

"What was going on with that moron." Bakugo asks, even he was curious.

"Come on Hyde we're worried." Ashido ask making Hyde grit his teeth

"Everybody shut up!" Hyde says making then jump a bit. "Your throwing everything at me like a boss in Dark Souls give me a minute and I'll tell you." He says and sighs sitting down, as everyone stares at him.

Hyde sighs. "Deku, I'm sure Kaiden told you already but when he tries to use his dark arms on both arms or even gets angry enough, he snaps and goes on a rampage."

"I see, it's like my Dark shadow at night." Tokoyami says while crossing his arms.

"Does- does this happen often?" Mineta asked nervously.

"No, not in years. He had full control of it at least I thought he did." Hyde looked up to Bakugo with a stern expression. "Bakugo, during the fight did you say something over the line?"

Bakugo scoffed. "Nothing I haven't said before. So, don't pin his triggered ass on me!"

"Then what?" Hyde said racking his brain trying to figure it out.

"Perhaps he was frustrated from losing." The class hears over the wall to see who else but Monoma peering over.

"What was that?" Hyde responds.

Monoma still with a slight smirk on his face. "Looks like some members of class A can't handle the concept of losing so he pushed himself to a limit."

"Bullshit! How would you know?" Hyde stood up clinching his fist.

"People like you who always win can't see through the eyes of a loser." Monoma stated closing his eyes. Which while cool proved stupid because he didn't see Hyde run up and lean over the wall to put him in a chokehold. Monoma quickly turned blue from the lack of air as Hyde angrily tightened his hold.

"Fuck you! What do you know, you copy cunt!" Hyde shouted while choking him.

"Whoa, Hyde calm down!" Sato said while grabbing Hyde.

"Yeah man! Stop it before you get disqualified!" Kirishima said pulling Hyde away. Both him and Sato are holding Hyde back as the angry teen struggles in their grasp.

"Kaiden's stronger than that! We both lose all the time, how is this any different!?" Hyde shouted.

"Raider-kun, sit down and relax." Iida said while chopping and simultaneously fanning him.

The class was on edge a bit with both their foreign friends losing control.

"Skip this. I'm going to go see if he's awake right now." Hyde walked off.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" Sato asked.

Midoriya nodded. "I'm sure he can't do anything worse."

Back in the in Medical bay. Kaiden finally opened his solid black eyes and gazed at the ceiling above him. "Ahh good morning young man." Recovery girl walked to him.

"What happened?" Kaiden groggily asked.

Recovery girl sat on her stool and took a sip of her tea. "It looks like you lost control of your quirk and went wild. It's been some time since that's happened in the sports festival."

"Wait I did what?" Kaiden asked but he then immediately remembered the events that happened. His fight with Bakugo and his conversation with **IT** and then darkness...

"No, not again..." Kaiden cliched the bedsheets.

He couldn't dwell on it long as he heard footsteps coming to the door as Hyde burst through the door. "Yo, Granny any update!"

"He's now awake. And don't call me Granny!" Recovery girl said with a tick mark.

Hyde seeing Kaiden looking down, flashed a slight smile. "Thank god you're okay."

Kaiden didn't look at him, he kept his sight on the bed. "The match how did it go." Kaiden said in a solemn tone.

"Well after you... you know. Bakugo knocked you out the ring so...you lost." Hyde looked away while rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn it!" Kaiden punched the back of the bed in frustration.

"Kaiden I know you're angry about the result but we have other things to talk about." Hyde gave him a serious look. Kaiden's eyes widened at this dismissal. "Why did you lose control?"

"Why..." Kaiden responded in a low voice.

"We fight all the time but you never lose it that easily. And I know Bakugo's a grade A asshole but even he, for some odd reason, seems less disrespectful today. You had now reason to even try duo arms." Hyde explained but Kaiden still didn't look up.

"Yes, I did..." Kaiden began shaking.

"But why, you knew what would happen. You knew how reckless that was and this is coming from me!" Hyde began digging deeper.

"Hyde..."

"Seriously the teachers might kick you out because of this! Why did you do it?" Hyde asked as he clinched his fist.

"Because I wanted to win!" Kaiden exploded. Hyde took a step back.

"I'm not like you... I'm not the ultra-confident superman who can always win! And I'm not as strong as you. This whole time since we got to U.A. I've been behind you. The entrance exam, the quirk apprehension test, the obstacle course, hell even in Calvary battle where you were out of it for half the game and you still came above me!"

Hyde felt a strange anger and fired back. "And how is that my problem, we trained together for years! You're still better than most of the kids in our class!"

"But I wanted to fight against you to show you I'm your equal but I see now there are others that are still above me, like Bakugo and Todoroki, Even Midoriya when he gets better with his quirk may surpass me and I don't want that!" Kaiden shouted finally looking at Hyde. Hyde saw his black eyes they drowned in sadness.

"Kaiden...I..." Hyde tried to reach out.

"You what!? You get it, you understand!? No, you don't you understand what I go through you selfish bastard ...Not when everything comes to you!" Kaiden got up from his bed and walked by Hyde who could do nothing but stand there with a gritted tooth. "I get it, you're the bright star in the sky that everyone see and I'm just the darkness everyone else ignores." Kaiden ran out the room going god knows where. Hyde didn't stop him, he just stood there lost in thought.

The next thing heard was sobbing not from Kaiden or from Hyde but from Fuji who was sobbing behind the wall.

Recovery girl noticed this. "Young lady what are doing?"

"They broke up!" Fuji cried.

* * *

 **And that's that. i originally wanted to play this chapter straight but this little fight came to me like in a dream.**

 **Not much i can think of for this little editor note but to all who are reading thanks for the look.**

 **Next time is the round 2**

 **TACO!**


	14. King of the ring

**Monochrome**

 **King of the Ring**

Panting could be heard as Kaiden ran out of the stadium he kept running till he was a good distance away.

After his argument with Hyde he couldn't handle it he just had to get away, his breathing was shaky as he was replaying the events over and over in his head. "He...I'm still..." Kaiden lets out a frustrated scream as he punches a tree. He needed something to take his frustrations on.

Meanwhile back in the stadium Hyde is slowly walking up to the stands to his class thinking about the argument. "The light that everyone sees and the darkness everyone ignores." He says softly as massive cheers are going on as the second round of Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu is going on. Hyde looks to see Kirishima and Tetsutetsu arm wrestling while he wanted to cheer.

He couldn't help but look back at the argument, as he sits down, he gets a look from three peers. "How's Kaiden, is he ok?" Midoriya asks worryingly only for Hyde to nod and stay quiet for a bit.

"Well where is he, is he resting up or is he on his way, I doubt he would want to miss the next match." Ashido says with a slight smile.

"It's not that easy, I don't know where he is, he's fine but he just ran off after an argument we had" Hyde says rubbing his eyes.

"What was the argument about?" Momo ask curious after watching the event unfold.

"Basically, he wanted to prove that he was equal to me and then went off about how he's always in my shadow and how some students in the class will surpass him, he even went as far as to say that I'm the light that people see and he's the darkness that people ignore." Hyde says looking down.

Ashido and Midoriya go to comfort Hyde as Momo gets up and leaves. "Kaiden's strong you know he will get pass this." Midoriya says looking at his foreign friend.

"He just needs some space that's all." Hyde says worried but still thinking about the conversation as Kirshima Wins the second round and helping Tetsutetsu up.

Back outside all that is heard is strikes and groans as Kaiden is still pummeling the tree this time blood being painted on the bark. "Gather... up all of the crew...it's time to, damn it!" He yells in frustration only to stop hearing a leaf crunch behind him.

"Go away Hyde, we already talked about this besides I'm not leaving this spot not like I have much of a choice anyhow." He says with venom as a response doesn't come. Kaiden sighs and punches the tree again.

"The class will see me as monster just like back then, we went through hellish training master trained us to be the best and after so many years I'm still the weak kid you had to protect!" Kaiden yells striking the tree harder and begins punching nonstop. "I'll never catch up I'm just a weak kid with a stupid dream and let alone control his quirk I'm just a freak!" He yells about to strike the tree but this time a hand grabs his arm stopping him. He looks up and his eyes widen.

It wasn't Hyde but Yaoyorozu of all people. "What are you doing here?" Kaiden ask looking down. Momo looks at his hands and then looks at him. "Stop this right now and let's talk." She says softly trying to calm him down.

"How much did you hear, doesn't matter the whole class what happened." Kaiden looks away only for Momo to get frustrated. "Look at me, your quirk doesn't define who you are, you out of all people should know that, you're not a monster." She says only for Kaiden to get angrier.

"Tell that to the parents and kids that looked down on me, that were afraid of me, if it wasn't for Hyde, Master and Rinko, I wouldn't be here and I can't keep relying on them!" Kaiden says tears threatening to spill.

Yaoyorozu thinks for a bit before speaking to Kaiden carefully. "Listen when I say this but, I envy you Kaiden, you have a close friend like Hyde who truly cares about you and looks after you, I didn't have many friends growing up, but after seeing you two and the others, I can tell I'm gonna have close friends I mean you even want to help me." Momo looks at him as tears start going down Kaiden's face

"You're not weak and you're not a monster the whole class cares about you and Hyde your friend, your older brother is really worried about how you're doing right now so please come back and let us help you." She says softy while keeping a serious face on

Kaiden looks at Momo and suddenly hugs her tightly. He begins sobbing letting everything out all the frustrations, the worry and regret and anger all into the creative girl's shoulder.

Meanwhile back at the arena everybody is getting for the second round of the tournament. " **Now for the first fight of the second round!"** Present Mic announces excitedly as the music starts again. Todoroki theme starts up again as the scared teen makes his way to the ring once again, if looks could kill he'd slaughter the competition as he steps inside the ring, he turns to the stands and gazes at his father. **"The Ice prince who gave an overwhelming victory in the first round, Shoto Todoroki!"**

"He's looking at Endeavor." Hagakure noticed in the crowd.

"Guess he dedicates this fight to his pops." Kaminari guesses.

"I think Kaiden tried to tell me something about that." Hyde added but kept a neutral face.

"What did he say?" Uraraka asked.

"Wasn't paying attention, I was too busy looking at your cheerleader outfits. Maybe I am a bad friend." Hyde said sinking lower in his seat. The class saw this and got more worried about him and tried to cheer him up.

"C-come Hyde cheer up, Midoriya's up next and with that sick rap beat you gave him." Ashido mimicked a DJ to make Hyde smile.

Just as she said the Hip hop music from the first-round returns as Midoriya makes his way to the ring. **"The Green breaker of 1-A comes in for another round! Izuku Midoriya!"**

The two teens stare each other down intensely. "You came." Todoroki simply said.

" **For this round these competitors are the top of their class and one can be left standing! Midoriya vs Todoroki! Let the match begin!"**

With that the match starts off with Todoroki sending a large wave of ice at his opponent but Midoriya knew he would use that kind of attack, so he positioned his fingers and flicked middle finger (And not in the fun way) at the ice breaking it instantly. Sending shards of ice and a cold breeze throughout the arena.

Todoroki tried the same attack sent a new wave of ice and just like before the ice was instantly shattered by Midoriya flick attack. Hyde looks at this battle intently. "Looks like Midoriya trying to out shoot Todoroki but by my guess he only has six shots left."

"That nerd is probably straining the muscles in his body by now he could be at his limit if he keeps doing this." Bakugo says watching this match closely.

Back to the fight Todoroki slides back and looks at Midoriya. "Trying to stretch out the match, don't bother I'm ended this quickly." Todoroki says activating his ice again only for Midoriya to destroy it with the flick of his other finger, he then backs up seeing Todoroki closing in on him and this time uses a stronger attack sending him back a bit.

"Are you trying to warn me to stayaway Midoriya, you can't keep dodging and defending its starting to take a toll on you." He states calmly looking at Midoriya as he's panting and his fingers are bent and purple.

"I do have to thank you though, he doesn't seem very happy." Todoroki says glancing at his father Endeavor who has a disappointing scowl on his face "You can't fight with both hands broken I'm ending this now." Todoroki says getting in a stance only for a certain line to make his eyes widen.

"Who says I'm done?!" Midoriya says launching another attack. "Your shivering Todoroki." Midoriya pants a bit "Quirks are still physical abilities you have a limit of how much cold you can take!" He yells "You can always use your left side to thaw out, everyone is giving their all and your gonna win by only using half your power, give me everything you got come at me!" He yells

Todoroki scowls. "Everything I got, did my old man pay you off or something, your starting to piss me off!" As he yells both fighters run at each other with Midoriya readying a punch and delivers it to Todoroki's stomach. "Your ice is getting weaker not to mention your slowing down." Todoroki lands a few feet and looks at his opponent before Midoriya speaks again.

"You said you wanted to be the number 1 her while using your moms quirk." Midoriya says while Todoroki pants "That's right ill show my father..." Before he can continue Midoriya interrupts him.

"It's not your father's your power is still your own!" Midoriya yells as Todoroki stops and stares at Deku before his left side starts to smoke sudden a sudden blast of heat hits his opponents and the audience as Todoroki is now fully using his left side.

"Why are you trying to inspire me which one of us isn't taking this seriously now huh but I wanna be a hero too." Todoroki says smiling for the first time.

"Way to go Midoriya he has character development now he's going super emo!" Hyde yells as another scream gets everyone's attention.

"SHOTO!" everyone looks to see Endeavor walking down the steps and gripping the bars. "Excellent you finally accepted it, with my blood pumping through your veins you will surpass me and fulfill my ambitions!" He yells even though his son is focusing on the fight.

"Damn soccer dads." Hyde mumbled looking at the number 2 hero.

Midoriya smiles see the true power strongest kid in class A. "What are you smiling at, with those wounds you won't last long, what happens to you now is not my problem." With that being said they both sprint at each other ready to give it their all as Midnight and Cementoss activate their quirks to stop the match. A huge explosion erupts blinding the audience. As the smoke clears Midoriya is seen wobbling outside the arena and falls over.

"Midoriya is out of bounds Todoroki moves to the third round!" Midnight announces as medical units come for Midoriya.

Hyde looks in awe at the results of the hard-fought battle. "Okay, now that was fucking awesome!"

Back with Kaiden and Momo, Kaiden is sitting on the ground as he talks to Momo about the situation. "I don't know what to say, do I apologize or do I try and just skip past it all?" He says looking at her worried.

"Well what did you guys make up after you fought before?" She says as Kaiden thinks back to his time with Hyde. He remembers the two sliding on a hard wood floor in their underwear singing some rock song.

"We played music..." Kaiden drifted off thinking.

Back in arena Cementoss has finally finished patching up the ring. **"All right folks, sorry for the wait but now that the ring is in one piece again! We can continue on to the next round!"**

The students of class A were still in a heavy mood after seeing all that. "This really has been a day huh, Ribbit?" Tsuyu mentioned.

"Yeah, Midoriya and Todoroki are still in the infirmary and Kaiden and Momo are still gone." Jiro stated.

Mineta clinched his fist in rage. "I swear if those two are getting It on..."

Jiro stabs her ear jack into his ear sending soundwaves causing pain. "Get your mind out of the gutter and cheer your friends."

The normally peppy pink girl had a worried look on his face. "Hyde's match is up next but he still seemed sad.

Kaminari looked to her and smiled. "Don't worry about him, he should be fine."

Iida's music turns on as he walks to the ring determined to do his family proud. **"Entering the ring is the sales assistant and president of class A!** **Tenya Iida!"** Iida grimaced slightly remembering his embarrassing last round performance.

In the tunnel Hyde stood there in his blue trench coat but he still feeling the effects of his fight with his best friend. _"You're just the light that everyone sees_." he remembered Kaiden's words. He whipped his head from side to side to get rid of the thought. "Shake it Hyde, Shake it off! The show must go on! I don't need Kaiden if he doesn't live my shadow fine, I'll continue on without him." Hyde said to himself while jumping up and down as he started to hear his music. **"And in this corner coming from his thorny bout, The shining star of Class A! Hyde Raider!"**

As the beat drops, he burst out of the tunnel with his usual smile and waving his arms around with the beat as the crowd were still pumped from his last match, he was slowly getting a fanbase. Kaminari turns to the class. "See he looks fine." But Tokoyami scoffed at this.

"No... His face is still wrapped in doubt." Tokoyami said looking at the spike haired teen.

Hyde jumped in the ring and took off his outfit and looked to his opponent. "Wait long Prez?"

"Raider-kun, you seem fine after all that happen with Gen-san." Iida said rolling up his pant legs.

Hyde smirked. "Why wouldn't I? Iida, I still got a fight to win."

"Well on the name of the Iida family, I'll defeat you and your attempts to make a mockery of this tournament." Iida pointing at Hyde.

"Me?" Hyde pointed at himself. "How am I making a mockery of this tournament? Hell, I made it better."

Iida pushed his glasses up. "Theme music and your own costume and performances reflects poorly on our school don't you see you. Your trying to make this all about you."

"You know just when I thought you were an okay guy you turn back into fun police." Hyde expression turns stoic. "I guess I'll show you how to mix pleasure and business.

" **Oooooh some excellent smack talk from our competitors! We have the rule abiding Class president vs The rowdy rocker! Begin!** Present Mic announced as Hyde immediately went Burst mode and launched himself at his opponent. Iida responds by turning on his engines and running to the right and began circling his opponent.

Hyde was having none of it and began jumping at Iida to punch him but Iida was faster and out ran him at every chance. **"Hyde maybe quick to escape with his jumps but Iida is generally fast and can change direction on a dime."** Aizawa explained. After one miss Iida jumps at Hyde and throws a heavy round house kick to the blue haired teens head. Hyde widened his stance and blocked his forearm. Before Iida could pull away, Hyde grabbed Iida by both the shoulder and thigh and slammed him on the hard cement.

"Ouch look at that Oklahoma stampede!" Uraraka jumped with a fiery sprit.

"Ochaco-chan, why do you know that?" Tsuyu asked but never got an answer.

Back at the match Hyde started to move with Iida on the ground by the end he had Iida in a half Boston crab. "You're tough in a regular fight but when it comes to wrestling you got a lot to learn." Hyde commented leaning back further putting pressure on Iida back and leg.

"The one thing I know about wrestling, is it's fake!" Iida said turning his engine on and burning Hyde's back.

"Gyaaaa!" Hyde screamed legging go of the hold and patting his back to get the soot of him this was time enough for Iida to get up and deliver a kick to Hyde's head sending him to the ground. This gave Iida an opportunity to grab Hyde by the back of the shirt and run him to the edge. Before Iida could toss him out, he felt more weight on his arm, he looked back to see Hyde had planted his feet into the ring. Hyde didn't waste any time and delivered an uppercut to Iida's ribs. This blow was strong enough to make Iida rise from the ground and take all the air from the glasses hero's body causing him to double over in pain.

"Sorry Iida but no ring outs, we going fighting until the end baby." Hyde declared as he grabbed Iida in midair and delivered a suplex to his opponent.

" **My god he nearly broke him in half!"** Present Mic reacted to the move.

In the stands Kaiden and Yaoyorozu walked in from a different entrance of the stadium to see the match. Kaiden may not have known how to talk to Hyde at this point but he had to know how his match went. The stood by and watched their classmates battle it out.

"Looks like Hyde has the advantage so far." Yaoyorozu said examining the situation.

Kaiden has a frown. "Yeah that's Hyde for you. He feels at home in a fight." Kaiden then sighs and let out a little smirk. "Guess I didn't need to worry."

"Had enough Iida, I don't like hurting my friends for real." Hyde stood up and looked at his opponent.

"Raider, don't mock me, you'll find more of a challenge from me." Iida said in a crouching position and started an engine on his leg to quickly sweep Hyde's feet. Hyde had to recover quick so he put some of his energy to his arm to stabilize himself and more to throw himself away. Iida took his chance to run at him and throw a full kick at Hyde but Hyde jumped at Iida to hit him with a strong straight punch.

Hyde had the speed, aim, and timing, he could hit Iida before Iida's leg could connect. He would have hit him but out of the thousands in the crowd even in Hyde's peripheral vision he saw Kaiden. " _Kaiden!? I guess he came back to see me lose? Well fine, watch as I..."_ Hyde's thought was interrupted by a heavy impact striking him across the face slamming into the ground sending him tumbling to the ground.

" **Looks like Hyde has taken a slobber knocker to the face!"**

Kaiden winced as this happened. "What the hell is he doing?!" Yaoyorozu looks confused "Is it me or did he seem distracted for a second?" Kaiden watches the fight and glares a bit "I hope he's not still thinking about what happened earlier he needs to focus otherwise, he's gonna be out.

"Maybe we should leave I don't want to distract him from this match." Kaiden says slowly starting to walk away from the stands worried. Momo sighs and walks up to him stopping him from leaving "You wanted things to go back to normal you can't leave now, watching his fight will help show that you support him." Yaoyorozu says softly and Kaiden nods going back to watch his friend fight.

Speaking of the fight Hyde was trying to stand up as that last blow was stronger than he expected." I knew Iida wasn't weak, hell he wouldn't be in the Hero course if he was weak but still what happened to me? I had that exchange why did I faulter? Damnit focus!" Hyde shook his head in a crouch position.

Iida stopped and looked at Hyde with concern. "Raider, let's end this now you've taken a hard hit I take no pleasure in hurting a friend even If we share different ideals."

"Man, I am really being high-roaded today, but while I appreciate the thought Iida this crowd won't be satisfied with a surrender. So, time to step up my game!" Hyde then sat on the floor with his knees at his side and both forearms guarding his face and body. "Take this Winter form: Snowball! How's that?!" Hyde exclaimed.

" **And now the contestant Hyde has curled up into a ball don't know what he's thinking but boy does he look silly!"**

The stadium went silent at Hyde so called "form". "What's that supposed to be? He looks like a child throwing a tantrum." Tokoyami commented.

"Him and Kaiden did say their martial art can be unorthodox at times but..." Ojiro scratched his face.

Bakugo looked on. "That Gajin idiot is messing around."

Ashido clinched her fist. "No way, Hyde must have a reason for this!"

Yaoyorozu looked with a curious expression. "Kaiden, what is that?" She said pointing to Hyde.

"Exactly as he said Winter form: snowball. As expected, Hyde wants to win even if he looks like an idiot." Kaiden responded facepalming.

Back in the ring Iida didn't know what to make of this stance if you would call it that. Hyde had essentially curled up into a ball and is now sitting there. Hyde still sitting on the ground spoke first. "You gonna fight or just stand there and gaze at the clouds?"

Iida steeled his gaze and rushed Hyde and launched another motorized kick to the snowball stance... but to Iida and the crowds surprise Hyde didn't budge, the turbo teen finding Hyde's defense solid. Iida backed up and tried again this time on the side but Hyde merely shifted his weight to bring his leg up and block it.

" **Well this is a surprise it looks like that goofy stance can take a hit who knew?!"**

"Amazing." Yaoyorozu awed.

"Winter forms are generally about tensing the muscles to block damage. Snowball covers his whole front body. He's like a literal meat shield." Kaiden explained.

"Then, what about the back?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Kaiden shrugged his shoulders. "That's snowball's weakness and Iida isn't dumb, so he'll figure it out right about..."

"That's it! Your front while your front is firmly guarded your back is wide opened!" Iida realized as he circled Hyde and stopped behind him. Iida then raced his way to Hyde's back to strike him. As soon as Iida got in a certain range Hyde spoke.

"Iida you may be smarter than me in the books but you gotta admit I got ya in a brawl!" Hyde shouted as he rose up slightly and put his energy to his legs and launched himself backward at high speed. Hyde threw a punch at Iida's head, an attack at that speed and power would surly knock him out but...

"I may be book worm like you say but I am still hero in training of the Iida household!" Iida moved him head to the side narrowly dodging the punch even getting a cut on his cheek. "Recipro Burst!" Iida shouted kicking his engine into his highest gear, Iida grabbed Hyde by his shoulders and began pushing Hyde to the edge of the ring with his increased speed.

" **Iida turns it into overdrive and tries to push out our flashy friend out!"**

"Oh man Iida's got this!" Uraraka jumped up.

Kaiden's eyes widen in shock. "Iida timed that perfectly! Hyde lost."

Hyde looked in Iida's eye's and saw his determination. He planted his feet like before but he can't stop himself they moving too fast so him to stop him even in burst mode. But Hyde had one more trick. "Iida, if you're giving it all you got, I'll do the same let's see whose Burst is stronger! Full Burst!" Hyde shouted as he his Blue energy hair exploded into a large blue light mane and his blue body markings grew brighter even having energy spark from them.

"EI YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" This full burst put even more energy to his legs to the point where his feet began to dig into the ground and leaving a track mark into the cement." ARRRRRRRRGHHHH!" Iida also yelled no giving up but Hyde's sudden power boost slowed their speed to the just as they were about to hit the white line that signaled out of bounds. Eventually they stopped and just stood there breathing heavily.

" _Damnit, I didn't think he could do that. Not my engine's stalled and I can't run anymore, I'm at his mercy."_ Iida thought but looked up and saw something completely strange for Hyde. His spikey black hair went completely white and fell to his face.

"Shit!" Kaiden exclaimed grabbing the railing.

"Okay I know I'm asking a lot of questions today but what is that?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Burn out." Kaiden replied.

"Huh?"

"Hyde's quirk is basically like a battery, he can hold energy and use it to power himself up with burst mode. But he doesn't have unlimited energy he can run out and that's dependent on his output." Kaiden explained.

"Output?"

"In burst mode he commands his energy to go to his muscles, Hyde takes it a step further by putting more energy into certain parts of his body, if he puts it to his legs, he can jump higher, put to his arms, he punches harder but doing this uses more power then and eventually he will run out of energy and burn out. And once Hyde hits burn out, he can't use his quirk until he recharges and even worse, he's even weaker than his base form." Kaiden concluded this explanation.

Back in the ring Hyde and Iida were still locked in their stances, Iida still couldn't make what happened to Hyde. _"What's going on? I guess even Hyde's quirk must have a drawback. I can't wait for my engines to cut back on if I do, he could get his power back before me and I'll be back to square one. I'll have to fight now."_

Iida threw a punch at Hyde, which hit him dead on causing Hyde to step backwards getting dangerously close to the white border. Hyde response ducked a second punch and tried to run past Iida but Iida grabbed Hyde by the back of his shirt and threw him out of bound except only Hyde's shirt was out, the now white-haired teen crouched behind.

"This has been fun Iida but even in my weakened state I have one more move! Forbidden summer form: Curious love!" Hyde shouted as he well... poked Iida in the booty with both fingers.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Iida shouts jumping forward from nearly being penetrated his jump however forced him to jump over the lines. "What is wrong with you!"

"The match is over Hyde Raider advances to the semi-finals!" Midnight announces while the crowd erupts in a mix of cheers and laughter.

"Victory that's what!" Hyde shouts while pointing up while laughing.

"Hahahaha! Guess Hyde pulled that one out of his butt!" Kaminari laughed.

Jiro blushed. "Just when I thought he couldn't get weirder."

"Alright I knew he could do it!" Ashido jumped in celebration.

Bakugo looked at Hyde's hair intensely. "So that it. He can't use his quirk too much. That will be useful for later."

" **Well that's the** **butt** **of that match, these kids fought from the** **bottom** **of their hearts but Iida was a little to** **anal** **about the fight but he got the** **point** **in the** **end** **!"**

" **...Wow really?"**

Kaiden puts a hand to his face "You didn't have to win like that man I know burn out had you by the throat by come on man." He sighs then chuckles a little as Momo blushes and her right eye is twitching a bit "I don't want to know what that was." Kaiden shakes his head. "Come on let's go." As they start walking through the hallways Yaoyorozu stops him. "Are you going to talk to Hyde?" She asks as Kaiden looks down for a bit.

"No, not now I don't know what to say and I doubt he'll want to see me after his match he needs to rest." Kaiden says and looks up at her. "You go be with the others I'm gonna stay hidden for a bit I hope you don't mind. He smiles as Yaoyorozu nods. "Don't take too long and miss the next matches ok?" Kaiden nods as Momo goes back to the class Kaiden sighs and walks around wondering.

Hyde walks back to the class with Iida and vaults back into his seat Hyde hair had returned to its original spikiness. "Sup crew, how did you like the show?"

"Are you sure that was a part of your martial art?" Ojiro asked.

"Hey some martial artist can be freaks, heck it's forbidden for a reason." Hyde responded grabbing his drink.

Sero grinned at Iida. "Hey Prez, so did recovery girl kiss your..."

"What!? No! Thankfully Hyde didn't go too deep." Iida blushed at the thought.

"OH MY GOD!" The class heard over the wall.

"Shut up fuji!" Hyde retorted

"Hey Hyde, your hairs back to normal, ribbit." Tsuyu noticed.

"Aw you looked more handsome with it down." Ashido whined.

Hagakure invisible nodded. "Agreed."

Hyde stood up and combed his hair with his hands slowly. "What are you talking about? I'm always handsome."

 **The next match is now underway coming to the arena now is the bubbly gravity girl Ochako Uraraka!"** Present Mic announces and Uraraka walks to the stage a smile on her face. Bells soon ring as Tokoyami comes out walking calmly. **And the second opponent the shadow fighter himself Fumikage Tokoyami!"** Present Mic announces ready to see who the winner is.

Momo walks up to the stands "So who do you think will win?' She says gaining the surprise of her classmates. Jiro is the first to speak "Momo!" Then Kaminari "How is Kaiden?" Before she can answer Mineta jumps on to her "Did you two get down and dirty!" She glares as Tsuyu slaps him off with her tongue. "He's doing better he just needs some time to himself, he'll be up here in no time." She says softly and sighs.

Hyde looked to the side with a saddened look on his face. Yaoyorozu sees this. "Hyde, I think you should go see..."

"Nahahaha! Check it out guys they look like they're about to start!" Hyde laughed trying to change the subject.

Back in the arena Tokoyami and Uraraka are staring at each other waiting for the signal. "I'm not gonna underestimate you, Uraraka but I can't let you win." He says with no emotion at all.

"Give me everything you got Tokoyami!" Uraraka yells with determination and spirit. " **Start!"** Present Mic yells. The two opponents sprint at each other and the match begins. Uraraka goes to throw a punch only for Tokoyami to summon Dark Shadow. "Attack!" Tokoyami commands as his partner begins to attack nonstop at the bubbly girl. Uraraka dodges as much as she can.

"He's trying to end this quickly." Jiro says watching her classmate bobbing and weaving. Iida watches the match "All Tokoyami has to do is stand back and watch." Class A watches as Uraraka makes multiple attempts to attack Tokoyami only for her to fall up short. As dark shadow was in her way at every turn.

"Darn out of my way Dark shadow! Try this!" Uraraka touches the quirk manifestation. To her surprise it did not float. "Huh why?"

"Good effort. But Dark Shadow is always floating. Now go!" Tokoyami explained as Dark shadow flew at Uraraka.

"Right-o!" The quirk said as it struck Uraraka in the stomach sending her flying to the ground.

Hyde snapped his fingers out frustration. "Guess that proves shadow birds don't fly."

"Is Uraraka okay?" Hagakure wondered worried.

"That hit shouldn't have put her down for good. Although her situation isn't looking better." Todoroki Says.

"How so, snow bro?" Hyde asked.

"Range." Todoroki simply responds. "She has to touch her opponent to be effective and since she can't directly touch Tokoyami with dark shadow in the way."

Tokoyami looks at the fallen pink cheeked girl. "I wanted to end this quickly but I must commend you on making it thus far." Tokoyami said with Dark shadow reading his attack.

Uraraka stood up holding her mid-section. "I'm not giving up that easy! Not after watching everyone give it their all, seeing the last two fights with Deku injuring himself and Hyde and Iida pushing their quirks to the limit to win. I have my reasons for fighting and for being a hero." Uraraka took off her uniform jacket. "And I'll keep going no matter what!" Uraraka made another dash toward Tokoyami.

"Uraraka..." Hyde whispered out.

Kaminari grabbed his hair. "Cool speech but she's just running at him again."

Tokoyami admired her dedication but he knew he had to end this. "Dark shadow!"

"Gotcha!" The quirk went toward Uraraka but she saw him coming Uraraka touched her body to make herself float and jumped over Dark shadow."

Asido jumped up at this. "She jumped over it!"

"Caught him with the juke!" Hyde leaned forward.

Uraraka ran as fast as she could to Tokoyomi in order to touch him "Dark Shadow retu..." Tokoyami tried to say but it was too late as Uraraka touched him and caused him to float.

"Ochaco-chan got him." Tyuyu said.

Uraraka jumped up and kicked Tokoyomi send him hovering out the ring. "I won!" Uraraka celebrated.

"Not yet! Dark Shadow, dig into the ground!" Tokoyami ordered to Uraraka's horror as the shadow dug it's claw into the cement tethering Tokoyami over the ring It than swung Tokoyami into Uraraka, with the beaked student grabbing her shoulders. "Clever strategy but this is the end. Dark shadow return!" Tokoyami order with Dark shadow receding into his body. "Now come!" Tokoyami shouted as shadow burst from his stomach and pushed Uraraka to the edge.

" _No, not like this!"_ Uraraka thought and tried to think of a way out but it was no use as Dark shadow had pushed her out of bounds.

"Tokoyami goes on to the semi-finals!" Midnight announces as Tokoyami turns around and walks away. Uraraka lays on the ground and covers her eyes to fight back the tears but was too late.

Back in the hallways Kaiden was walking around wondering what he could say to Hyde. "Apologizing won't seem right, what about challenging him, no that's stupid." He growls in frustration. Kaiden keeps walking not realizing someone was in front of him he bumps into them.

"Oh, my bad I'm so-" He stops and sees the green hair. "Deku?" He says curiously and Deku turns around and backs up. "Kaiden you're ok, where did you go?" He asks only for Kaiden to rub the back of his head. "Just needed a breather that's all, but anyway what happened to you, you look like crap, no offense of course." Kaiden chuckles softly. "Well I had a match against Todoroki and it may have gotten a bit out of line." Kaiden smiles "a bit is more of an understatement."

As they talk the rest of their classmates are watching the next match consisting if Kirishima and Bakugo. Kirishima throws a right hook only for Bakugo to counter with an explosion, he backs up and examines his opponent "Damn he's not even fazed by it guess he's more than just hard." He mumbles to himself. Kirishima smiles "I gotta take you down quickly!" He swings again only for Bakugo to counter with an explosion that gets Kirishima to stumble.

"Looks like with enough rapid attacks you start to crumble." Bakugo says with a sinister smile and starts throwing rapid explosions at the crimson hair boy making him fall. **Katsuki Bakugo advances to the third round!"** Midnight announces as Present Mic begins to speak " **We now have our final four the winner will be determined in this final round!"** Present Mic announces as they clean up the arena for the next match. Kaminari sighs watching the end results "Ruthless as usual, as to be expected." Hyde looks at him "What did you expect bomb boy can literally make explosions that can damage a building remember the battle trials?" Hyde says as Ashido frowns a bit "Even so it's still a festival."

Back in the hallways Deku and Kaiden are still having their conversation "I don't know if you saw but Hyde beat Ilda in the last match looks like he's going to the semi-finals." Kaiden says with a small smile that quickly disappears. Deku notices this and looks at him "You wish it was you fighting him right, don't be so hard on yourself." Kaiden looks at him "Deku..." Kaiden tries to stop him but Deku continues anyway "Your strong and we won't see you any differently your quirk doesn't define you."

Kaiden shakes a bit "Deku please..." He mumbles only for Deku to again continue. "You're not the darkness everyone ignores Kaiden, the class won't think any less of you especially Hyde." Kaiden snaps and glares at Deku "What do you know huh, what do you know about being the weakling and constantly bullied, being underestimated again and again what do you know about being a freak Izuku!" Kaiden screams only for him to cover his mouth with wide eyes once he realized what he said.

"Deku I... I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Kiaden says waiting for Deku to punch or yell back but he instead puts his hand on his shoulder. "Kaiden I know everything about being freak and being the lowest of the low after all I was born quirkless." he says as Kaiden's eyes widen a bit.

Deku smiles. "Don't think we'll avoid you, you're not alone ok?" Kaiden nods "Thank you." Deku starts to walk up to the stands "The next match is starting I believe it's between Todoroki and Hyde, you gonna come watch?" Kaiden shakes his head "I need some time to think I'll be up there a bit." Deku nods and heads up as Kaiden thinks for a bit and smiles, he gets a hair tie from his back pocket and ties his hair back "Yeah I think that'll work."

* * *

 **That's that sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual thing got a little crazy IRL.**

 **Also like stated earlier in this story Hyde's burst mode gives him super strength but for a limited time and along with a recharge time. the recharge time for about 10 to 15 minutes.**

 **Taco OUT!**


	15. Over the limit

**Monochrome**

 **Over the Limit**

With the next round on the way Midoriya and Iida were discussing the tournament so far.

"Hey guys." They heard a weak voice coming from behind them. They turn to see Uraraka whose eyes are very red from what they assumed was crying.

"Uraraka are you okay?" Iida asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just getting over something." Uraraka said with wiping her eyes. "So, the next match is Hyde vs Todoroki?"

"Considering they defeated both of us we were considering who could win." Midoriya contemplated.

 **Now for the first match of the final round, introducing first the hero in training with two different elements the subzero and hellfire student Shoto Todoroki!** Present Mic yells excited for the fight.

Todoroki stands at the opposite of the arena thinking about his opponent " _He's mostly up close and personal when it comes to fighting, I should keep my distance and use ice to trap him."_ He thinks as Hyde comes out to his music wearing another leather jacket and sun glasses.

 **And making his way to the arena the energy buster of class A Hyde Raider!"** Present Mic announces as Hyde takes off his jacket and shades. He looks up in the stands quickly and sighs sadly " _If he doesn't want to watch then whatever, he's about to miss a hell of a match."_ He thinks as he looks at Todoroki.

"You think he's still thinking about Kaiden?" Ashido ask worried as Jiro answers "Mosty likely why else would he look up here, he's gonna be here to watch right?" Jiro asks looking at Yaoyorozu, before she can respond Deku answers for her.

"Kaiden says he needs time to think he'll be here soon no need to worry, Hyde just needs to focus on his fight." He says softly as Uraraka soon joins in "I don't blame him for needing time, I mean Hyde is well...Hyde she states' as everyone starts paying attention to the match that's about to start.

The black teen begins jumping up and down as if to warm up his body. "Alright, well frosty you got your therapy from Deku but you'll get none from me. I fight to entertain and win. What's a better story than an underdog defeating the favored contestant?"

Todoroki doesn't respond. Similar to what Hyde said, the words Midoriya spoke to him still resonating in his head.

The class looked at the fighters and were thinking about who will win. Midoriya especially was interested and scribbled in his notes furiously. "Hyde's fighting style is close up like mine but he doesn't have any projectiles to reach him so wonder how he'll do it. Plus, Todoroki may use his fireside that could make him twice as dangerous…" Midoriya muttered much to the eerie of his classmates.

Kaminari leaned back in his seat. "Plus, Hyde's working with a time limit."

Midnight raised her tassel. "Ready…" both students got into a combat stance. "Begin!" Midnight announced starting off the semi-finals. Hyde starts off with his typical routine of powering up with Burst mode and running straight at Todoroki.

But the ice teen also has a routine as with a small gesture ice started to shoot from the ground and bore down toward Hyde but the bursting teen quickly reacts and dodges to the right to stay out of Todoroki left side. Todoroki sends another ice wave at his energy opponent, this one taking longer to reach Hyde, giving him a chance to jump Todoroki and launch a kick at him in mid-air. Todoroki quickly reacted and ducked the kick causing Hyde to fly over his head and land on the ground but he was in for a surprise.

"Whoa, whoa Shit!" Hyde yelled as he tried not to slip on the Icey ground. "You can send ice to different locations." Hyde figured.

Todoroki didn't comment as he sent another ice wave at Hyde who once again jumps out of the way. The scarred teen sent multiple waves of ice and Hyde with his mobility In Burst mode jumped away from all of them. The burst boy checked the ground for ice before landing each time. Todoroki sent another ice attack at Hyde but the burst teen had enough and jumped at the ice reeled back and punched the ice shattering it. Hyde landed on the ground and stared down Todoroki.

" **Well looks like Hyde's trying to get in close but Todoroki isn't giving an inch!"** Present Mic announced.

"Is it me or has Todoroki's ice seem weaker than the previous two rounds?" Kirishima scratched his head curiously.

"He's probably hasn't recharged enough from his last fight." Bakugo answered not taking his eyes off the match.

Midoriya also looked while scribbling imaginary noted on his cast. "Meaning Hyde might have a shot. He has superior mobility then me or Kaminari. So, if he can get in close more easily. He can win."

Back in the ring, Hyde looked toward his opponent. "Alright ice boy let's see if you can keep up with this!" Hyde jumps back into action but when the Todoroki launched a counterattack, Hyde jumped to the side again. Before The ice teen could follow him, Hyde jumped again and again until Todoroki couldn't follow his pattern. "Your ice is quick but you have to know where you're sending it." Hyde Said in multiple directions until he popped in front of his of his opponent and made another leap. "Burst Lariat!" Hyde cloth lined Todoroki as they began to fly out of the ring.

"That's it Hyde won!" Ashido cheered.

"Yeah Hyde, show that pretty boy how's boss!" Mineta shouted.

"He's fast and a heavy hitter hmm." Bakugo mutters to himself as he watches the Ice boy fly.

Back with Kaiden who was watching the match from the stands his eyes widened when he saw what Hyde was doing. "Oh shit... I never told Hyde..." Kaiden said to himself as he thought back to the last stretch of the obstacle race.

In the ring Hyde and Todoroki were half way to the each of the ring with their decent beginning. "Another weakness I've noticed is you can't use your ice up close. Game over! Second st- urk!" Hyde stopped boasting as he noticed his foot was frozen over.

"I never said I couldn't use my quirk in close quarters." Todoroki states while grabbing Hyde's frozen foot.

"Shit!" Hyde panicked and let go of his foe and jumped back to examine his foot. He observed it a noticed it was complexly frozen over. "Damn it, damn it!" Hyde quickly punched the ice off his foot thinking the nerves in his leg haven't frozen over completely but to no Aval.

"Not good Hyde's mobility will be more limited if his legs frozen." Midoriya examines the situation.

Kaiden sighs in frustration "Damn it, Hyde you can't just rush him like that." Kaiden scratches at his head as the strategy he would've used in this fight comes out "Try and use Fall for a bit till he runs out then try Spring to throw him out of bounds." He says to himself and watches the fight "I need to teach him to be nimbler and flexible." He says as the match goes on.

Hyde grunts in pain as he tries to stand on his frozen leg barely managing to his feet. He didn't have much time as Todoroki saw fit to end this fight by sending more ice spikes to take out the wounded teen.

"Oh, dick waffles!" Hyde exclaimed in panic as he used his good leg to move out of the way but Todoroki wasn't done yet as with a slide of his foot, he sent more Ice to Hyde. Hyde eyes grew wide in shock as he dodged the ice more narrowly than before by simply polling out of the direction of the ice and crawling to a safe spot.

" **Looks like the blue buster is crawling away from victory as Todoroki is closing in!"** Present mic announced much to Hyde's chagrin.

"Whose side are you on?!" Hyde angerly shouted at the announcers both. _"Although he's got a point, I can't speed blitz him again with this leg."_ Hyde looked at his still frozen leg with a worried expression. _"And if I can't reach him, he can just keep shooting ice at me until I burn out. Dammit what would Kaiden- NO! If I'm a star like he says than I can figure it out myself without him holding me back!"_ Hyde shook his head fiercely to shake away the thought. The silent hero watched this and didn't want to give Hyde any time think and fired another ice attack this one bigger than the last few, he was clearly trying to end this.

Todoroki motioned to Hyde. "Let's end this already I'm still thinking about something."

"God fucking dammit can't a man think!" Hyde thought out loud as instead of dodging his threw a powerful right and broke the iceberg send Ice flying. An ice ball even hitting his face causing him to rub his forehead. "Damn ice balls it's just the snowball fights in elementary school and when things got serious, we..." Hyde stood still like a bolt of lightning just struck and looked around at the ice still around from Todoroki's constant attacks and a large shit eating appeared on his face.

Hyde next action caught the arena by surprise. The blue haired teen made another jump but not at his opponent but at the Icey stalagmite still in the ring and began furiously breaking them.

Kaiden looked at Hyde's actions confused. "What the hell is he doing now?"

"I think Hyde finally lost." Sero scratched his head.

"You have to have something in order to lose it." Hagakure joked.

Uraraka leaned in to see. "But what's the point in doing that?"

Midoriya looked at Hyde with serious eyes. "I don't know but Hyde's unusually good at thinking on feet mid fight."

After Hyde got finished breaking another ice block, Todoroki looked at him with his usual stoic demeaner. "Was that some sort of set up for a gag?"

"No, although the now I'm going to think of one later but that was set up for my win." Hyde stood up and looked at Todoroki with his hands in his pockets. "Todoroki, I can tell from the last match you learned something from Deku." This gained a reaction from Todoroki, He couldn't lie he was still conflicted on his feelings about his quirk even though the green haired hero nerd made him feel otherwise. "Well, so have I!" Hyde declared as he stuck out his hand with his fingers in a position familiar to everyone in the stadium.

"Wait that stance is..." Todoroki reflexively flinched.

"That's Midoriya's technique!" Mineta shout with freight remembering the freckled fight.

"Does that mean he's going to break his fingers also?" Iida asked.

"I don't know." Midoriya replied looking at him than back in the ring. "Hyde's quirk increases his strength but not at the same output of mine."

Kaiden looks at the stance and sees Hyde's hand getting a flashback to when Deku was about to use the same move at the USJ incident. "No way you jackass, your telling me you learned something from him." He chuckles. "Try not to break your body in the process otherwise you're gonna be the second glass cannon in class A." He says with a small smile.

Todoroki was calling his bluff. Hyde never displayed the same amount of strength all year. The scarred teen was icing over more and more so he had to move he threw another ice wave at Hyde expecting him to brake them with his flick. But Hyde jumped to the side to dodge the Ice.

" _He didn't use a flick to break the Ice, he really was bluffing."_ Todoroki thought as he was about to use another ice attack, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side of his hand which caused him to wince in pain. This moment let Hyde get closer to the boy but Todoroki quickly regained his composure and made a giant ice spike erupt from the ground, this not only stopped Hyde's assault but also caused Hyde to fall to the floor in surprise. Todoroki sees this opportunity and was going to encase his opponent in ice but Hyde let loose a flick and Todoroki felt another sharp pain in his shin stopping his movement momentarily letting Hyde hand spring to his feet.

" **It seems Hyde's version of the Midoriya flick is doing better than the original!"**

Tsuyu looked befuddled at the events of the match. "I don't get it he's using the same motions but not the same power. Ribbit."

Shoji made a new eye with his arm to look closer. "He's using a projectile but he said he doesn't have long distance attacks."

But Midoriya muttered to himself the clues. "Hyde punched the Ice. Then using my flick and Todoroki getting hit by something he can't see..." Midoriya muttered up a storm as the other students were getting weirded out. "I figured it out!"

Kaiden smiled and shook his head. "Hyde, you mad genius."

"You're using my ice." Todoroki calmly surmised.

Hyde smiled and started throwing Ice shards up and down in one hand. "Correct-o-Mundo, my ice emo. If my quirk can't make distance attacks then I'll use yours!" Hyde aimed his fingers at Todoroki again. Todoroki raised an ice barrier but that wasn't going to stop Hyde as he made a powerful jump above Todoroki. "Now suck on this! Improvised special attack! Finger bang!" Hyde flicked his middle finger and his thumb to fire his Ice bullet and it head Todoroki dead in the head. "Boom! Head shot!"

" **360 no scope live, ladies and gentleman!"**

"Not done yet!" Hyde shouted using the Ice to spring himself toward his opponent. He slammed his free foot on the ground. "Summer form: Scorch!" Hyde slammed his fist and elbow into Todoroki knocking the breath out of him and sent him flying.

"He's going out the ring!" Kaminari said in excitement along with other classmates who cheered.

But this celebration would be short lived as behind Todoroki an Ice pillar to stop his decent but this had the tradeoff of the teen hitting the ice hard and falling face first to the ground. "Damn... it." Todoroki groined in pain.

Kaiden exhaled heavily after that last move. "Haa, he survived. Hyde, end this."

Midnight looked at the downed teen worriedly. _"That was a hard hit he took."_ She thought to herself. "Todoroki can you stand?"

"Yes." Todoroki simply answered as he slowly rose to his feet fighting through the pain.

Hyde looked at his opponent with determined eyes. "Todoroki, I respect you standing up but this is it!" Hyde shouted as he fired four ice balls at Todoroki and jumps right behind them.

These events happened in slow motion to Todoroki as the only thing going regular speed was his mind. _"I'm going to lose. I wanted to prove I could win with only my mother's quirk that I can overcome anything with just one half but I was wrong. I thought that I could never give that bastard the satisfaction of turning me into his puppet if I keep my other side sealed forever."_ Todoroki thought back to his mother and how she burned him and his father who pushed and abused him. _"Midoriya, you were right, I can't beat Hyde who fight with everything he has with half-hearted resolve anymore I will be a hero using my power! The power I'm born with because I am Shoto Todoroki!_ " Todoroki's willpower blazed out literally as his right-side exploded with fire melting the ice balls instantly melt before they reach him and stopping Hyde in his tracks even ignoring the pain of his frozen foot.

" **It looks like Todoroki's using his fireside again last time he used this side the arena nearly blew up!"**

"He's using his right side on his own. Good for him." Midoriya smiled at his former opponent. This earned him a glare from Ashido.

"Well now what's Hyde going to do?" The pink girl thought out loud.

Kirishima fist pumped to himself. "Hyde is probably has figured out a wacky scheme to get out of this."

" _I have no idea how to get out of this."_ Hyde thought to himself. "Okay calm down. His right side is burning but his left stopped using ice so just go to that side and attack from there." Hyde jumped to the left but Todoroki turned in that direction. "Oh god, turning!" Todoroki let loose a blast of fire at Hyde who jumped back but the blaze hit the ground and covering the energy teen. Hyde used both legs to backflip out of the inferno. "Hot, Hot! Huh my legs no longer frozen guess the fire worked for me a little." Hyde said looking at his foot which caught fire again. "WAAAAAAAA!" Hyde comically screamed as he rolled on the ground.

Kaiden watched in concern as Hyde looked like he wasn't going to win. "Dammit I can't watch from here anymore I got to support him even if we're fighting!" Kaiden ran inside the stadium.

Hyde finally put out the fire. "Jesus, Frankenstein was right fire bad."

"Hyde."

"Huh...!" Hyde looked up and saw Todoroki giving him a look of sympathy

"Hyde, I'm giving you everything I have with no one getting in my way. I hope you can do the same." Todoroki calmly wanting to fight hard but he knew something was up.

This set Hyde off. "What the hell are you talking about I've be giving it my everything all day! Don't give me that shit!"

"Kaiden..." This gained a stunned reaction from Hyde as the blue haired teens burst mode began to fade. "He's been in your head all fight. Are you fighting for Kaiden or yourself?"

"I'm fighting for...! I'm fighting for...!" Hyde tried to make a speech but he couldn't get the words out. _"Why am I so angary at Kaiden anyway? I always treated him like my sidekick, I move first and rarely let him feel important in his life. He was..."_ Burst mode shuts off and looks down.

"What's Hyde doing?" Uraraka jumped up.

" _...I...I wanted shine bright as a hero and I forced Kaiden in my shadow so I can shine brighter to make myself seem better and guised it as friendship. Damn it I'm such a piece of shit. Damn it..."_ Hyde clinched his fist. _"But maybe I can start over. I can lose here to show I'm not a superman and bring us down to equal."_ Hyde started to rise his hand as if to surrender. But the he heard a voice behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Hyde looks up to see Kaiden in the stands with the rest of class A.

"I know you're not doing what I think you are, if you're really gonna throw this match because of me then you're a pathetic excuse for a hero in training better yet I can throw away the title of you being my brother and tell master how much of a failure you are!" Kaiden yells as a few students glare at him

Ashido is the first to stand up "Kaiden there's no need to be that har-" Before she can finish Momo stops her "Let him finish."

Mineta looks at the dreadlock teen "What's made him so cruel?"

Kaminari shrugs "Maybe it's the man bun?"

"Stop worrying about me and fight for yourself, I'm not in your shadow anymore because I'm gonna surpass you I am your rival after all aren't I?" He says as Hyde has a shocked look on his face.

"Now get that stupid look off your face, get in a Summer stance and kick half and half's ass now!" He yells as a few students smile

"He...he...he..." Hyde's face broke into a smile as he started to chuckle. "Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Half and half! Come on dude you can do better than that!" Hyde laugh loudly.

"Hyde's laughing in the middle of a very important school event." Iida said while chopping.

"Yeah, he's back." Kaiden smiled.

"Ah my sides." After a good laugh Hyde looked toward his Fiery opponent. "Todoroki, you asked me what I fight for?" Hyde holds out three fingers. "Well I fight for Hyde Raider's three rules for being a hero. Number one, Fight strongly! Number two, save kindly! And Number three, Joke fiercely!" Hyde declared while making a funny face.

"Wait, what was that last one?" Jiro pondered while Kaiden finished "Being a jackass"

"Now to set the stage for my comeback." Hyde snapped his fingers. "Ladies and gentleman! I am in a winger of trouble my opponent doesn't seem to have any weak spots, so where should I strike from next?" He asked the crowd with a smile.

"From above!"

"No go left!"

"Right! Right!" The audience responded to his little guessing game.

"The answer is..." Hyde got in a runner's stance and reactivated burst mode and made one big leap to Todoroki who in response unleased a large stream of fire at Hyde. Hyde smiled as he dove in the raging flames

" _When he dodges, I'll use my ice to slow him down!"_ Todoroki thought as he knew he couldn't use both sides at the same time. He waited for Hyde to break off but he never did he had immediately thought the worse.

"That dumbass got fried!" Kaminari panicked.

"No..." Kaiden crossed his arms. "Hyde's magic trick has only begun."

Todoroki cut the flames off fearing he actually hurt his opponent but when he did, he saw no one in front of him. He looks left and right but no sign of the blue haired teen. "The answer was..." Todoroki heard and immediately looked to see Hyde crouching in front of him. "Below!" Hyde said with an uppercut to Todoroki's jaw.

" **What's this Hyde suddenly ended up in front of Todoroki and gave him a punch to the chin!"**

Not wanting to give Todoroki any breathing room Hyde immediately attacked again. "This ends now! Azure tempest! EI YA!" Hyde screamed Throwing a dozen energy powered fist at the scarred teen showering him in pain. Each Hyde reeled back and punched Todoroki in the gut one more time finally knocking him out.

"Todoroki has passed out! Hyde Raider advances to the finals!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheered.

" **Wow, what a fight but how did Hyde avoid the fire ball!?"** Present mic asked.

" **He slid."** Aizawa tiredly answered. **"The fire was a few meter's off the ground Hyde noticed this so when the fire was close enough, he shifted his back to the ground and slide on the ground until he was at Todoroki."**

" **Wow!"**

Hyde looked at his opponent Todoroki had regained some conciseness. "How did you know my fire was going to be off the ground that much?"

"I didn't I risked It all on you man. That was a good fight If you used your full power from the beginning, I think I might have lost. Also, Todoroki... thank you." Hyde said as the medic bots took Todoroki away. Hyde looked at his classmates and saw Kaiden and Hyde smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

"Man, Hyde is cool." Midoriya said as Hyde turned around to wave to the other side of the crowd, doing this revealed that during that slide Hyde made he ripped his pants on the ground so his heart pattern boxer briefs were all for the world to see.

"You know Hyde you would look so cool right now if your pants weren't missing." Kaiden says and starts laughing and then looks his friend. "So Ashido what do you think?" Kaiden says covering his mouth trying to stop.

Ashido blushes a deep purple as she looks away "At least he won that's what matters."

"So, are you two all better now?" Momo asked curiously only for Kaiden to shake his head.

"We haven't apologized to each other yet, well I haven't formally apologized yet kind of nervous on what he's gonna do really." Kaiden says a little nervously.

"I'm sure you two will be fine what's the worst that can happen?" Uraraka asked only for Kaiden to dismiss it instantly. "I don't know and I don't want to think about it right now."

Kaiden then looks at Bakugo "At least now he won't be distracted during your final fight... and I'm sorry for losing control and trying to kill you." He says softly trying to be the bigger man as the rest of the class look at the two.

Bakugo glares for a bit then looks away "Next time we fight you better be in control got it gaijin idiot?"

Kaiden scoffs and smiles small "Yeah whatever."

Meanwhile in the infirmary. "Smooooooooch!" Recovery girl healing lips touched Hyde's leg healing any frostbite or burns he had on his body. "Honestly between you and Midoriya boy I can't tell who's more reckless?"

Hyde stood on his feet and threw a few kicks to test his legs out. "What can I say recovery granny, having a physical quirk doesn't lead to safe brawls."

"That may be true but do it safer and don't call me granny I'm still young you know!" Recovery girl sighed while smacking Hyde's butt with her cane.

"Youch!" Hyde yelped

"Also change your pants, there is some spares in that closet." Recovery girl pointed at the closet. While Hyde started to switch out his torn pants, the white- and red-haired student started to wake up.

"Hnnn, where am I?" Todoroki groined sitting up with bandages on him.

"Oh, you're awake." Hyde said pulling his pants.

"Why are you still here?" Todoroki asked him.

Hyde scoffed in disbelief. "Rude, I wanted to make sure you were fine, you fought an honorable duel and I'm not the kind of guy who..."

"You don't know how to face Kaiden do you?" Todoroki stoically surmised.

"I was getting to that!" Hyde retorts.

Todoroki looks at Hyde. "After all this you still can't face him?"

Hyde sat cross-legged on a chair near the bed. "Listen man, me and him never got into It like this so I'm not sure how to do this." Hyde crossed his arms. "How do you apologize to your girlfriends?"

"I never had one." Todoroki responds.

"Fucking knew it! Mineta owes me 1000 yen!" Hyde slapped his hands in victory.

Todoroki ignored the black-haired teens outburst and continued. "But I would just face them and talk it out in the way we always do."

Hyde looked at the scarred teen in astonishment. "Todoroki... that was the least emo thing you said all school year! Aww is someone turning into a normal kid instead of a 13 years olds twitter feed." Hyde laughed as he pinched Todoroki's cheek.

"Please stop, that hurts." Todoroki says calmly.

Recovery girl simply sips her tea. "Ahh to be young."

As they finish, footsteps are soon heard as Hyde and Todoroki walks up and sees his class looking at him.

"What do I have something in my hair?" Hyde says confused as he starts picking at it.

"Congrats on your win I knew you could do it!" Ashido smiles and giggles as Midoriya goes up to him.

"How did you slide under the fire like that not to mention mimicked the move I used against Todoroki!" He says shocked and amazed as Hyde adopts a sly smile and shrugs. "What can I say I saw and improvised and it clearly worked." Hyde laughs as a clearing of someone's throat gets their attention.

They look to see Yaoyorozu darting her eyes back at Kaiden then to Hyde signaling to him. Hyde sighs and looks at his dark eyed friend as Kaiden looks around nervously not knowing what to say.

Kaiden looks up at Hyde and sighs a little "Uh Hi?"

Hyde let out a deep breath. "Look man, let's cut the dance of awkward make ups and just get down to it." Hyde rubbed the back of his head. "I know I was an asshole to you and didn't consider your feelings. So, I'm sorry."

Kaiden shook his head. "No bro, I'm sorry I put all my inferiority on you and didn't focus on improving myself. I want thing to go back to normal."

Hyde puts a hand on Kaiden's shoulder. "Well that the beauty of being best friends we can fight hard but, in the end, we'll always be there for each other."

"Sooo, bury the hatchet?" Kaiden extends his hand.

"Consider it six feet under, Kai-kai." Hyde grabs the arm pulls Kaiden toward him and hugs him.

And over the wall dividing the classes a girl silently weeps. "They're back together."

A sudden chill come over Hyde and Kaiden. "I sense a gay force close by." Kaiden looks around.

"Yeah you're right. Tsu get in this hug." Hyde says to the frog girl.

Tsuyu blinks hearing this request. "Why me?"

"Because you look huggable now come here." Hyde beckons with his other hand.

"No."

"Then we shall hug!" Hyde jumps at the entire class knocking them all around the seats.

"Wha...?!" Kaiden responds too late.

The class were squirming to stand although they were all laughing and smiling. Mineta tried to reach for Uraraka's ass but Kaiden elbowed him in the head. Kirishima, Shoji and Todoroki looked at this shrugged and jumped in as well.

"Very nice Hyde, breaking everyone's boundaries for them isn't considering their feelings." Kaiden grinned.

"Come on, who doesn't like hugs. Also, where is the bird and the bitch?" Hyde wondered.

"Ah Kacchan and Tokoyami's match is up next." Midoriya stood up and answered.

As Deku says this Bakugo comes out keeping his usual straight face he stands as Tokoyami comes out.

" **Coming out first is the bombshell of Class A Katsuki Bakugo!"** Present Mic introduced as the blazing Rock music usurped competitor in the ring.

"Up next the black feather of Class A, Fumikage Tokoyami!"

"So, who's your money on I would love to go against bird boy in the finals." Hyde says smiling widely as Kaiden shakes his head.

"Hate to admit this but Bakugo is gonna win it's a pretty one-sided fight." He says softly as Deku nods.

"Begin!" Midnight yells as the two students begin clashing.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami order as his dark assistant came from him and flew toward Bakugo.

Bakugo saw the bird creature coming and already mounted a counterattack. "Fuck off!" Bakugo yells while firing an explosion at his opponent causing the shadow to back off.

"You savage!" Tokoyami responds.

"How are you so sure Bakago has a win already?" Hyde asks confused looking at the two nerds.

"Well Kachans quirk is explosions that immense bright lights and that's the weakness to Tokoyami's quirk dark shadow can't survive that much, he told me before." Deku states and Kaiden adds on.

"That and Tokoyami isn't much as a close ranged fighter he lets Dark Shadow do most of the fighting for him while Bakugo is all about it." Kaiden says watching the match as Bakugo throws explosion after explosion as Tokoyami does his best to guard himself.

" **Bakugo's vicious onslaught is still going! it seems Tokoyami can't find an opening!"**

Hyde puts his hand to his head in an annoyed fasion. "So, you're telling me Bakugo is Tokoyami's natural check uh?"

"It looks like it." Uraraka responds. "The light keeping Dark shadow away."

Tokoyami grimaced as a hurt dark shadow floated near him. _"I under estimated him. I don't have time to replenish dark shadows energy."_ Tokoyami thought as Bakugo propelled himself forward and gave it one last ditch effort. "Grab him Dark Shadow!" The shadow made a grab for the explosive teen but Bakugo saw it coming and used a small explosion to jump over the entity.

"So annoying!" Bakugo grunts as he gets behind Tokoyami and puts his hands together

"STUN GRENADE!" He says activating his quirk causing a bright flash of light that blinds Tokoyami and runs him pinning him by his beak.

"It was obvious after a few hits ya know, checkmate I win." Bakugo growls.

"I give..." Tokoyami utters begrudgingly

Midnight raises her tassel. "Tokoyami has surrendered, Bakugo wins, our final match is set Katsuki Bakugo versus Hyde Raider!"

Kaiden looks at Hyde "You better win this I want to see the look on his face when he loses." Kaiden smiles as Hyde and Bakugo exchange glares.

"Don't worry I intend to." Hyde says with a sneer excited.

* * *

 **Alright Next up is the Final round**

 **i tried to make the fight with Todoroki plausible but if i didn't forgive me.**

 **As usual please review and favorite to help this story improve.**


	16. Hero-Mania

**Monochrome**

 **Hero-Mania**

 **Alright the final match is now under way at last, which U.A. freshman will take home the gold and be number 1!?"** Present Mic yells as everyone in the stands cheer and yell.

"About time, was starting to think it would never start." Kaiden says chuckling as Tsuyu looks at him with a finger on her chin.

"So Kaiden-chan your gonna be cheering for Hyde, right?" She asked as Kaiden scoffed and smiled "Well duh who else would I cheer for you honestly think I would cheer for king explosion murder?" He asks chuckling.

"You mean the explosive boy you tried to kill?" Kaminari asks as Kaiden sighs and looks down depressed not saying anything.

A sudden smack happens as Jiro hits Kaminari in the back of the head "You idiot apologize!"

Suddenly music starts playing and as Bakugo comes out fireworks go off.

" **All right boys and girls the final right is about to start the lights are on bright and the fights about to begin!"** Present Mic yells with the up most excitement.

" **Making his way to the arena the murderous intent of Class A, Katsuki Bakugo!"** He says as Bakugo showing no emotion as always.

"If you think about it Bakugo kinda breezed through the tournament don't you think." Sato said looking at Bakugo.

"Well, he had an advantage over all of his opponents. But he still fought his best." Midoriya added remembering his childhood friends' journey to this stage.

Soon the music changes and Hyde comes out to view wearing a pink kimono with roses in the knit and a red cowboy hat. Hyde walks to the ring with one hand in the air, not just one hand one finger pointing up signifying his number one status with a cocky smirk on his face. **"Next up in the flashy ensemble, the bright battler of class A Hyde Raider!"**

"What the fuck is he wearing?" Kaiden sighs and sits back. "He really worries me."

"I have no idea what he's supposed to be." Sero laughed at Hyde's appearance.

Hyde steps in the ring and stares down his opponent. "Wait long Becky?"

Bakugo grimaced at Hyde. "What the hell is that? Did you run into the festival on the way to the ring?"

Hyde laughed. "If you must know this costume is to show my homes, the kimono is a Japanese hallmark and the cowboy hat to show where I was born. Isn't it obvious, are you stupid, uncultured swine?!" Hyde posed.

"How the hell is anyone going to know that retard!" Bakugo snapped. "I can't wait to finally shut you up and prove once and for all that I'm number one!" Bakugo declared grinning like a madman.

Hyde with one movement took off the cloths and was left in his gym uniform. "Slow down captain sweaty palms. A good entertainer can provide a happy battle even if he loses but a superstar is an entertaining winner that never loses." Hyde crossed his arms.

" **Fierce words from both sides, so let's not hold them back any longer shall we!"** Present Mic announced as Midnight raised her tassel. Hyde and Bakugo both took their stances with the arena holding their breath. These may be freshmen but everyone can tell their clash will be for lack of a better word... epic.

"Begin!" The R-rated hero brought down her tassel and immediately an explosion set off propelling Bakugo forward at a high speed. Conversely the ground under Hyde was destroyed when he went into burst mode and dashed straight ahead.

Bakugo was the first one to ready an attack as he reeled back his right arm for an explosive attack. He swings but before his palm could detonate, Hyde placed his palm on Bakugo's wrist and pushed it away from him letting the explosion go off next to his head. "Fall form: Passing wind." Hyde said redirecting the explosion hand. Hyde then twisted his foot and braced his body. "And Summer form: Heat wave!" Hyde shouted throwing a powerful straight punch. Bakugo didn't want to take that so he let off a small explosion with his left hand to not only dodge Hyde's attack but get behind him.

"Die!" Bakugo shouts as he lets off an explosion hitting Hyde in the back. Hyde grits his teeth as the burn on his back and the force of the attack sending him the ground. Hyde tried to recover by rolling on the floor and transitioned to one knee.

Kaiden shook his fist in frustration. "Damn it! Those explosions give him so many options. Hyde can't fight conventionally."

Midoriya nods. "And with Kacchans reflexes, he may have the advantage."

Bakugo not wanting his momentum to stop he blasted his way to Hyde and raised both arm for a double bombing but Hyde came back as he quickly placed both hands on the ground in a running stance and Burst jumps into Bakugo, who didn't think Hyde would move that fast and tried to blow Hyde up. "I've felt your opener, now have a taste of mine!" Hyde Says as he slams his fist into Bakugo's ribs. This shot took the air out of Bakugo stopping his attack, unfortunately Hyde wasn't done yet as he raised his leg for a roundhouse kick but Bakugo managed to block it with both arms. "You think that weak ass guard stopping me!" Hyde put more power to his leg until Bakugo couldn't hold his body up any longer and his body slammed on the ground hard. Hyde used the momentum of his kick spun in a circle and punched at the downed Bakugo. Bakugo quickly sat up and used both hands to cause an explosion on the floor both knocking Hyde away and propelling Bakugo forward. Both fighters regain stances standing away from each other.

" **Now wasn't that a hardy exchange between two strong kids right?!"**

Sero jerked his head back in his seat. "Man, that so quick but that was so tense."

"Hyde can change up the speed of his jumps, so Bakugo will never be able to predict it and with our martial arts background pineapple head can't keep up in close quarters." Kaiden surmised and grinned before yelling putting his fist in the air. "Take him down!" He yells laughing.

Hyde dropped his stance and looked at Bakugo. "Good moves, Baki-boy!"

"Shut up pencil head! Take this seriously I want to crush you head on! So quit fucking around!" The blonde boy shouts.

"Fine by me. This foreplay was getting boring anyway, now to take you to the mat." Hyde said getting back into his stance.

"Oh come on he was literally asking for it! My mind is racing!" Fuji aggressively scribbled on her notepad much to the discomfort of her classmates.

Hyde dashed off from his position but to throw off his foe he began to zig zag around. "Dumbass, that won't work!" Bakugo spins around in a circle letting off explosions to repel the blue boy but Hyde was not deterred as he made another jump to Bakugo.

"Burst lariat!" Hyde swung his arm to close line Bakugo, but the explosive teen saw it coming and blasted himself in the air with his quirk.

"Go to hell!" Bakugo roared as he threw an explosive palm to downward at Hyde. Hyde saw this attack coming and backflipped out of the way.

The second one of his feet he launched himself straight at his opponent. "Hell can't handle my swagger and neither can you!"

Todoroki watched the match and closed his eyes. "Mistake."

"What?" Kaiden curiously looked back at Todoroki.

Bakugo spread a toothy grin as he brought both hands together. "Fuck swagger, ill blow you away! Stun Granade!" A bright flash of light came from Bakugo's palms, hitting Hyde point blank and everyone on the stands couldn't see the ring.

Kaminari covered his eye's. "Gah! It's like turning on your phone at three am in the middle of the night!"

Jiro also with her eyes covered. "That's oddly specific."

Tokoyami grimaced at the light. "That's the move he used on me, it's a blinding light that no one can see."

"Hyde couldn't counter it in time!" Midoriya said looking to Kaiden who didn't say anything.

" **That fully I have sun glasses folks so it doesn't hurt me. Although I hate to be Raider retina's right now!"**

The light fades and Bakugo is still grinning madly. "Now to put you down maggot!" Bakugo's hand sparked, he was ready to end this with an explosive attack but...

"EI YA!" A fist connected to Bakugo's head stopping his attack cold. "Azure Tempest!" Hyde announced letting loose a barrage of punches. Bakugo quickly defended himself with both arms but even that wasn't fully effective.

"Impossible! He should be blind and unable to see but he's still attacking." Tokoyami pointed out.

"Of course." Ashido stated hitting her fist to her palm. "Hyde must have covered his eyes before Bakugo's attack.

"Good guess Ashido but you're giving Hyde too much credit." Kaiden responded to her.

"Huh?" The horned girl wondered curiously.

Midoriya nodded. "Hyde may be smart enough to do that at a distance but Kacchan got him up close so he wouldn't have time."

"Then how is he fighting back?" Uraraka asked.

"The only way a moron like Hyde can." Kaiden smirked.

" _This fucker is fighting blind!"_ Bakugo looked into Hyde eyes to see they are still dilatated not even moving. Bakugo couldn't move in the rush of punches. He was taking serious damage from the attacks and would take more if even tried to counter attack. but Bakugo wasn't done yet

"Even fighting while blinded Hyde's more manly then I thought!" Kirishima fist pumped proudly. "But I know Bakugo isn't done yet."

"Kirishima are rooting for that jackass?" Kaiden asked the red head.

"Yeah, but Bakugo's got strength and a manly flare of his own. I respect that drive." Kirishima smiled.

"Doesn't mean he's less of an asshole. Right Deku?" Kaiden asked his green haired friend who nodded and looked away.

Back in the match Bakugo had enough of Hyde attacks so he took a chance he jumped up slightly and let one of the heavy blows push him back. After gaining some distance Hyde had no way of attacking Bakugo until he was left swinging wildly at nothing. "Damn it, jump in front of my fist you pussy!"

"No way in hell you idiot!" Bakugo retorted as he brought his together again. "Now drop dead and die! You fucking blue troll doll!" Bakugo shouted letting loose an extra-large explosion similar to the one he used on Kaiden in the first round sending smoke and debris everywhere.

"Hyde! That fuck wit! I could handle that in rage form but Hyde couldn't!" Kaiden stood up in anger worried for his friend.

"Kaiden, calm down." Midoriya put a hand on Kaiden's shoulder.

"Grrrr!" Kaiden snarled at Bakugo.

"Raider-kun is fine Gen-kun." Iida waved his around.

"What?" Kaiden curiously turned to the glass's boy.

"Look up." Todoroki pointed to the air.

They look and see Hyde in mid-air about 30 feet off the ground. "He jumped away from the explosion." Kaiden excitedly says.

"You know maybe you shouldn't yell at an opponent to die force letting out your fuck off explosion." Hyde rubbed his eyes. "On the up side I can see your ugly mug again."

Bakugo responded with an explosion to fly up to Hyde. The energy teen threw a punch to knock Bakugo out of the sky but his opponent used another explosion to get behind him. "Good, you can see me win!" Bakugo fired an explosion at Hyde who tried to turn around and counter but was to late as he was burned by the explosion and knocked down to the ground rolling by the blast and landed at the border to the ring nearly ringing out.

"Kacchan must have used that large explosion, to force Hyde into the air." Midoriya explained.

"And Bakugo has more air superiority. He didn't stand a chance." Todoroki stoically added.

Hyde slowly stood up from the attack and made it to his feet. "Clever dick." Hyde groined out.

"Now die!" Bakugo roared coming blasting his way from mid-air to bomb Hyde.

"But I'm not stupid either." Hyde put his fingers in the form he used during his match with Todoroki. "Finger bang!" Hyde flicked and something Bakugo didn't see hit him in the eye blinding his shortly.

" **Bakugo's dive bomb is interrupted by the finger bang but how is that possible? Hyde only got ammo from Todoroki's ice?!" Present Mic curiously announced.**

" **The *sigh* Finger bang Hyde used was the same just different ammo from an opponent's attack. Last match was Todoroki's ice this time it was Cement from the ring due to Bakugo's destructive fighting style." Aizawa explained.**

Hyde grinned. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth..." Hyde shouts jumping up in the air and hit Bakugo with a flying knee strike. "And an L for a loser!" Hyde put two hands together and hit his opponent in the back with a two-hand strike. The hit quickly sent Bakugo outside the ring and falling to the ground.

"Like hell!" Bakugo let off another large explosion to propel himself back to Hyde and roared as he threw an explosive attack at Hyde's body slamming him to the ground. Bakugo also finally succumbing to his wounds and falling to the ground.

"Dude, this is getting intense!" Kaminari freaked out.

The crowd went wild as they watched the two students get up slowly. The Pros and managers where taking heavy notes on these two. Both of them looked in each other's eyes. And they both stared at each other intensely as they thought of every time one made the other mad and the fact the only thing standing between them and glory was the man standing across from them.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

They both shouted at the same time as they got up and rushed each other and began fighting in close quarters. They didn't have much planning or any form to them they were just throwing explosive hands and powered fist at each other but they either dodged or deflected each attack.

" **Oh man! This match has turned into a poppin street brawl!"**

Bakugo threw another explosion at Hyde but the American grabbed his hand and sent it to side letting Bakugo's chin touch his shoulder. Bakugo tried to use his other hand but Hyde thought of that and grabbed it and pulled to his side. Hyde tighten his hold and threw a knee at Bakugo but the blonde threw one also to block it and once they were both on one leg, he let out an blast to knock them on the on their stomachs with Hyde still holding Bakugo's wrist. The violent teen let out an explosion with both hand but Hyper teen pushed himself off the ground to avoid it and then tried to flip to hit him with axe kick but Bakugo got up and avoided it. The two went back to their intense brawl from before.

The crowd was on pins and needles from the fight. Class A was in the mood too each one cheering for one of them. "Come on Hyde win this!" Ashido cheered.

"Beat him, Hyde tournament champions get a harem of girls!" Mineta shouted.

"Come on Bakugo, you got this!" Kirishima cheered on his rival.

"Hyde, you promised me a win!" Ojiro yelled.

"Fight on!" Uraraka shouted getting into it.

"Hyde, keep going he'll fall soon!" Kaiden cheered for his best friend but then looked to see Midoriya contemplating something. "Deku... I don't get the relationship you and Bakugo have or why you don't prey for his death every day. But don't worry about me and cheer for him."

"Thank you." Midoriya smiled. "Kacchan, Win this!"

"Go Hyde! Beat his ass!"

Back in the ring Hyde and Bakugo rushed at each other again. They both heard their childhood friends cheer them on and thought how lucky they are to have good friends like them... "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU NERD!" Never mind they were to engaged to think of such sentimentality as they Hit each other at the same time. Bakugo took what felt like a sledgehammer to the face, while Hyde took a mini bomb to the head. This duel exchange knocked both competitor the ground where they don't move.

" **And they are both down! But you would too if you took those lethal quirks to the face!"**

"Get up, Hyde!"

"Bakugo, stand up!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd went wanting them both to stand up.

The loud voices stirred them both up and they stood up with labored breath and badly wounded. The two of them barley make it to their feet. They were both reaching their limits.

"They're at their limit. One more hit and they won't get up again." Kaiden held his breath.

Bakugo looked at his opponent and mustered his sweat for another explosion and used it to propel himself up in the air. "I'm not losing now! Die! Howitzer Impact!" Bakugo announced his final attack as he used his explosions launch himself in a circular motion covering himself in flames turning himself in to a flaming tornado and dive bombs Hyde.

"I guess a rock won't stop that. Guess I'll use my own finishing move." Hyde spread his legs and got in a stance. He clenched his fist and focus most the energy he had left into his fist. His hand glowed with the blue power and formed a big sphere. "Burst..." Hyde jumped at the flaming twister. "Comet!"

They collide in the air and cause a large explosion nearly destroying the ring sending smoke and debris everywhere. The shockwave reached the nosebleed sections of the stadium with everyone covering their body to avoid the hi-winds and anything that would be thrown in the chaos. The ring was covered in smoke as no one could see what had happened to the students.

"Jeez! I think Midoriya and Todoroki got competition on the craziest fight!" Sero yelled in shock.

"But who won that's the question" Kaiden leaned in to try to get a better look of who won.

"Guy's the smoke is starting to clear!" Yaoyorozu announced to the class.

As she said the smoke started to clear on the destroyed ring and saw someone. "Look!" Iida said as they looked to find Hyde outside the ring laying on the steps to the square, burnt out and passed out with a heavy burn on his arm and his uniform in tatters.

"Hyde's outside the ring... that means." Kaiden trembled.

"Wait look over there!" Uraraka said as the class looked at the opposite side of the ring and saw Bakugo in the grass outside the ring unconscious and holding his side.

"It's a tie!" Midnight raised her tassel.

" **Well now what!?"** Present Mic yells confused and annoyed even Aizawa was speechless at this sight.

"Hyde!" Kaiden yells and jumps from the stands and runs to his friend as Ashido follows him, class A watches as Kaiden panics a bit checking out the injuries of his friend.

"Wake up man please get up." Kaiden says stutter a bit as Ashido grabs his shoulders.

"Kaiden calm down he's gonna be fine you know he's stronger than this." She states as the medical bots come to take him away.

" **While we try and figure what happened there will be a fight for the next place will Shoto Todoroki and Fumikage Tokoyami please come down!"** Aizawa announces as Cementoss creates a new arena.

Kaiden walks with Ashido to the infirmary as Hyde and Bakugo are in front of them, he then chuckles getting a confused look from the pink girl.

"You seem better already what's so funny?" She asks as they walk in and Hyde and Bakugo soon get looked at by Recovery Girl. Kaiden laughs and looks at Ashido and smiles "I'm just wondering who's gonna be more pissed about the results Bakugo, Hyde or master." he laughs as Ashido scoffs and smiles.

"I'm sure it would be Bakugo but then again we haven't seen this master of yours so it's hard to tell at this point." She smiles as Kaiden sits next to Hyde.

Recovery Girl checks the injuries of the blue burster and sighs. "Honestly the matches you children go through, they look like they've both been through a villain attack, you're lucky your brother only suffered a burn."

Kaiden sighs and shrugs "He's been through worse we've literally broken each other's bones and might have caused internal bleeding during training on the bright side it could've been worse Bakugo could've of literally ki-" Kaiden stops and looks up to see the icy glare of Recovery Girl and Ashido

"Sorry ma'am I'll shut up now". He looks away sweating a little as Ashido begins to leave "I'm gonna go back up and tell everyone your both down here make sure they know Hyde is ok." She says softly.

"You sure you don't want to stay while your boyfriend rests up a bit dearie?" Recovery girl says still looking at Hydes injuries bandaging him. The sudden title causes Kaiden to laugh and fall over holding his stomach as Ashido blushes a deep purple and stutters profusely.

"Wait, Wait, were not- I mean I'm not, He's not my- were not an item miss!" She yells embarrassed at the thought as Kaiden continues to laugh at the situation.

"Not an item yet." He says in between breaths as Ashido once again glares at her dark eyed friend.

"I swear if recovery girl wasn't here, you'd be covered in acid by now!" She says and goes up to stands as the fight between Todoroki and Tokoyami is beginning.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yells as his quirk breaks away at the ice and slashes at the scarred teen only for Todoroki to summon more to keep some distance between the two. Class A watches the fight between the two stoic classmates. "Todoroki can't keep using the ice forever he's clearly learned that right, not to mention it's not manly to keep distant between your opponent." Kirishima adds his thoughts as Deku does the same.

"Maybe he's saving his flames, that or he doesn't want the fight to end so soon." He adds scribbling his analysis into his notebook as usual.

Todoroki uses his ice get in close to Tokoyami and activates his flames weakening Dark Shadow, forcing Tokoyami to attack at close range delivery a kick to his opponent's jaw causing him to stagger back a bit.

As Todoroki begins to recover Tokoyami sprints and delivers a kick in his mid-section sending him back even farther. "Who knew Tokoyami was able deliver hits like that." Uraraka states' surprisingly as a few agree. "Up till now we've only seen him attack with Dark Shadow guess he's full of surprises." Kaminari states amazed at the sudden attack

"Maybe it's not just him maybe all of us are capable of surprising attacks or moves, I mean Kaachan with his stun grenade Kaiden with that other form and even Hyde with the Burst Comet, like I said maybe we all have moves we have yet to show." Midoriya states surprising the rest of the class

"I'm sure Gen-san's does not count but it certainly was surprising." Ilda states as the fight is soon coming to an end.

Todoroki dodges the best he can until Dark Shadow delivers a heavy slash sending him flying towards the edge, the stands watch and gasp as Todoroki is about to go out of bounds just then he activates the ice and launches himself towards his opponent and activates his ice again making ice spikes as Tokoyami steps back, before he can summon dark shadow Todoroki maneuvers over the ice and punches his friend sending him out of the arena.

"Shoto Todorki wins!" Midnight announces raising the tassel as the stands cheer. " **We will conduct the medal ceremony as soon as the other participants wake up!"** Present Mic yells.

Back in the infirmary both Hyde and Bakugo begin to stir both boys shield their eyes at the bright light and sit up aching and groaning they then see each other.

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" they both yell and then retaliate "ME DEAD, I WON!" they scream again only for Kaiden to interrupt the argument "Hey girls your both pretty now shut up before I get recovery girl and tell her you both need a suppository pill." He says sighing as things are back to normal.

"And before you ask the match ended in a tie and right now, I believe Todoroki and Tokoyami are fighting for second place so there's no need for the both of you to go boasting your ego that's probably already shattered by me telling you this, so for this one time will you both just shut up with the screaming especially you." He says calmly and points a Bakugo still looking at his phone reading.

"What was that you bastard!" Bakugo yells getting up from the bed.

Kaiden sighs and looks up from his phone. "Dumbass you do realize that your still injured from your last match that just happened right, if you're really trying to fight right now, you're gonna be in a worse state when I kick your ass." He says chuckling a little and goes back to his phone as the door opens and Recovery Girl walks in.

"Ah good you two are awake, now listen up there's nothing to bad only minor burns and some bruising you both need to take it easy for a few days that's all." She says and sits in her chair and sips her tea.

"Ma'am is there any news from the festival?" Kaiden says looking at her as she nods and smiles.

"That Todoroki boy won so he's in second place while that Tokoyami boy is in third." She says softly.

"Granny what about first place did they determine who won!" Hyde ask curiously as Bakugo and Kaiden both show interest.

"Well there's actually a pretty funny answer to that." She says laughing a bit, she tells the three boys the answer and both stare in shock, anger, and dismay.

"WAIT WHAT!" They all scream

Later Class A watches the ceremony begin with their four classmates standing in the arena, All Might soon jumps down seemingly out of nowhere.

"I AM HERE WITH THE MEDALS!" All Might yells walking up to the podiums. "In third place we have Fumikage Tokoyami!" Midnight announces to the crowd

"Tokoyami congratulations you're a strong one!" He says Hugging him.

"You honor me too highly All Might." He says expressionless as usual.

"Nonsense you did well, but you can't rely on a quirk alone in a bad matchup hone your strength to open a world of opportunity." Tokoyami nods "Understood" He says and Hyde picks up on it with a quizzical look " _Sounds like a quote that master said, I'll put that aside for now."_

"Second place Shoto Todoroki, Congratulations young Todoroki!" All Might placed the silver medal around the duel haired students' neck. "I know you had your reasons for suppressing your left side the entire time."

"The fights with Midoriya and Hyde stirred my confusion and lost grasp of what I should do." Todoroki said as he looked down.

"I have a feeling I understand why. He's been on your mind." All Might guesses.

"I wanted to be a hero like you, so I tried to do everything by myself." Todoroki said with conviction. "But that would be wrong, there are things I still must learn."

All Might hugged his student with pride. "Whatever you must settle, I'm sure you can do It. He goes to Hyde and Bakugo and Midnight makes an announcement that surprises everyone except for the those two and Kaiden.

"And for the first time ever we have a tie for first place both winners consisting of Hyde Raider and Katsuki Bakugo!" She announces and smiles as everyone in the stands was surprised. Bakugo was heavily restrained as he did not accept the result no matter tried to explain. Hyde was easier to convince but he didn't like it so he wore the fakest smile and waved like robot.

"Two winners for first place, that doesn't seem right!" Jiro yells as Kaiden looks at her.

"Well they both were outside the arena at the same time and they can't exactly do a rematch considering they're are both injured so might as well let them both have the glory you know?" Kaiden states softly.

"Even so I don't think Hyde or Bakugo like the idea." Tsuyu says pointing to the two teens arguing.

"Just so you know they're only doing this because they feel sorry about you losing the match so easily." Hyde says snickering as Bakugo growls

"You're such a dumbass I obviously won, I practically wiped the floor with you, ya blue idiot!" Bakugo growled as the two got in each other's faces arguing.

Young Bakugo and Young Raider, please accept these medals in honor of your victory!" He says giving the medals to the two teens.

"Bitch please, You were out further then me so that means I win, I mean come on that obviously won right, they just felt bad because you made that speech about being number one!" Hyde yells hoping to get an answer as Bakugo soon does the same.

"No way in hell I tied with this gaijin idiot I rather lose to Deku then tie with him!" He yells.

"What was that you, freak!" Hyde shouts back

"Now, now boy's you both fought hard and showed the world your strength, you battled your way through adversity and that never say die spirit all heroes need!" All Might puts the medal around Hyde's neck and puts the other in Bakugo's mouth to quiet him.

"Fuck that!" Bakugo snapped.

"Yeah no, he said I won got that!" Hyde argued.

"By the way where's Iida? He should be here to yell at them." Kaiden asked.

"He said he had a family emergency." Midoriya answered.

After the ceremony all the participating students were all lined up similarly from the beginning.

"These are your winners for this year's sports festival but that's not it, as you all seen everyone here has the potential to be standing here today, these students here pushed each other to climb higher and higher and go pass their limits, they will grow into fine heroes in the future, now, lets have one final cheer!" All Might yells pointing at the sky.

He looks around at everyone "Ready one, two and..."

"THANKS FOR THE HARD WORK!"  
"PLUS, ULTRA!"

"We were supposed to say plus-ultra right?" Kaiden ask looking at Deku who shrugs. "I think All Might was trying to appreciate the hard work we all did." Kaiden chuckles and face palms "Either way he made it awkward."

Days pass and Class A is in their homeroom as their teacher is telling them so great news

"In light of the festival you have the next two days off, while on your time off scouting reports from pros will be for you here after your break, enjoy your time off your dismissed Kaiden stay here we need to talk." He says softly as a few students look at him.

"I'll meet you back home." Kaiden says to Hyde softly who nods and leaves.

"You want to take a guess why I asked you to stay after." Aizawa ask as Kaiden's nods and sighs nervously. "I'm guessing it has to do with the tournament and what happened right?" Kaiden says and Aizawa nods.

"We had a serious meeting about this Midnight and Cementoss never seen anything like happen before, half the teachers saw you as a threat to the school you tried to kill a student." He states as Kaiden trembles and his voice rises a bit.

"And so, did Bakugo on the first day of school!" Kaiden yells fear in his eyes worried he might be leaving the school. "Nobody called him out when he tried to kill Deku with a huge explosion during the first day of combat training, he purposely tried to do it I didn't mean to all I did was lose control something that hasn't happened in years!" He yells his voice cracking and shaking.

"Please Aizawa I don't want to leave I want to prove that I can be here, I promise you this is the only time it happened I can control myself, keep myself in check I don't want to leave and abandoned my friends and my dream of becoming a hero." Kaiden says trembling as tears well up.

He shakes until he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Kid calm down and let me finish, yes you tried to kill a student but I defended you." Kaiden's eyes widen.

"Believe me when I say that Principle Nezu was close to getting you expelled but I vouched for you saying that if you got kicked out it was only a matter of time before he may stray to a villain's path." He says as Kaiden looks up at him shocked.

"Why would you do that for me?" He asks staring at his homeroom teacher.

"You're just a kid besides if we let you go because you couldn't control your quirk or had a dangerous quirk then you, Bakugo and Midoriya would've been long gone by now." He says and pats his shoulder.

"But your still in trouble, me and All Might will be keeping a close eye on you from now on and next week you'll be serving a week full of detention for violating the rules do I make myself clear." Aizawa states with the upmost seriousness.

"Yes sir." Kaiden smiles a little as Aizawa chuckles a bit "Good not get out and enjoy your break." He says as Kaiden nods and leaves.

Back in the apartment Rinko is currently making dinner as Kaiden walks in and closes the door quietly, he tries to sneak past when a voice makes him stop dead in his tracks.

"You still need to explain to me what happened during the tournament and why you're getting back home later than usual." She says not turning around.

"I... I lost control of my quirk during the festival." He says this and Rinko turns around keep her face neutral.

"Hyde tried to stop me and I don't know what came over me as you saw the teachers stopped me so no harm was done honestly." He says chuckling nervously.

"Kaiden Gen this is nothing to laugh about you could've been kicked out of U.A then what would you do, what would Hyde do?" She says sternly as Kaiden looks down.

"I don't know but Mr. Aizawa vouched for me and actually persuaded the principle to keep me but they are going to keep a close eye on me and I'm also serving detention starting next week if that counts for anything, he saw potential in me and knew I didn't mean to lose control I swear." He says fearing for his life as his aunt just stared at him.

"Grounded for a week starting next week understood?" She says firmly.

* * *

"Y-yes ma'am" He says nodding Rinko soon gets a small smile on her face "Good now go Hyde's waiting he's been bored for a while." As he leaves, she goes back to cooking "Honestly Ava I swear these boys drive me crazy."

Earlier in some random bar in America a large man was watching the Japanese sports festival with a drink in one hand, a large breasted woman in the other and a cigar in his mouth sat a table.

"Strange you wanted to watch the Japanese sports festival instead of an American school tournament." The bar tender said watching the medal ceremony. "But guess Asians beat each other is also good." The bar tender poured a drink for the man and floated it to him. "But those two black kids were in the sports fest, guess they did a good job representing the states huh?" The bar tender chuckled

The man didn't respond he merely finished his drink in an instant. "Good job..." The man's anger immediately exploded as he broke the glass with one hand, stood up and destroyed the table with both fist the woman didn't really seem phased as if she expected it. "Those little shit smears fought like pussy's in a bitch factory! They seem to have forgotten how to fight like men! Guess I'll go and give them a refresher." The man takes the cigar out of his mouth and breaks it.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the sports festival. Most Self-inserts usually have there OC lose to prove the character isn't a mary sue but i said screw and add in a tie for comedic effect.**

 **Next time some filler to let the hair down  
TACO OUT!**


	17. Of love and Basketball

**Monochrome**

 **Of love and Basketball**

Days off of school, a time of relaxation, laziness and above all else- "I'M FUCKING BORED!" Hyde yells laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Then quit bitching and go outside or something!" Kaiden yells reading a manga irritated "You've been yelling this for five minutes text Kaminari or Ashido already!" He yells sighing. "It not my fault I'm bored as hell, it's your fault for getting grounded." Hyde sighs putting his hands behind his head.

"Does it really count as grounded if I can still go out to train?" The darkness teen sighs in question. Even though he still had the freedom to go outside and train even that got boring to him now.

"Your confined to the house and can only outside for a decent workout, no hanging out with friends or playing games I say yes." Hyde says softly and takes his phone out to start texting away.

"So, what are your planning to do today?" Kaiden says not looking up as Hyde still text. "Just got a text from sparky, says him and few of us are gonna be at the basketball court if you and Kaiden want to hang." He says smiling.

Kaiden chuckles. "As much as I would love to see you break Kaminari's ankles and show off I can't." He says softly then perks up thinking of a brilliant idea "How about I invite one of the classmates to train with me?" He says getting his phone out.

"Good idea then you wouldn't be bored not to mention gets some frustration out from being cooped up in here, who are you gonna invite?" Hyde says looking up from his phone.

"Not sure I doubt anyone would want to train on their day off." Kaiden says scrolling through his contacts. Hyde thinks a bit then offers some suggestions. "Well you could try Deku scrub but then again you would be tending to him when he breaks himself again, you could try bomb boy but that would end up in a fight."

"How did we get his number?" Hyde thought outloud.

"Oh shit, I promised Yaoyorozu, I would help train her to be quicker and not think so much when using her quirk." Kaiden says as he starts texting.

As he does a shit eating grin appears on Hyde's face. "Are you guys really gonna train or his something else going to happen?"

Kaiden gets a confused look on his face "What the hell are you talking about what ese would we do; I mean I doubt I would go shopping with her again after what happened besides, I can't do much anyway you know how strict Rinko is about her punishments." Kaiden looks at Hyde and sees his face.

Hyde sides and sits next to his friend "You see little brother when a boy and a girl get alone together all sort of things can happen."

"I swear if this is your version of the talk, I'm going to pierce you." Kaiden says with a cold glare as Hyde shakes his head.

"All I'm saying is training can evolve into something else that's all." Hyde says smiling as he gets ready to leave Kaiden looks at him confused.

"Wait what the hell do you know about this so-called evolved training." Kaiden says as he puts his hands up doing air quotes as he says evolved training. "I've never seen you with a girl before and even so I doubt you got that far." Kaiden says doubting Hyde's knowledge of a sensitive subject.

"I'll tell you when you're older kid." Hyde smiles as Kaiden looks even more confused.

"That doesn't make sense your only older by a few months what do you mea-" Kaiden doesn't finish as Hyde leaves and heads out. Kaiden sighs and begins to text a classmate.

With Hyde

Hyde chuckles as he leaves the house dressed in a white basketball jersey and blue basketball shorts with white sneakers and heads to park a mile away from U.A he sees the court. There he sees his classmates already assembled, the few people he managed to get on short notice were Kaminari, Sero, Shoji, Ojiro, and Mineta. "Sup boys." Hyde greeted with a basketball in hand.

"Jeez man, you call us out and you show up late." Kaminari complained.

"Should we even be out playing, the sports after a sports festival? We should be resting." Shoji said.

"Oh, come on Shouji, if anything I should be complaining. Most of you bums didn't even make it to the finals." Hyde sneered spinning the ball on his finger.

"Wait I made it to the finals." Kaminari argued.

"Yeah and you got turned into a Pika-pop in 5 seconds flat." Hyde reminded causing Kaminari to lower his head.

Sero chuckled at this. "Man, you're as cruel as Bakugo sometimes."

Hyde stumbled back a few steps. "Ow, Sero, Ow."

Ojiro interrupted this conversation. "So, are going to play or are we going to make a comedy act?

"Both." Hyde answered.

Shoji crossed his arms. "I say we shoot around a bit to warm up."

Hyde shot the basketball from the two-point line and made the basket. "Aight Sho." Hyde grinned.

Sero caught the rebound ball and tossed it back to Hyde. "So are we the only people you tried besides where is Kaiden anyway."

Hyde caught the ball and dribbled a bit before taking another shot. "He's on lockdown due to his little episode at the sports festival." The shot missed as Mineta grabbed for the ball next.

"I hope I never see that again; it was like a demon on a sugar high." Mineta tried to shoot the ball but it didn't get close to the hoop.

Ojiro picks the ball up. "Does it even happen that often?"

"Not really and when it does our master usually beats him out of it." Hyde said leaning on the hoop. Hyde thought deeply on the events of the sports festival but decided to push them back as he wanted to have fun today. "Ugh enough of the serious subject have some guy talk."

"Guy talk?" Kaminari tilted a head.

Hyde grabbed the ball from Ojiro. "Who would you rather fuck, Ryukyu in her dragon form or Uwabami but you have to make eye contact with the snakes the whole time?" Hyde asked.

The boys collectively blushed went "Ahhh" as Hyde finished his question

"Come on man? Really?" Ojiro complained with a smile.

Mineta closed his eyes and thought about like a monk. "Ryukyu." He simply answered.

"That was fast!" Kaminari Reacted.

"I would see it as a challenge." Mineta calmly states.

"I guess Uwabami but can I blink." Sero barley got the words out.

"Nope you still gotta look at those snakes." Hyde pointed at him.

"Don't add rules!" Sero retorted.

"What's the point in a question like that?" Shoji asked scratching his mask.

"What's the problem man. We're all friends it's between us. Who would you fuck? just answer." Hyde pestered the masked student.

Then a new voice entered the court.

"Haha, looks like you Class A fools are as vulgar as you are stupid." The boys turn to see Monoma leaning on the fence.

"Oh, Monoma the dump is that way." Hyde pointed left.

"Thanks, I was looking fo-" Monoma started to walk that way but ran back pissed. "Wait a minute I am not garbage!"

Kaminari stepped between them. "Now, now. So, what are you doing here?" Kaminari asked.

"I think you mean you guys!" They here behind Monoma as they see Tetsutetsu, Tsuburaba, Shishida, and Awase.

"Class B, what do you dirt bags want." Hyde gave an annoyed look.

"Hey, that's rude you know!" Tetsutetsu yelled at Hyde.

"So is interrupting me when I'm trying to find Shoji's sexual preference." Hyde yelled back.

"Was that the point of this outing." Shoji asked with a sweat drop.

Monoma chucked again. "We saw you guys come here in sports clothing and decided to show you which class is better on the court."

Kaminari smiled. "Oh, so you guy's wanna play together..." Then the blonde was interrupted by Monoma.

"Nope, consider this revenge for hogging all the top spots in the sports festival." Monoma cackled like a mad man.

Hyde picked up the ball and threw it to Monoma "Alright five on five, Mineta you're out."

"Cool." Mineta went to the bench not caring about being cut.

"And when we win only you will know that we bested the detestable class A." the blond continued.

"That doesn't sound so bad..." Ojiro says rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I know what you saying you wanna put shit up alright bet what we betting bitch!" Hyde said getting a bit too into this.

"Loser has to do what the other team says when we get back to school." Monoma said with a creepy smile.

"You're on copy cunt!" Hyde clenched his fist.

With Kaiden

Kaiden silently changes in his room when he hears a knock at the door. "Rinko can you get that I believe that's my friend who's hear to train!" He says changing into his training gear

Rink goes to the door and sees Yaoyorozu wearing and white shorts and a red sports jacket as she gets a confused look. Momo gets a shy look and rubs her head a bit. "Hi you must be Rinko, is Kaiden here, he talked about training me and helping me with my quirk.

Rink stares at Yaoyorozu for what seems like forever she then squeals and brings her inside. "He never mentioned it would be a girl oh my little Kai-Kai is growing up! This nearly brings a tear to my eyes!"

Momo can't help but giggle at Kaiden's aunt for gushing over something as simple as this, speaking of Kaiden he soon comes out wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and a mix of white and black joggers.

"Hey hope you're ready, I got some few ideas about how we can use your qui-" he stops as he sees his aunt beaming at him and Momo blushing a bit. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he then sees Momo and then sighs. "Whatever she said I apologize on her behalf." he says face palming.

"She didn't say much its fine, should we get going?" Momo says heading to the door and Kaiden nods as Rinko is practically shoving them both out the door.

"You two have fun. it was nice meeting you Momo and Kaiden don't go to far with training I mean it." She shuts the door and sighs happily as Kaiden and Momo head to his and Hyde's usual spot.

They get to the field and Kaiden soon begins discussing his plan. "So, I was thinking since our plan is to enhance your reaction time, I'm gonna swing some attacks at you and your gonna defend and attack any opening you see on me remember you can think of a strategy but don't rely on it too much just do what you can quickly." Kaiden states as Momo nods and he begins to walk away a few feet.

"Just tell me when it's too much and I'll stop, not saying I'm much stronger than you just that I don't want to hurt you that's all." He says softly as a faint blush appears on him that Momo doesn't notice.

Kaiden closes his eyes and breaths he then snaps his eyes open and activates his quirk as he sprints at the creative girl.

" _He's fast!"_ Momo thinks as she creates a shield to block the attack only for Kaiden to sweep her leg and cause her to fall Kaiden ready's another punch only for Yaoyorozu to create a shield and block it.

"I can already tell your relying too much on a strategy I can see it in your eyes, remember don't think about it too much just go for it otherwise I'm gonna land a haymaker on you." He says as Momo rolls away and quickly stands up. "I know not telling you to think during a battle is rich coming from me especially since I strategize but there are gonna be fights where you won't be able to think your way through." He says softly as Yaoyorozu just stares. "For example, the USJ incident when that Nomu attacked I didn't think at all I just jumped and began to attack with everything I had, granted I wasn't his target but I wasn't thinking of a plan I thought of that thing attacking my friends and family and my body just moved." He says softly looking at his sparring partner

Now stop thinking so much about your plan like you did in the tournament pretend this is a real fight and come at me!" He yells as Momo creates a spear and sprints at Kaiden. Kaiden smiles and swings one of his dark arms only for Momo to duck and swing at his midsection. Kaiden jumps flipping over the spear and while upside down tries to grab the back of her jacket. Yaoyorozu smiles and fully swings the spear around her the flat end hitting Kaiden in the chest.

The hit causes Kaiden to lose his momentum and he falls to the ground as he looks up, he sees the spear pointed at his face with a smug grin on Momo's face. "Perfect now we're getting somewhere." He says as Momo backs up and Kaiden begins to get up.

"How about we take a few minutes to breast." Kaiden realizes what he says as he couldn't help but stare when he was on the ground. "Rest I meant rest!" He says waving his hands in defense as him and Momo blush a deep crimson. "Sorry." He says softly as he chuckles nervously getting a small eyebrow raise from Momo.

Back with Hyde

The Basketball game between class A and B had begun and within a few minutes the score was 6-4 favoring class A, with the score going up to 12 points. Both teams were playing fine and fair although something was off about the game. "GET SLAMMED!" Hyde shouted as he slammed the ball in the hoop for two points.

Ojiro wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Hey guys do you think Hyde's getting a bit to into the game."

Kaminari shakes his head. "I don't know, why you would think that?"

"YEEEEEAH! Eight up Fuck butts, Lets go, Lets fucking go!" Hyde yelled while clapping his hands and walking back and forth.

"He's fine, I'm more concerned with this crowd." Sero pointed to the crowd of people that came from nowhere watching the teenagers shoot hoop. "Where did they come from?"

"Uh guys..." Mineta spoke up showing his phone screen to the young hero's showing Hyde's integram selfie with the rest in the background with the caption 'Hooping with the boys at Yoshi park #hooping #ballin #HoopingHyde'.

"When did he take that?" Shoji asked.

"A yo did game end yet? Get yo asses in gear!" Hyde ordered.

Monoma grimaced at the fact his class was losing the game to class. "Geh, it's our ball now."

Hyde threw the ball at Monoma. "Yeah, for now." Hyde snidely said. as his team got back to position.

Monoma threw passed the ball to Awase as Class B went down the court. Sero was guarding Awase. "D, stick D!" Hyde ordered as he guarded the iron Tetsutetsu.

"What?" Sero asked confused.

"Defense, damn you!" Hyde shouted back as Awase got past Sero while he was distracted in and got clear enough to shoot the ball and make the shot.

"Whats this Hyde, not winning as easily as you thought?" Momoma mocked as Hyde looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"Aight, Aight, you got that point but watch this shit." Hyde got the ball in his hand as Hyde began dribbling down the court with Monoma guarding him. "Oh, you think you can take me?" Hyde fiercely asked.

"Of course. What better to turn the tide and crush Class A then to crush you." Monoma said trying to take the ball but Hyde bounced the ball between his legs to avoid it.

"Aight come on, can see the ball, look at the ball, come on!" Hyde quickly dribbled the ball faster and faster. "Hold up Monoma I think you broke something."

"What?"

"Dem ankles bitch! YAAAAA!" Hyde crossed Monoma over and went straight to the basket scoring a layup.

"What's up with it?!" Hyde yelled.

"Oh yeah well let's keep going!" Monoma got the ball and dribbled down the court. Hyde began aggressively guarding him. Monoma passed it to Tetsutetsu and got past Kaminari to shoot the ball but he missed the shot leaving the rebounders, Shoji and man-beast Shishida to compete for it. While shoji had height and more arms on his side, Shishida had better leaping ability and grabbed the ball before tossing it back to Monoma. Monoma ran to the hoop with ball in hand and tried to lay it up but...

"Get that shit out of here!" Hyde slapped the ball out of his hand in midair. The ball goes to Ojiro hands. "Hoop! Hoop!" Hyde ordered like a madman. Ojiro made his way to the court and took the shot and made the basket ending the game.

"Oh man that was fun." One of the on lookers said.

"Even after the sports festival they still have enough energy to play games. It must be nice to be young." another one said as the crowd started to disperse.

"Alright guy's that's game. Good job." Kaminari congratulated the other team.

Monoma was twitching with frustration. "D-don't let this get to your fat heads class A this was only basketball we'll show you up in class when school starts!"

Hyde went to class B except Monoma. "You guys did great on the court today." Then he turned to Monoma. "But you bitch you're going to get it when school starts." Hyde said with a smug face causing great irritation to Monoma.

"Hyde, your back to normal." Shoji pointed out.

"What?" Hyde tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, while in the heat of the game sir Hyde was acting a bit...disturbed." Shishida added.

"Oh that. Basketball is a black man's passion every brotha in the states get like that." Hyde explained. Although he was half lying, he and Kaiden knew people who did act like that in a game but not everyone did. Hyde just goes crazy during basketball games.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be grabbing my ball and we'll get some burgers and... AHHHHH!" Hyde shouted as he saw his Basketball shredded to pieces, the balls skin left in a pile.

"What happened to the ball?" Tetsutetsu wondered putting the boys on high alert.

"We must not have heard anything due to the crowd." Shoji guessed looking around at the crowd.

"But why did they do this." Awase struggled to find an answer.

Hyde was on his knees cradling the remains. "You were so young...so many baskets unshot, so many ankles unbroken." Hyde sobbed.

Unbeknownst to the group the culprit was walking away from the court with piece of the ball stuck to their shoe, hands in their black hoodie and a twisted smirk painted on their face.

With Kaiden

The training was going surprisingly well Kaiden managed to coach Momo into fighting without thinking much, the only downside was a stinging red cheek Kaiden earned for that little comment he made earlier.

"I told you before I didn't mean to stare it's not my fault, they were right in front of me!" Kaiden yells as he rubs his cheek staring at a beat red Yaoyorozu.

"Even so that doesn't give you the right to comment about my "assets" at least it's just that one time it could've been worse I suppose." She says calming down a little.

"Hey I'll have you know I'm a gentleman I'm not like Mineta where I'm constantly trying to get in your pants or see some skin, it was a slip of the tongue honest mistake." Kaiden defends himself as Momo sighs fixes her hair.

"I say we call it a day we don't need to be out here too late." Kaiden says as he wipes the sweat from his forehead and begins to walk as Momo is right behind him.

"So Kaiden if I can ask why did you want to train me after what happened at the festival it wasn't out of pity right, I mean I get it if it was you wanted to make me strong but why me out of all the other students." Momo asks as her curiosity gets the better of her, she has been wondering why her friend decided to devote a day of training her after fast match against Tokoyami.

"I didn't train you to be strong Momo your already strong as it is, I just wanted to show you a different way of fighting to be honest Hyde was the one who taught me how to fight without thinking, but that's beside the point, another reason was well you remined me of myself when I was a kid." Kaiden says putting his hands behind his head as they keep walking.

"Before I met Hyde, I couldn't do much with my quirk I was trying my hardest to keep up but I would always fall short, that would piss me off and letting my emotion get the better of me, hence what you saw at the festival." That last part is said in a hushed tone as Kaiden slowly takes a breath.

"The point is don't disregard yourself just because you're not like the others being a hero is being your own self, not imitating others, so what if your quirk relies on thinking and extra time, in my book that makes you more unique and cooler than the rest of us." Kaiden says finishing it with a goofy grin and a slight chuckle.

Yaoyorozu can't help but smile with a slight blush as small tears form, she quickly wipes the and giggles. "Y-yeah I guess your right thanks for the lesson today it really helped.

Kaiden smiles and they soon begin to walk home they say their goodbyes and Kaiden heads into the house, what follows next is a blur as Kaiden is tackled to the floor by his beloved aunt who seemed to talk a mile a minute.

"SheseemslikeagreatgirlKaidenwasthatyourfirstdateshouldicallyourmotherandtellheryouhaveagirlfriendyouareusuingprotectionright!?" She says looking at her nephew who has a confused face.

"I didn't hear a single thing you just said Auntie." He says pushing her off and getting up and brushing himself off anyway the training went well now she won't underestimate herself.

"Aw you were her knight in shining armor, look at you being a good boyfriend Kai-Kai." Rinko gushes and smiles.

"Rinko, she's not my girlfriend!" Kaiden yells frustrated as Hyde walks in the house.

"Haa, just like a kid." Hyde comments.

Night time had hit the streets of japan, and the streets were quiet and peaceful...on the surface.

"Heee... someone please help me... help me please!" A middle aged business man yelled in the dead of night. He was ass first on the asphalt under a random bridge.

"Not so fast old man." Said a man with a purple jacket a fitted hat and a nose ring. "You should know it's dangerous to wander around this time of night. You never know what kind of bad people you could meet." The nose ring gestured to his buddy, a man with blue skin and sharp fangs who nodded.

"Why don't you quit fooling around man or a hero will come around." The blue man says chuckling.

"True so let's save some time give us all your money. Or else." The nose ring threatens while his hand lets out some kind of black smoke."

"Or...or else what?" The man asks trembling.

"Or we'll kill you!" The nose ring said as he grins menacingly.

"But why or..." A new voice is heard behind the two thugs. Forcing them to turn around thinking it's a hero... but in reality, it was just a girl.

From what the men can see this girl was young, like in her early 20's or late teens. She wore a black hoodie with what looks to be various stitches sown in. She had long black hair but they can't see her eyes. She wore very short shorts that hugged her hips and black boots that interestingly enough reached her thighs with a white line going down the middle.

"What the? we thought it was a hero but it's just some whore." the nose ring breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now what do we do she already saw us?" The blue man asked. While the two were discussing that the woman spoke.

"Why are you stopping? You have proven he is weaker than you. He has not even tried to fight back. So, by all means kill him." The woman said with coldness in her voice.

"Woah bitch, what?!" The middle-aged man protested. The thugs began laughing.

"Hahaha, this woman is so scared she threw him under the bus!" The nose ring laughed.

"Scared of what?" The woman asked not knowing what was funny.

"Us you dumb bitch! The two of us are stronger than both him and you!"

"I see your mistaken. At this spot" The sides of the women's mouth began to rise as she showed them a terrorizing smile. "I am the apex predator!" The woman said chilling everyone there to the bone.

The thugs first instinct was to attack. The Nose ring in a freighted grunt fired a black smoke out of his hands at the girl and rushed at her with a knife he pulled from his pocket. "Try see me through my smoke you whore!" The nose ring yelled diving into his own smoke cloud. The blue thug and middle-aged man where watching the whole thing. By the time the smoke cleared both the woman and the nose ring where still on their feet.

"W-way to go man you scared her good." The blue thug started saying but he realized something was wrong. His fears where confirmed when blood suddenly spurted form the nose rings neck as he fell and hit the pavement hard and motionless. "No...no way..." The blue thug said in disbelief before charging at her. "How dare you do that you bitch!"

He bore his fangs at her but she simply smiled and before anyone knew they heard a loud noise and she jumped over his head. When she landed on the ground the blue thug stopped moving before he fell to his knees as his head was split open like a watermelon down to the brain and splatted on the ground.

"Thank... Thank you! Please I won't tell any heroes just please let me live." The man pleaded for his life.

"Heroes... you mean false hunters. We are human, in order to evolve further we must weed out the weak." She sets his eyes on him and for the first time sees her eyes and sees the eyes of an animal that found its prey.

Before he could react, the loud sound was heard again and she kicked her leg at him so quick he could barely see it. It took a second before he felt a breeze in his skin and saw only red before everything went dark.

"And then only the strong will survive."

* * *

 **Alright thats another chapter down decided to add a bit of filler. Although is it filler if it revels something new. speaking of as you've seen i'm gonna bring in a new villain since i realize i can't co-op all the my hero villains so i'll be making up a few or if you guy have any villain or pro hero ideas don't be shy and send them out.**

 **Next up the boys pick a name.**

 **TACO OUT!**


	18. Hello my hero name is

**Monochrome**

 **Hello my hero name is**

It's been two days since the annual sports festival school was starting and everything seemed to being going back to normal for our two heroes on their usual walk to school on this rainy day.

"So, what do you think class will teach us this time, I mean we already know how to fight and we also know some principles of being a hero what else could be left?" Kaiden questions softly as Hyde shrugs a little.

"Hard to say at this point maybe an ultimate attack or something?" Hyde ponders for a bit only to hear both him and Kaiden's name being called.

"Raider-kun, Gen-kun!" They both look behind to see Iida running in a raincoat and boots up to him with Midorya close behind with an umbrella.

Kaiden smiles. "Hey you two, good to see you again Ilda in a hurry as always." He says as Hyde chuckles "It's the first day back class prez no need to be serious already."

Ilda looks at them and begins his usual lecture about the school. "How can you two be walking so calmly and slow paced we're late you know!" He says with his usual chopping

Both Kaiden and Hyde give him a deadpanned look "We're five minutes early." They both say confused.

Ilda begins power walking ahead. "Students worthy of U.A should start the activities ten minutes early!" He says as all four of them get inside to dry off.

"I doubt I'll get use to his demeanor and perfectionism." Kaiden says as Midoriya chuckles nervously.

"It kina grows on you I mean you both are use to Kachan's personality." He smiles as Hyde raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"Deku, trust me when I say "use to" is an understatement, all he does is stroke out his hate boner to you." Hyde sneers and laughs as Kaiden smacks his head .

"Cut it out." He then looks at Ilda and frowns a little as he approaches him.

"Hey Iida I heard about your brother, I just wanna say me and Hyde are here for you ya know?" Kaiden says expressing his concern and help towards his friend, sure the media would cover everything about the hero killer it's how Kaiden and Hyde found out about Ilda's brother being hospitalized right now they just wanted to make sure Iida wouldn't do anything reckless that could cause something way worse to happen.

"If you ever want to talk all three of us can are all ears, we can sit with you after class if you want." Hyde says putting a hand on Iida's shoulder, only for Iida to brush it off and smile a bit.

Iida turns around and puts his belongings in his locker. "There's no need to worry about my brother, I'm sorry for causing you any unnecessary concern." He says softly earning from all three of the young heroes.

As the four of them get to Class A homeroom they can hear the chatter amongst their peers.

Ashido was smiling widely. "I was getting a bunch of people shouting out my name on the way to school!" She chuckled as Kirishima does the same "Seems like people really enjoyed the festival.

Kaiden smiles as he sits in his chair. "Not much of a surprise considering how well the fights went especially yours." He says looking at Hyde "You had a lot of people coming up to you today asking about that epic final fight." He says as Hyde chuckles and lifts his head up.

"Damn straight I just wished someone asked for my autograph." Hyde says smiling with sparkles around him.

Kirishima looks at Hyde. "I gotta give it to you that was some fight, super manly if you ask me, I thought it would get out of control fast." He says flashing his toothy grin.

Hyde scoffs. "Please that was nothing, believe me when I say that it would be even more violent and bloody if I was fighting Kaiden instead of bitch boy." He smiles as Kirishima and a few others look at Kaiden.

"That's bullshit, no way your fight with that nerd would be worse than fighting me!" Bakugo states refusing to believe his fight was Hyde was nothing compared to his dark eyed classmate

"Well I say its true, don't believe me you can ask Ojiro and Deku they saw us spar when we were training before the festival happened." Kaiden says softly with a small smile

"No offense to Kaachan but with Kaiden and Hyde's spar they didn't hold back one bit they actually saw each other as enemies, sure Kaachan can do the same in a fight but they actually kept going even when they were bloody and bruised it was like they wanted to kill each other." Deku states looking at the two.

Hyde bashfully rubs the back of his head. "Even so thanks to bomb boy I've been getting recognition left and right today, even if he did lose the fight, he did a good job." He says as a tick mark forms on Bakugo's head.

"How many times do I have to say that I wo-" He stops and everyone gets in their seats as Aizawa comes in rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." Aizawa says in his usual emotionless tone. "Good Morning!" The whole class says before Tsuyu gets her teachers attention

"Aizawa-sensei, I'm happy you were able to remove your bandages." Tsuyu says with her usual finger to the chin.

Aizawa sighs and rubs his eyes again. "Recovery girl went a bit overboard with her treatment but don't worry about me, today is a special period."

As he says this a few students panic at first thinking it could be from special training for a villain's attack to a pop quiz.

"Today you will be creating your hero names." As he says this most of the class including Hyde and Kaiden stand up and cheer.

"All of you sit down and be quiet, this is related to the draft nominations by pros I mentioned the other day, the nominations will truly start mattering only after you've gained some experience and your adaptable fighting ability is judged during your sophomore and senior years, in other words the nominations you're getting this year are akin to the expressions of interest in your future potential." He says softly as the class realizes how serious this is.

"But remember that it's not rare that the interest can dry by graduation, so handle these as personal hurdles, not let's show you the tally of nominations." He says looking around the class before he puts the numbers on the board.

Hyde- 4,476

Todoroki- 4,123

Bakugo- 3,556

Tokoyami- 360

Ilda- 301

Kaminari- 272

Yaoyorozu- 108

Kirishima- 68

Uraraka- 20

Kaiden- 15

Sero- 14

"Typically, the results are more balanced but all the attention this year leaned towards you two." He says saying it likes it nothing as the students are shocked by the results.

Kaminari tilts his head back and sighs. "Damn its practically black and white!"

"Yes! I got the most!" Hyde stood up and yell. "I win!"

"You think with Hyde and Bakugo's tie it would've been even results." Sero says softly as Hyde and Bakugo stand up

"IT WASN'T A TIE!" They both yell annoyed.

"Just as expected huh Todoroki." Yaoyorozu says looking at the stoic teen.

"Most of them have to be because of my dad." He states emotionless.

Kaiden looks at his results and sighs quietly "Just had to lose your cool huh idiot." He mutters to himself, as Midoriya pats his back.

"Don't worry Kaiden maybe a good hero requested you." He says softly and smiling

Kaiden sighs a little depressed as Hyde comes to him and grips his shoulder "Quit your mopping besides the fight you were amazing in the cavalry and nearly kicked my ass in the obstacle course, you want to be known as the bitchy hero Kai-Kai?" Hyde says a little annoyed and tired of his best friends' negative attitude.

"Of course not." He says with a flatly and Hyde nods.

"Then quit your bitching and be glad you got double digit nominations!" Hyde says as he punches Kaiden in the head his eyes white with pointy teeth.

Kaiden rubs his head then smiles "You're an asshole." He laughs and nods as a few students look at them weird.

" _I'll never understand the tough love those two deal with."_ Ashido thinks with a deadpanned look.

"Now based off of this regardless if you have nominations or not you will all be getting some "work place experience" to know what it's like in the hands of a pro." Aizawa states as a few students eyes light up.

"Now yes, you've all dipped your toes in the world of pros but I believe experiencing the activities firsthand will prove to be more fruitful training." Class A teachers states stoically as the students go back to the excitement over creating their hero names.

Sato gets pumped. "And because of that we name hero names "Things are starting to get fun!" Uraraka states excitedly

"Damn right!" Kaiden smiles widely

"Now placeholder names are fine but it must be appropriate." Aizawa states as a voice interrupts him.

"If it's not it will be hell from there!" the mysterious voice says again as its revealed to be Midnight. "The names you pick now in many cases they stay that way after becoming pro's, the whole world will be calling you by your codename!" She states walking in the classroom in your usual seductive pose as most of the boy's blush and their eyes light up.

Aizawa gets his sleeping bag up. "I'll be having midnight evaluate your hero names since I can't, the way your future ends up will be by the image projected by the name you choose, a big example is All Might." Aizawa states seriously and gets in the sleeping bag and taking a nap.

The students begin passing around dry erase boards and markers and its quiet for a good 20 minutes as students are coming up with ideas for hero names.

Midnight claps her hands getting the attention of the students. "Ok, times almost up if you already have your name, you can go ahead and present it." She states ecstatic as Aoyoma is the first one to stand up.

He holds up his sign. "The name of the sparkling hero: I cannot stop twinkling!" He states boldly. "That's a whole sentence!" Half the class states

Midnight takes his board and edits it a bit "It would be easier this way take out the I and shorten cannot to can't, how about this?" She says showing him the new name.

"Its stunning mademoiselle." He says softly and grins.

" _Wait a minute she likes it!"_ Various students think before Kaiden speaks his mind.

"Dude are you English or French like seriously?" Kaiden says softly before Ashido gets up.

"Ok my turn!" She turns her board over "My name will be Alien Queen!" She states loudly as Midnight gets a look of horror.

"You mean like that monster with the acidic blood no way!" she states horrified.

"I think you mean Xenomorph ma'am." Kaiden says before Hyde elbows him. "Not the time nerd." He states while still writing his name.

Kaiden looks at his friend as he writes various names down. "At least be clever about your name and don't think of anything stupid."

"And what have you got so far, are they mostly dark and edgy names?" He says looking at Kaiden's board to see nothing so far.

"Ok fine its hard coming with a name based off my quirk that's not edgy or dark I should be fine give me a few minutes." He says and starts writing.

"Sensei can I go next." Tsuyu asks her hand raised. "Come on up." Midnight says happily and curiously.

"I've had this name in mind since elementary." She flips her board. "The rainy season hero Froppy."

"I say it fits you well." Kaiden says chuckling.

"It's a delightful name makes you sound approachable and a great example of a name everyone will love." Midnight says boosting her confidence.

"I'm up next, I'm gonna be the sturdy hero Red Riot!" Kirishima states proudly.

Midnight smiles and points something out. "Impressive I'm guessing you're paying homage to Crimson Riot, right?" Kirshima rubs his head and nods

"Yeah, he may be a bit old school but I definitely want to be like him, he's my idle after all." Kirishima says with his sharp tooth smile.

"Well if your gonna name yourself after your idle you certainly have much more to live up to." She says as Kirishima punches his hand.

"I gladly except the challenge." He states getting a little pumped.

Midnight smiles. "Alright who's up next?" She asks curiously.

Jiro runs up. "The hearing hero I'm Earphone Jack." She smiles as Midnight gives her a thumbs up.

Next is Shoji "The Tentacle hero: Tentacole."

"I like the wording you're doing with it." She smiles

After him is Sero. "The taping hero Cellophane."

"I say your right on the nose with that one." She says softly with a thumbs up.

After him is a few more students trying their bets with the hero names with Ojiro as "Tail Man", Sato as Sugar Man, Kaminari as ChargeBolt and Hakagure as Invisible Girl (No surprise there).

"Your all doing great keep it going let's go!" Midnight states excited.

Ashido goes up again. "How about Pinky!"

"Excellent make those looks work girl!" She states bushing

Next up is Yaoyorozu. "I hope I can live up to this name, the Everything Hero Creati."

"Very Creative I love it!"

Up next is Todoroki when he flips his board its revealed to be... just his name.

"You can't be serious just your name come on freezer burn, blue crimson, daddy issues dundee! There I just gave you three right there!" Hyde yells standing up.

"That last one sounds more like an insult." Todoroki says.

"You sure you want it to be just your name?" She asks and Shoto nods with a simple "Yeah."

Up next is Tokoyami. "The Jet-black hero Tsukuyomi."

Midnight smiles and gushes "God of the night."

Next is Mineta who the class can barely see behind the podium. "I'm gonna be the fresh picked hero Grape Juice!"

"Very catchy." Midnight announces.

After him is Koda who is silent as always but flips his board to reveal: Petting Hero Anima.

"Yup I like it." She says with a slight blush and thumbs up.

"Ok we have six left who wants to go up next." She says as Bakugo gets up and goes to the podium.

"King Explosion Murder." He says with an angry face.

"I'm gonna say that's a little too violent try again." She says as Bakugo puts his board down.

"What do you mean!" He yells as Hyde chuckles "Why don't you try Bomb Boy!" He says pissing off Bakugo more "Shut up you gaijin idiot!"

Hyde scoffs at the blond. "Hmpf someone with no good naming sense is doomed to fail." Hyde said getting to the podium. "Check it I'll be called Guy-man!" Hyde declared to the silence of the class.

"What..." Midnight asked confused.

"Guy-man, with the speed of a guy and the strength of a man I..."

"Rejected!" Midnight said coldly.

"EHHHHH!?" Hyde shouted wide eyed.

Uraraka gets up "Ok my turn." She gets up front and presents her name "This is my name Uravity." She says a little embarrassed and nervous.

"I love it nice job!" She says smiling as Uraraka sighs in relief.

"Ok now all we have left is Bakugo and Hyde who needs to rethink theirs, Ilda, Midoriya, and Kaiden, ok boys which one of you will be up first." She asks as a hand is raised.

"Me ma'am." Kaiden says as he gets up and walks to the front of the class he breathes and bit and presents his board. "My name will be the Fallen Angel hero: Hellion." He states softly as Hyde's eyes widen a bit.

"Ooh the bad boy purge I like it." Midnight states smiling as Kaiden smiles bashfully rubbing his head.

"All the emo kids are gonna eat that shit up!" Hyde heckles.

"It's a clever name Kaiden good one." She says softly with a smile.

"Thank you." Kaiden smiles and goes back to his seat when he sits Hyde taps his shoulder.

"Didn't think you would come up with something so badass, but it's not as cool as my next name." He says causing Kaiden to chuckle,

"Go ahead and present jackass." Kaiden smiles and Hyde runs up.

Deku looks at Kaiden with a surprise look "I didn't take you for someone so religious Kaiden." He says surprised as Kaiden shakes his head.

"I'll explain it later, there's kind of a different meaning to it really." He whispers as Hyde gets to the podium.

"I will be the Super hero: Raizer, an entertaining hero who puts a smile on everyone's face no matter the situation!" Hyde announces and Kaiden gives him a thumbs up and Midnight smiles.

"I like it goes perfectly with your personality." She smiles and Hyde returns to his seat and looks at Kaiden.

"So, what do you think awesome, or way awesome!" Hyde ask chuckling.

Kaiden smiles. "Sounds perfect to me bro." He laughs as they fist bump.

"So all that's left is Ilda, Deku and Bakugo." Kaiden says as Hyde chuckles

"It may take a bit longer though." He says and looks between the two of them. "They had nothing written on their boards since we started." He says looking at Midoriya as he ponders.

"It surly can't be that hard to come up with a hero name, pretty sure Deku can come it with something based on his quirk." Kaiden says looking at his green hair friend.

Hyde laughs softly. "I doubt glass cannon will be a good hero name!" He starts laughing a bit louder.

As they talk Ilda walks up slowly and shows his board which is just his name surprisingly.

"You too, you sure about that Ilda?" Kaiden ask confused "You could go the route of your brother." He says as Ilda stiffens a bit and shakes his head.

"I thank you for the concern but not yet please understand." He says softly and Kaiden nods, as he goes to sit down.

Midoriya soon goes up and presents his board and everyone looks at him surprised.

"You sure you want that Midoriya." Kaminari asks concerned as he nods.

"Yeah up until now I didn't like it at all, but someone change the meaning of it and it opened a wide world for me and now I'm happy with it." He says as everyone looks at his board as it says Deku "I want this to be my hero name." he says softly

Kaiden chuckles "Embracing a troublesome name from your past, good going." he whispers smiling as Hyde throws a fist in the air.

"Fuck yes great Deku tree." He yells and cheers.

As Midoriya sits down Bakugo goes up again. "Baron of Explodo-Kills!" He yells as Midnight shakes her head.

"Again, no too violent." She says as Kaiden elbows Hyde and whispers to him.

"And you call me edgy." He says softly.

* * *

With the names out of the way Aizawa gets out of his sleeping bag to speak to the class, while Midnight stretched after a job well done.

"Your internships start in a week for this important decision, I'll be handing out personalized list of those who were drafted."

"Me!" Hyde interrupted earning him chalk stick to the head. "OW!"

"You may choose from those who scouted you, for those who were not drafted, I have handed out a list of agencies all over the country that are willing to take interns. You will choose from that list." Aizawa instructed. "You have till this weekend to make your choice."

Class went on a usual and after class the students were discussing the possible places they could go.

"Woah Hyde, you could go anywhere in japan with all these requests!" Ashido gushed over Hyde's list of requests.

"Oi, Oi I can't help that I'm so popular!" Hyde responded while kicked back in his seat with his smug face.

"Dude, you can go to the office of Fat gum in Osaka." Kaminari pointed at the name on the paper.

Hyde quickly snatched the paper and inspected it. "Osaka! I have never been there before, Man the food there was must be delicious." Hyde drooled thinking the multiple Osaka dishes.

"Hyde-chan, these internships are important for our development as heroes. They're not for picking your vacation spot." Tsuyu chastised Hyde.

"I know, I'm just looking over the possibilities." Hyde stood up and looked at one of the lists. "Hey Bakugo you got Gang Orca!?" Hyde asked over his shoulder.

"Fuck off!" Was all he got in response.

"I'll take that as a no..."

"Anyone else figure out where they're going?" Ashido asked slumped on her desk.

"Mt lady's my top choice!" Mineta proclaimed pointing at himself.

"Mineta, you're not thinking of anything lewd are you." Tsuyu guessed.

"Maybe..."

"Mt Lady is smoking hot dude maybe I should go there..." Hyde mentally drifted.

Across the class Kaiden was looking through his short list and look to Iida. "Hey, where are you thinking of going? Iida?"

Iida looked at the list of agencies and looked at one of them with heavy intensity but snapped out of It hearing Kaiden's voice. "Oh uh, somewhere in Tokyo maybe."

"Hey Deku, you know where you're going."

"There are forty places I could go to so I should pick a place that offers something or other, something or other..." Midoriya went to his trademark muttering fit and was only brought out of it by Kaiden clapping his hands. "Huh were you guys saying something?"

"You should pick somewhere that wouldn't be weirded out by that." Kaiden chuckled.

"Don't think to hard on it or you'll stress yourself out. I mean I already decided on my pick." Uraraka said calming Midoriya down.

"Already?"

"Yeah battle hero Gunhead sent me an offer." Uraraka declared throwing a punch to the air.

"Woah that guys a hardcore fighter." Kaiden thought back to some video him and Hyde watched.

"Weren't you aiming to be a hero like Thirteen?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah but I realized to be a better hero and help others I got to get a lot stronger to open up all sorts of possibilities." Uraraka rubbed the back of her head.

"You know you could have asked me or Hyde to train you right?" Kaiden asked.

"Yeah but you're not pro heroes." Uraraka bluntly said.

Kaiden was going to say something but stopped. "I can't be mad at you."

Midoriya looked at his hands. "I got to get stronger too."

"We all do." Kaiden smiled. "Besides it could be worse class B hardly did anything in the sports festival so they probably got little request." Kaiden says with a slight chuckle. He wasn't trying to be spite just something he realized... Although Hyde told him Monoma was talking smack about him, so maybe It was a bit spiteful.

"That may be true but mark my words, Class B will crush Class A!" The class heard from behind the closed door.

"Monoma? Why are you yelling that from behind the door? You usually insult us head on." Kirishima wondered.

"I-I don't want to look at the face of my enemy today, ok!" Monoma shouted from the door. Confusing everyone but Hyde who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Are you sure? There isn't something you don't want to show us is there?" Hyde alluded with words slithering out.

"No definitely not now goodby..." Monoma started to say until the door suddenly slides open. Turns out curiosity got the better of Kaiden as he used a tendril to open the door revealing Monoma in a... a well something.

"Mo...no...ma..." Midoriya drawled out in surprise. See Monoma for some odd reason was wearing a blond afro wig with horns in it, big nerd glasses and buck teeth. His clothes were as peculiar with a knight's chain mail over his uniform shirt. His pants wear fine except for the big duck cod piece on his crouch. All topped off with a big banner on his back that says "Class A rocks"

"HAHAHAHA! Looking good Monoma." Sero laughed out loud.

"HAHAHA! What is that!?" Jiro also laughed out.

"So that's what Hyde made him do." Kaminari chucked.

Monoma embarrassed waved his arms around quickly. "Don't this distract you Class B will be the class that rocks you'll see!" Monoma said as he ran off.

"Hyde, you are too much you know that?" Kaiden turned to Hyde.

"You say that like you didn't enjoy that." Hyde smirked.

"True."

"So, anyone cool on your request?" Hyde asked.

"Not many from what I can see." Kaiden looked at his list.

"Well don't worry man any agency that sees the kind of hero you are is one that has good intentions." Hyde put his hand on Kaiden's shoulder.

"Oh, wait I got a request from Kamui woods agency." Kaiden's eyes widen seeing the name.

"Kamui woods? What does he want with you?" Hyde snaps.

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence bro." Kaiden says sarcastically. "Alright Mr. all important where are you going?"

"I don't know I have soooo many options..." Hyde drawled out laying on his desk dramatically.

"Really jerking yourself off with both hands huh." Kaiden muttered.

"Furiously." Hyde said indicating he heard him. "But at any rate I can't find an exact... Found it!" Hyde shouted sitting right up.

"Did you pick something?" Sero asked.

"Oh yeah I'm picking the no. 5 hero Miruko!" Hyde declared.

"Miruko! She a real strong hero!" Midoriya gushed.

"Hyde! You're so lucky! She has a great body!" Mineta breathed heavily.

"Right!" Hyde grinned from ear to ear but stopped when he felt the gaze of his female classmates. Hyde cleared his throat. "She is the No. 5 hero. So, she'll be able to show me how to fight more effectively." Hyde said trying to sound professional.

"You're not fooling anyone..." Kaiden said with a sweat dropped.

* * *

With that the week of the internships have arrived. The students and their teacher meet at the train station each student ready to go their separate way.

"You have your costumes, right?" Aizawa asked the class. "Be on your best behavior and go!" Aizawa ordered.

"Man, this is going to be awesome!" Kirishima excitedly said.

Hyde and Kaiden look at each other and fist bump. "Can't believe you're going to Kyushu for a whole week." Kaiden said with disbelief.

"lucky you get to stay in Tokyo but a lot of the gang is so you might see them." Hyde smiled.

"Hyde. The train to Kyushu is going to leave soon let's go." Tokoyami beckons Hyde.

"How does he know?" Kaiden asked.

"Tokoyami going to Kyushu too." Hyde responds. "Well... see ya don't let Tokyo burn down." Hyde walked to the train.

"Yeah, well don't die brother." Kaiden smiles and the two begin to walk their separate ways, to their teacher for the week.

As they get further and further from each other both boys get an eager grin on their faces.

"This is gonna be one hell of a week!" They both say with faces of determination and excitement.

* * *

 **Fallen angel hero: Hellion**

 **Super hero: Raizer**

 **Thats the hero names for our american born heroes and the names they will use. I always knew Hyde's hero name for some reason, tho my co-writer has some trouble HAHA.**

 **Also since Hyde's going with Miruko, since we don't know much about her i'm just going off speculation since (spoilers for anime watchers since 5/2/2019) during Endeavors fight with High end was in Kyushu and Miruko showed up to chase away Dabi i guessed her patrol wasn't too far away so she was probably around that area, if in the future this is proven wrong forgive me.**

 **Also in the cover image i'll be placing a picture of Hyde i generously got from a discord user named StrifeRenMizo. I wish i could say he was a fan of my series but we meet in a discord for another fanfiction, the SYOC story Purpose of a Hero by Buixy. You guys should check that story out, i have a character in there also.**

 **Well enough plugging, as always fav, follow and review and come back as next time the boys get coffee and get to the danger zone with their internships.**

 **TACO OUT!**


	19. Rabbit and Tree

**Monochrome**

 **Rabbit and Tree**

The hero internships, a program where students get to study under a certain pro hero for a week. Our two American students have eyes set on heroes they think will be perfect for them. For Hyde the number 7 pro hero Mirko also known as the rabbit hero who's located in Kyushu. For Kaiden the number 11 pro hero Kamui Woods located in the city. Hyde had a considerable distance to go, so he was currently riding the train for what felt like to him forever, so he passed the time by trying to catch a pistachio in his mouth.

"Gah! Always hit the teeth!" Hyde yells flicking the nut over his shoulder.

His train partner, Tokoyami looked up from his book. "Do you have to do that?"

"Listen man if you got something better to do, I'm all ears." Hyde threw another pistachio this time actually catching it.

"Hm fine." Tokoyami went back to his book. Then a thought came to the bird man that he had to ask. "Hyde..."

"Hm?"

"Tell me something, why didn't you choose a hero higher than Miruko like Endeaver or Best Jeanist?" Tokoyami questioned. "I'm sure even All Might would've taken you in for the internship." He says looking up from his book.

"Well, All Might's office never takes interns for some reason so that was out. If I went to Best Jeanist than I'd be with Bakugo and we would fight all day instead learning jack." Hyde explained.

Tokoyami than imagined Hyde and Bakugo arguing in front of the denim hero. "Yeah that wouldn't be good."

"And with Endeavor, Todoroki went to him and I rather not get in between that family." Hyde continued. "Plus, like before Miruko is has good physical strength so I can't pass that up."

"I see. With that show at the sports festival I'd expect you to be complacent with your skills." Tokoyami admitted.

"Everyone's getting better so I can't slow down, heck I bet even you wanted a shot at me after the sports fest." Hyde looked at Tokoyami.

"Perhaps."

"Oh, whatever man you want me." Hyde chuckled

hours later the two arrived at the large Fukuoka city and were about to go their separate ways.

"See ya around Tokayami, tell the number 3 hero I'm coming for him!" Hyde waved to his classmate.

"Why would you say that?" Tokoyami asked.

"Just tell him!" The spike hair teen ran off. Hyde walked for thirty minutes until he reached the hero office Lucky foot a tall building with foot prints on it.

"Yeah that's subtle..." Hyde muttered to himself walking through the doors and looks around at the large and clean office with costumed heroes and sidekicks walking around. In the middle of admiring the lobby, he is greeted by a man with black hair in a purple jumpsuit with what looks like a saw in the center.

"Oh hello, you must be from U.A." The man says looking at Hyde.

"Yep, Hyde raider reporting for duty!" Hyde saluted.

This made the suited laugh a bit. "Good to see you're still energetic after a long trip. Ah my name is Kiyomaro Kotetsu but I'm also a hero known as Swift Roto." The man introduced. "Alright get changed into your hero costume then, I'll take you up to the boss and she'll let you know what you'll be doing this coming week." Kotetsu gestured to the elevator.

"Sweet man time to suit up!" Hyde excitedly began stripping in the lobby only to be stopped by Swift Roto.

"You know you can change in the other room right..." Swift reminded.

"That works too." Hyde stopped taking off his shirt and changed into hero costume and got on the elevator to the president's office. Hyde walked in to see a woman in a suit and blue tie with shoulder length Lavender hair and a fierce look in her eye that wasn't covered by a bang of hair. She took a long inhale of her cigarette and addressed the boy.

"Ah, there is the kid who likes stripping in people lobbies." The woman says putting out her cigarette.

"Yeah sorry, the excitement caused me to lose my shirt." Hyde rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure, I'm the Smokey hero: Haze in case you didn't know and I'd like to thank you for choosing our Agency." Haze introduced herself.

"Thanks for requesting me!" Hyde bowed to the woman.

"Rise your head kid." Haze lit another cigarette and breathed in. "I'm guessing you're here to train under Miruko am I right?"

"Yeah, it'll be a good experience to train under her." Hyde admitted.

"Well...that will be a bit difficult for you than." Haze smiled.

"Huh why?" Hyde asked and as he did, he felt the ground the building shake a bit and something was closing in on the room he was in.

The door flung open and the Hyde was greeted with a woman with dark skin (Something he hasn't seen since leaving the states) a leotard, white hair and large rabbit ears. "Hey Hazey, the sidekicks wanted said you wanted to see me!" The Number 7 hero rudely said.

"Whoa, its actually Miruko, awesome!" Hyde exclaimed

"Hey who is the kid?" Miruko asked about the star eyed teen.

"Miruko, this Hyde Raider also known as Raizer, he is from U.A. and he will be shadowing you this next week." Haze explained.

"Eh! Why? I didn't even know about this!" Miruko slammed her hands on the desk.

"I told about it all week but you were busy watching cat videos." Haze countered. "Besides you asked for him."

"Whoa you did? I'm flattered." Hyde blushed, to be wanted by a pro was amazing.

"I did!?" Miruko shouted braking Hyde blush.

"Yes, you did. When we watched the sports festival semi-finals and you saw the kids underwear after the match you laughed really hard and said you wanted him to be here." Haze recounted the event.

"I don't remember that!" Miruko said.

Haze then brought down a projector behind her and played a video of Miruko watching the sports festival and laughing at Hyde's butt. "Gahahahaha! That kids a riot! We should get him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it would be super fun!" Miruko laughed. Then Haze turned the projector off. Her and Hyde looked at the rabbit hero.

"Wait you're the underwear guy!" Miruko laughed hard like in the video.

"You only requested me based on an accident!?" Hyde yelled mad.

"Well there you have it." Haze commented.

"Hey you know I hate working with others!" Miruko stated.

"You won't be working as a team he will be observing and learning from you that's all." Haze calmly says.

Miruko looked at Hyde as the teen looked back. But what Hyde didn't see coming was Miruko punching our teen in the gut knocking him to the ground. "See he can't even dodge a punch!" She pointed at the downed teen.

"Maybe don't punch me out of nowhere!" Hyde shouted standing up.

"Oh, that was quick?" She commented.

"You aren't the first adult to beat me up." Hyde rubbed his stomach.

"There, so unpack Kid you will be patrolling with Miruko tomorrow." Haze states. "Am I clear?" Haze glares at Miruko.

"Y-yeah..."

"Geez this is going to be a long week." Hyde sighed. "I wonder if Kaiden's doing better."

* * *

ACHOO!" Kaiden sniffed as he sighed and rubbed his nose "Who the hell is talking about me." He walked for another five minutes before finding the building that simply had the name Woods on it.

"Well isn't that obvious." he says softly and walks in seeing a few hero's and sidekicks he goes to a desk and sees the receptionist a blue haired young woman going through files.

She finishes and looks at him "Can I help you?" She says studying him a bit.

"Hi my names Kaiden Gen I'm from U.A, Kamui Woods requested me." He says softly looking around as the receptionist brings up his file.

"Ah yes the boy with the all black eyes I'm curious to how he saw some potential in you frankly I say he's making an interesting choice, go change into your costume once you're done follow me." She states calmly.

"Yes Ma'am." He says going to the bathroom as he opens the door, she calls to him. "Hey kid, no need to be so formal the names Sev Hakadate but just Sev got it?" She says moving her blue bangs out of her eyes and Kaiden nods going to change. A few minutes later they arrive at an office and walk in seeing it completely empty.

"And he's not here." Kaiden sighs before branches wrap around his legs and waist and hang him upside down. "What the hell!" He looks around to see Kamui woods come out.

"Slow reaction time we will need to work on that." He steps closer looking at Kaiden's costume "Mask huh, am I that much of an influence?" He says chuckling slightly.

Kaiden shakes his head "This was my own idea I thought it would cool, can you let me down I can feel the blood rushing and I might get dizzy."

Kamui Woods drops him and Kaiden gets up. "If I can ask sir why did you request me, I don't understand." He asks confused as to why someone like him would ask for him.

"Besides what happened at the sports festival where you went berserk, I saw how you fight with that quirk especially during the obstacle course with all that agility and maneuvering, reminded me of when I first started." He states and pulls up a video of Kaiden during the obstacle race.

"Your agility is amazing but you need more work on it not to mention I can teach how to do more with your quirk. There's no time to waste we will start your shadowing right away, meet me on the roof in ten minutes hope you're not afraid of heights." He says as he leaves.

"T-the roof?" He stutters a bit as he pales.

10 minutes later Kaiden walks outside and sees his mentor waiting he gets a confused work.

"So why are we up here I thought I was supposed observe you while on patrol." Kaiden says confused as Kamui woods goes to the edge of the building.

"We are going on patrol." He motions for Kaiden to come over as Kaiden does he looks below and pales a little. "Like I said we are and this is how I do it, this is also your first lesson I'm gonna teach you, now you know how I move around the city right?"

Kaiden nods slightly "You basically jump and active your quirk using the wood to swing and parkour through the city unlike other pro's you don't make much noise and villains don't see you coming half the time, why do you ask?" he says looking at the city as woods gets next to him.

"Cause that's what you're going to do, your quirk is somewhat similar to mine, and like the video we watched with you at the sports festival I know you've practiced swinging, grappling and maneuvering with it, we're just practice on a bigger playing field, I know you can do it." He states calmly while Kaiden's eyes widen. As he looks down

"W-wait sir, I haven't real-" Kaiden couldn't finish his sentence as he feels a push and feels a gusts of wind fly into his face, he looks down to see the oncoming pavement.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaiden screams as he looks around frantically and flaying around as Kamui Woods sighs and jumps after him.

"Shit shit shit!" Kaiden screams as he shuts his eyes only to not feel the hard pavement, he opens his eyes to see Kamui woods holding him as they swing and land on a building.

"What was that, during the festival you when through the obstacle course with ease." He says in his normal tone with a hint of confusion.

"I never tried maneuvering through a huge city, I've mostly done this at school or in a small space when I was training." Kaiden states calming down a bit.

"This is a like throwing me in the water and I don't know how to swim, I don't know if I can do this, this city is huge and I doubt I can do it like you, how are you so sure I can do this?" Kaiden ask looking at the pro hero.

"I've already said it before I saw the footage and examined your quirk, how about this time we try a smaller building, we'll go from this building to the grocery store how's that sound?" He asks as Kaiden gets up and nods slowly.

Before they jump Kamui Woods looks at Kaiden "Here's a little advice kid, your focusing on all the buildings in this city that what's caused that little panic attack you had, focus on one building you know you can move to and repeat that scenario, one building at a time got it?" He states and Kaiden nods getting ready.

"Try and keep up with me, we'll keep practicing this for a bit then I'll tech you how to immobilize a villain, let's go." Woods states as they both jump and Kaiden tries to keep up.

" _I doubt Hyde is training like this."_ Kaiden thinks as follows his mentor.

* * *

The Next Day

"EI YAAAAAA!" Hyde yelled excitement as he made another leap off a tall building in Burst mode letting the breeze tickle his air born body. It was rare that he ever got to jump around this freely.

"YAHOO!" Yelled the hero he's shadowing. The Number 7 hero was jumping from building with the energy teen not far behind. "Hey runt, why are you following me again?!" She asked wondering why Hyde is here in the first place.

"Wait did you forget about me again?!" Hyde shouted making a large jump off a ledge to keep up.

"Don't take it too personal kid. She may be the number seven hero but she is number one in stubbornness." Hyde heard in behind him. He turned to see Swift Roto on his company motorcycle trying to keep up with the two.

"Seriously she just up and left after coming in this morning, didn't even give her cute student a heads up!" Hyde complained having had to chase her out the office.

Miruko, turning in mid-air address her two followers. "I leave when I feel like, so no one can slow me down so I can kick all the ass I want!" She shouts while jumping off a poll without looking.

"Hey, I want some action too dammit!" Hyde shouted back.

Swift Roto sighed at the two's arguing. " _It's like a little brother following his big sister._ " Swift thought. " _Plus, I have to give it to the school boy, not many can keep up with Miruko's speed, but he's keeping pace. He must be really determined to train_." "Swift smiled.

The pro Hero was half-right, Hyde was determined about something but training was second at the moment as Hyde's face made a pervy grin. For the past couple of blocks Hyde was laser focused on the rabbit hero's leotard backside. "Hehehe..." Hyde drooled at the pro hero.

"Hey kid!" The hero said snapping the pervert out of his thoughts. "Are you really trying to keep up?!"

Hyde grinned in confidence. "Of course, I am! Surprised I can keep up!"

Miruko shook her head. "Nope I ment..." Before she could finish that sentence, Swift alerted the two of them.

"Hey you two!" The two dark skinned heroes looked at him. "There was a robbery a few blocks from here and now there's a car chase happening this very moment!" Swift explained.

Miruko's face lit up as the two did indeed heard sirens in the distance. "Hell yeah!" Miruko stood on a pole and heard the exact distance. "Time to thrash some ass!"

Hyde stopped and stood on a ledge as he looked, he heard his mentor shout. "Is that her catchphrase or something?"

"With the amount of times she says it, it should be." Swift sighed again.

Miruko not wanting to waste any more time kicked it into full gear and leaped at full speed making both full jumps and subtle skips to move at brake neck pace. Hyde was stunned to see her move faster than before. "She could still move that fast!? Shit!" Hyde exclaimed chasing after her to which he even going full speed he still couldn't catch her.

A few blocks away the robbers were driving away in their getaway car. One of the robbers stopped shooting the at the cops with his small mouth cannon to speak to his partner. "Still think this was going to be a quick and easy snatch n grab!?"

The driver took a sharp left and dodged a car. "Shut it and keep shooting. We need this money to get to an even bigger score later!"

Unbeknownst to the robbers a white and brown woman fell from the sky and stomped on the hood of their car. The impact of which not only stopped the automobile but lifted back of it several feet in the air before slamming back on the street.

The driver opened the car door and stumbled out of the car. "Uuugh... Fuck, Hey man we got a hero here get out and help me!" The driver shouted at his partner.

"Wait, my seat belts stuck!" The partner said fettling with his seat belt.

"Why the fuck did you buckle in!?" The driver angrily asked.

"Fucking reflex! I don't know!" The partner retorted still trying to escape his binding.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" The drivers body started to expand and grow. He gained claws and fangs; he became a monster in his own right. "Now get ready hero! I'm going to rip you to..." was unfortunately all he could get out before the rabbit hero jump kicked him square in the jaw breaking his teeth and knocking him out, letting his body hit the ground hard.

The passenger seat opened as the partner stepped out the car. "Hey man, I finally got out. I'm ready to take on that hero...oh...ohhhh...OH SHIT!" The partner yelped before being kicked in the gut sending him flying to another car knocking him out too.

Hyde finally landed and examined the scene. seeing the two villains in handcuffs and Miruko laughing at them. "Are you freaking kidding me?! You beat them both of them in a blink and I didn't do jack." Hyde complained.

"Thanks Miruko. There have been a string of robberies lately these are among the few we managed to catch." The cop stated.

A policeman looked at the young hero in training. "Hey Miruko, is that one of the kids from the U.A. sports festival?"

"Yeah that's undy boy." Miruko said disregarding Hyde.

"Who are you calling Undy boy?!" Hyde shouted angerly getting annoyed at being named after his wardrobe malfunction.

"Welp, that was fun see ya later!" Miruko excitedly jumped away leaving everyone behind.

"Dammit wait for me!" Hyde jumped after her... or he would have had, if he didn't burn out and crashed on the street. Yeah, Hyde was so into jumping from the streets, Miruko's ass, and the excitement of fighting villains he forgot to keep his energy in check and ran out. "OH SHIT!"

Swift Roto walked up to the young hero and poked him. "You uh, need a ride?"

"Yes please." Hyde muffled in the ground.

* * *

Later a loud kick can be as Kaiden is flown into a training dummy.

"Damn he has a hell of a roundhouse" Kaiden sighs rubbing his head and groaning.

Kamui woods goes to him and helps the student up. "I told you to aim for the pressure points your still aiming for normal joints if you want to trap someone do it correctly or else your gonna lose."

Kaiden sighs and backs up getting a stance "ok, ok I got it."

For the past hour Woods has been teaching the teen to trap his enemies with his quirk, more precisely wrapping his darkness around pressure points so that way it's too painful for an enemy to move at all.

"Now again!" He yells as Kaiden runs and activates his quirk, he dodges Kamui woods attack and slides under him and wraps his darkness around his pressure points. Kaiden grits his teeth and holds him in place.

"Good, you're getting there I'm impressed you managed to learn it in an hour good work kid." He turns to Kaiden and backs away "now let's hit the streets and patrol" He sates looking at the ground and around the city

"Wait seriously!" Kaiden ask with stars in his eyes "I thought I needed more training."

Kamui Woods looks at him. "Oh you do, might as well see how you do in a true situation, now let's go!" He yells as they both jump and parkour around the city before hearing glass smashing.

They look to see a woman with a knife and child running from an officer. "I think I found the trouble." Kaiden states before they both jump in front of the culprit.

The woman freezes and presses a knife to the child's neck "don't you dare come any closer or I will do it!" She says frantically. "I just want to be escorted outside the city limits."

"Destruction of property, running from the law and holding a child hostage you will going away for a while." He says activating his quirk before Kaiden puts an arm in front of him.

"Let's not be brash, let me handle this." He says slowly taking a step as the woman backs away.

"Listen to me, think this through ok, let the kid go he has nothing to do with this, I doubt any of us will get sleep if that kid gets hurt." He says softly as the knife slowly moves down a little.

Kaiden puts his hands up in front of him. "You let him go I'll escort myself no tricks please don't do something you'll regret."

The woman slowly drops the knife and lets the child go and he runs to Kamui woods.

"Ok, we're getting somewhere now if you come with me, we c-." Kaiden stops as he sees the woman pulls something from her back pocket and throws it as the three of them, he looks down to see it's a grenade and looks at the woman who activates her quirk summoning a portal behind her she has a sick grin on her face before flipping him off.

"Boom." She smiles as Kaiden grabs the grenade and throws it in the air. "GRENADE DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE!" as it explodes Kaiden chases the girl and tackles the girl through the portal as they land, she grabs the knife and runs at Kaiden trying to stab him, he dodges and grabs her wrist and uses his quirk to subdue her wrapping his darkness around her pressure points.

He glares at the woman as she groans in pain "Ow, ok ok I'll turn myself just stop before you break something, what kind of emo quirk is this!"

A tick mark forms on Kaiden's head and he yells and adds a little more pressure "EMO!" he yells angrily

"AH! OK, OK I TAKE IT BACK I'M SORRY!" She yells and stops struggling as Kaiden drags her through the portal back to Woods and the police.

"She has some kind of portal quirk I would be careful." he says carefully handing her over to the police.

Kaiden walks to Woods as the woman gets in the squad car

"I have to say you took me by surprise, carefully negotiating with the criminal who had a hostage and quickly thinking when an explosive was brought out, not to mention quickly subduing with the move I taught you, not bad kid." Woods compliments and Kaiden smiles before someone pokes his shoulder.

Kaiden turns around to see the boy that was in the situation who has a huge smile.

"That was awesome mister, you were all cool and took the crazy lady down, can I have your autograph!" He says holding a little notebook in Kaiden's face.

"Oh, uh sure no problem kid." He smiles and writes his hero name in the kids' notebook.

Hellion, awesome!" The kid smiles and runs to his mother who hugs him.

"Well look who has his first fan." Woods says as Kaiden chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

As they move through the city Kaiden realizes something "I can't wait to tell Hyde about this!"

* * *

Speaking of Hyde, he was looking at the ceiling, panting heavily after being on the ground for the umpteenth time. 'DAMMIT ALL!" Hyde screamed in frustration as he sprang to his feet. "One more time!"

The number seven hero laughed at him with her hands on her hips. "Bring it Undy boy!" She laughed as she began to jump and down.

Hyde entered Burst mode and leaped at the pro who jumped away from the attack. "Come back here!"

Swift roto was watching this all unfold as he took another sip of his coffee. He watched as the two jumped around the training room as Hyde tried to catch the rabbit. Haze, who could hear what they were doing walked in the room to see the same sight.

"So what are those two idiots doing?" Haze asked.

"Well sometime after we got back from patrol Miruko kept calling the kid Undy boy. He took exception to this and challenged her to get her to call him something else. So, Miruko proposed a game of tag. If Hyde can touch her on any part of her body he wins." Swift explained.

Haze sighed out a puff of smoke. "Our present and our future doesn't look bright.

Hyde had had just bounced off the ceiling once again to catch the hero but was dodged but that was part of his plan. " _Heh I finally got her! She'll have to jump off that wall to get distance but with my range and speed I'll be able to touch her! This isn't the cheap feel I wanted but it will have to do."_ Hyde thought and as he predicted she bounce off the wall. "I've got you!" Hyde yelled as he jumped after her.

The next thing to happen is what Hyde would describe as "Annoyingly graceful" As Miruko, after jumping off the wall arced, he back and swung her legs with enough force to swing herself out the way. "WHAT THE FU..." Hyde began to shout out before hitting the wall face first.

"That's gotta hurt." Swift winced as he saw Hyde hit the floor.

"Hahaha! That was funny!" The rabbit hero laughed. "That's why I hate working with others! No one can keep up with me! You move like a dumb ball!" Miruko said as she grabbed a sports drink and left the training room.

Swift looked at Hyde who didn't get up from the ground yet. "A little harsh don't you think?" He asked his boss who took another drag of her cigarette.

"Heh in her own way she gave him a little hint." Haze smirked a bit. "Morons like that kid, learn best on their own." The suited woman leaves the room and swift follows.

A few minutes after they left the marked teen finally sat up and looked at the wall. "A dumb ball. I'll show her a dumb ball," Hyde muttered. "But what the hell did that mean?!" Hyde looked at the wall and remembered Miruko's move. "She managed to change direction in midair but how?" Thinking on it, his memory showed her movements. "She used her momentum to move." Hyde stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Easy enough."

Hyde went into Burst mode and jumped at the wall and bounced off to replicate Miruko's move he swung his leg to change direction... but used to much power and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow! dammit I'm usually good at jumping but I can't change direction in mid-air if I go full force. If only there was a way to lower my power I can control lot more!"

Hyde thought on his words for a second until the realization dawned on him. "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned ware house a man with bags under his eyes and what appeared to be bubbles on his hands walked through the doors.

"Who's there?" The man flinched as he heard a voice in the dark. Soon the lights turned on and the man saw a person sitting in a chair in the dark.

"Um. It's me Bando we...we spoke before!" Bando stepped forward slightly. "I...i have the money so that means I can join the job right?"

"Toss It!" The man commanded to which Bando obliged and tossed the bag of Money at him. The man picked it up and counted it. "OH YEAH THAT'S CASH! MULA! YENNY MANY!" The man expressed rubbing the bills on himself. Bando got a better look at him. The man had dirty blond hair and wore a fur jacket with nothing underneath. Bando looked at the man like he was crazy and for all he knows he was.

"I'm impressed someone like you even managed to gather that much money in three days." A new voice caught Bando off guard. He turned to see a man whose head looked exactly like a Banana.

"Ohh Peele-san thanks... I guess..." Bando slumped.

"Yo, Smold you gonna stop dry humping our cash and tell me how many of us are doing this job." The banana headed man askedgetting sick of hearing the moans.

"Just you two guys, Peele." Smold said with a grin putting the money away.

"What!?" Peele exclaimed in shock. "You we're the only Two to gather 100,00 yen in 3 days!?"

"Looks like it the others weren't up to the job and I only want the best for this job." Smold gave a crazed smile.

"What the fuck..." Peele gave a exhausted sigh but couldn't dwell on it long.

"Ow!" Bando yelled after getting hit in the head with an empty can of tuna. The two thefts look up at the rafters and see a girl. She wore a black stitched hoodie and shorts.

"And what about her?!" Peele pointed at the girl. "I don't think she's moved from that spot the whole time!"

"Don't worry about her. She has a special job ain't that right..." Smold looks up at her and the Girl looks down at the group with cold and bloodthirsty eyes.

"Ripper,"

* * *

 **Been a while but i'm still Writing! What could these new villains be up to see next time.**

 **Also i better clear up i'm have Miruko and Kamui woods at 7 and 11(Heh) Because even with the hero rank arc they were the only two to not have a public rank before All mights** **retirement so again fudging the numbers here.**

 **As usual read, review, be merry!**

 **TACO OUT!**


	20. Meat on the table

**Monochrome**

 **Meat on the table**

"And that's the plan!" Smold the leader of this motley crew finished.

Peele put his hand on the paper map in front of him on the paper were a picture of a large building and drawn portraits on it. "You know, slapping a map and saying 'that's the plan' doesn't qualify as a plan."

The shakey male with them spoke to add something. "I gotta agree. I don't see the plan."

"Ugh fine in a few nights, we'll break into the Kyushu Science labs and steal their equipment in this truck that we "borrowed"." Smold explained with a large grin.

The banana headed man squinted an eye out of curiosity. "Why are we stealing lab equipment in the first place?"

Smold only smirked at this question. "There is a person who's looking into something and needs all the equipment he can get his hands on. He'll pay big bucks for this crap."

"Well, lab equipment is expensive, so I guess we can turn a profit." Peele put his hand on his rind in thought. That was until Bando's timid hand reached up and asked a question.

"B-but what about pro heroes?" Bando asked. "Won't they find out and come after us?"

Smold stands up and grabs a can of beer from the cooler and takes a sip of it. "We won't be dealing with heroes. I staked out the place and only two guards will be there that night. After we take care of them, we get the goods."

"Take care of them?"

Smold smiled as he threw his beer can in the air above their heads while whistling. In an instant before the two men can react a figure soared through the air and sliced the can clean in two, showering the three men in alcohol.

"Great, now I smell like a bar." Peele complained as they saw the person responsible.

The female clad in black crouched from her attack and chewing on jerky. "A nostalgic smell." She says with little emotion in her voice.

"And Ripper there will take care of the guards or any hero who shows up." Smold confidently said while wiping his head. "The place will be empty after that's done."

"Hmph, whatever." Peele gave up.

"Sure..." Bando drifted in thought as he looked at Ripper. The girl just moved quick enough to kill him twice over but she's so docile now. Why? He never saw a girl like her before.

"If that's all then we'll rest for now and pull off this heist when its dark." Smold goes over to a stolen TV and PS4 and turns it on. "Who down for some 2K?"

* * *

It's been three days since the start of the internships began for the students of U.A. All students where sent around the country to train under pro heroes. Hyde raider, one half of the dynamic duo from America was with a pro hero Miruko as they once again went out on another patrol.

"Damn it Miruko! when are you gonna slow down and wait for me!" Hyde yelled at his superior as they leap from building to building their weird version of patrol.

Miruko the no.7 hero was ahead of him yet again and looked back to address him. "Your still behind following me? Quit trying to make me work with you ya pain!" The hero shouted.

"Haa, there they go again." Swift Roto sighed as he followed them. He kind of had a good reason too, even though Miruko had gotten used with having Hyde around she was still not fond of him being around during Patrols. The Pro hero is still adamant about working with others and she still doesn't like a kid tagging along. As for Hyde he had been doing a fine job of hanging on with Miruko at least compared to his first day there. Even Roto was getting attached to the kid a bit seeing his determination. He figured they had been Patrolling for some time and they deserve a break. "Hey you two let's take five okay! Hyde you must be reaching your limit, right?" Roto did well to remember the students limit seeing as how he took care of him more than the ranked hero did.

Hyde had heard the hero but kept on gliding over the city. "You kidding Swift Roto? I can keep going for another 5 minutes" Hyde bragged.

"Still it would be nice to stop at the croquette shop near here." Swift said facetiously getting the two's attention as they picked up the pace. Swift was really impressed by Hyde movements. Before he would move in a straight line and burn up power but he's since learned to lessen his power output and makes up for it by making small jumps and rolling his body to pick up momentum. Hyde even rounded a corner by grabbing the side and once he got to the other side of the building he ran on the side before jumping off again.

Swift smiled at Hyde's technique. " _He's improved in such a short span of time. His problem before was his lack of finesse in his movements but he seems more flexible now."_ The black-haired man thought.

And so, the group landed at a croquette shop to take a little break. Heroes can only patrol for so long before needing to stop and rest. They are still human. Hyde walked outside the establishment with the potato treat in hand. "Oh, trans fats, you are so worth the ten sit ups." Hyde complemented his food until he something black hit his eye. He looks closer and sees Tokoyami, his classmate who also interned in Kyushu, sitting on a bench panting for air. Hyde smiles a bit and turns to a vending machine.

Tokoyami closed his eyes, not to sleep but to meditate and focus his energy and calm himself after a break in his patrols. He was unfortunately interrupted by a cold metal can touching his black bird like head. His eyes dart open to see a can of Might cola. Confused Tokoyami looked up and sees a smiling Hyde. "Yo crow, rough day?"

Tokoyami sighs and takes the can and opens it taking a drink. "You watch too many office drama's you know?"

"Oh, come on. given our situation it fits don't you think?" Hyde sits next to him and opens his own can of Mr. Endeavor. "So, I take it your internship is going as well as mine?"

"That depends, is your mentor flying at the speed of a jacked-up sparrow?" Tokoyami responded. He of course is talking about the number three hero Hawks.

"Well jacked up rabbit but that bad huh?"

"The moment a villain appears they are instantly defeated by Hawks. He makes it looks so effortless. I don't learn anything and just end up running around." Tokoyami vented. It was rare for the bird man to share his emotions but the mental fatigue and the fact that it's Hyde, an idiot who says what he's thinking, lets him express himself.

"Dude My mentor doesn't even call me by name or tells me when to go on patrol. Plus, I sleep on the couch in the break room. Some way to treat the third and first place..."

"Co-first place..."

"...Shut up. Winners of the sports festival! Hell, she told me she requested me because of my accident after my fight with Todoroki."

"Right, that must be embarrassing to remember?" Todoroki thought back on the tournament when Hyde's underwear was shown to the public.

"No, it was hilarious but that shouldn't define me!" Hyde exclaimed causing the jet-black hero to gain a sweat drop.

"Lucky you actually know why you were chosen by your pro. I still don't know why Hawks asked for me." Tokoyami looked down a bit in dejection.

"Man, look at us talking about how shitty our bosses are its like we're dudes in our thirties." Hyde stood up and ate his croquettes. "Maybe that's the lesson we're supposed to learn this week."

"I'm glad you can still joke." Tokoyami commented.

"Relax T I'm just joshing ya. I know being a hero is important and all but I can't be held down by negative feelings. I mean how's an entertainment hero supposed to entertain with a frown." Hyde grins as he runs back to his mentors but not before turning his head give his classmate some parting words. "Also, we all got picked for a reason Tokoyami."

Hyde walked to Swift Roto who was leaning on his motorcycle. "Have fun with your friend?"

"It's good to talk to someone your age as opposed to an old dude." Hyde rudely said.

"I prefer experienced, kid." Swift snapped back.

Hyde looked around to find the hero he's shadowing. "Wait where's Miruko?"

"Oh, villain attack came on the radio and she went to take care of it." Swift stretched as he explained.

"Without me again!" Hyde yelled and jumped on the back of the bike. "Come on maybe we can get some action if we hurry!"

"Aren't you going to jump after her?" Swift asked.

"I don't know where it is! Now come on, come on, come on!" Hyde slapped the bike signaling Swift who got on and started it.

"Too be young."

* * *

Time passed and the night came for the villainous thieves they all piled into the truck. Peele driving with Smold in the passenger side, with Ripper and Bando in the back of the Truck.

"Yo Peele, pass the aux!" Smold ordered. There ride was going on far longer than they wanted and the awkward silence was driving the leader crazy.

"Huh uh sure." Peele handed the cord to the sunglasses wearing man. Smold plugged his phone in. Some the whole van vibrated with loud and aggressive rap music. "Really!?" Peele yelled over the heavy rhymes.

"Come on this is Tree Finny, the street shark!" Smold yelled showing the driving Banana man a photo of a half-man, half-shark in aviator sunglasses and baggy pants. "One of the baddest rappers in japan right now.

"Well turn it down I can't even hear the turn signal!" Peele requested his leader.

"Hmph, fine." He scoffed turning the music down.

Peele with time to think again, began to contemplate. Something for a while now has been bugging him and now was the perfect time to ask. "That girl, Ripper where did you find her?"

"Huh interested well, about a week ago I was around Tokyo to find some people to set up this deal with but I couldn't find anyone, they either didn't want to work with me or were too scared of the heroes. I was walking the night pissed off and drunk off cheap shit when I stumbled across a pretty scene." Smold leaned back reminisced. "A standard shake down, find a poor sucker and take his money as long as a hero isn't around it's easy money. I wasn't gonna help hell after they was done, I was gonna ask them to join me. But then she appeared and said some cryptic shit then off'ed the two guys then she murdered the guy they were robbin can you believe that shit!?

Peele did a double take on hearing that. "And she didn't kill you!?"

"She was gonna..." Smold lifted his jacket sleeve to show, tattered bandages and a cut-up arm like he was attacked by a wild animal. "Thankfully I think that broad has a one-track mind. I told her I could take her to even stronger opponents."

"I'm surprised a guy like you didn't fight her," Peele smirked seeing his "Fearless," leader injured.

"Shut it, the bitch is useful for fighting any heroes we come across?" Smold said pondering his accomplice. "Let's hope she hasn't killed Bando or anything back there."

Meanwhile in the back of the camper Bando was sitting on a wheel to keep himself stable while the Hoodie wearing female sat in a corner not moving an inch. Bando didn't want things to stay awkward between them. He wanted to know a little more about her so he mustered up the courage to talk to her. "Um..." But he was interrupted by the loud Rap music the drivers played in the front scaring him causing him to fall out of his makeshift seat. While embarrassed, Bando figured this wasn't the first time he had to prat fall for someone's entertainment so he saw this as a conversation opener. "Ow Jeez... What are those two doing out there anyway haha." Bando weakly laughed trying to get her to say anything. He finally got his wish.

"Smold must be blasting his shitty music again." Ripper spoke with a mellow tone but tinged with a subtle anger. "Wish he would stop playing that..." Bando got more comfortable around her found his way into a conversation.

"Really then then what kind of Music do you like than?" Bando asked as she turned to him.

Ripper gave him a razor toothed grin. "Death Metal..." She growled causing Bando to slide away from her.

Bando was creeped out by her answer but she was starting to open up a bit. Yeah, who was he to judged someone's interest. "So why are you doing this job anyway?" Bando rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I got myself into some bad debt so I was hoping this job will help me."

"Meat." She simply answers.

"Eh, meat?" Bando was puzzled until he thought it through a bit. "I see... You're poor. I get it not enough food going around." Bando gave her a kind smile to cover his nervousness. "How about this when the job is done, why don't I take for some barbeque?"

Ripper had looked to Bando again she eyed him like a piece of meat. "Your a Lamb," She said leaving Bando confused.

"Ok sure..." Bando had no idea what that meant was that an answer. Before he could ask her the truck, they were in stopped.

Outside Smold and Peele got out the truck and looked at their target a large three story building with a glass roof. There are garage doors that hard to break through. And it looks like the lights are on. "I'm surprised there is no gate to keep us out?" Peele said out loud.

"It's a science facility, they just look at the science behind some quirks. It's not important enough its not like it's a support development plant." Smold dismissed the building as he noticed the two security guards, he mentioned coming closer.

"We got company." Peele got ready to attack as they approached but Smold got him to stand down.

"Shut up. I got this."

"Evening gentleman mind telling me what brings you two out here?" One of the security guards asked shining a flashlight on the two.

"Well, We have a delivery of ...uh stem cells yeah." Smold lied to the men.

"Stem cells?" The other one asked.

Peele sighed and stepped in front of him "Look guys we were driving for hours and we got stopped by three villain attacks and we just want this over with."

The security guards look at each other and shrugged as they went to back of the truck. "Let's help you guys finish and get you out of here."

"Sure, thing guys." Smold gave a devious smirk as he opened the back of the truck.

Faster than they could react, Ripper jumped out of the back of the truck and threw a kick at one of the guards' necks somehow cutting his throat open in a gush of blood.

"Calling backup! Heroes respond at the Kyushu Science lab! Repeat..." The other guard shouted on his comm link to call for a hero. But couldn't give much information before Ripper spin kicks him in the bridge of his nose, spraying blood in the sky and using her other leg to cut his throat. His body dropped motionless on the ground spreading a crimson pond.

"Ripper what happened...Hrrk!" Bango gagged as he saw the two dead bodies that laid before.

"Oh, suck it up!" Smold told the man.

Peele walked to the body and crushed the walkie talky under his boot. "Well now what? Your pet wasn't fast enough and we'll have heroes here soon enough.

"The plan is still the plan we just gotta work a little quicker that's all." Smold walked to one of the shutters and placed his hand on it the metal door began to glow bright red and after about two minutes the door started melting. The shutter melted to the point where anyone can go through. This was his quirk Over heat this lets him heat his body to extreme degrees. "Peele stay here and guard the truck we'll head to the back and get the stuff." Smold ordered.

"Fine, be quick." Peele said as the thieves ran in.

As the ran in the once pristine and clean hallways with their bloody shoes they came upon a door. "Alright this should be the room where they keep the test tubes, beakers and other science shit."

Bando had a thought. "What if there are other people in here?"

"Don't be stupid who would be here at this hour." Smold responded as when he opened the door was when he saw all the items he wanted plus a good dozen people gathered a birthday cake. "Oh..."

* * *

"Meanwhile, the city, it weeps. He looks to the streets and see chaos, pimps, hoes, let's players, all the scum of the earth yet free to roam. But one man has the solution to these problems. One man with the key to justice. One badass hero to save the world from all evils and his name is...!"

"What are you doing?"

"WAAAAAAA!" Hyde screamed in shock as he almost fell off the roof of a building. It was late in the evening and the Heroes thought it was good training for the interning Hero in training to do some night patrols. They were currently taking a break and Hyde thought it would be cool to perch on a building ledge. "Damnit, don't do that, Miruko!"

The number seven hero laughed at the teens near fall. "You're hilarious undy boy!"

"And we're still on that." Hyde sighed climbing back up. "Can't a man monologue in peace!

Miruko looked at the young man. Not many can keep up with her and Hyde... Couldn't either but he's someone who didn't give up no matter how far she went. "Hey Undy boy why are trying so hard?" She asked nonchalantly. "You're still a kid you should know you won't keep up with me or reach my level this week alone." Miruko explained.

"Well I know that! But if I slow down and don't give it my best effort the jerks in my class might surpass me and my role as class alpha would be threatened." Hyde said to his Hero.

"Jerks? Didn't you come in first in the sports party?" Miruko yawned.

"Sports festival and barley made it to first with Bakugo. I almost lost to Todoroki, Iida wasn't a slouch either, Uraraka is going to get better as time lets on, Tokoyami is actually freaking strong, and Deku, I get the feeling he's going to be way stronger in the future. Then there's my best friend who i know is gunning for me. All my classmates are getting stronger right now and so will I." Hyde looked to the night sky and thought of his classmates.

Miruko looked to the hero in training after he gave his reason to train. "Thats...lame." She flat out says causing Hyde to prat fall."

"What!?"

"You're afraid your friends are going to catch up but you should be concerned on how to improve yourself for the sake of improvement. I hate teamwork so I never thought about anyone but myself and that's how I became so cool!" Miruko hit her fist to her chest.

"Did... did you say something admirable?" Hyde tilted his head in confusion.

A tick mark appeared on her head as she jumped at Hyde and put him in a headlock. "What are you talking about, I'm always admirable you little punk!"

"I...give! I...give!" Hyde choked out.

Swift roto was below the arguing pair and decided to relax a bit with a cigarette. But before he could light a call came in on his bikes radio. "Calling backup! Heroes respond at the Kyushu Science lab! Repeat..." Before he heard something be cut and the call cut out. "Miruko! There's a robbery at the science lab we're the closet heroes. Let's go!" The black-haired man yelled at the Rabbit.

"Right!" Miruko confirmed before jumping north at top speed leaving Hyde behind.

"Hop on kid you're coming too." Swift ordered

"Right on!" Hyde jumped from the building in burst mode and landed on the back of the motorcycle. "Perfect ten!"

"Meh seven in a half." Swift smiled as they took off after Miruko. Hyde was excited to see some action he was grinning ear to ear. Swift noticed this and had to say something. "Listen kid, I know through this internship you haven't done much and only observed but that's because villains are dangerous people and this situation might get hairy so I want you to listen to my orders. Are we clear?"

Hyde thought about it for a moment. Now normally he would ignore this advice but he wants impress these heroes so he'll abide this time. "I get ya."

* * *

At the science lab Bando was loading a large piece of equipment in the back of the truck. Meanwhile Smold and Peele were arguing.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that it was someone's birthday tonight?!" Smold asked rhetorically at Peele who stood there with his arms crossed and a pissed off expression.

Peele pinched the bridge of his rind. "So not only do we have heroes on the way but we have a boatload of witnesses."

"All the more reason to get out of here fast. Bando, hurry the hell up!" Smold ordered the scared man.

"Maybe this would go faster if you two would help me!" Bando grunted as he got the large piece of equipment in the truck.

"Listen just hurry up if we don't get this stuff the Yakuza are gonna have our asses and they are scarier than heroes.

"Yakuza!" Both Peele and Bando yelled out loud.

"You got us involved with the Yakuza!?" Peele grabbed Smold's fur jacket. "You idiot!"

"Listen you cowards if we role with the Yakuza we're gonna be at the forefront of something big!" Smold shoves Peele away.

Bando shakes his wrist. "But Yakuza are super dangerous."

"Well that was the last one, right? Well hop in the back and we'll get the hell out of here!" Smold said walking to the front of the truck.

"Wait, what about Ripper? She's still in there with the lab watching the hostages." Bando walked to Smold.

Smold stopped in his track but didn't turn around. "What about her?"

"Well we have to go and get her don't we?"

This time Smold did turn around and addressed the man. "Look her role was muscle and fall girl. That was the plan. Now when the heroes show up and we're gone. They'll be busy fighting her and we get some distance."

"We can't just leave her! She's just a poor girl that's wants food!" Bando yelled standing in front of the truck door.

Smold was angry at this insubordination. "You believe that? You don't know what she is do you? Look you white knight, that girl is.."

"LOOK OUT!" Peele yelled as the two looked up and saw something coming at them at incredible speed. The two jumped at the way and narrowly escape the object.

 **BOOOM!** as the object in question was the pro hero Miruko who fell from the sky and leaving a small crater in the ground.

"Alright you villains! you're going down!" Miruko yelled.

Peele placed his hand on his hip. "Well so much for using the girl as a scapegoat."

"Shit..." Smold says while pushing up his glasses.

Peele taking the initiative pulled out his pistol and fired it at the hero but the rabbit jumped in the air. "Guns? You cowards!" As she landed her feet slipped and fell to the ground. "What?"

"My quirk Slip. When I can shoot a liquid from my head and it steals the friction from what its touching." Peele explained aiming his gun at her but before he could fire Miruko slid her way to him.

"I don't need friction to beat your ass!" Miruko slid to him but Bando stepped in front of her and put his hand up. The skin on his hand began to expand and envelop the hero, closing his hand to seal her in.

"Good job Bando your bag hand quirk caught her." Smold congratulated. As he did the hero began thrashing around the skin bag but to no avail.

Bando jumped a bit to avoid getting kicked. "Thankfully my skin bag is unbreakable from the inside."

Peele clocked his gun. "Open the bag I'll shoot, even she can dodge a bullet from this range."

But before the villains can kill the hero a motorcycle rode up to them and on it was the hero Swift Roto and our hero Raizer. "Stop right their villains! put your hands up!" Swift ordered.

"Great more heroes..." Peele lamented.

Hyde jumped off the motorcycle and saw the struggling bag. "Safe to say Miruko is trapped by that guys quirk." Hyde pointed out.

"I noticed, watch my back and I'll break her out." Swift said flexing his hand.

"Ah," Hyde confirmed.

From the villain's perspective this was bad. Even thought they had the numbers game, Bando couldn't move much due to the weight of the hero and now there was this kid who they don't know as Smold didn't watch the sports festival because he was drinking that day. Wait he could use this. "You know Heroes we have hostages in the building and our ally could be killing them any second." Smold threatened the heroes.

Hyde felt he was just bluffing until he looked to two security guards' bodies as they laid on the ground motionless. Flies began buzzing around the bodies as realized the weight of the situation. " _Those guys... they're dead... These guys killed them. Why can't I move? This is bad shit this is bad!"_

" _This isn't good... me and the kid could take them but the hostages in the back could be in danger."_ Swift thought. " _Hyde will be distracted by the bodies also; he can't stay here. I have no choice."_

"Raizer!" Swift called out to the hero in training snapping him out of his own thoughts. "Go inside and find the hostages. Distract the villain or hold him off I don't care which just buy time I'll take care of these three!"

Hyde finally regained his composer and turned on Burst mode. "Gotcha, the hostages will love seeing a fresh face anyway." Hyde jumped over the villains and ran into the building.

"Damn he got in!" Peele said looking back.

Smold's cocky grin returned. "Don't worry about him this pro hero just signed the brat's death wish anyway." From there Smolds hand started to glow. "And his too!"

Back in the large science room, Ripper was looking at the scientist the workers of this lab. All they wanted was to celebrate their co-worker's birthday but it seemed the night had other plans.

"Why are you doing this?" One of the workers asked worried. "Is it money, fame, well you won't get it!"

"I want meat." Ripper responded. The scientist all murmured to themselves in concern. "Want to grow stronger, stronger than ever and in order to get that strength I need rare and juicy meat." Ripper licked her lips thinking of her "food" "Smold is a nice chicken thigh. The banana a nice sausage. But they won't fill my hunger and you won't either you just wimpy meatballs."

"You're... you're crazy..."

"I know. I'll see how many meatballs I can eat and how fast I can eat them no use to this night going to waste." Ripper got into a stance as the scientist began to panic and back up.

" **Summer form: Scorch**!" Hyde shouted as his attack struck the crazy girl in the side and slammed her to the wall. "How about some prime rib?!"

* * *

 **Long time no see. Sorry was having a major case of writers block on how i wanted to set these confrontations up but my god i did it. Sorry to all the Kaiden fans out there but Hyde had to take center stage in this. Switching back and forth between during unimportant stuff is fine but this situation might leave you guys confused so the focus will be one at a time.**

 **Anyway today the set up next time the brawl**

 **TACO OUT!**


	21. Shredded Meat

**Shredded Meat**

Hunger, it hurts. This is something this villain knows is truth. For all her life she knew this pain, she can never be satisfied but always wanting. The pain she felt currently was minor to her hunger.

The large science room was quiet as the occupants witnessed their hero standing tall while the villain is in against the wall. "... Hey, I said how about some prime rib." Hyde repeated from the last chapter.

"Eh?" A scientist slumped confused which caused Hyde to sigh.

"That line was perfect and, on the spot, but no one reacted to it. Was it two cheesy?" Hyde asked with his hand on his chin.

A Scientist looked at the boy with a shocked expression. "Th-the line was fine. Are you a hero?"

"Ah! I recognize him! He was in the U.A sports festival finals!" Another Worker points to boy.

"Your right!" "What's he doing here?!" "Are any actual heroes here?!" and the like, as the scientist were in a twitter among themselves. Hyde didn't like them doubting his ability but he had to put them at ease that was his duty as a hero of entertainment.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Hyde yelled to get their attention. "I'm just the fabulous unpaid intern! Two pro heroes are currently outside beating up the other villains in the area," Then Hyde pulled a small flag with his smiling face on it and started waving it back and forth and made a face like a bus tour guide, all while gesturing his free hand toward the door. "Step this way, single file calmly now." Hyde instructed to the confused scientist.

All seemed well, it's like they forgot something a deadly something that was propped up against the wall grinning ear to ear. Hyde quickly turned around as he felt a murderous intent behind him. The black hoodie female stood on both feet but in a creepy slumped posture. She slowly lifted her head with a trickle of blood going down her mouth.

"Everyone, forget what I said." Hyde's goofy expression turned serious as he looked at the villain in front of him. "Get out as fast as you can." Hyde said causing the workers to flood out of the room.

One of the scientists stopped on the way out. "Are you sure? I can't leave a child to fight a villain like her." The man said.

"Come on old man, I've dealt with villains before this won't be anything. I'll give you an autograph when this is over how about that." Hyde gave him a confident smile.

The scientist smiled and left the room. "Be careful kid."

The villain looked at him with an eerie smile causing the spiked hero to be more cautious. "You know I like with a bloody smile why don't we go and get a root beer float?" Hyde joked. he had a bad habit of talking even in serious situations. Ripper looked at him up and down and finally spoke.

"Prime rib? No, you're not there yet..." Ripper rubbed the side of her sore body tenderly. "This pain. Yes, I say your more of a ham." She evaluated giving Hyde a tick mark.

"You are not the first one to say that!" Hyde said angry with a pig's snout. "Please tell me I'm at least honey baked!"

"But a nice ham none the less let me taste you more," She licked her finger in a seductive manner and wrapped her other arm around her waist. This caused Hyde to blush and have a horny smile. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of it long as the villain lunged at Hyde and threw a round house kick at him.

" _It's fast but when you fight a guy with engines on his calf's you get used to it. I can take her down easy just block and counter. Thank god thinking is a free action!"_ Hyde thought as he raised his left arm to block the kick with his forearm. The kick was blocked but Hyde felt a sharp pain at the spot she kicked. "Arrg!" Hyde yelped as he ducked and rolled out the way. He rolled into a crouch and nursed his arm. He released his grip on his arm looked at his palm to see a red blood stripe. He looked to his arm to see his arm sleeve is cut and his arm bleeding.

"What the hell was that?" Hyde grunted in pain. He looked at his opponent to see how this wound got there. He examined her and noticed her legs. Besides being incredibly toned he noticed the blade sticking out of her boots. The blade was saw like and ran from both knees and ran her leg cycling to the back of her knees.

 **Ripper**

 **Quirk: Chainsaw**

 **To put it simply it gave her chain saws on her legs!**

"Worst part of being a martial artist in this day and age, is dealing with a quirk like this." Hyde stood up and got into his summer stance.

"What's wrong not used to little blood?" Ripper taunted causing Hyde to click his teeth. She rushed Hyde again with another kick but Hyde was ready for her.

" **Spring form: Catching leaf!"** Hyde grabbed her leg with his right hand and keeping his palm mostly off the blade so it didn't cut him he finally entered Burst mode. "Got you now! **Spring form: Throwing Leaf!"** Hyde grabbed her leg with his other hand doing the same grip and swung her to her into the wall.

"Rev," Was all Ripper said followed by the loud metallic sound of the saws on her legs spinning with fury as the cut Hyde's hand making him lose his grip but he still had enough force to slam her into the wall.

"Fuck and their automated... Perfect," Hyde looked at his cut hand no before seeing the villain raise to her feet again with her eerie smile.

"Now this..THIS IS A MEAL!"

* * *

Swift Roto had been a hero for 10 years. He'd seen a lot of crazy situations like when got into a battle with that lesbian lizard quirk biker gang. His current position maybe a close second. the hero he's with was trapped in a skin bag, two more villains, one with a gun staring him down and the student who he's supposed to be watching is out of his sight facing another villain.

"You know maybe this might top it." Swift thought out loud.

"Top this." Peele fired his pistol at the hero. Swift dashed to the truck to take cover but caught a bullet in the leg, thankfully a graze but painful none the less. He ducked behind the truck to gain cover and call for back up.

"You missed, gorilla food." Smold laughed.

Pele sighed at his taunting. "It doesn't matter if I did." Peele head peeled open and shoot out a yellow liquid under the truck.

Swift stood behind the truck already panting from the pain. He placed his hand on the bullet wound. "Okay a graze but I've got to find a way to disarm these guys and fast-Whoa!" The ground beneath the Black-haired hero became as slippery as a freshly mopped floor.

"Careful swift! This guy's quirk makes things slippery!" Miruko yelled from her flesh prison.

"I noticed!"

"Now he's got nowhere to go. I'll put a bullet in his head and we can leave." Peele said calmly walking to the truck.

"You are one cold Banana. A frozen Banana." Smold said still laughing.

Bando who has been holding the thrashing hero the whole looked at his accomplices. "Wait guys, what about Ripper?"

Smold sneered at this. "Your still on this? I thought we agreed we were leaving after this."

"We didn't agree to anything! When we talking, we got interrupted!" Bando snapped at Smold.

"Idiots! We can talk after the hero has been killed." Peele grabbed his gun and walked to the back of the truck to put an end to the hero. "Goodbye hero. What!?" The Banana man looked around but the hero was nowhere to be found. "Where did he..."

"The names not hero..." The villain looked up and saw the man standing on top of the trailer. He then jumped down. "It's Swift Roto!" Swfit yelled as the circles on his began to glow and project a small purple spinning circle from his hand.

 **Swift Roto**

 **Quirk: Liquid razor**

 **Lets him project a liquid circle that spin at speeds from his palms. Cuts anything but himself!**

He further compressed his index and palm to make the circle into triangle blades. **"ROTO SLICE!"** Roto sliced the barrel of the gun. He used the other hand to slice the rind of the villain.

"Bastard!" On reflex Peele tried to punch the Hero but Swift was better trained so he effortlessly dodged the right and landed a swift knee to the villain's stomach and followed up with a punch across the face sending the villain to the ground. Swift pointed his blade at him while he reached for his capture tool. When suddenly felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Well now aren't you tough? Huh bro?" Smold said grinning. Swift was about to tell him to let go when he felt his wrist warm up. More than warm up it started to fiercely burn. Swift in reaction to the pain made a blade with his free hand, slashing at the fur coat wearing man who dodged the attack.

Swift tried his best not to scream through the searing pain in his arm, as he had to keep focus on the opponent before him. He was wondering when the other one would jump in and now, he wishes he didn't.

"Man Peele, for a guy with a gun that was pretty pathetic." The sun glasses wearing villain smirked. "Now then let's hurry this up shall we? I got money to make and brandy to drink!" Smold roared as he ran toward the hero who threw his hands with the intent to grab his opponent. Swift noticed and decided to dodge and try and gain distance from the hot handed man. "Come on hero why not fight like a man?!" Smold taunted.

Swift didn't respond he merely kept dodging the villains rather obvious attacks with each stroke he hands glowed brighter at untold degrees. " _I have to keep out of his reach! One touch and it could be over! Just figure out the rhythm and counter attack!"_ Smold launched another right hand but swift was ready for it. "Now!" Swift ducked under it and sliced at Smolds bare chest leaving a big gash and causing him to bleed. "Word to the wise, fight with cloth on!" Swift then using the momentum from previous attack spun and elbowed the brown hair thief in the wound.

"I never heard of this guy but he's good." Smold grunted out nursing his wound.

"I may not be a top hero but I'm a hero nonetheless." Swift stated pointing his hand blade at the villain. "Now then!" Swift ran toward Smold to continue the fight.

"Fine then Hero, let's dance!" Smold launched another attack but Swift ducked it and ran right past him aiming straight for Bando. "What the?! Coward!"

"Says the guys fighting three to one. I'm going to even the odds!" Swift aimed his blade at Bando who shrieked nervously until.

"SWIFT JUMP BACK NOW!" Miruko shouted from the bag. Swift didn't know what she meant but took her advice as he jumped back when he heard it.

 **BANG**

A gunshot from his right he turned to see who it was, it was the banana villain from earlier armed with a revolver. "Where did he...? The security guards!" Swift thought of it too late as he dodged the gun fire.

"Hey, fake rich bastard lets quit the one on one and end this quickly." Peele suggested.

"Fine by me as long as this hero dies and I get paid, honor means shit to me!" Smold roared.

Miruko finally calmed down in her bag, "Oi pussy guy." or so it seemed.

"I have a name!"

"Whatever! Do yourself a favor, kill me now or when I get out, I'll stomp you to the other side of the world." Miruko threatened.

* * *

Hyde was having a tough fight probably the toughest he's ever had. Ripper was attacking him with a barrage of kicks with her spinning leg blades. He could dodge most of them but half the time the blades would still cut him if he misjudged the distance of the saws. The cuts weren't deep but were enough to draw blood. _"Dammit! She's fast and I can't get the proper distance on her! Throws and guarding is useless so winter and spring are out! I still have summer and fall but first I need some distance!"_ Hyde thought while dodging Rippers fierce kicks.

Hyde started throwing punches of his own strikes so heavy he could send he flying. Unfortunately, Ripper managed to dodge every one of them and counter attacked with her own kicks. Hyde ducked beneath another and managed to sweep her leg to knock her off her feet. But she grinned as arced her back so her hands land first and using her flip and have her saws slash at his pectorals. As she flips back to her crouch position and sprinted at Hyde, the hero in training took this opportunity to make a giant jump back.

"Sorry lollipop, gotta take a step back!" Hyde taunted. _"If she comes at me straight, I can counter the attack and if not, I'll bum rush her!"_ Hyde thought to himself.

Ripper then gave a wide grin. "Rev!" Her leg saws spun faster with both feet on the ground, the saws on her feet managed to move her forward like automated skate. She rolled to the wall and skated along the side of the wall until she was right next to Hyde. "Hello!" She roared out as she jumped off the white wall and kicks Hyde in his side cutting him deep.

"Arrrrrghh!" Hyde yelled as he fell, bouncing off a table on the way down and hitting the ground. Ripper took the chance to dive at Hyde, flipping herself into an Axe kick. Hyde saw this and kicks the table next to him toward her. She cut through the table with ease landing on the ground.

"Ok, your quirk is bullshit!" Hyde complains holding his bleeding side. "But I least figured something out." the teen smiled as he rushed at her.

"Try me pig!" Ripper dashed at him with both legs revved up. Hyde Punched at the violent female with a straight punch. Ripper calmly moved her head to avoid the blow. Just as she was going to kick at Hyde again, she felt a tug on her hood pulling he forward, messing up her balance. Hyde followed up this ploy by striking her in the gut sending her across the room, and rolling on the floor.

"Word to the wise don't wear cloth that can be grabbed in combat." Hyde taunted. "just like my cape, poor cloth. Aoyama pulls it off tho."

Ripper stood up slowly. The wind had been knocked out of her from the powerful punch. Hyde didn't know how she stood up did she not feel pain or is she ignoring it. Blood dripped from her mouth. "This taste is amazing..."

"Ok, you've been saying shit like that this entire time! What taste!? What meal!?" Hyde asked confused at his foe's ramblings.

"Your body, your flesh...!" Ripper reached down and wiped the Hyde's blood from her saw, she brought the bloody finger and licked it. "Your blood." She gave Hyde a smile that struck fear into his body. "The stronger the prey, the more delicious the meat is!" Ripper yelled off in a frenzy.

"If you want food, we can go to Mcdonalds, this is not necessary!" Hyde shouted slamming his hand on a table.

"Your taste is Exquisite, for someone so young. Unfortunately, still naive." Ripper said disappointed.

"What's that mean?" Hyde asked.

Ripper then took her knuckle and dig it into her head. "That last punch could have broken my skull if you put more force into it but you held back. Is it because I'm a woman?"

"No!" Hyde reacted but it wasn't untrue. He always found it difficult to punch a girl in the face. He will strike anybody anywhere except a woman in the face. He didn't want her to know but there was another reason. "If I went all out and hit your head you could die. Killing isn't something an entertainment hero should be known for!" Hyde declared.

"Entertainment hero? Ridiculous you as prey should strive to kill your hunters. Become a hunter yourself." Ripper said to him.

"And become shit throwing crazy like you? I think I'll stick with being a swine." Hyde snorted at her.

"Not enough...Not enough...Not enough!" Ripper dashed at him she then road on the wall to jump off and attack Hyde with kick, Hyde jumped out of the way of the kick and bounced off the wall to the ceiling to strike at Ripper. Ripper dodged the attack and rode up the wall to execute the same maneuver, with the same result as Hyde moved out the way and flip on to a table and jumped to wall to attack Ripper. The Two would continue this pattern of jumping off wall to gain an advantage but they couldn't hit their target. Hyde was pissed at this, while Ripper was enjoying her time. Hyde jumped off the table and rockets toward the villain.

"Come on, **Burst Lariat!"** Hyde jumps over and prepares to slam his arm into his foe. The speed and timing were perfect but Ripper was too limber. The villain leaned back far enough to look like a L on its side completely avoiding the attack. "She can go back that far?"

Ripper wasn't done yet from her position, she placed her hands on the ground and flipped her body and cut into Hyde's back spraying out a red mist. This painful counter caused Hyde to collapse to the ground roll to recover. "Damn it, I can't get a decent hit on her! I've got no choice but to use that."

* * *

Swifts night was getting worse by the second both villains are now after him and his win condition was still stuck.

"Swift was it?" Smold asked in a taunting manner. "i hate to kill a old soul, so I'll cut you a deal. Give me 10,000,000 yen and we'll leave right now."

The hero smiled at the demand. "You really overestimate a hero's paycheck. I'm no a celebrity hero, hell I barley spring for stream services unless it has a long enough free trial date." He admitted tearfully.

"I know but you can't say I didn't give you an out!" Smold ran at him a wild animal and tried his damnedest to touch the purple costumed hero but Swift had gotten his attack pattern down, so dodging was easier even with his leg injured.

"Move you human stove! I can't get a clear shot!" Peele tried aiming at the hero but unfortunately, he was having trouble keeping up with the frantic movements.

"You say you two are going to work together but I doubt it you two have the chemistry of two guys who barely like each other forced to work together." Swift explained while dodging and hiding behind Smold to avoid getting shot. "Reminds me of two people I know but not as charming."

"They seem like a handful." Miruko commented.

Smold grinned. "You say out teamwork is bad but don't underestimate crooks who work together!" The blonds glowing red hands slammed to the ground causing the pavement to sizzle and melt. "Here take this!" The thief yelled lifting his arms and throwing hot pavement at the hero obscuring his vision.

He managed to block the rocks but he couldn't see his foe for a second. When he opened his eyes, he saw smold standing there with his know it all smile. " _He didn't attack but why? Doesn't matter its time for me to go in the offensive!"_ Roto rushed in to attack but noticed the ground was slippery like before. "Crap!" Swift yelled as he landed ass first on the ground.

"Slippery when wet. Let me help you up!" Smold jumped to avoid the slip effect and was going to land on Swift to burn him to death but the hero wasn't detoured since he already faced this quirk.

He stuck his hand blade into the ground and pushed himself away from the villains landing point. Smold couldn't stop in midair and sliped on the ground and couldn't get up. Swift slid his way to where smold was standing before to get to stable ground again.

"So that's how you avoided me before? Clever hero!" Peele said angered. He fired his gun to the still grounded hero who promptly sliced the bullet in two saving himself again. "How?!"

"Please, you've been aiming at my vitals the entire time it's easy to block a bullet if you know where its going." Swift said standing.

"That's true, so block this!" Peele pointed his gun at Bando's bag hand. "Bando's bag is unbreakable from the inside but still has the of a hand."

"Damn!" Swift rushed the villain but the gun was soon pointed at him.

"Got too hasty, hero." Peele said pulling the trigger and shooting him. Swift was shot but took the bullet in the arm to lower the damage but he still lost a lot of blood and the use of his right arm. Before he could curse from the pain, he felt an intense burning from behind."

"It's good to be hot! Here let me help!" Smold had placed both hands on the heroes back causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground.

Swift was bleeding and burned. He was at the end of his rope and could barely move. He looked at the skin bag Miruko was in and reached his hand out only to have his hand stomped by the grinning villain. "Haha, good move but I'll be stealing this kill." Smold grabbed back of his neck and flipped him on his back. Smold raised his red hand to burn Roto. "Well hero I'll think about you when I'm drinking Mai tai's on a beach!" before he could attack, they all heard a voice from behind.

"Ah there are heroes here, the boy was right!" The voice they heard were the scientist that were held in the building. They

"The workers were freed." Peele looked toward the works.

"What about Ripper-san?" Bando said worried.

"Did that kid take her out?" Smold pausing his attack to think about the situation.

Swift finally found an opportunity to strike, he needed this to work or the death count will rise. He used his quirk to create a blade and used all his strength to swing his bloody arm at Smold. The villain saw this and backed up to avoid the blade.

"You sly minx, you almost took my neck!" Smold slightly chucked.

Swift gave a confident smile at the villain. "Good thing I missed."

Smold tilted his head in confusion at that remark before he heard a pained yell from his side. He looked in the direction swift swung at him and noticed that Bando was clutching his bleeding hand. The hand that was holding the super angry number 7 hero was unfolding revealing a pissed off Miruko.

"Smold! She's free-" Bando was going say until all the wind was knocked out as the rabbit hero gave him a heavy kick to the stomach. His eyes bulged out of his head as the blow sent him through the window, shocking everyone at the location.

"You made me think you were going to hit me but you were aiming for Bando! You can throw those things?!" Smold grunted in anger.

"Good job swift now leave everything to me!" Miruko slammed her hand into her palm. "I'll pummel you three stooges!"

"Damn!" Peele turned his pistol toward the hero. But to his surprise she was no longer standing there. He looked around but didn't see her. Where she was, was braced on the back of the truck. His next action was to push off the automobile and slam her feet into Peele's back pinning him to the ground. The mix of speed, weight and force was like a wrecking ball fell on his back, with enough force knock him unconscious. There the villain laid motionless with his eye's rolled in the back of his head.

Smold couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was going right, everything was going to plan, and it was all going to shit. His plan was full of holes but he always figured things would work in the end. That's how his life usually worked until its didn't. "You bitch! You Bastards! You fucked with the wrong blond!" Smold grabbed Swift and used him as a shield." Ok bunny bitch, one move and your pointy boy gets a butter face!" Smold growled. "Now I'm going to take this bike and – OW!" Smold yelled as he felt a sharp pain in the leg. He looked down and saw a purple blade stabbing at his leg. "Oh, you piece of-"

And before he could get the word out, before he could see her. The rabbit hero jumped at him like a rocket to deliver a hard kick to the face, breaking his sunglasses. The kick was powerful enough to send him into the steel door of the truck, denting it and rendering the hot-blooded villain defeated.

"And that's that!" Miruko declared.

"I think your forgetting something." Swift weakly said.

"Right, order pizza!"

"No, Miruko!" Swift snapped.

Ignoring their arguing, the scientist talked to get their attention. "Um heroes... If you could, please help that boy in the building." The elderly scientist pleaded.

"Oh yeah, undy boy!" Miruko realized as she jumped into the building.

"Moron..." Swift said.

"YeAh..." He heard behind them as Smold fell to the ground and got up through sheer force of will. It was impressive considering he was missing teeth and his nose was gushing blood." I... will...not... go to prison, I have a full life!" he tried to walk away from the scene.

"Damn, that guy can still move?" Swift tried to stand up but as wounded. Thankfully he didn't have to push himself any more as black feather like things came out of nowhere and pinned the villain down.

"Man, some guy's right." Swift looked up and saw a man hovering in the air with blond hair and black wings. Swift knew this man was the number 3 hero Hawks.

"What took you?" Swift smiled as backup had finally arrived.

"I wanted to try this waiting thing my intern was yelling about." Hawks said with his devil may care attitude as he gestured to the bird headed teen Tokoyami.

"Oh Raizer's friend, hey."

"Where is Hyde?" Tokoyami asked.

The purple hero pointed at the building. "He went in alone with a villain but Miruko should be with him soon."

"Hey Tsukuyomi, go in and give your bro hand, while I tie these guys up." Hawks said.

"Right!" Tokoyami ran inside the building to help.

Full burst was Hyde's ace in the hole. He displayed this ability during the sports when he was forced to by Iida. Hydes quirk lets him store energy and release it on command, Hyde usually releases small increments to buff his strength. Full burst is when Hyde releases his power all at once. The downside of this is he can't maintain it longer that 30 seconds and will burn out immediately.

* * *

" _I got one shot at this. If I mess up, I'm dead to right."_ Hyde thought to himself as he continues to avoid the saw blade legs. _"I have to put her in a position she can't dodge and nail her!"_ Hyde dodged another kick.

Ripper was quiet, only smiling as the fight continues. Ripper broke her silence. "This is the best hunt I've had in a while pig!" Ripper dashed at the spikey teen.

"God dammit! my name isn't Pig or undy boy!" Hyde rushed also and grabbed her shoulders and leaned back and kicked her in the stomach to launch her into the air. "Its Raizer dammit!" Hyde back flipped on to the wall. "Full Burst!" Hyde glow intensified as he unleashed his full power. Hyde jumped with enough force to crack the wall and rockets toward the villain.

Hyde thought he had it all figured out but until he saw a rotating wheel falling. What Hyde didn't notice was as soon as she was flung in the air, she started spinning. She had a natural sense and noticed what Hyde was doing.

" **Rev wheel!** " She shouted as she sliced into Hyde's back knocking him threw a table.

There he laid face down burnt out and defeated. Hyde was trying to get up and finish this fight despite the staggering disadvantage. But the villain sat on his back to pin him down. "Ahhh, that was amazing!" Ripper sighed out in satisfaction. "But now to savor the meat." Ripper placed a saw blade on Hyde's right shoulder. Her blade started to spin, faster, and faster tearing into Hyde's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hyde screamed in pain as he felt the blade slice into his flesh. He tried to resist but the weight on his back and incredible pain kept him pinned.

"The Meat, the skin, the strength, and the screams." Ripper than slowly brought her saw down his shoulder making a deep gash. Hyde screamed louder as tears streamed from his eyes. Ripper's expression then turns dark. "You were a nice meal but not enough to fill me. But you will have a good taste in the future." Ripper saw blade touched the floor through his shoulder; blood was spreading on the floor from the large gash on Hyde's shoulder. "If you had a future."

Hyde's consciousness was fading from the mix of pain and loss of blood. He couldn't think of anything now. He felt something he never seriously felt; the fear of death. He has been scared before but not like this. "Goodbye sweet ham." She revved her saw blade over his neck and prepared to bring it down.

"RIpper-san!" She heard a yell besides her she looked at who it was and saw Bando. The brown-haired man was holding his shattered ribs, with blood dripping from his hand and mouth. "Th-there are heroes here we need to leave now!" Bando tried to walk over to Ripper but he was too injured to make it and stumble on his own feet.

Ripper stopped her blade and walked over to Bando with a look of annoyance. "Why did you interrupt? I was about to finish my meal!"

"Meal? But that's a kid. We were going to...to get some barbecue." Bando reached for her. "I want to help you. You deserve more than this life. A life you don't want." Ripper walked toward him.

"You don't know me..." She said with malice as she cut Bando's face. The man looked at her and didn't see a poor girl. He saw a monster. Bando lost consciousness in his own blood.

"Now that the lamb in done. Back to you." Ripper turned to Hyde who still didn't move. "Now enough interruptions now to feast-" Before Ripper could finish, she was kicked in the ribs. She slammed into a table breaking it.

Miruko had finally arrived to find Hyde on the ground covered in blood was furious at the sight. Ripper stood up slowly as that attack hurt more than she thought.

"Now that was a taste." Ripper said bleeding from the mouth. She ran to at the hero. "Now this is a steak!" Ripper charged but didn't expect the powerful kick to the face that sent her flying out the window hitting the pavement laying motionless.

Miruko ran toward Hyde and checked his body to for signs of life. "Undy boy! Undy boy! Say something!"

"It's Hyde..." Hyde weakly said before passing out.

"Damn it, Wake up!" Miruko patted his body.

"HYDE!" Miruko heard from the door to see a bird headed boy. Tokoyami had seen his tattered body and rushed over to his classmates aid.

"Who are you?" Miruko asked.

"Hyde's friend, what happened? Where is the villain?" Tokoyami answered the question with another question.

"On her ass outside!" The pro hero answered.

"Go get hawks and tell him to call help." Tokoyami requested as she nodded in response and ran out the room.

"Come on Hyde! Stay with us!" The jet-black student said very worried tot the unresponsive body.

* * *

Outside Ripper was still conscious looking at the night sky, Smiling from the last hit. "Delicious, I want more..." Ripper said with the light fading.

"You know if you come with us you can eat your fill..." A voice said came from nowhere.

"Everyday...?" Ripper asked.

"All you can eat." Extended a crusty hand.

* * *

 **Hyde lost but he's a OC he can't lose! Oh well thems the breaks**

 **Well Hyde live, Will he recover, how will Ripper mix with the league.**

 **Find out... well not next time because we're going back to Hosu.**

 **TACO OUT!**


	22. Goliath

**Goliath**

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Hyde and Miruko weren't the only ones dealing with villain encounters. Kaiden and his shadowed hero Kamui woods were patrolling the city of Hosu via swinging around the buildings. Kaiden was getting used to swinging with his tendrils. The two stopped swinging to land of the street where the dark eyed teen rolled his now normal arm.

"I don't remember my hero name being Spider-man." Kaiden muttered.

Kamui woods started walking around the town with his student in tow. "While it's good that you're getting used to that way of travel we also have to get some face to face time with the public." Kamui explained as they walked and waved to the people on the street.

"You wear a mask. How is that face to face?" Kaiden asked.

Kamui stopped in his tracks. "You know what I mean."

Unbeknownst to them or the general public a dark portal opened over the city. Stepping out of the portal was a man with long black hair, a distinct hunch and strange lack of a nose. On his face was a red scarf and he was clad in dark combat armor and was covered in blades. This man had his tonge out.

Behind him a familiar hand peered from the portal and behind that hand was the crusty face of Shigaraki. "Hosu,man... It's pretty prosperous. Huh, stain?" Shigaraki looked around the city.

The man known as stain looked to the city. "I'm going to reform this city and for that more sacrifices are needed." Stain growled.

The mist man Kurogiri came into a more human form. "Is this the thing you had the do? You really are that kind of guy."

"Don't keep pushing your luck." Warned shigaraki.

"The title hero should be used by those who go through great undertakings for justice." Stain spread his arms. "Too many fake heroes that submit to the almighty dollar." The masked man jumped from the building. "And until the public realizes this I will continue to appear." The man disappeared into the city.

Shigaraki looked to the city. "You keep waxing like that, you wanna raise the roof and fight the man, Ha what gallantry." Shigaraki laughed.

"You can't say he's wrong. When he shows up crime rates go down." Kurogiri said.

"Meh, I know we wouldn't get along. Too much emotion grand standing and bullshit. Release the Nomu." Shigaraki requested as Kurogiri used his portal quirk to open a rift. "If you wanna kill shit just do it! Don't give a dumb reason for it!" As he said this, monstrous beings stepped from the portal. "Alright boy's, it's killing time!"

Kaiden and Kamui woods went back to swinging the streets.

"I'm just saying Hellion, social perception matters a bit when being a hero." Kamui explained.

"Is that why sprouted a chest nut tree and gave it to people?" Kaiden gave him a matter of fact stare.

"...Yes."

 **BOOM!**

An explosion is heard not too far from them, making the two stop and stand on a building. Kaiden looked in the direction and say monsters with exposed brains and seized up at the sight. "They look like..."

"Hellion, over here!" Kamui woods ordered as they raced to the location.

Hordes of Nomu were released in Hosu with civilians running in fear. Kaiden and Woods landing on ground floor running through the city.

"Our main focus is to help the people, get any civilians out of the danger zone either to the nearest hospital or police station!" Woods yells as Kaiden nods and sees a large group of bystanders panicking.

Kaiden lands in front of the group and gets their attention. "Everybody, stay calm get to the nearest hospital a few streets down, I'll be right behind you now move it people!" He yells commandingly.

The civilians began to run with Kaiden close by as he starts to walk, he stops hearing a cry seeing a small child hold her knee and tearing up. Kaiden goes to the girl and lifts her up.

"You'll be ok I'll get you somewhere safe ok." He says pulling down his mask and smiling so he seems less scary to the girl. "How about you tell me your name?" He says running with the girl and keeping his eyes on the group.

"I-I'm N-Nico." She says softly and a little nervous, Kaiden smiles and chuckles "Hi there Nico my names Kaiden. Don't be scared I got your back, now do you know where your parents are?" He asks making sure the girl will have a guardian to look after her when they reach the hospital.

The girl nods and points to an older woman right in front of them "My big sis saw you pick me up and carry me, are you a real hero?" She asks curiously examining the dark eyed teen "I don't see you on tv like All Might, Endeavor or Mt Lady. Are you a new hero?" She asks curiously.

Kaiden can't help but smile. "Yes, I'm new, I'm not official yet but I hope this counts." He smiles and the little girl laughs.

The group reaches the hospital and Kaiden lets the little girl down and she runs to her sister.

"You'll be safe here for now, we have multiple pro heroes providing search and rescue not to mention stopping the villains who are trying to cause chaos, I'll leave you all here, when it seems quiet and safe try to move to police station a few blocks down Goodluck everyone." Kaiden says and leaves the hospital and climbs up to the roof where he sees the damage that's been done so far.

Multiple buildings on fire sirens and explosions going off and some buildings partially destroyed it looks like the city is starting to go to hell in just 10 minutes.

"Holy shit, not good." He says softly and pulls his mask on he hears a hard thud and looks behind him as Kamui woods walks to him.

"No time for sightseeing, there's more people on the street that need our help if you see any one injured or trapped in buildings do anything you can to get them out of harm's way understood." He says firmly as Kaiden nods "Yes sir!"

They jump down soon start evacuating the civilians all is going well until Kaiden spots a man trapped under some rubble. "Help I think my leg is broken!" The man screams and tries to lift the debris.

"Woods, I need help over here!" Kaiden yells activating his quirk and wrapping his dark tendrils around the stone and metal. Woods comes and does the same with his branches then both lift the various rocks and metal off the man as Kaiden uses one of his hands to pull him free.

Woods helps the man up and looks at the two heroes terrified. "Just what the hell is going on! I was just getting off of work when I heard people screaming, I turned to see people running and hiding next thing I know some monster came and punched a chuck of the building off I've never seen something so strong!"

Kaiden's eyes widen "Wait did this monster have weird color skin and its brain exposed!?" He says looking serious and the man nods. "That's all I remember I didn't see where it went."

"Was afraid of that..." Kaiden looks at his mentor. "Woods, those Nomu things are causing all this carnage there the artificial humans from the USJ incident a while back we need to move fast before someone actually gets ki-." Before Kaiden can finish a big boom goes off as something barrels through the rubble and throws a heavy punch. Kaiden turns to see a Nomu and pushes the two out of the way before activating his quirk and taking the punch sending him flying into the side of a building.

"KID!" Woods yells and he pushes the man back and gets ready to fight the artificial human. The Nomu stares at the wood themed before throwing another punch Woods ducks and activates his quirk " **Lacquered Chains Prison!"** Woods Arbor quirk wraps itself around the Nomu seemingly restraining it, before Woods could count this as a victory the Nomu grows four more arms out of sides and grabs the branches breaking them.

He then grabs Woods by the leg and swings him slamming him into the pavement before using his extra arms to deliver some punches. Woods yells in pain. The Nomu keeps going until a rock hits it making it stop and look up seeing the injured man who looks absolutely terrified the Nomu slowly approaches him and the man trips falling back and crawling away.

"Stay away! Stay back! GET AWAY!" He screams as Nomu gets closer

" **Summer form: Blaze Riot!"** Kaiden jumps and delivers a left jab to the Nomus face followed by a right elbow to the side of its face and ending the combo with a roundhouse kick to the left side making it stagger a bit before regaining its footing and staring at Kaiden.

"Woods get him out of here now!" Kaiden yells as he goes to attack the Nomu only for it to grab him by his waist. As Kaiden tries to deliver punches and elbows the Nomu swings his arm back and runs into the building pushing Kaiden towards the debris and purposely dragging him against the metal rock and glass. As they make it to the other side the building collapses cutting the two off from each other.

"KAIDEN!" Woods yells getting the haunting realization that student he was mentoring was now on his own against a being that could even take out All Might.

On the other side the Nomu throws Kaiden and he rolls and recovers himself. Kaiden struggles to get up and looks at the Nomu. "Six arms not like the other ones before guessing it's a quirk similar to Shojis".

"Ok you Frankenstein fuck, let's go!" He yells getting in a summer stance and sprinting at the Nomu.

" **Summer form: Singe Kick!** Kaiden jumps above the Nomu and spins delivering a heal kick to the Nomu's head. As Kaiden lands he sweeps one of the Nomu's legs and activates his quirk wrapping him in darkness.

Kaiden groans uses all his might to start lifting the six-armed beast " **Spring form: Throwing Leaf!"** Kaiden yells and using his quirk throw the Nomu through some glass. Only for it to come back out unfazed as if nothing happened

Kaiden pants and he gets ready again "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I need to take a page out of Bakugo's and beat this fucker to a pulp!" Kaiden sprints at the Nomu as It throws multiple punches. " **Winter and Fall form combination: Falling Snowflake!"**

Kaiden does his best to dodge and block the heavy punches taking a few to the body and face. He jumps and uses his quirk to slash the Nomu trying to send him back. As the Nomu delivers another punch Kaiden dodges and jumps on his arm then propels himself in the air.

" _You got this, you got this, this next move will end it!"_ Kaiden thrust himself down towards his enemy and activates his darkness. "Now, **Black Buzzsaw!** " Kaiden swirls his tendril arm around his body as fast as he can creating a Darkness attack that slices anything that comes near it.

The Nomus body gets sliced over and over again and Kaiden ends the attack with a final swipe and looks at the Nomu and his eyes widen. "N-No way." He stutters the Nomu then kicks and sends him flying a few feet.

Kaiden looks and sees the damage he's done his opponents body is sliced with cuts and deep gashes especially the front and the exposed brain and yet the artificial human doesn't respond to it at all. It's as though it can't feel pain or yet doesn't even know what it feels like.

"Shit" Kaiden mumbles as he looks at his opponent " _Ok, ok think Fist of four seasons isn't doing much and my quirk is doing a little damage only problem is this fucker has six arms and he seems like he doesn't even know when he's hurt. I could try using both my arms but that's an even greater risk, last thing we need is Nomu's attacking the city and me losing control and trying to kill everything in sight it'll cause an even greater panic. We don't need what happened at the sports festival to happen again. Even if I can't defeat this thing, I can at least stall it till Woods or another pro arrives, just gotta keep this thing focused on me and survive!"_ Kaiden sprints at the Nomu again.

"Thank you again for getting me to safety." The man says looking at woods as he sets him down. "Will that kid be alright? I mean he was brave to take on that monster but still he's just a kid in training."

Woods looks at the man and nods "Don't judge a book by its cover he's a tough one I'll give him that but I still need to find him, he can't put up a good fight forever." Woods says leaving an evac point and swinging through the city before seeing a Nomu with wings flying around and grabbing people throughout the city "This may take longer than I thought, Kaiden stay strong I'll come find you as soon as I handle this one."

Back to the fight. " **Winter form: Iceberg!"** Kaiden widens his legs and puts his arms up in front of him as the punch from the Nomu sends him onto a different street. Kaiden pants as he looks up to see the Nomu approaching him. "Ok same plan just keep it distracted and away from any-" A scream cuts him off as he sees a small family of three staring at the monster.

"Citizens..." Kaiden stutters as the Nomu takes its eyes off Kaiden and look towards the family and opens its mouth revealing sharp teeth ragged teeth. It breathes in and lets out a monstrous screech as it starts to run at its next victims. The man holds his family close as they all shut their eyes and brace for the impact only hear the monstrous screech stop and someone grunting.

They open their eyes to see Kaiden standing in front of the Nomu holding it still by grabbing its two arms one with his free hand the other with his quirk. Even if he's holding two of the Nomu's arms the beast still had four free arms and is currently using them to deliver blows to the teen.

Kaiden takes a punch to the jaw before turning to the family "Go! Get out of here now!" he says taking another punch to the ribs and yelping in pain but still standing his ground.

"We can't leave you here without any pro hero's around you'll be killed your just a kid!" The mother says terrified at the thought of teen potentially dying to protect her and her family.

"It doesn't matter, like it or not a true hero puts his or her life on the line every day! I'm training to become a hero and being hero means making sacrifices and I'll gladly put my life in harm's way so others won't get hurt. Kaiden looks at the Nomu and the monster looks into Kaiden's eyes and sees something different.

No fear or nervousness but courage and determination. "And if I die protecting the ones, I care about..." Kaiden lets out a ragged breath as he thinks about his friends in Class A and his family "Then I'll die knowing I did my best!" Kaiden yells taking punches to his stomach and face.

Kaiden keeps taking blow after blow as the family gets away his vision starts to blur a she keeps holding it back.

The next punch connects hard to Kaiden's stomach causing him to drop to his knees and cough up blood through his mask he looks up to see the Nomu open his hand and see the sharp nails.

Kaiden pants and chuckles a little "Gutted by some purple monster with half its brain out, can still think of worse ways to go... I'm sorry guys." He says sadly as the Nomu begins to strike and Kaiden stares at it.

" **Alloy Fist!"** A female voice yells as a metal fist connects to Nomu's side getting it away from Kaiden.

His eyes widen as he sees the person saved his life "No fucking way Kumo!?" he says seeing the silver haired girl whose hero costume consist black leather pants and a white jacket consisting of some armor plating and surprisingly no shirt underneath displays an ample amount of cleavage as suspected from the niece of the Rated R Hero.

Kumo smiles and walks to him. "Never thought I run into you here Mr. Tendrils I always thought it be somewhere more private with just the two of us." she says bending down to help him up.

"Slowly now you look like you took a hell of a beating what the hell happened to you." She says checking out his injuries.

Kaiden clutches at his side. "I held him back from killing a family the fucker has a quirk that makes him grow up to six arms, so I'm pretty sure I have a bruised rib." He groans as the Nomu gets back up.

Kumo nods before breaking the tension "Better a bruised rib then having a broken pelvis if you dealt with me huh?" She smirks raising an eyebrow as Kaiden chuckles

"Now's not the time for your usual flirting and innuendos the only way we can take this guy down is together so what do you say?" Kaiden says asking for her help and Kumo turns to face the Nomu.

"Let's do it shadow boy!" Kumo says excited as she runs towards the Nomu. "God damn it my quirk is Darkness not Shadows!" He says following her as they rush their enemy.

Kumo quickly touches a car as she passes it turning both her arms to metal to block an oncoming punch as Kaiden jumps over her to deliver a side kick tom its neck as he lands, he activates his quirk trap the Nomu by its joints and pin it as Kumo begins to hammer away at it.

" **Material Mayhem!"** Kumo yells delivering machine gun like punches to numerous parts of the Nomu's body not doing major only doing some damage. Kaiden lets go of the Nomu as Kumo throws another punch so hard that it makes the Nomu face him he activates his quirk turning both arms this time into tendrils and he attacks the Nomu with a diagonal slash.

" **Side Winder!"** Kaiden puts a large deep X gash on the Nomu's front of its body. Kumo touches one of the concrete rubbles laying around and directs the materials to her legs she sprints delivers a series of kicks consisting of front, side and roundhouse " **Bedrock Dance!"** She yells using all her might only for the Nomu to grab her leg and lift another fist getting ready to strike as it goes to deliver the punch only for Kaiden to restrain it using one of his dark arms.

As Kaiden retrains the Nomu's arm Kaiden slowly begins to back away gaining some distance. When he seems far enough Kaiden propels himself towards the six-armed villains and ready's an open palm strike. " **Summer form: Solstice!"** Kaiden yells as his palm impacts the Nomu in the neck making him drop Kumo. The Nomu screams and kicks Kumo away and uses on of his arms to grab Kaiden's leg and slam him into the ground dazing him.

The Nomu soon picks him up and grabs his waist Kaiden realizes what's about to happen and tries to escape but to no avail as the Nomu begins to squeeze tightly. A sickening crack is heard as Kaiden's bruised rib is now a broken rib Kaiden looks to the sky unable to keep quiet anymore.

"Mother fu-AAAAHHHH!" Kaiden looks at the Nomu and something snaps inside him and he uses both dark arms to free himself as he backs away getting some distance.

Kaiden groans in pain as he clutches his stomach as he looks at the Nomu. _"Fuck I'm running out of ideas, I'm hanging by a thread and even with Kumo's help we can't last much longer, and this fucker looks like he hasn't even broken a sweat yet the hell do I do now!"_ Kaiden thinks has he tries to find a solution only to then clutch his head in pain as a familiar voice speaks to him.

" _ **You little bastard you really are weak, you can't even take down one enemy by yourself, if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead a long time ago."**_

Kaiden's eyes widen. "No, not now, not here this can't be happening again." he whispers as his quirk is trying to take over again "Just calm down, peaceful thoughts Kaiden." The voice speaks again.

" _ **With me in control we can kill this thing, and if that little bitch gets hurt for getting in the way then that's on her, admit it you belong to me you're just a scared runt with an impossible dream"**_

Kaiden looks at his trembling hand before grabbing it and breathing slowly "No! I'm in my control you're my quirk, I'm not your vessel!"

Kaiden glares at the Nomu and slowly activates his quirk "Besides becoming a hero my goal in life is to control my quirk and prove others that I'm not a monster, and this will be the start!" Kaiden yells and launches himself and starts attack with all his strength.

He throws an upper cut to the Nomu's face and dodges another punch and lands on his hands and delivers a kick to the Nomu's gut. He then jumps and uses his quirk to entangle the monster in darkness and then uses his free hand to deliver as many punches as he can.

One of the arms on the beast breaks free ad throws Kaiden as he tries to recover the Nomu gives no haste and pins him and delivers many punches.

Kaiden can only groan and yell as he feels heavy fists connecting all over his body. Kaiden can only lay there and take the hits.

Everything was becoming clearer as Kumo slowly got up and rubbed her head, all she remembered was a kick coming her way before she seeing stars.

"Fuck that hurts more than a hangover, ok where is that gross monster? I hope shadow boy was able to hold him down for a lit-" Her eyes widen in fear as she covers her mouth.

"N-No" She says as she sees something, she wishes she hadn't. The Nomu slowly turned backed away from his victim and turned around to face her. It wasn't the Nomu that freaked her out but was the body he just backed away from.

All she saw was Kaiden lying motionless on ground his costume was ripped and tattered with holes and his mask was torn from his face.

She could see his face was covered in blood.

"No, you can't be...I refuse to believe it, get up this isn't funny I can't do this by myself... please get up I need your help." She says frantically scared out of her mind. Komu looks at the Nomu than at Kaiden besides not moving it looks like he's not even breathing fearing the worst she couldn't help but scream.

"KAIDEN!"

* * *

 **Geez this week sucks for them.**

 **This chapter was written fully by my co-writer, since this is mostly a Kaiden story**

 **Next time... I don't know something will happen.**

 **forgot to say this for a while. Fav, follow, review**

 **TACO OUT!**


	23. A man with a plan

**A man with a plan**

Total darkness was all Kaiden was seeing right now no sound nothing he couldn't even feel anything, all he remembered was something like a truck hitting him he ponders and remembers how he was fighting that Nomu creature, he put up a good fight before the creature pummeled him into the pavement.

Was he dead, if so hell is pretty boring, no he couldn't be dead if he can survive the incident at the USJ and even his masters training then he sure as hell could survive a Nomu attacking him.

" _Where the hell am I? It's like I'm in some empty void, whatever this is I need to wake up, Kumo's in danger."_

Kaiden closes his eyes and then opens them seeing the same void.

" _Come on."_ He closes his eyes again and opens them again only to see nothing. " _Damn it come on you idiot wake up, your useless if you can't protect anybody!"_

He closes his eyes again trying to focus only to hear a scream.

"KAIDEN!" Kaiden wakes up eyes wide and coughing, he slowly gets up and looks forward seeing the Nomu approaching Kumo getting ready to attack her.

Kaiden runs and uses his quirk to redirect the attack he soon picks up Kumo and glares at the Nomu.

"Try and catch me asshole!" He yells and begins to hold Kumo tightly as he swings through the city with the Nomu giving chase behind them.

"You're ok!?" Kumo yells as she looks at her friend, she looks closely seeing how a part of Kaiden's stomach is slight purple and red. "Kaiden your hurt." Kumo says softly as she he slight touches his stomach making him wince.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." Kaiden says stubbornly as he looks to see the Nomu still giving chase, he looks around looking for the perfect spot as Kumo begins to argue with him.

"Bullshit you'll be fine, your stomach is purple probably because of that bruised rib that's probably broken now! we need to get you to a hospital let someone else deal with the Nomu, last thing we need is you dying of internal bleeding!" She says glaring at her friend, sure Kaiden was tough as she saw during the Sports Festival but this was going beyond his limits no times out, no brakes and this was something way different then his sparring matches with Hyde sure the same injuries but this was a fight with a monsters who's main mission is to kill everything in its path.

Kaiden growls before yelling. "I told you I'll be fine!" He yells making Kumo jump a little. "These injuries hurt like hell I won't lie but I've battle someone way worse than this thing."

Kaiden couldn't help but think of his and Hyde's master as he said that. As Kaiden keeps swinging the Nomu begins to throw rubble at them. One hits Kaiden in his lower back as he grunts in pain. "Kumo positions herself so she's looking over Kaidens shoulder.

"When I say so dodge ok?!" She yells and Kaiden nods. As he swings the Nomu throws rubble. "Left!" Kaiden dodges to the left. "Right!" Kaiden dodges to the right. The Nomu soon throws a large piece of rubble. "This one's too big to dodge and I can't activate my quirk since we're moving too fast for me to touch anything without damaging my hands so you'll have to think of something!"

Kaiden stays silent and sees an upcoming water tower he throws Kumo in the air as she goes over the tower Kaiden then slides under the water tower where the rubble collides into it making it explode, Kaiden jumps off the roof and grabs Kumo as she falls and continues to swing. With the Nomu still giving chase Kaiden finds the perfect spot and smiles. "Kumo listen to me, I know we can do this and I have a plan you just got to follow my lead ok?" He says as Kumo nods and Kaiden finally sees the perfect spot.

He lands and puts Kumo down as the Nomu finally catches up. Kumo looks around and sees a Contruction site with machinery, more rubble, and empty/abandoned buildings both big and small.

Kumo gets confused and looks at Kaiden. "This your plan a construction site well at least this thing has good equipment to bury our bodies." she replies sarcastically as Kaiden looks around and chuckles.

"It's a perfect spot this may not seem like it but this is the perfect spot to defeat him in, we just got to get him in the right place." He says glaring at the Nomu and scanning the environment much to Kumo's confusion.

"Ok so we lead him over there I can distract while Kumo cuts that wire, then when that hits him, we can both use our attacks then again..." Kaiden begins mumbling to himself like one of his certain classmates before Kumo snaps him out of it.

"Hey dreadlocks what's this plan your talking about." She says as Kaiden turns around as Kaiden begins to explain.

Kaiden points to the Nomu "That thing there is technically an artificial human, yes it has a quirk but that brain there is just for show, it's a mindless fighter hence why it always threw heavy punches and the same combos, now despite the punches and him grabbing us what has the thing never done once since we've been fighting it?" Kaiden says as Kumo looks at him confused.

"It hasn't blocked or defended itself once, like I said all it knows is attacking never protecting itself, that's why I brought us here, our attacks have only been able to stagger it and do some minor damage, but look where we're are, a construction site with heavy machinery and abandon buildings, you see where I'm going with this?" Kaiden ask as he continues to look around.

A smile soon grows on Kumo's face as she understands where Kaiden is getting at. "Use rubble and constructive machinery to cause heavy hits and possibly cause major damage, that's genius!" She says smiling and looking the at the Nomu as it stands still. "So, how are we doing this?" She asks taking a glance to Kaiden.

"We each take turns distracting it while other delivers a heavy blow it doesn't matter if its machinery or rubble, if my theory is correct it will damage the Nomu than we can add our attacks into the mix!" Kaiden says getting in front of Kumo

"I'll distract it first and get it towards something you deliver the hit got?" Kaiden says smiling and Kumo nods.

Kaiden runs towards the Nomu and gets it to focus on him as Kumo sneaks away, "Come at me!" Kaiden says dodging and blocking the same punches the Nomu throws relentlessly. As he dodges Kumo climbs her way up a small tower towards a crane, she touches the metal activating her quirk and turning her arm into steel, she smiles and places her hand around a wire rope.

Kaiden keeps dodging and see's Kumo by the crane. He smiles and redirects the Nomu just as Kumo uses her hand to destroy the wire causing the crane to swing towards them.

As the Nomu throws another punch Kaiden turns his aims the attack to the ground **"Fall form: Brown Leaf!"** Kaiden kicks the Nomu in position and backs away as the swinging crane smacks the Nomu sending it flying.

Kaiden uses his quirk to catch the Nomu mid-flight and uses his darkness to bring the Nomu up and slam it into the ground. Kumo sees the opportunity and gets her other hand to turn into steal she then jumps and dives towards the two. Before the monster could even recover Kumo comes crashing down. **"Twin Steel Palm!"** She uses both her metal palms and thrust them crashing it into the Nomu's two extra arms. Both heroes hear a big audible crack as Kumo breaks the two extra arms with her slamming force.

"My turn. you go and find something!" Kumo yells as Kaiden swings around the construction site looking for something as the Nomu gets up. The Nomu sees its new target and begins to attack, Kumo uses her steal arm to block the oncoming punches she dodges and weaves while still delivering punches when she can.

Back to Kaiden he quickly sees a wrecking ball and gets into position "Oh yeah this will work, Kumo!" Kaiden yells as Kumo smiles and sprints towards him with the Nomu close behind.

Kaiden uses his tendril to cut the wire and the ball begins to plummet. Kumo dives out of the way just in time as the wrecking ball lands on the Nomu crushing it. Kaiden jumps down and goes to Kumo helping her up.

"Are you ok?" Kaiden looking at her for injuries as Kumo chuckles. "I'm fine, but if you really want to check for injuries, I'll be happy to undo my top for you." She says smiling as Kaiden looks away and sighs with a smile.

"As entertaining as I find your flirting, I'll have to pass besides already have my eyes on someone else." Kaiden says mumbling the last part hoping she didn't hear. "You think it's defeated?" Kumo ask curiously as they approach the steal ball.

"I don't hear nothing and there's barley any movement let's just head ba-" They both look down and see the ball slowly moving they back away as the Nomu emerges from the crater using its available four arms to carrying the wrecking ball. It looks at the two heroes in training and aims the ball at them

"You got to be shitting me, MOVE!" Kaiden yells tackling Kumo out the way as the wrecking ball hits inches away from the them. The two roll and tumble away a few feet with Kaiden looking on top of Kumo he looks back at the Nomu he then looks at Kumo.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kaiden asks worryingly as Kumo shakes her head and begins to smile. "As much as I love the feeling of you being on top, we got bigger things to worry about and I'm not talking about a certain appendage of yours that's on my thigh." Kumo says looking down and smirking a little

Kaiden gets a confused look and soon looks down his entire face reddens as he quickly gets off of her and sits next to her his head down in shame and disgust.

"Wow Kaiden, in the middle of a battle no less, what was your plan to tackle me into a hiding spot and create some magic? I didn't think you had the balls, gotta say I'm impressed" She snickers at Kaiden's embarrassment as the boy looks at her glaring.

"What are you talking about you're the one who's always flirting and getting so close to me, besides its not my fault I can feel everything!" Kaiden shouts annoyed "Besides I'm pretty sure its obvious that I just see you as a friend." He says softly looking at her.

Kumo chuckles before getting up. "You may say that but I see your friend there disagrees with you." She smiles as Kaiden facepalms and she laughs "I've noticed dude I just wanted to tease a bit to get a reaction, now back to important matters please tell me you have another plan.

"I don't see any heavier machinery to hit him with." Kaiden says and looks around seeing the abandon buildings, Kaiden ponders a bit before something pops in his head.

"Kumo you see those abandoned buildings? We lead him to that when we get there follow my lead!" Kaiden yells as he runs towards the artificial human with Kumo close behind.

The Nomu swings at the same time trying to hit both of the but miss with Kaiden sliding under its legs and Kumo jumping over its shoulder. They both run into the abandoned building and see the steel girders holding the building into place. Kaiden uses his dark arm and slices the girder in half. This causes the building to shake a little dust and rocks falling off.

Kumo sees this and gets the idea she uses her quirk and destroys another beam making it shake more. The Nomu soon comes and starts attacking them both with Kaiden getting another idea for them to win this battle.

"Make him attack the beams!" Kaiden says dodging as the Nomu swings and hits another beam causing the building to become more unstable, Kaiden then kicks the Nomu over to Kumo who uses her steal fist to punch the Nomu hard enough to make the monster go through a beam. The building begins to shake violently and soon starts to crumble.

"Now ours chance!" Kumo yells and her and Kaiden both run out of the building, they turn to see the Nomu running towards them. Before he can reach them, the building collapses onto of the Nomu.

Everything goes quiet as they both hear no shrieking from the monster. The two young heroes begin to look at each other.

"We did it! Kaiden you genius bastard awesome plan!" She says and hugs Kaiden tightly only for him to wince and groan.

"Rib! Rib!" He yells as she lets her down and apologizes.

Kaiden looks at the crater. "Let's get going there's more people that will need our help." He begins to walk and Kumo catches up with him.

"Are you sure your gonna be able to pull through with that injury." She says walking beside him ready to catch him if he falls/collapses.

Kaiden nods and pants. "I'll be fine the civilians are more important I'll get checked on la-" They both stop as they hear movement and a big sound of something bursting out.

The Nomu screeches as he breaks the rubble with various bruises and cuts along his body. Kaiden growls as Kumo looks at Kaiden worried.

"W-What are you thinking Kaiden?" She says as she Kaiden's face start to distort into impatience and anger. Kaiden clenches his fist looking down before he looks at the Nomu in pure rage.

"What I'm thinking is that about to kill this fucker! All my plans gone to shit not even putting a god damn dent into this thing." Kaiden begins to walk towards the Nomu, he then begins to sprint.

"I'll end this right here right now! Kaiden says running full speed at the mutant. Kaiden thinks back to the USJ incident and what happened last time he fought a Nomu.

" _Last time I threw an attack it did nothing no even phase it, and it tossed me away like some piece of trash, but this time is different I'll take him down now!"_ Kaiden thinks as he gets close.

Kaiden goes to activate his quirk but something different happens normally it would be a dark tendril replacing his arm but his whole arm doesn't turn. This time it's his hand that turns, not into a tendril but a dark claw.

Kaiden yells and swings slashing the claw at the Nomu's exposed brain leaving five gashes across the exposed material. The hit causes the Nomu to fall back and clutch its head.

"What the hell?" Kaiden says softly as he looks at his hand _"That was new, only my hand transformed maybe I found something new to my quirk."_ Kaiden takes a mental note and quickly looks up as the Nomu staggers around clutching its head before it looks at Kaiden with a death stare and screeches.

Before the Nomu could do anything, it gets pierced in its stomach as it screeches again Kaiden looks closely and his eyes widen.

"A spear made of fire? That could only mea-" Two fireballs collide with the Nomu as a pro hero approaches the creature and grabs its sides, he heats up his hands and the entire upper body first into the flames. When it ends all that's left is the bottom half of the Nomu's body the rest of its upper body consist of char and ashes.

Kaiden stares at the pro wide eyed. "Endeavor." Kaiden says looking the man before he grunts.

"Hm?" Endeavor stares at the boy before he recognizes him. "You're that brat from the sports festival, yeah one of Class A's foreign students."

Kaiden looks around. "Are you only the Pro here where's Woods!" He says hoping his mentor is safe as Kumo stands next to him. Endeavor points in the other direction.

"He's a few blocks down that way, now get out of here before you brats get killed, I got more important things to do then babysit." He grunts before leaving the two.

Kaiden sighs. "Now I see why Todoroki calls you an asshole." He mumbles before him and Kumo make their way down the block to see Woods with other heroes and some civilians.

"Woods!" Kaiden yells as Woods sees and runs to him.

"Hellion, you're ok." He says calmly but then smacks Kaiden in the head with a branch.

"What the hell!" Kaiden says groaning "First the rib now this!" He glares at his mentor as he proceeds to lecture him.

"Do you have any idea how stupid and idiotic that was that thing has the power to take down several pro heroes and you go on and fight it by yourself!" Kamui says and Kaiden can swear he sees a tick mark on the hero's forehead.

Kaiden holds up his hands. "Ok first off I didn't take it on by myself as you can see Kumo here." He says pointing to her as she waves awkwardly. "Helped me when my back was against the wall and secondly, I didn't die only escaped the fight with a broken rib not to mention Endeavor completely fried the thing" He says softly.

"Your hurt? We need to get you to a hospital." Woods says grabbing Kaiden's arm only for him to brush it off. "I'll be fine for now the people of the city are more important." Kaiden says seriously as he looks around.

"So where are we headed to now." He says to Woods but a conversation soon catches his attention.

"Please let me drag him Todoroki."

"Your arms are still injured."

"He has a really strong quirk."

"Guys!" Kaiden yells and goes to Iida, Todoroki and Deku "Didn't expect to see you three, what happened you all look like hell?" Todoroki coughs awkwardly as Deku turns his head looking at their captured suspect.

Kaiden looks at the captured villain and he takes a step back as his eyes go wide "N-No way I-I'm sorry but how the hell are you three even alive!" Kaiden yells shocked and terrified as he looks at his three classmates.

Iilda looks away, Deku gives a nervous smile and Todoroki looks at Kaiden with his usual stoic look. "Well thanks for a vote of confidence glad to know you believe in us." Todoroki says still calmly holding the rope.

"It's not that I don't believe in you three it's just that this is the fucking Hero Killer! You have to see where I'm coming from with this." Kaiden says surprised but then comes to a realization. "Wait Deku, was that what that group message was about with just a location on it?" Kaiden ask remembering getting a random text from Deku when he was on patrol.

Deku nods "Yeah I sent it because I needed backup Iilda was down and it was only me fighting him." Deku says calmly as Kaiden sighs in frustration.

"I'm I would've been there if I haven't had my hands full with the Nomu." Kaiden says as Deku looks at him.

"You dealt with another Nomu by yourself!" Deku ask as Kaiden shakes his head "At first I was but I had a little help." Kaiden says turning around to see Kumo waving as she leaves with the pro hero she was interning with.

"That beast had a quirk that made him sprout extra arms, but I managed and apparently you guys did too." Kaiden says softly looking at the hero killer.

"THERE YOU ARE!" all four students turn to see a short elderly man with thick gloves and boots along with a yellow cape. The elderly man soon runs and kicks Deku in the face.

"I told you to stay in your seat!" The man yells as Deku holds his face "I'm sorry Gran Torino." Deku apologizes as more heroes approach them near the alley.

"We got a backup request from Endeavor we'll call an ambulance for you. "Is that the hero killer?" A few hero's ask.

Kaiden looks at Todoroki "Guess he's still dealing Nomu's, by the way Shoto I can see why you call him an asshole." He says as Todoroki shakes his head "Let's not talk about it now, we got bigger things to worry about." Todoroki says holding on to the rope.

Both teens continue to talk before Iida calls for their attention. "Guys, your both hurt because of me. I-I'm sorry I was blinded by rage and revenge." Ilda says as tears fall down his face.

All three teens seem to get mixed reactions First there was Deku with remorse and an apology.

"No, I'm sorry I'm supposed to be your friend yet I never realized how much this affected you." He says softly not taking his eyes on Iida.

Next was Kaiden with an understanding and trying to relate. "Iida I completely understand how you feel, if he went after a family member of mine, I would've hunted him down too." Kaiden says knowing if someone hurt Rinko or Hyde that badly he would kill the person responsible.

Finally, there was Todoroki who tried to snap Iida back to reality "Pull yourself together you're the president of Class A aren't you?" He says as Ilda wipes his eyes nodding.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Gran Torino yells as a flying Nomu appears and swoops down grabbing Deku with its feet.

"DEKU!" Kaiden yells and jumps and begins to use his quirk to try and grab the Nomu. "Hellion wait! Woods yells as Kaiden tries to catch with the two.

Just as Kaiden starts to get close someone zooms past him and stabs the Nomu in its brain and brings it down killing it.

"My purge has two targets, this sham filled society and the criminals who use their power in the name of petty mischief, this is all for the sake of a better society." The hero killer Stain says as he finishes off the Nomu.

Kaiden looks at him wide eyed scared to even move. The rest of the heroes are together wondering what to do before a voice yells.

"Why the hell are you all bundle up together, one should be heading this way!" The voice yelled revealing to be Endeavor before he sees the situation in front of him.

Endeavor smiles and launches himself towards him "Hero killer!" He yells getting closer as the rag comes off of Stains face revealing what he truly looks like much to the fearful expressions of Deku and Kaiden.

"Endeavor you fake bastard." Stain says glaring at the man "Someone needs to be stained with blood." He says calmly before his anger rises "Come, just try me! He yells stopping Endeavor in his tracks. "The only true hero allowed to kill me...IS ALL MIGHT!" He screams before passing out.

Both Kaiden and Deku look at each other than the Hero Killer before both of them mutter two words.

"Holy shit."

Shigaraki stood at the top of the building and sighed to himself. "Well we lost a dozen Nomu and nothing to show for it."

"What about the new girl?" Kurokiri asked.

"Well a party member is good."

* * *

 **Kaiden gets the W for today! As much as i wanted the boys to jump Stain, that fight would have been cluttered as sin**

 **Next time we wrap up the internship arc.**

 **TACO OUT!**


	24. Scared

**Scared**

Hosu General hospital 9 AM the aftermath of last night's events was dramatic to say the least with the four heroes in training talking about the battles they won and the injuries they received at the cost of it.

"Our battles were incredible and the moves we pulled were amazing even if we won by the skin of our teeth it's a miracle, we're all still alive," Deku says look at the injuries they've sustained.

The trio of Deku, Ilda, and Todorki all received bandages around their arms with Ilda having both arms and Deku's left leg being bandaged as well. While Kaiden had his chest and lower abdomen bandaged as the result of the broken rib from the Nomu squeezing him.

"Hey um if I can ask, what was it like fighting the Hero Killer?" Kaiden askes out of pure curiosity.

Deku looks down "It was terrifying I mean his quirk he could paralyze us by licking our blood, and yeah I stood my ground and delivered the final blow but it just felt like-"

"That he let us live," Todoroki says looking at his bandaged arm as he replays that fight over and over in his head.

"Even so all three of you guys stood up to a guy who killed pro heroes without breaking a sweat, that's really impressive," Kaiden says looking at the three before the sliding door opens.

"Ah good you four are awake." The voice revealing to be Gran Torino and Mr. Manual and Kamui Woods as well as a special visitor with a dog head of all things.

"This gentleman is Mr. Kenji Tsuragame, he's Hosu's chief of police

Deku's eyes widen and Kaiden flinches a bit "Chief of police?!" They both say.

"Ah, so you're the four students from U.A High." He looks at the trio of Deku, Ilda, and Todoroki "You three stopped the hero killer" He then looks at Kaiden "And you put a stop to one of those Nomu creatures.

"Is there any reason you came to see us, sir?" Ilda says bowing his head in respect

The chief nods "The hero killer's status is stable; he's being treated for his burns broken bones and other injuries." He says before getting a serious gaze "Back when quirks were first manifesting the police force agreed that we would not use quirks as weapons so we could maintain leadership and status quo because of this the hero profession rose in order to fill the void of any supernatural criminals or lawbreaking."

He then looks at the four students "Authorizing the use of quirks was heavily criticized at first but gained a huge amount of public support, but those who act without permission and inflict harm without instructions from law enforcement those actions would represent breaking the law, with that being said you three along with your mentors must be dealt with strictly and impartially." Tsuragame says as the four students' eyes widen.

Kaiden glares before speaking his mind "Your kidding right, you can't be serious!"

"Yeah hold on a minute, if I hadn't acted on the spot Native would've died, and if Midoriya didn't show up both of them could've been killed none of us knew the hero killer would be there, you really want people to die in the name of your law, everything turned out fine so for this one time juts forget about the law it's a hero's job to save people isn't it!" Todoroki yells annoyed at the chief's statement

Deku gets in between the two "Whoa, whoa hey calm down here let's not try and pick a fight here right, Kaiden back me up here."

"No can do I'm with Shoto on this one," Kaiden says standing next to the scarred teen.

"Clearly you two have much to learn some education your receiving." The chief says as Todoroki gets even more angry.

"Why you-" Todoroki says before Kaiden puts his arm out stopping him.

Kaiden takes a deep breath "Sir, with all due respect if you think I'm gonna wait for the law enforcement call you got another thing coming." He says looking at the chief of police.

"I'm not trying to tarnish your name or reputation, you and your men put your lives in danger every day to protect your people and you have my gratitude, but I'm not gonna sit on my ass and wait for you to tell me to do my job, last night I was willing to sacrifice myself to that Nomu so a family could escape and live, these three where doing the same." Kaiden says pointing to the trio "They fought the hero killer so he couldn't take another pro heroes' life there's no need to reprimand them, surely you can just give them a slap on the wrist." Kaiden says as his friends look at him shocked that he said that to the chief of all people.

Gran Torino pus a hand to his face "Kid there's no need, we just want you all to listen to what he has to say." He says before Tsuragame continues his speech.

"All of this is what I'm supposed to say to you has the police, the real question I'm asking myself is whether or not to deal with this issue publicly, if we let this story out you three will be lauded by the public, but you will be given punishment, on the other hand if we sweep this under the rug then the burns will support the story that Endeavor took him down." He says pondering and then continues.

"The good news is there was only a small number of witnesses so we can hush all of this up before it causes problem, so your actions will remain unknown to the public as someone who is invested in keeping the peace, I can only thank you," Tsuragame says bowing as Kaiden and the rest do the same.

As the group leaves the students sit down before a ringtone goes off and Deku picks it up.

"Hello?" He says before a piercing scream comes in "DEKU ARE YOU OK?!" he flinches a bit before recognizing the voice "Yes Uraraka I'm fine, where am I? At the hospital with Ilda, Kaiden, and Todoroki, we all got injured after the events that happened but we're fine I promise, I'll see you at school goodbye." As Deku hangs up his eyes go wide and he blushes at a realization

"I just talked to a girl on the phone a-awesome!" He says as Kaiden sighs and gives him a deadpanned look as they walk back

"Ok seriously how innocent are you dude?" He says looking at the teen as they walk in the room.

Kaiden looks at his two classmates "Hey guys Uraraka called and-"

"Guys Ilda just got his diagnosis." He says getting their attention as Ilda speaks

"My left hand was almost permanently damaged he severed a nerve in my hand and I can regain most of the feeling and use if I get a nerve transplant." He says as Kaiden and Deku remain silent and shocked.

"Until I succeed in becoming a true hero my left hand will serve as a reminder." He says looking at his hand.

Deku gets up and brings his hand up "Ilda let's get stronger together." Kaiden smiles "Hey it's not just you two its all of us, right?" he says looking at the two as they nod, they then turn and look at Todoroki who's staring at Deku's hand for some odd reason.

"You ok dude?" Kaiden asks before Todoroki looks at his own hand.

"I'm sorry whenever I'm involved it feels like people's hands get messed up or something, it's starting to look like a curse." He says as all three teens look at him wide-eyed.

Ilda laughs not able to contain himself and Kaiden laughs and starts calling Todoroki the hand crusher all while Deku laughs not able to believe that even Todoroki can joke around.

* * *

A cityscape surrounds the area this fine evening. A crowd of people surround and crowd the sidewalk. All was peaceful, all was calm but in times like this, peace doesn't last forever. The streets are a powder keg that's set to explode and tonight it does.

"A villain just robbed that bank!" A man cried out in alerting the civilians in the area as they all watch a large monstrous-looking man run through the streets with a comical bag of money on his back, knocking over cars like they were hot wheels.

"Get out of my way you morons!" The villain shouted. "I'm taking this cash to Vegas!"

"Someone get a hero!" Another person says. From the way no one was stopping him it looked like none were around. The crowd's reactions were a mix of shock and fear. Shock that someone could do this and the fear of this may happen again. No one can stop this villain.

"Did someone say star!?" The citizens look up and see a bright yellow star in the night sky the closer people looked at the star they noticed that a woman was standing on top of it. This woman had long glowing blond hair, cool pale skin with a yellow star over her left eye.

The crowd began to stir at the star. "We didn't say star..." One person said. But we'll take because that's...

At those words, the woman appeared to jump off the star but in reality, she had aimed herself at the villain while the back of the star itself began to expand where stood. " **Shooting Star!** " The woman shouted as she shot herself at top speed. She had kicked the villain in the face, slamming the bank robber into the concrete under her.

"That's the flash hero: Star-bright!" The crowd when wild as the female hero pointed a finger to the sky.

The hero jumped off the villain to a nearby light post. "Ladies and Gentleman, never frown because as long as there are stars in the sky, I will make you all smile!" Star-bright addressed her people with a smile on her beautiful face. The hero even activated her quirk as small bright stars rained down to the public. Everyone in the area shouted, they cheering as if a festival was going on. With that, the Hero jumped from the Light post and bounced on her own stars like she was dancing on the air and as she danced, she saw a little boy in the arms of his father and threw a wink at the kid.

The boy grew a smile on his face. The Boy poked his dad's cheek. "Dad! Dad! Did you see? she winked at me!" The kid's excitement was apparent causing his dad to chuckle a bit.

"Yep I sure did kiddo, that's a hero for you." The father said smiling at the performance.

The Kid's eyes were full of stars not just from the stars around him but from the sight of it all. "Everyone was scared of the villain but when she came around and beat it everyone is happy even happier than before."

"Ah, there are many types of heroes out there but she's the type to not only save lives but brighten them up also a true entertainment hero." The father smiled looking around the place.

"Dad..."

"Yes, son,"

"I want to be a hero just like that! I want to make people smile long after they've been saved! I want to be a hero who can save and entertain!" The boy declared. The father laughed at the boy. "And I'm sure you will one day, Hyde."

"Yeah!" Little Hyde raised his fist to the sky and shouted like a battle cry it was a changing moment for the boy... until he felt a grab his arm. The boy turned and saw a familiar black-haired woman.

"But you'll never be that hero." Time felt like it stood still as nothing moved. The once vibrant cheering populace soon became a faceless mob. Hyde looked at the face of the woman holding his arm her face wasn't human as if out of some nightmare. Her eye's full of death and a fanged maw that could crack through a diamond. "Your purpose is to feed me!" The woman bit into the boy's arm drawing a large amount of blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hyde screamed in his dream loud enough to wake himself up. Hyde looked around to gauge his surroundings and quickly noticed the white walls and sterol environment he noticed he was in the hospital room. Hyde breathed heavy as he thought of how he got here.

He hears the door open and looks over to see Tokoyami enter the room. "Good, you're awake, how are you feeling Hyde?"

Hyde looked at his classmate with confusion. "Tokoyami? Where am I?"

"The hospital, you were-" Tokoyami started to say but was interrupted.

"What the hell happened last night- OW!" Hyde moved toward his classmate but was stopped when he felt a sharp pain on parts of his body especially his shoulder. "My-my arm..."

"Try not to move around too much. You're still injured. They called Recovery Girl so she should be here soon to heal your injuries proper," Tokoyami ran over to check on him.

"Why...?" Hyde grabbed his arm he tried to think of a reason and then the memory of the previous night hit him like a brick.

He remembered his battle with the villain from last night. He moves, her words, her quirk, and even her bloodlust. He remembered that feeling of weakness and helplessness and the pain along with it but he didn't know where the pain was worse. "Oh..."

Awash of emotion came over Hyde, Anger, despair, and slight fear. He trembled in bed thinking about it. Clenching his fist tightly even against the pain of his injury and keeping his head down to not look his classmate in the eye.

"Hyde, I..." Tokoyami was starting to say.

"What happened to that villain?" Hyde asked not looking up.

Tokoyami wanted to try and reassure his classmate but he knew he wasn't in the mood. "They captured three of the villains but the girl... she escaped,"

A twinge of fear ran up the spiky-haired teen's spine. He didn't know where that came from but ignored it. "She's still out there!? Then come on lets..." Hyde tried to get up but his wounds stopped him from moving too much. That and...

"That enough out of you, young man!" A cane smacked Hyde in the side causing him immense pain. It was recovery girl standing on the floor, Hyde and Tokoyami must've been in too deep in the conversation to notice her walk in.

"Ouch! Recovery gran?" Hyde flinched in the pain of the hit and flinched again when she waved her stick a him.

"I told you not to call me that again boy," Recover girl chastised. "My you kids making me work extra by coming all the way here," Recovery girl crawled her way to the top of the stool. "Lucky you the Injury's from yesterday's attack was minimal to the point where I wasn't really needed," Recovery girl explained.

"Wait what happened?" Hyde asked surprised as Recovery girl started her treatment.

"Right, it all happened while you were fighting the villains. Last night Kamino ward was attacked by creatures similar to the one that attacked All Might at the USJ," Tokoyami said.

Hyde remembered the monster in question. It was strong enough to shake off Kaiden's attack like nothing, It took the strongest hero to defeat it and with the plural on creature he wondered why it wasn't worse.

"But they seemed weaker than the one we faced,"

Well, that answered that question.

"And somewhere along the line, The Hero Killer Stain was captured by the number 2 hero Endeavor," Tokoyami said shocking Hyde who jumped up in shock.

"The Hero killer!?" Hyde stood up shocked.

"Lay down!" Recovery girl ordered slamming her cane against his chest.

"Ow!" Hyde had heard of the hero killer Stain and how attacks Heroes at random but for him to be captured. "That's number 2 for you. Pfft!" Hyde stifled a laugh at his own joke. "Wait Kamino ward... Oh Sausage pizza Kaiden!?" Hyde shot up again.

"Lay down!" And again, Recovery girl sets him back down. "And relax, I went around before I left to see if any of your friends needed first aid,"

"Deku?" Hyde asked knowing Izuku was around that area too and his penchant for being a glass cannon.

"Yes, but shockingly no broken bones."

"Get out!" Hyde shot once more only for his face to be met by the cane.

"Stay down! I don't like fixing my own injuries,"

"Ouchie! Ahhh...Thank god they're both fine," Hyde sighed as he let his body recover.

Tokoyami looked at this exchange and saw that maybe Hyde wasn't as sad about the events then he thought.

After an hour Recovery finished her treatment on Hyde was feeling better even taking off his bandages. "Hyde Raider! Fully healed!" Hyde raises an arm in the air.

"I love the enthusiasm dear but not quite," The youthful hero poked his right shoulder causing a small stinging sensation in his shoulder. "I'm sure you know this but my quirk can only quicken your body's healing process not get rid of injuries altogether. The wound on your shoulder was too deep so you'll have a scar.

Hyde looked at his shoulder which still had its bandage on it he tore the bandage off to see his flesh and he saw it a large scar on his arm. It ran across his shoulder the exact place where the villain sliced him. Hyde looked at his mark in silence letting this sink in. Tokoyami looked at him and noticed a dour look on his face and for someone like Hyde that is exceptionally rare.

"Let that be a reminder Undy boy," Everyone in the room looked at the door and saw Miruko standing there. "You manage to survive a villain attack, and you managed to live against that bitch of a villain," Miruko spoke. "That villain was a savage killer who has a record of attacks and the fact that you lived means you're pretty tough but you have a looooonnng way to go if still wanna keep up with me, Undy boy!" Miruko said with a slight insulting edge to it. This caused Hyde to grate his teeth together in frustration.

"Oh, shut up! I'll be way stronger the next day you see me!" Hyde declared.

Swift roto laughed his way into the room he was slightly bandaged also from the fight last night. "Welp, it looks like he's back to his peppy self,"

"Swift!"

"Yo, glad you're doing ok kid, you had us all worried." Swift laughed as he took a seat. "Plus, it may be a good while until you can Show off to Miruko, due to your injuries at the hands of a villain under my orders the agency is under watch and we may lose our right to have interns at all,"

Hyde rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Sorry about that Swift,"

Miruko gave Hyde a toothy grin "luck is on your side Undy boy. Normally after an ass-kicking like yours they would pull you out of interning at your guardian's request," As she said this Hyde tensed up he knew Rinko was overprotective with him and Kaiden and giving what happened he wouldn't be surprised if she choose to end his internship early for his safety. "But your guardian gave us the ok to let you stay!"

Hyde fist pumped with his left arm. "Yes! Thank you, Rinko! Hyde's famous foot rubs for a weak for you!"

"Don't get too happy, Your gonna be more limited on what you can do, even staying closer to me okay?" Swift said.

"Ok, I won't let you down again!" Hyde declared.

Miruko walked for the door. "Seeing as you'll be discharged tomorrow, we'll get back into it as soon as you're out! Rest up!"

"Hell yeah!"

As other occupants of the room began to file out the room Hyde stopped Tokoyami. "Hey Toko, hold up,"

Tokoyami stopped in his tracks. "Did you really just call me Toko?" Tokoyami said slightly annoyed.

"Hey man, did you tell Kaiden about last night?" Hyde asked in a serious tone.

"No, I didn't have the time too," Tokoyami answered.

Hyde breathed a sigh of relief. "Do me a favor and keep this a secret from everyone, okay?" Hyde requested.

"Why is that?" Tokoyami asked.

"Just do it, please," Hyde gave Tokoyami the sincerest request he had ever got from him a part of him wants to dig into this deeper but with Hyde's state right now he felt like he couldn't.

Tokoyami closed his eyes. "Okay, I will."

Hyde gave him a kind smile. "Think you,"

As Tokoyami left the room, his mentor the third-ranked hero Hawks was standing by the door playing angry birds on his phone. "Hey, done hanging out?" he asked with a lazy smile.

"Yeah, we can go now," Tokoyami ignoring his jovial attitude.

"By the way stopped three villains while you were in there," Hawks said not looking up from his phone. "By the way how is your friend doing?"

"Fine I think, he suffered a defeat yet he's acting like nothing happened. I guess he doesn't have much fear." Tokoyami said.

"I wouldn't say that," Hawks finally put his phone away as they got two the lobby. "I've known people like your friend before and they hide their pain with a smile in order to keep an appearance of courage, he's probably the hardest on himself right now," Hawks said with Tokoyami looking on at his and wondering if he was right.

Was he? " _Sniff...sniff..._ Goddammit..." Hyde cried alone in his hospital bed for a few hours.

* * *

Days past and the internships ended without any more incident. On the last day, Kaiden was dressed in his U.A uniform walking out of the woods building. He stopped mid-step to jump in the air to avoid a branch from wrapping around his body.

"Better," Kamui Woods complimented. "But I was barely trying."

Kaiden smiled. "Oh yeah right," Kaiden landed and bowed to his mentor. "I was a long and eventful week, thank you for everything," Kaiden said not forgetting his manners.

"Keep up your training and you may be a Permanente edition to this agency," Woods said turning his back to him. "Now go on, Hellion!" the hero said giving Kaiden a wide smile before running to the station.

* * *

"Got your phone, all your cloth and your souvenirs?" Surprisingly Miruko was pestering Hyde about his luggage causing him to snap.

"Jesus, either don't care about me or be overprotective pick one!"

"Don't yell at me you brat!" Miruko snapped back.

"Now, now," Swift said getting in between them. "We're seeing him off, let's try to be nice,"

"Hmph fine, oi Undy boy! Get stronger ok, strong enough to keep up with me and beat a villain on your own!" Miruko rubbed salt in the wound.

"Yeah, I'll get so strong I'll never lose again!" Hyde declared.

"Good, Raizer,"

"What was that?" Hyde asked thinking he heard something.

Miruko realizing she said something she shouldn't back-peddled on her words. "I said get out of here Undy boy, before I kick your little ass!"

"Shut up, Longears," Hyde ran out the door but ran back in a second later. "Thanks for everything!"

Hours later Hyde finally made it back to Rinko's apartment upon entering he was embraced by the owner of the house. "Hyde! Welcome back! It's been a week!"

"Yo, Rinko,"

"Get comfortable, I'm sure you must be exhausted, I'm cooking up a feast for my returning heroes!" Rinko said flexing her way to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah is Kaiden home yet?" Hyde asked.

"I've been here this whole time," Kaiden said leaning on a wall nearly scaring Hyde.

Hyde saw Kaiden his best friend who he hasn't seen in a week. "Hug me Brotha!" Hyde yelled upon seeing his friend. The two embraced laughing all the way.

"I think this is the longest time we've been apart," Kaiden pointed out.

Hyde flexed his arms. "And you missed all of this?"

"No, I missed you're whining when I beat you in Mortal Kombat,"

"Bitch you're on!" Hyde yelled as the two jumped on the couch and turned on the PlayStation.

"By the way how was your internship?" Kaiden asked Curious.

"Monstrous," Hyde responded, earning a "Uuuurrrrgg..." from Kaiden. "And you?

"Oh, it was scaring," Kaiden answered, having Hyde give an "Oooooohhh...

* * *

 **Is...is anyone still here? Hey gang long time no chapter, I know. Unfortunately, my life IRL has been kinda hectic, i've been slammed with both Work school and an important project I'm involved in. on top of that, I recently moved so yeah to those returning readers thank you for your patience and to any new readers, Wazzap.**

 **Next time put on your sunglasses because it's back to school.**

 **TACO OUT!**


	25. The Appearance of Love

**The appearance of Love**

In an airport of Japan similar to the one in the beginning. A large man stands in on the corner smoking a cigar.

"Taxi!" He yells and low and behold one arrives. The man throws his luggage in the back and hops in.

"Okay, sir where are you headed?" The driver asks.

"First the nearest Cabaret Club and after that U.A!"

* * *

"You know I never asked what was Miruko like, because how I picture her is a female version of you," Kaiden asked curiously as him and Hyde walked to U.A talking about how their internships went.

Hyde smiled as he looked at his friend. "Curious about the number six hero huh Kaiden, well if you must know she praised me during the internship and she personally picked me out when she saw my performance in the sports festival," Hyde said boasting as Kaiden looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"She beat your ass and made fun of your boxer's, didn't she?" Kaiden said trying to hold in a laugh as Hyde grew a tick mark.

"Oh yeah and how did your internship with Woods go then jackass?! I know you got your ass kicked too!" Hyde said getting annoyed as Kaiden laughed a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if you must know, I was thrown off a building in order to use my quirk to maneuver around the city, I helped Woods with a hostage situation and fan asked for my autograph," Kaiden says smiling a cocky grin at Hyde.

"No way in hell you have a fan, let me guess it was some edgy teen who saw your quirk is something that represents the blackness in their soul," Hyde said chuckling as Kaiden shook his head.

Kaiden looked straight ahead as they approached the school and headed up the stairs "No it was the kid I saved from a villain, even though he saw my quirk he thought it was awesome and even asked for an autograph, it's a small start but I'm happy, not to mention I think I developed something new with my quirk." Kaiden says thinking back to his fight with the Nomu.

Hyde feels a bit suspicious and looks at his best friend "what do you mean, is it like another tendril or something cause that's the most I've seen your quirk do." He says staring at his buddy as they reach their homeroom door hearing muffled voices and possible laughter.

"That's the thing Hyde it wasn't a tendril at all, my arm didn't transform at all it was just my hand and it resembled something like a claw." Kaiden says opening the door "When we get home today, I want you to help me test my quirk if you don't mi..." Kaiden stops mid-sentence and raises an eyebrow as Hyde looks forward and begins to laugh hysterically.

What the two boys say was Katsuki Bakugo with his hair neatly comb looking as if he's about to murder Sero and Kirishima and now Hyde.

"Even after washing it's still like this." He glares at the three. "Keep laughing and I'll murder all three of you!"

Kaiden stares at Bakugo as he stares back with murderous intent. "You better not laugh either if you know what's good for you, ya gaijin bastard!" He growls as Kaiden says nothing and simply takes out his phone and takes a picture.

"And I'm gonna save that for blackmail material," Kaiden says calmly and relaxed as Bakugo yells at him to delete the picture.

"Hey Bakugo, or should I say Bomb-ald Trump!" Hyde joked with a shit-eating grin.

Kaiden shrugged. "Eh, 5/10,"

"Wait so you got take on some villains during your internship that's awesome Jiro I'm jealous!" Ashido stands praising her classmate.

"It wasn't anything special it was honestly just evacuation procedures and logistical support, not really any fighting." Jiro says twirling her earlobe around as she looks at Tsuyu "Did you do anything interesting?

Tsuyu puts a finger to her chin "Well it was mostly patrolling and training though there was one day where we had to catch some foreign smugglers." She says recounting the events as she turns to face her classmate.

"That's amazing!" The girls exclaimed.

"How about you Ochako?" Tsuyu asked the brown-haired girl who was making a very battle-hardened face and surrounded herself with a strong aura.

"It was very... Instructive," Ochako said in a martial arts form.

Kaiden saw the girl and went to compliment her on her style. "Hey Uraraka, that's some nice form-" "HIYA!" **Thwack!** But was interrupted by Uraraka punching him in the shoulder. "OW! What the hell?!"

"Trial of the dragon!" The pink-cheeked girl continued to punch at him.

"Ow! Hey, stop it! Leave me alone!" Kaiden yelled as he dodged and blocked the oncoming attacks

"Man, such a transformation in just a single week," Kaminari says watching Uraraka strike Kaiden as Mineta waves his finger in front of him.

"You are so wrong Kaminari, don't you know that all women hide their demonic natures deep within them?!" He says nibbling on his finger as he sweats.

"Dude, what in the name of All Might did Mt. Lady do with you during the internship?" Kaminari askes confused and concerned.

"He learned the horrible secret of women during his time," Hyde said sliding in with his horndog buddies.

Kaminari smiled "Well for mine I was pretty spoiled I won't lie, but if you want to talk about the ones that went through a transformation and had traumatic experience it had to be those five." He says looking at the five students consisting Hyde, Kaiden, Deku, Todoroki, and Ilda.

"From what I've heard Kaiden fought a Nomu, Hyde helped stop a robbery and you three fought the Hero Killer!" He says as the rest of the class joins in.

"Man, that had to be something I bet you all were super brave and manly fighting your battles!" Kirishima stated bringing his fist up.

"Look yeah we may have seemed brave fighting but that doesn't mean we weren't terrified of the situation, believe me when it came to that Nomu I may of seem fearless but trust me under the mask I was running out of ideas," Kaiden says sighing at the number of close calls it came to that monster.

Hyde puts his arm over Kaiden's shoulder "Just try and keep a cool head Kaiden that's what I did you don't see a single scratch on me do you?" Hyde says as Tokoyami looks away sighing quietly.

"I was worried about you," Yaoyorozu stated to the four Hosu students.

"I heard you guys got rescued by the number 2 hero!" Hagakure excitedly says while Todoroki looks conflicted about the whole thing.

Kaminari leans back in his chair. "Speaking of the Hero killer did you see the video? He was pretty buuuut I don't know if it's his single-minded tenacity or whatever but don't you guys think he was kinda cool too?" Kaminari concluded his thought without actually thinking.

"Ah, Kaminari..." Midoriya reminded Kaminari to stop but it was too late.

Kaminari finally realized what he was saying. Calling the man who crippled his classmate's brother cool is a bit of a tasteless move. "S-sorry Iida...I...!" Kaminari apologized.

"Nice sparky," Kaiden grumbled under his breath.

Iida went silent for a moment but found his words. "No. He was a man of convection so I understand if people find him "cool" but he chose to go about his ideals by conducting a "Purge". No matter what belief you may hold that line of thinking is an error and as a hero, I will stop those who seek to replicate his actions!" Iida exclaimed to the class giving relief to Izuku who worried about his most.

"Iida's gotta point for once. Screw Stain! Who died and gave that noseless ninja wannabe the right to decide who and who shouldn't be heroes?" Hyde spat at the notion of Stain.

Tsu tilted her head at Hyde's rant. "I guess Stains ideals and yours don't mix?"

"Either way I say we all did a great job during our inter...". Hyde stops as he looks around with a confused face that slowly turns nervous and horror.

Tsuyu looks at her friend concerned "Hyde are you o-" she then goes silent as Hyde puts a finger up and then slowly speaks.

"Kaiden do you smell that? the mix smell of frustration and cocoa butter." Hyde says looking up and staring at the door as he begins to sweat nervously

Kaiden puts his fist to his chin "Not only that but also the smell of cheap cigars, that could only mean." Kaiden eyes widen as the realization hits him like a truck. "No, no, no, I refuse I'm not going through that again! He says as both he and Hyde run to the door.

Ilda stands up looking at the two. "Gen-san, Raider-san what are you doing this is not how U.A students act!"

As Kaiden opens the door two giant hands brown reached out, grabbing the two American teens by the face.

"Wha-?" Midoriya barely spoke out before the person connected to the hands jumped into the classroom still holding Kaiden and Hyde.

"RISE AND SHINE BOYS!" The man yelled as he slammed both boys into two desks breaking them.

The class was alarmed at the attack their two classmates suffered. They eyed the villain who was responsible as he stood up to show them his massive height and. Despite seeming quite old he none the less looked very muscular and chiseled. The dark-skinned man was bald but with a white beard wearing a White camo combat vest with a pink heart on the back and green military pants and topped off by wearing a pair of sunglasses. The class was intimidated...

"DIE!" Except for of course Bakugo who jumped at him ready to use his quirk to explode the intruder.

"Ah, good initiative but..." The man said he redirected Bakugo's attack and tossed into a wall. "Too fuckin slow!"

"Woah he even knocked Bakugo aside!" Kirishima said as he and the rest of the class got ready to battle.

"Oh thank god... I mean oh god!" Jiro fumbled a bit.

That's when Midoriya realized something about that last move, like he'd seen it before. That's when he realized this guy was in the same stance Kaiden and Hyde when they used The Fist of Four Seasons. "You, you're their teacher, you're this master they would talk about!"

"Heh, guess you piss ants aren't all dumb like these two." The man said picking up Hyde and Kaiden by the neck. "Oi! Wake up ya nuggets!" He yelled knocking the two's skulls together snapping them back to reality.

"OwWwW..." Kaiden stood up groggily he knew it was and instantly froze at the sight.

"W-why are you here master?" Kaiden stutters a bit as Hyde starts to come back and sees him.

"I've come to see how far my little shit students have improved and frankly I'm disappointed, I haven't seen you two in almost a year and you both are still weak." The man says with a harsh tone with a glare of murder in his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Hyde pleaded with the man. Hyde was weirdly destressed seeing this man which caused the class to wonder.

Kirishima was the first to ask. "This guy has them both wiped. Who is he?"

The man heard this and immediately grabbed Hyde and Kaiden and placed them both in a headlock making it hard for both of them to breathe. "You two shiftless punkasses said you had a master but didn't say my fucking name the entire time!?"

"We wanted... to give you an air...of mystery..." Hyde croaked out still in the headlock.

"Just say my name like a normal fucking human being!" He exclaimed while picking them up and suplexing them both.

Aizawa finally walked in the room, he was there the whole time and didn't feel like intervening but class was about to start, so he had to stop the onslaught of attacks.

"Alright Apollo I believe that's enough tough love for your two students, would you please let them go." He states calm as ever as the class just stares.

The man now known as Apollo let the two boys go as they begin to breathe again.

Kaiden looks up "Guys, this is Apollo Love our hero master." Kaiden says in between breaths.

Midoriya's eyes widen "Wait Apollo Love!? He was a former top-ranked hero in the united states! Your master is Rocket Hero Apollo!" Midoriya yells wide-eyed as some of Class A start to realize who this person was in front of him.

"I didn't think you knew about heroes from other countries Deku," Uraraka said impressed by the green-haired boy's knowledge.

Midoriya, a shy lad he is rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, no it's just something I look into every now and this I'm not exactly proud of it." He said in a stuttering mess.

"Don't be! Damn nerd!" Bakugo yelled standing back up from the altercation earlier.

Kaiden finally getting a full a breath addressed his teacher. "Anyway Master, what do you mean we're still weak?" He states confused as Hyde backs him up.

"Yeah, we know you watched the Sports Festival back in the states, surely you've seen how badass we were during the obstacle course and various battles," Hyde says smiling and punching Kaiden's shoulder playfully.

"Oh yeah I've seen the Festival and the various events that were held, like the Calvary Battle where Hyde was so mentally weak, he got brainwashed or the one on one fights where Kaiden once again went feral," Apollo says as Kaiden looks away disappointed and Hyde looks down. "And Hyde you getting a tie with blondie over there," Apollo said throwing a thumb at Bakugo, who slightly raged.

"But I tied though!" Hyde protested.

Apollo just crossed his arms. "You fool getting a tie is like kissing your cousin, it's sweet in the moment, until you think about how gross it actually is."

"Wait what?" A few class members ask.

"Anyway, I'm in town for a while and I came to see my boys are doing in school. I hope you two dim wits improved over your internships." Apollo lit a cigar from his vest and smoked it.

Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "Um sir, I don't think there is smoking allowed on campus."

Apollo took a few more puffs. "This isn't smoking little lady; this is vaping but I'm doing it like a man."

"You just came here to check on us I don't believe that for a second," Kaiden says narrowing his eyes.

"Doesn't matter what you believe toad eye, I'm here now and I'll be watching over your training for a while," Apollo said walking out the classroom. "Plus, I heard of some fine momma's in this school."

Kaiden looks at Hyde. "Did he just call me toad eye?"

Hyde looked back at him. "Yeah, I guess he improved on his insults as well."

Aizawa stood behind his podium and addressed the class. "Alright settle down, Hyde, Kaiden since those desks he broke where yours go to the storage room and get more."

Kaiden sighs and nods. "Yes, sir."

Hyde's face turns into one of shock and anger. "Oh, that is bullshit, why us!?"

Kaiden just grabs him by the back of his collar. "Just come on, we don't have time for your rant about nothing," says Kaiden as this both leave the room.

The rest of the Class watch in shock and disbelief "That Apollo Love really is something." Tsuyu says with a finger to her chin as Shoji looks at Aizawa "Sensei did principle Nezu allow this?, he seems a little cruel."

Aizawa looks at the class. "I know having him in here will be bit unsettling and maybe even barbaric but he recommended this school to Hyde and Kaiden, he handled the passports and paperwork to transfer them, he may seem harsh but you need to understand he's looking out for his two students."

"Oh God, your face is like a comic panel! That's Hilarious!" The class heard from the American hero in the hallway.

"In his own way..."

* * *

The room of principal Nezu was in a state of calm with the rat...dog...thing brushing his main. Soon the door was flung open to show the grizzled faced hero. "Yo, Nezu, how my favorite whatchamacallit!?"

"Ah, Apollo Love good to finally meet you. I hope you reunited with your student's first?" The Principal said unaffected by the rude man.

Apollo made himself comfortable by sitting on the couch and crossing his legs. "Ah, always good to see those boys grow. Thanks for taking good care of them for so long." Apollo said.

"Think nothing of it, their progress is thanks to their good work and your prior training." Nezu complemented while pouring a cup of tea as he finished he presented it to the hero who turned it down.

"No thanks I have my own," Apollo said as he pulled out a bottle of Jack Danials from his vest and took a sip. "Enough pleasantry's, what am I here for?"

Nezu passed the alcoholic a stack of papers from his desk. "You may have heard but recently our school had been under attack by a group called the league of villains, at first we thought it was a small group with nothing to worry about since the students got away with a few injures."

Apollo took another sip from his bottle. "I don't deal with shit under my radar. If those ankle bitters can fend these losers off, then why should I care?"

"Because," Nezu showing a picture of the large black figure, a Nomu. "This creature there was designed to kill All Might and given the testimony it could have. Then in the Hosu incident more were seen but weaker than the last but still..." Nezu said voicing his concerns.

Apollo hearing enough stood up. "And you want me to help find where they are coming from? Okay, then I'll start tonight when the creeps truly come out."

Principle Nezu nods and sips his tea "Try not to cause too much attention I've seen videos of your work and even though you say you're an underground hero you sure cause a lot of commotion with your battles."

"Yeah, yeah," Apollo dismissed.

Nezu then placed his cup down. "And be sure not to tell your students, I know you care but they will want to assist and this is extremely dangerous."

Apollo stopped at the door. "Don't worry there is still a lot of things those two must learn and besides they'll be busy with the upcoming test."

* * *

An hour later Class A got changed is outside Field Gamma for their lesson for today which they were told to be a rescue lesson.

"Hey Iida, why are you in your gym uniform?" Uraraka asked curiously as she saw Iida in his gym uniform.

"My costume was damaged and sent for repairs. It should be back shortly." Iida said grabbing his injured arm.

"Cool, then you can stop looking like Deku in the USJ Ha!" Hyde laughed.

Ashido then notice something on the spiked haired teen. "Woah Hyde, what happened to your shoulder?!" The pink girl asked looking Hyde's scar.

"Woah you changed so fast I didn't notice! Which in retrospect is weird considering your costume is a muscle shirt." Sero said.

"Oh, this well during the internship I got caught in an accident that gave me this wound." Hyde flexed his arm while lying.

"Heh, I guess you kids are getting shown the school of hard knocks!" The class turned and saw Apollo sitting on a lawn chair with an umbrella and a glass of alcohol on a table.

"Master, why are you here?" Kaiden asked the sunglasses-wearing man.

Apollo took a swig of his drink. "I told you kids I was watching you plus your classmate could use my guidance too."

Iida was the quickest to bow. "Thank you very much!"

"I don't think we should want that." Tsuyu said.

Kaiden intervened. "You shouldn't," Kaiden grinned.

Apollo threw his glass at Kaiden, who managed to dodge it. "Dammit boy! Now I don't have a glass!"

Jirou sighed. "That guy was a top hero? He seems like a total lush."

Hyde stepped in. "Well he is super strong and won the American award for most villain captures before." He then leaned into her ear. "But he is, in fact, a total lush, he accepted that award drunk hehe." Hyde chuckled before he was hit with the lounge chair.

"Dammit boy! Now I don't have a seat!" Apollo yelled.

Kaiden sighs and facepalms. "It's almost like we never left the states." He says softly.

To break this up All Might finally showed up by crashing down in front of them. "I AM HERE!" The number one hero announced.

All Might saw the star-spangled hero and gasped in surprise, like this was a man who he clearly didn't want around. "Apollo Love, when did you get here?"

"Holy shit, Mighty Mite!? It's been so long!" The hero laughed giving the number one hero a handshake.

Kaiden stifles a laugh "Mighty Mite!"

Midoriya was star-eyed. "Wow a nickname, no one ever heard!"

"Your enthusiastic," Shoto noticed.

"Oh yeah me and this guy go way back, like back when he trained in America, he was so strong yet so green!" Apollo chuckled while slapping All Might's back.

All Might wasn't really phased at all. "Yes, he was part of my training back in the states. Although a bit much at times," All Might admitted.

The bald hero laughed. "Oh, it wasn't all bad. Like remember when you turned 21, I took you and David to that Strip club in Las Vegas and you went in the back room with..."

"OK! OK! Enough reminiscing about the past let's move forward, HAHA!" All Might covered the Love's mouth in a hurry to stop him from talking any further.

Mineta however didn't let that slide. "Dude, All Might likes strippers," He whispers to Kaminari.

"Riiiiiiight,"

All Might clears his throat to stop this conversation. "ANYWAY, since you have all returned from, your internships we're going to play a fun activity this time, you'll be competing in a rescue training race!"

Ilda raises his hand "Shouldn't we do rescue training the USJ facility?"

"From the information I got from Principle Nezu the USJ is used for disaster rescue's Quicksilver this is a race, Field Gamma is a dense spread of factories that come together to create an intricate network of maze-like alleys, for this exercise you'll be split into groups of four or five each group going in one at a time," Apollo says getting out a cigar.

"You all will get into a starting position at the border, I will send a distress signal from somewhere inside the field it's a race to see who can rescue me first." All Might says as Apollo steps up.

"And one more thing I looked at all your files so I'm expecting a good show, also combustion boy! Apollo yells as Bakugo as he looks at him

"What is it?" He says as he points at him.

"Conceal that hate boner of yours and keep destruction to a minimum, otherwise you and I will have a chat." He says blowing out smoke as Bakugo growls and turns away.

Jiro leans towards Kaiden. "Now I see where Hyde gets it from."

The first group was decided to be Midoriya, Iida, Ashido, Ojiro, and Sero. The group had set out to their starting positions to begin the race. All Might had journeyed to the center to be the victim. The rest of the students with the were sitting out in front of a massive monitor showing footage of the field.

"Iida isn't fully recovered yet. He should sit this one out." Kaminari said concerned about the class prez.

"He'll be fine, he's mostly legs anyway." Hyde dismissed the notion.

Kaminari merely sighed. "I don't think that's the problem."

Kirishima took note of the competitors. "The classes most Mobile are in this group."

"Except Midoriya and he's usually an odd case," Jiro explained.

The most analytical girl, Yaoyorozu put he two cents in. "Midoriya is at a huge disadvantage. He has to hurt himself in order to accomplish this."

Kaiden then gave a knowing smile as he sits in between them. "I wouldn't say that. Deku always pulls out something new right Hyde?"

"Alright 2000 yen on Sero." Hyde pulled out a bill, while he and the rest of the guys talked it over.

"Gimmie 1000 on Iida, He may be injured but he can still pull through," Kirishima said.

"C'mon guys don't count Ojiro out. Put me in for 2000 yen." Kaminari added on.

Mineta pointed at the screen while pulling out money. "Ashido has crazy reflexes, she's gotta win!"

"Deku'll come in last," Bakugo grunted out.

Hyde turned to the bomb boy "That's not a bet Bakugo."

"Hyde!" Kaiden growled at Hyde, who jumped in response.

"What? Iida and All Might are gone and I need a new pair of shoes." Hyde complained.

"What about Deku?" Kaiden asked.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's Deku he has about four limbs to win, then Aizawa will be pissed at him."

Apollo walked to the gang. "Hmm, that was the kid who breaks his body to use his quirk?"

"Yep. You want in master?" Hyde offered.

"Hyde, you know I have a gambling problem... 5000 yen on the pink chick."

 **START!**

With that, they were off all the students involved were using their quirks to their advantage. Iida used his natural speed, Ashido used her Acid to slide along the buildings, Ojiro used his tail to jump around. Sero was most at home, as he used his tape to swing from building to building.

"Say isn't Sero doing what Woods taught you Kaiden, I remember?" Hyde asks as Apollo gives Kaiden a curious look.

"Mind telling me why you interned with a tree Kaiden? I'm surprised someone picked you up after the incident at the sports festival." Apollo said curious as to how a hero like Woods took him under his wing.

Kaiden still sitting down turned his head to look at his master "He was the only pro hero whose quirk was similar to mind in a way and not only that he saw past my problem and still try to teach me, I got a few new tricks up my sleeve master trust me I've gotten better." Kaiden says smiling as he looks back at the screen.

Back in the rescue training, Sero was in the lead so far but soon be overtaken by a surprise that shocked everyone there.

It was Broke bod Midoriya zipping through the field with ease like a parkour master.

"Damn it I should've betted on Deku!" Hyde groans frustrated as Kaiden stares impressed.

The class looks amazed as Deku maneuvers around field gamma without breaking his bones.

Kaiden smirks as the sight "Wow guess the training with Gran Torino really did something, he seems more athletic than before, I've never seen him so determined." He says as the class watches.

Uraraka watches and gets a confused look "Ya know the way he's bouncing around looks familiar."

Hyde analyzes it. "Your right Deku tree their kind of looks like..." Hyde turns to see Bakugo looking at the ground seething and growling "Yup thought so." He says turning back to look at the screen.

"I think Midoriya may take this one he seems to be way ahead," Kaminari says in disbelief as Midoriya continues to jump and run along the field making his way to a large pipe.

The class and Apollo watch as Midoriya begins to land on the pipe.

"Holy shit he may win this," Kaiden says smiling, just then as Midoriya lands he loses his footing and well slips off the pipe falling.

"Deku would it kill you to stop fucking me over?!" Kaiden yells disappointed and frustrated as Hyde smirks and laughs as Midoriya falls and Sero makes it to the signal first and wins the race.

"Pay me, boys!" Hyde shouts to the other betting teens.

"As impressive as that was, he's still got a lot to learn alright time for the next group, now let's see how about..." Apollo says as he survey's the room for a bit before picking five students.

"Froggy, Special Beam Cannon, Blue Balls, Day of the Tentacle and Black troll doll get out on the field." He says only for Hyde and Tsuyu to get up as the rest of the class looks at him confused.

Apollo facepalms and sighs "Shoji, Mineta and Aoyama go out and get into your starting positions like Hyde and Tsuyu are doing." He says as the three get up and head out.

Kaiden goes up to Kirishima and Kaminari "Alright 3000 yen saying Hyde comes in first with Tusyu close behind." Kaiden smirks as Kaminari smiles

"I say 2000 Tsuyu leaps past Hyde with either Shoji or Aoyama with a close third," Kaminari says shaking Kaiden's hand to confirm the bet.

Kirishima looks at the two "3000 says Mineta uses his quirk to stick them to the floor."

Both Kaiden and Kaminari look at each other than at him confused before Kaiden puts his hand on Kirishima's shoulder "You realize you're easily giving us your cash, right?"

 **Inside Field Gamma**

In the field, Hyde got to his starting position on top of one of the pipes as he waited for the signal to begin. While he waited, he spent his time stretching and warming up. "Jeez, I spend a week running around and the first thing I do when I get back is another race." Hyde flashed his trademark smile as he stopped stretching. "Well, whatever time to show my stuff!" Hyde said as he clenched his fist and let the power course through his body exploding his hair in a blue geyser of power.

 **START!**

With that, the students went off to reach the center in their own way. Tsuyu used her froggy attributes to her advantage by leaping from building to building. Aoyama was using his navel laser to jump the gaps but since he can't hold the form long, he crashed into a building. Mineta surprisingly managed to keep pace by using a similar strategy from the sports festival by placing his balls on obstacles and bouncing off them for speed. Even though Shouji didn't have many Mobile options like the rest of the class he still had his options. Using his quirk Dupi-arms he created ears and a nose to locate All Might and find the quickest path to the rescue. Hyde was...

"EI YA!" Being Hyde.

While the others weren't far behind, Hyde had taken the lead right off the bat. On top of the speed Burst mode gave him, he used what he learned during the internships to his advantage. Instead of using full power jumps every time he made a big jump yet made smaller ones to conserve energy. A good play on his part was after a big jump he saw a small pipe, he made got to it and using the momentum he spun around it a bit and rocketed himself to the next spot.

 **Outside Field Gamma**

The class was watching the race and admiring everyone's progress.

"That's right, Hyde! Win this for the boys back home!" Kaiden cheered for his friend.

Midoriya took his notebook out and is already writing up a storm. "Hyde's movements are more compact than before but they still have power plus he's using his momentum to keep his speed..." And muttering up a storm.

Kaiden sighs to himself and shook his head. "You may have improved but you still the same Deku huh?"

Apollo looks closely at his student's performance "He's not using all his energy in one swoop and propelling himself forward, guess he has gotten better." He says softly as Kaiden turns around surprised.

"Master did you actually just complement Hyde?" He says in shock as Apollo actually said something good about one of his students.

"Shut up, Bug eyes." Apollo backhandedly said.

"So cruel!" Kaiden faked cried.

 **Inside Field Gamma**

The race continued as everyone was getting closer to the goal but Hyde was closest to the center due to his improved movements.

Hyde soared through the sky. "Getting close to the goal with plenty of power to spare, I might run a lap when I'm done!" Hyde laughed as he spoke to himself. Hyde didn't underestimate his other classmates (Except maybe Mineta) but he was perfectly confident in his victory. But he heard something...

 **Vrrr..**

Hyde instantly heard it in the distance. "What was that? I don't think any of them have metal quirks."

 **RRRR...**

It grew louder and louder as Hyde kept advancing almost as if it was approaching him. Hyde began to tense up as he faintly remembered the sound but everything, he knew about it didn't make sense for her to be here

 **VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

The sound grew so loud, it was as if it was right next to him. He clenched his teeth an attempt to ignore it but he heard a familiar voice next to him

"Meat..."

Hyde froze mid-air as he turned to his right to see who said it. He saw her, Ripper was right beside him grinning like a maniac as she raised her right leg brought it down on him.

" **Meat!"**

"WAAAAAA!" Hyde yelled as he instinctually dodged the kick throwing himself off course and crashed into a pipe and fell hitting other structures before hitting the ground. Hyde instantly got up and entered an attack stance. "Where are you!?"

 **Outside Field Gamma**

The class looks at Hyde's screen confused. "What was that all about?" Kaiden asked himself.

Sero raised a voice of concern. "It's not like Hyde to fail that epically."

"Maybe it's a gag." Ashido pointed out. She and the rest of the class knows that Hyde tends to goof around no matter what he's doing, be it training or in fights like the sports festival.

Kaiden knew that most of all but the explanation didn't sit right. "No, it can't be. Hyde is an idiot but he never throws away victory for a joke."

"Heh, Dumbass!" Bakugo laughed out loud.

Apollo remained silent during the discussion. He stared at the screen intensely watching the student fall.

 **Inside Field Gamma**

Hyde looked around the factory setting but didn't see her, he calmed himself down. "What am I an Idiot? She can't be here." Hyde breathed a sigh of relief. "Why did I see her?" Hyde said as he grabbed his shoulder until his situation dawned on him. "OH SHIT THE RACE!" Hyde screamed as he jumped back into the race to finish the exercise. He tried to regain his lead position but it was too late.

"Winner! Thank you for saving me!" All Might congratulated the winner of the exercise, Tsuyu, as he put a sash over her much to Hyde's dismay.

 **Outside Field Gamma**

As the group returned a few students went up to Hyde, Kaiden being the first to say something "What the hell was that all about man?" he asks his buddy a little confused about what happened.

"Yeah, you pretty much had that in the palm of your hands, Hyde, what caused the slip-up?" Todoroki joins in calmly.

Hyde rubs the back of his head trying to come up with a good reason he looks up to see Apollo's face, the look on the man it seemed like he already knew the answer.

Hyde chuckles a little "I just pulled a Deku and messed up my form that's all." He says with a halfhearted smile as Kaiden raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Ok, then what about the summer stance you got into when you landed you look like you were about to go into an all-out attack." Kaiden says suspicious as something just didn't feel right about Hyde's loss, sure when they use to spar there would be rare times where Hyde would taunt Kaiden and it would cause the energy teen to lose his focus and go down for the count but this was something entirely different.

"I mean All Might said keep destruction to a minimum bit he didn't say that we couldn't attack each other I was just being careful you never know captain sticky balls could've tried to get the jump on me." He says with a fake smile hoping they wouldn't pry more.

Kaiden crosses his arms with a deadpanned look. "Ok, now I know you're lying I doubt anyone of those four would try and pull something off like that Shouji and Tsuyu are not that type, not to mention Mineta and Aoyama don't have the stones to do it," Kaiden says as Todoroki adds his two cents in.

"You're not exactly careful either Hyde," Todoroki says as Hyde looks at him with a dumbfounded face.

"I know half your quirk is ice but damn man that was just cold," Hyde says looking at the half and half teen.

"When you got out of the summer stance, I saw you staring to reach your scar, did something happen?" Kaiden asks concerned as Hyde takes a step back.

"What no, come on Kaiden you know me I was staying cool and kicking ass," Hyde says flashing a fake smile

Seeing his best friend master and pretty much the whole class watching the ordeal Hyde sighs and takes off his shirt as everyone sees the large scar his right shoulder.

Kaiden eyes widen as he looks at Hyde "What the hell is that what happened?"

"It's nothing alright look we'll talk about later ok, just go out there and kick ass in the race Kai-Kai," Hyde says as Kaiden sighs and nods.

"Alright we'll press on the matter later, as for the race try not to bet on me too much last thing, we need is you winning everyone's money," Kaiden says with a small smile as him and the next group walk into field gamma.

Hyde sighs before turning to the class. "So anyone mind telling me who else is competing in the next race?" He says trying to turn the attention to something else.

"Well its only four participants for this one, besides Kaiden the other three are Tokoyami, Bakugo, and Kaminari," Uraraka says as hearing this Hyde gets a wide grin.

"Oh, this is gonna be a good one!" Hyde chuckles as Deku looks at him "Guessing your betting on Kaiden huh?"

Hyde gets out some money and licks his thumb as he starts counting "I mean who else would I put money on? I doubt I'm about to bet against sweaty palms over there, he's a close second not to mention Tokoyami has limit options for mobility." He says as he gets 2000 yen out.

"Wait what about Kaminari?" Sato says only for Hyde to scoff.

"What about Kaminari." He says with sarcasm as he looks at Kirishima "Let me guess 3000 on Bakugo?"

 **Inside Field Gamma**

Kaiden was currently cracking his arms and stretching his legs on top of a rooftop. "Well on the upside no one is pushing me off a roof this time, just need to relax and remember Woods's training other than that there's no shame in having a little fun with this." He says closing his eyes and breathing slowly.

 **START!**

Kaiden opens his eyes and sprints towards the edge of the rooftop taking a big leap he then activates his quirk swinging himself across the field, while the others were doing their own thing. Bakugo was currently propelling himself in the air using his explosions. Tokoyami was currently using dark shadow to help him maneuver around the field. And Kaminari well he was the odd man out as he was currently sprinting following anyone he can find that was going towards the signal.

"I can see why Woods gets around like this, this is just awesome!" Kaiden yells to himself as swings from building to building using his quirk only to deactivate it as he gets close to a building to parkour around it. Kaiden was leading the race as he got around the field with ease using his quirk copy what his mentor showed him. He smiles to himself as an explosion happens from behind causing him to see something flying towards him and yelling.

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU BASTARD I'M WINNING THIS!" Bakugo screams as he flies past the dread head student causing him to scoff and chuckle.

"That's what you think bomb boy, but I'm getting first place!" Kaiden says as he pushes himself off a building and grabs a pipe flinging himself towards the ash-blonde boy and going past him.

"Bye dick bag!" He yells getting in front of Bakugo causing him to growl and chase after him.

Now sure Bakugo had speed when it came to his quirk but with Kaiden having to follow Woods around the city this was all just too easy for him, with Kaiden's agility, flexibility, and improved quirk there was no way he was gonna lose this.

 **Outside Field Gamma**

"Alright folks in the lead we have the kid with the quirk as black as Bird Boy's soul and close behind is the bitch boy of explosions place ya bets now!" Hyde says grinning and pointing at the screen as the class watched the two students race to the end.

Deku watched his two classmates' race to the end as he scribbled in his notebook "Kacchan's explosion allows him to propel himself at high speeds meanwhile Kaiden can use his quirk to grapple and propel himself over long distances, not to mention how Kaiden is fast even without his quirk." Deku says mumbling as Apollo stands next to him.

"Also, Kaiden use to parkour and free run when I started training him and Hyde, it was mostly used as an escape mechanism when I would chase him looks like he's gotten better now that he's using it midflight," Apollo says studying the screen

Hyde looks at Apollo and chuckles "careful over there master you sound like you're going soft."

"You know you're talking a lot of shit for someone in rocket punching distance, right?" Apollo says as Hyde's face pales.

"I meant you're as tough as All Might," Hyde says nervously praying to not have a fist literally fling at him.

"Nice save," Apollo says looking back at the screen as Hyde breathes a sigh of relief.

 **Back Inside Field Gamma**

The race was still going on strong with Kaiden and Bakugo maneuvering around the field, while still being neck and neck, Tokoyomai was doing his best to keep up with the pace and Kaminari was... well pretty much far behind a panting and sweating mess he even wondered why he was even put in this race with these three.

Meanwhile in the air...

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Both Kaiden and Bakugo scream at each other as they continue to fly through the air getting closer to the signal.

"Drop dead already you dark-eyed freak you're no match for me!" Bakugo yells as he begins to get ahead of his classmate.

Kaiden looks at the ashy blonde with an annoyed/pissed look. "I'll prove that I'm just as good as you!" Kaiden shouts as he gets ahead and see a field of pipelines coming their way.

Kaiden looks around trying to find a short way through. " _Let's see most of the area has large pipes that you can easily go around or use it to swing yourself forward I can easily use the crane to my advantage but that'll take too much time I'll be in second with that option, there's gotta be a way short way through this... THAT'S IT!"_ Kaiden gets a smile on his face as him and Bakugo approach the oncoming pipes "This is gonna be close!" He says as he begins to a risk.

Bakugo propels his hands downward and begins to fly up and over the pipes, Kaiden, however, straightens his body and flies through a small gap within them and launches out the other side shooting him towards the signal.

Kaiden grins widely as he lands on the Teppen building in front of All Might winning the race. "Winner! Thank you for saving me young Gen good work!" All Might say giving his student a thumbs up.

Kaiden smiles proud of himself. "Thank you All Might guess the training paid off," he says as he looks back at his competitors.

Kaminari was currently laying on his back out of breath, Tokoyami was wiping the sweat off his forehead and Bakugo was currently screaming at the ground probably calling Kaiden his usual nickname.

Kaiden looks at his hands before tightening them into fist " _It's a start but I can only get better, I'll be his equal soon enough" Kaiden_ nods and smiles as the group heads back.

 **Outside Field Gamma**

"Way to win U.S the gold Kaiden!" Hyde says as he runs up to his buddy punching him playfully in the shoulder

Kaiden smiles and chuckles a bit while Apollo walks up to both of them a plain look on his face.

"Not bad eight ball next time be quicker." He says turning to walk back to the main building as Kaiden smiles.

"Thank you, master," Kaiden says only for Apollo to brush it off

"Don't get use to it fuck stick that's the only compliment you'll get out of me, don't think just because you won this doesn't mean I won't kick your ass again," Apollo says as he holds up a clipboard to announce the next group.

 **Male Locker Room**

After the last group finished their races the classes where dismissed and the kids went their gender-specific changing rooms. The boys were all changing from their hero uniforms to their regular school uniforms.

"Oh my, it seems I sweated quite a bit," Aoyama Flamboyantly said as he placed a rag to wipe the sweat from his face. "Twas our first exercise in quite a while,"

"Man I gotta work on my mobility," Kirishima said as he removed his gear.

"Perhaps information gathering would be compensated?" Tokoyami contemplated while putting on his shirt.

"Yeah but that'd make us slower wouldn't it? Jeez, I'm jealous of the swinging types like Sero and Kaiden." Kaminari sighed.

Kaiden chuckled a bit. "I wouldn't worry about it Kaminari, all heroes have their strengths and weaknesses, you just happen to be slow." Kaiden barbed.

"Hey! No fair!" Kaminari yelled in annoyance. "Guy beats Bakugo and thinks he's on top of the world."

Kaiden was grinning a bit from his victory over Bakugo. Since school started no one has been able to win against him except Midoriya in the battle trail. This felt like Kayden's revenge for the sports festival.

"I guess, master, being there really encouraged me," Kaiden shrugged his shoulders.

"But all he did was drink through the exercise?" Ojiro chimed in. "Honestly you guys talk about him so much I had higher hopes but honestly I'm a little letdown,"

"Don't be, he's the kinda guy you gotta see in action in order the understand," Hyde said fully dressed in his uniform.

Kaminari pointed at the dressed teen. "And you how do you keep getting dressed so quickly?!"

"I told you guys before I'm a master at the quick change," Hyde popped his collar smiling.

Kaiden looked at Hyde with deadpanned eyes until a question came across his mind. "Hyde, tell us how you got that scar," Kaiden said Hyde dodged the question earlier but something was off.

Hyde froze again having the question asked. "I told you guys an accident happened during the internship. Doesn't bother me though girls love a hunk with scars!" Just as fast as he had put his uniform on, he quickly disrobed to flex his body.

"Not that Hercules what exactly happened? I want to know." Kaiden pressed the matter more. Hyde didn't expect Kaiden to be this invested in his scar. He figured he'd give some dumb excuse and that would be it. He needed a distraction quick but who? Where?

"Who cares about that, guys check this out!" Mineta yelled to get the boys attention.

" _Thank you, Mineta,"_ Hyde thought as the boys turned their attention to the small student.

Mineta peeled back a poster on a wall to reveal a small hole in the wall.

"And what the hell is that supposed to be?" Kaiden asked raising an eyebrow.

Mineta gets a sick grin as he points to it. "What do you think it's like the movie Shawshank our predecessors must have made it!"

Kaiden eyes widen a bit. "Wait a minute the room next to ours isn't that the..."

"THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM MINETA YOU GENIUS!" Hyde yells in whisper and chuckles excitedly.

"Both of you stop peeking is a serious offense especially in school!" Iida says looking at the both of them.

Hyde gets a deadpanned look. "You can't be serious Prudezilla, come on it wouldn't hurt to peek a little, besides maybe it will loosen you up a bit." He then nudges Kaiden. "Come on bud what do you say?"

Kaiden gets a worried look. "No I completely agree with Iida on this one, I'm kind of uncomfortable by this why don't we just plug the hole." He says as Iida nods.

"Are you out of your mind Kaiden!" Mineta says as he completely removes the poster and gets close. "Just imagine it Yaoyorozu's boobs, Ashido's curves, Uraraka's ooh la la body and Asui's surprisingly good boo-"

As Mineta is about to finish his perverted rant an Earphone jack slams into his eye and emits sound into his eye. As he screams in pain Hyde sighs and shakes his head.

"Hey, blue balls! if you wanna see the show you at least got to be quiet about it, that's basic peaking 101!" Hyde says as Kaiden walks up to the hole and knocks on the wall.

"Not gonna lie ladies I was expecting acid to come through the hole, don't worry about sticky balls I'll talk to Aizawa about getting the hole plugged up." He says as Mineta still yells in pain

"SOUNDS ARE BURSTING OUT OF MY EYEBALL!" Mineta screams as Kaiden tries to diffuse the situation.

"Jiro as funny as it is please stop torturing Mineta." He says calmly as she pulls it away.

"Don't worry about Aizawa we'll get Momo to plug it up," Jiro says as the rest of the girl's nod.

"Got it," Kaiden says as he finishes putting on his uniform and begins to walk out as Hyde stops him.

"Always the knight in shining armor huh?" Hyde says with a small smirk.

Kaiden shrugs "You're welcomed to try and look but I think you'll get a worse fate then Mineta." He says laughing as he walks out of the locker room.

 **Class 1-A Homeroom**

"Your summer vacation is getting closer and closer," Aizawa says looking through papers as the rest of the students stay quiet in their seats. "Now normally it would make sense for all of you to take a whole month off." Aizawa starts as the class gets suspicious.

Class 1-A " _Wait for it..."_ Class 1-A all thought. They had been with Aizawa and U.A itself to know the news won't be simple.

"You'll be going in the woods for summer training camp" Aizawa states calmly as Class A jumps up.

" _I KNEW IT_!" And right they were.

The class soon went into fantasizing about the upcoming summer training.

Ashido raises her fist in the air "Truth or dare!"

"Maybe we'll see fireworks." Tsuyu says putting her finger to her chin.

"Curry would be lovely." Iida pushed his glasses up.

Kaiden smiles as he looks back at Hyde. "Nothing says summer like a good old fashion bonfire what do you say?"

Hyde smiles. "Hell yeah need to get s'more and hot dogs." He then whispers. "And maybe some of masters booze."

Kaiden chuckles "You know damn well he won't share."

Aizawa's eyes get serious "However anyone who doesn't pass the upcoming finals is in for summer school hell that will happen right here."

"Alright time to get some serious studying in," Kaiden says as Hyde puts a hand on his shoulder and puts a thumb up.

"We passed the entrance and the written exam to get in we got this no sweat," Hyde says confidently.

 **Long time no see gang, sorry about the long wait but life is life ya know.  
** **Anyway, this is the chapter introducing the teacher of Hyde and Kaiden Apollo love who I personally had way to much fun writing.  
** **Anyway enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guy next time, it's study time.  
** **TACO OUT!**


End file.
